


Heaven's Secret - EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED

by Nandz_FantasyWorld



Category: Romance Club : Heaven's Secret
Genre: Action, Drama, Emotions, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 120,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandz_FantasyWorld/pseuds/Nandz_FantasyWorld
Summary: It is based on Romance Club Visual Novel Heaven's Secret, the story is continued here.RELATIONSHIP (NANDZ AND LUCIFER)Lucifer is arrogant, stubborn, tactless, unpredictable and what not .... but just one Immortal, an Unclaimed who just made his heart skip a beat or let me frame it this way his stone heart started beating since he met her who will be his by hook or by crook despite the damn rules of seggregation. He has always done what his heart wanted at the very first place, but now another heart is mingling with his how will he react ... will he keep his Demonic nature aside for a girl ?Main character : NANDZ WALKERDEMONS : Lucifer, Geralt, Adi, Mimi, Austie, Adimiron Winchesto, Archdemon ScarANGELS : Dino, Fencio, Sammy, Misselina, Crowley, AsterUNCLAIMED : Andy, Gaze, Huge
Relationships: Nandz/Lucifer
Comments: 176
Kudos: 207





	1. The Support System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure everyone Loves the Group in the Academy, here in this chapter I have focused on a particular bond between Nandz and Adi. A normal day in the Academy leads to a heart to heart conversation between two immortal souls. After Sammy's death, Adi is all shattered someone needs to gather a heartbroken person. Sammy just wasn't his love .... but his life, the whole reason for living. 😭💔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here my Main Character is Nandz Walker 'cause it's my PEN NAME.  
> I wrote a story for the first time hence I'm hell naive please forgive me if I committed any sort of mistake unknowingly.  
> Hey Lucy Fans, here Lucifer will be presented in a completely different light so stay tuned.

**COLLABORATION [ KEI LEMONS × NANDZ ]**

I was attending Geralt's Lecture in the classroom, it was an important session for Unclaimed. Then I suddenly felt Adi's energy, I turned my head towards him. I saw him, he was in the hallway pressing his temples with his fingers as if he was having a headache. He was on the verge of losing consciousness, I abruptly stood up and ran to him, held him tightly in my arms preventing his breakdown. 

Adi : Hey Nandz, I'm fine it's just ... feeling a little dizzy.

Adi said softly.

Nandz : Will you STOP torturing yourself, huh ?

Geralt came to us, he kept his hand on my shoulder then gently pressed it and said.

Geralt : Nandz, help him.

Adi clung to me and while gasping he interrupted.

Adi : No ... Geralt, I'm Okay !

Adi pressed his forehead against mine and gently spoke.

Adi : Rebel, you are not supposed to leave such a significant lecture.

Geralt kelt his other hand on Adi's head then gave him a soothing pet and he retorted.

Geralt : She is my brilliant student, Adi, I will teach her later. I know that 'cause her grasping power is of another level ... perhaps she won't concentrate in the class, throughout lecture she will be worried about you.

He gave a warm sympathetic look to Adi then nodded at me and left.

Adi : You don't have to do this for me.

Nandz : Shut up !

My eyes expressed my rage, behind that he sensed my concern for him and he quickly surrendered.

Adi : Alright, take me back to my room.

Nandz : No ... we are not going there and I won't let you torment in pain anymore.

He took a deep breath then exhaled heavily and questioned.

Adi : And what do you expect from me ?

Nandz : " To accept what it is ... To accept the harsh truth that Sammy is no more. He won't come back Adi, Sammy's death has damaged you to the core. Sammy's sudden disappearance left a deep wound in your Heart but ... he ... he is your damn CURE. His memories can heal you but how ... think about it Nandz, think ... "

Adi : Nandz, are you going to take one whole day to answer my single question ?

Nandz : Hmm ... Take me to Sammy's favorite place in the Academy.

Adi raised his eyebrows in bewilderment, it sounded like a command but no ... it was a simple request and then he questioned.

Adi : Are you certain of that, Nandz ?

Nandz : Hell sure, Demon ...

I said it angrily, he was happy it was clearly visible on his face as he was going to relive those moments that he created with Sammy. I thought recalling memories would help him to stand strong and fill in some courage to deal with the fact.

Adi : Oh my Nandz, don't spoil your mood.

Adi took a while to recover, he soon came back to his senses then he looked a bit relaxed and released me.

Adi : Okay let's go, we have to fly there.

Adi held his hand out and without a delay of one heartbeat I took it, he flapped his wings and was leading the way. He took me to a gorgeous waterfall which was surrounded by mesmerizingly beautiful flowers that aesthetic view was astonishing. We landed, I wandered a bit and uttered.

Nandz : This is ...

Adi leaned towards me and whispered in my ear sincerely.

Adi : Beautiful ... I know !

I nodded in agreement, he sat down on the grass and I followed his example. We were silent for a long time, later Adi spoke.

Adi : Sammy ... Sammy loved this place. Here he felt complete, he used to say that this is the 'Best Place in the Academy'. I met him here for the first time, a cute little boy with a gorgeous sunshine smile. He ...

He couldn't control his overwhelming emotions, I placed my hand on his shoulder and pressed it. He buried his face in my lap and cried. Those sentiments which were piled up till now, he found an outlet for it to flow.

Adi : I want my Sammy back ! Please Nandz, I beg you to bring my Sammy back.

I understood that I need to be strong or else Adi will break completely. I rubbed his back and gave him a pat on his head as he was sobbing hard.

Nandz : If it would have been possible, I would have finished myself to bring him back.

Adi : He left me all alone ! In this ... in this miserable grief.

Nandz : You are not alone, Adi, I can prove that ...

He raised his head to look into my eyes and asked.

Adi : How ?

Nandz : Okay, so will you do whatever I'll say ?

Adi nodded and I wiped his tears off his cheeks. He sat back on the grass where he sitting earlier.

Nandz : " I wish Father's trick work on him. " So, set your hand on the chest close to your heart then close your eyes and feel every beat.

It was like he was under my spell hence he obediently followed. Adi smiled which relieved me, he opened his eyes and said.

Adi : I saw him, his smiling face appeared in front of me.

Nandz : He never left you alone. He is alive ... in you, Sammy has become a part of you Adi. Do you understand me ?

He hugged me tightly and finally said. 

Adi : I never said this before but thank you, Nandz for keeping me alive. I will survive don't worry, 'My Sammy' is with me and will always be with me.

Nandz : Forever.

Adi : Forever.

I rubbed him back with utmost tenderness and consoled him only then Mimi and Andy came there, intentionally they scared both of us. Adi released me and exclaimed.

Adi : Pathetic Leeches !

Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and pressed him hard against her and with a devilish grin said.

Mimi : You're the one to talk !

Andy : We were looking for you, Geralt told that you two are together.

Mimi : I knew, where to find you.

Adi laughed and Mimi questioned him.

Mimi : What's there to laugh ?

Adi : Strange ... for some reason you are not acting like a bitch today.

She released him and with all her strength she pushed him hard, he rolled on the grass and we all blissfully laughed.

Nandz : " I managed to calm him down once again, I prevented him not to take any extreme step 'cause he has a Family now, who Loves him more than himself. We all love you Adi and I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. "

Andy snapped in front of me which stopped my train of thoughts. 

Andy : What are you thinking about, Nandz ?

Nandz : Nothing ...

I covered up, while looking at the setting sun I eventually spoke.

Nandz : Hey Demons, if your so-called Circus Act is accomplished shall we head back to our Academy ?

I said it somewhat sarcastically, but it amused them.

Adi : Ah yes, no more pale stone faced Adi, alright.

He gave a look to me, his eyes conveyed gratitude and I simply nodded with a huge smile on my face.

Mimi : Good !

We all stood up, brushed our clothes and feathers. With a swift, we all were in the sky and after wandering a little bit came back to the Academy.


	2. Sweet Little Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Friends are our extended Family' and this group in the Academy proves the above-mentioned statement. Hey Lucy Fans, I know he is acting like a Jerk lately, but after reading this chapter, you are going to love him eternally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my readers enjoy these soft yet effective scenes. Please drop a comment and let me know your views.

We all landed at the entrance gate of our Academy, they all were about to disperse but then I immediately spread my wings and hands wide open with my almighty strength, I kept everyone together in one place. For instance, everyone startled in bewilderment another instant irritated Mimi questioned me.

Mimi : Nandz, are you out of your mind ? Ugh, leave my hair !

Adi grunted in pain 'cause I literally squeezed them harder and exclaimed.

Adi : Nandz, with all my heart I accept that you are a girl with a backbone ! But, please don't crumble my beautiful feathers.

I chuckled 'cause they all were hell confused. Adi rolled his eyes, maybe he sensed what was running in my head. He hung his head down, shook it and retorted.

Adi : Nandz, you better pick up a side as soon as possible 'cause at some moment you act as an Adorable Angel and another instant you transform into a Dangerous Devil. It's hell difficult alright !

I laughed and pressed them a little bit more.

Adi : Come on, speak ! What devilish plan is running in your little head ?

He sounded quite curious and excited when he asked me.

Nandz : " Adi, you are recovering but not completely healed. It's better not to leave you alone in the damn dorm. Under our protection, you will feel safe and secure which will give me some peace of mind and those horrifying thoughts won't scare you in our company. "

Mimi tickled me and I shuddered, then she asked a bit angrily.

Mimi : Nandz, What are you upto again !?

In return, I simply backfired.

Nandz : Aren't you guys bored by the room service ? Let's have our dinner together in the canteen, what say ?

Mimi : I'm not in the mo ...

With wide open threatening eyes, I made Mimi stop and she instantly understood that it was for Adi.

Andy : I'm in !

Then I tilted my head towards Andy, he nodded as if he too understood for whom it was. I caught Mimi's eyes with the corner of my eyes and questioned her.

Nandz : Mimi ?

Mimi : Okay okay ...

Mimi raised her hands and surrendered which made me smile.

Nandz : " This Devil Girl is so damn impossible and cute at the same time. "

Adi : Nandz ! You don't ...

Nandz : Hey wait, why the hell am I asking you ? Just be with me, that's it ! 

I framed the sentence in such a way that everyone understood the conversation was over. They all exchanged glances and hugged me back.

Adi : Alright !

Nandz : Let's go then ...

I felt contented 'cause everyone loves and respects me and my words, escorting each other we reached the canteen. Only a few Angels and Demons were there in the canteen 'cause most of them enjoyed their dinner in their room. We all settled at the center table, then the boys went to get our dishes. Few minutes passed they came back, I could see there were only fruits on our plates. Andy placed my plate in front of me in which there were grapes. 

Nandz : " Ugh, I don't like this ! "

But, my face didn't express it all the boys settled back on their chairs.

Adi : Mimi, your favourite Mangoes.

Mimi : Thank you !

Adi : This is for your today's bitchless behavior.

He grinned at his own sarcastic statement in return Mimi gave the fellow Demon a threatening look.

Adi : Woah woah ! Don't throw those daggers at me ... you know that being brutally honest is Demon's nature.

She just rolled her eyes at his statement and sighed. I was just staring at the plate not daring to touch those grapes but they all were enjoying their meals. I managed to conceal my emotions from them only then I stood up holding my plate and played defensively smart.

Nandz : I'll get some more ...

Mimi : Are you in the mood to spoil your ravishing figure, Nandz ?

In response, I just laughed then walked towards her and in a soft velvety voice, I said.

Nandz : No ! Not at all Mimi Baby.

Mimi : Hey, I'm not your Baby !

Mimi played it hell protective and I was just amused by her reaction suppressing my chuckle, I questioned.

Nandz : Oh, then why do you always blush when Lucifer calls you that in his boor husky voice ?

Mimi : Nandz ! Stop it or else ...

I could feel Mimi's boiling anger and hence decided not to take it any further.

Nandz : Alright, I give up !

I winked at Andy and Adi, they laughed and gave each other a high five. I left the table, at the counter nothing was left. I slammed my plate on the counter but no one heard 'cause they were a bit away and I sighed in displeasure.

Nandz : " The only thing I hated on Earth were these grapes, seems like they are not in the mood to leave me even after my death, ugh ! I can't, Oh Shepha, enlighten me ! "

I left my plate at the counter and walked towards the window only then I felt something. The dangerously warm energy was known to me, I knew who it was but didn't expect him to be here at all. 

Nandz : " Why will he be here ? "

Scratching my temples, I thought.

Nandz : " Nandz, don't think too much just gather some courage and eat those grapes or else you will have to deal with your hunger the whole night, ugh ! "

When I returned to the counter at the same place where I was standing earlier, I saw my plate was full of raspberries without grapes and my lips were open wide. 

Nandz : No, it can't be ... How ? Why ?

I murmured, I did feel him and followed his energy outside the canteen, but he disappeared like nowhere to be found. But, then I found a familiar beautiful carmine red feather on the curtain of the window. I took a deep breath and exhaled heavily kinda digesting the damn fact.

Nandz : " LUCIFER ! "

His gesture made me feel something, at that moment I couldn't figure out what it was but a faint smile did appear on my face. With utmost tenderness, I kept the feather in my pocket, not in the intention to disfigure its shape then I took my plate and joined the group.

Andy : You took too long.

Nandz : I know !

Mimi : A plate full of raspberries ?

Mimi's tone expressed how hell surprised was she.

Adi : Is pure Love !

Adi completed the sentence as if stating the reality but that instant I chuckled.

Nandz : Delightfully so ...

Andy : You like it ?

Nandz : I love it !

We were there for a while, gossiping as usual then finished our dinner and rushed to our rooms. Andy was the first to leave then we three were outside our room. I nodded to Mimi, asking permission for her to leave Adi and me alone. She understood, gave Adi a tight hug and flew into our room. We were silent until Adi spoke.

Adi : Thank you for ...

I didn't let him finish, rushed towards him ... hugged him. In spite of being in this miserable situation, he responded to my hug. 

Nandz : Just remember, Sammy is our Beacon.

He tightened his grip, I knew that my words comforted him. When we recoiled, I pressed my forehead against his and tenderly spoke.

Nandz : The day we met, I was Reckless ! But, I beg you Adi, please don't do anything reckless not for me but for our Sammy.

I cupped my hands on his face and whispered.

Nandz : YOUR SAMMY !

He nodded and exclaimed.

Adi : I ... I won't ... I promise ... 

Nandz : Just go back and take some rest. If you don't feel good come back to us, alright !

I said it softly but my tone reflected that it was a command, he nodded. He gave me another hug, I kissed his forehead then plastering a sweet smile he left. I returned to our room, Mimi was waiting for me, I sat on my bed with an exhausted sigh. Mimi hopped onto my bed and spread her arms inviting me for a hug. I snuggled closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and expressed my gratitude.

Nandz : Thank you, Mimi ! For always being understanding.

She rubbed my back with utmost care.

Mimi : Today, what you did was remarkable, Nandz ! The way you handled Adi was commendable. You remember, when I said Sammy was my friend too. What did he reply ?

Without a delay of one heartbeat, in one breath I replied.

Nandz : Sammy wasn't just my friend. I loved him more than my father.

We were silent, later Mimi broke the silence and spoke. 

Mimi : We need to be cautious, Nandz !

Nandz : I know ! I promise Mimi I won't let anything happen to him.

She kissed my forehead and assured me. 

Mimi : I know !

I lifted my head to look into her eyes, she was feeling sleepy.

Nandz : Now, my beautiful sweet little actress please get your beauty sleep.

She nodded again placed a tender kiss on my forehead and drifted off on her bed. When she slept, I too crawled into my bed. Only then I took out the feather from my pocket and traced the path from my forehead, then my eyes, my cheek, my jawline and eventually the vane of the feather settled on my lips. I inhaled the fragrance and affectionately mu slightly moist lips kissed it.

Nandz : " Why were you even there ? How did you know that I hate grapes and love raspberries ? Why you filled my plate quietly and left without meeting ? Why you didn't let me sleep hungry ? Why ? Damn only questions but no answers, hmm ... Nandz, tomorrow's mission is to figure out the answers to all these questions. Now, sleep ! "

Keeping the feather back in my pocket, I dozed off too.


	3. FYR is My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves Fyr, isn't it ? The series of events occurring in this chapter flourished the Purest bond between an immortal (NANDZ) and a dragon (FYR). Something happened to Fyr ! What is it ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little violence is there. The chapter might seem big but to build the scene descriptively, this length was necessary.

I was in sleep until Mimi's voice rang in my ears.

Mimi : Hey sleepyhead, don't want to attend Fencio's lecture ?

When I opened my eyes, I saw her in a mesmerizingly beautiful black dress. Tucking my arms behind my head, my eyes scanned her from head to toes and eventually after analyzing her ... I complimented. 

Nandz : Mimi, you are looking beautiful !

She blushed and retorted.

Mimi : And you are looking awful !

Nandz : Mimi, I will take it as your Good Morning.

We laughed then I got dressed and reached the classroom on time.

Nandz : " Shepha, Angel Fencio's class ! "

I settled on my seat, his lecture was all about how Unclaimed need to move on and deal with the damn fact that they are dead. I was listening carefully but the way he ended his lecture scared the hell cr*p out of me.

Angel Fencio : You have to forget that you ever existed on Earth. For your own good, train your mind as you never existed !

The lecture ended, scratching my temples I was walking in the hallway. Angel Fencio's words were replaying in my head " Train your mind as you never existed ! " The word repeated over and over at " Never existed ! " My train of thoughts suddenly stopped as I heard a familiar growl that thundered in the sky but it was followed by another threatening growl. I followed the sound, it led me to the courtyard. I saw Fyr who was holding the neck of a sea dragon in his teeth. Everyone gathered there including Higher Authorities such as Seraph Crowley, Geralt and Angel Fencio followed by Mimi, Adi, Andy, Dino and Lucifer.

Misselina : Fyr, leave him !

Austie : Leave my dragon, you moron !

Fyr growled and pressed his teeth harder, the other dragon grunted.

Misselina : Why is he so aggressive ?

Austie saw me, pointed towards me and bitterly spat.

Austie : Ask this bastard's owner !

Ignoring Austie's dignity tearing words, I ran to Fyr while frowning I screamed.

Nandz : Fyr, leave him !

He shook his head in disapproval as if he understood what I asked him to do. Before I could convince Fyr, Austie used her hidden power and attacked him. A sharp beam of violet light hit Fyr, he slammed on the pavement and started bleeding.

Austie : This was for hurting my dragon, you bastard !

I ran towards Fyr, knelt down then held his head on my lap and called out his name.

Nandz : Fyr !

With all my strength, I shook the dragon but no response. Misselina brought the healing solution and applied to him. His wounds started to heal but he wasn't breathing. In hoarse voice, I exclaimed. 

Nandz : You can't do this to me ! You can't leave me ! Fyr ! Listen to me ... Fyr !

I laid myself on top of his head, tears ran down my cheeks and out of fear, I screamed.

Nandz : Fyr, wake up ! Stop being a stubborn kid all the time ! You know that I don't like this kind of games ! Just breathe damn it, stop annoying me ! Do you hear me, Fyr ?

The fear of losing Fyr washed over me and immediately I grew soft, whispered in his ear so that only he could hear me.

Nandz : I beg you, please open your eyes. Please ... Baby, please back come to me !

When I closed my eyes, dark emptiness engulfed me which resulted in losing hope but in that chaos, blue energy flickered. I concentrated on that energy 'cause Geralt's energy lessons were constantly running in my head. I tried my level best to reach it, then embraced it. Everyone present in the courtyard witnessed that a golden glint was emitting from my heart which surrounded Fyr, it penetrated his body. Instantly I felt him inhaling a deep breath, I gathered myself and held his head. His eyes fluttered, at that moment I broke into pieces and flung my arms around his neck. Without waiting any longer, he curved his head that his face rubbed my back. I heard shocked gasps in another minute a known voice spoke expressing its astonishment.

Geralt : Impossible ! Healing someone with energy ... especially a dragon ... damn a sea dragon. An Unclaimed did this ... Shepha !

At that instant, my mind wasn't in the mood to understand Geralt's sensible words 'cause another inevitable feeling was developing inside me. I wiped my tears and in one blink my eyes turned from affectionate and full of concern to dangerously dark ones. Anger consumed me and I started stepping towards Austie. Sensing my insanity, she shuddered and was taken aback. I was overpowering, her back hit the wall but she controlled her anxiety and spat in a boor tone.

Austie : That useless creature attacked my dragon, Unclaimed ! 

Anger was gradually increasing inside me. I pierced my eyes into her's, I bet she saw the storm raging inside me.

Nandz : Just say it once again I'll rip your head off !

I didn't even lay my finger on her but my dead serious tone made her shiver. 

Austie : You and your dragon planned to kill my Maximus ! You think I'll watch it silently, huh ?

Nandz : Watch your words, Austie !

Austie : Hey Unclaimed, I was there when your nasty dragon assaulted my Maximus. 

I tried my level best not to hurt her physically by concealing my emotions. I crossed my arms over my chest and in a hoarse voice, I exclaimed.

Nandz : Prove it ! Geralt ?

Without any further delay he came and made Austie look in his eyes as I certainly knew that she can block her memories.

Geralt : That's true !

Again in a raspy voice, I asked him.

Nandz : What did you see, Geralt ?

Ignoring my impudence, he exclaimed in a calm stern voice.

Geralt : Nandz, she is not lying !

In dead serious tone, I pleaded.

Nandz : Geralt, I beg you please tell me what exactly did you see ?

He exhaled heavily and said.

Geralt : Austie was there but ...

Nandz : But ?

Geralt : I didn't see who did the first move.

Immediately I made an eye-contact with Fyr, his innocent eyes conveyed that he did fight but he wasn't the one who started it. After giving Austie a dangerous look, I came back to Fyr. I traced my palm over his head in a circular motion with the utmost affection, he closed his eyes. I followed my instinct, I pressed my forehead against his big head and closed my eyes, I saw the incident.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fyr was sleeping under the thinking tree._

_I saw Austie commanded her dragon to finish Fyr. He attacked Fyr while he was sleeping. Maximus bit Fyr in his neck which broke his sleep, he grunted and played defensive. During the fight, Maximus was hell aggressive but Fyr skillfully dodged his strikes. Maximus crunched Fyr's tail in return he clenched his neck in his teeth and they ended up landing here._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes, abruptly stood up with two quick steps I closed the distance between me and Austie and slapped her on her face with the lightening strength which imprinted a red mark on her cheek.

Nandz : You hate me then settle the matter with me ... but if you try to harm my Fyr ever again or even think about it, I will tear you into pieces and turn it into ash !

Everyone was shocked and was taken aback, out of the blue Angel Fencio screamed.

Angel Fencio : Enough Nandz ! Stop it or else ... 

Controlling my rage, I gave him a hazardous look and walked towards Geralt. He understood and pierced into my eyes. He saw everything, the series of events which I read in Fyr. After he was done, he exclaimed.

Geralt : Impossible ! You were able to read Fyr, he let you enter his heart. He showed you everything ... the only regret I had in my life is that in spite of beholding years of experience and training, I couldn't read Fyr but he just opened up to you.

Geralt raised his voice and made his statement.

Geralt : Fyr wasn't the first to attack, Maximus did 'cause Austie ordered him, that innocent creature just blindly followed his master.

He gave a horrifying look to Austie, who just shuddered.

Geralt : Austie, you have anything to say ?

She clenched her teeth, laid her eyes on me and spat.

Austie : You boor bitch !

Geralt screamed in a roaring voice.

Geralt : Stop it, Austie ! Your father won't be pleased after hearing your deed. What Rebecca did Nandz has nothing to do with it !

After taking the healing solution from Misselina, I came up to Maximus. I applied it on his wound and calmly said.

Nandz : I'm not mad on you, Maximus ! You just followed your Trainer, that's not your fault.

Maximus darted his gaze from Austie to me and bowed as if he was apologizing for his behaviour. I ran my palm over his neck and tenderly caressed it.

Nandz : I'm sorry about what happened ...

Fyr put his head on my shoulder from behind, I was pleased by his warm gesture and kissed his cheek.

Nandz : Is this your Sorry to him, Fyr ?

He enthusiastically nodded.

Nandz : After saying Sorry what gesture is expected, Fyr ?

He raised his tail and offered to Maximus in a friendly manner, I pat Maximus and assured him.

Nandz : You can trust my Fyr, Maximus.

Maximus snorted on my face and swirled his tail around Fyr's tail accepting the Friendly bond.

Nandz : Good boys !

I caressed both of them with a huge smile on my face, watching the scenario Ausite shouted.

Austie : What kind of black magic you always use ?

My smile fade away, I tilted my head towards Austie and questioned her.

Nandz : Do you even know the Power of Affection ? What strength it possess ? A jealous freak like you won't be able to harbour that kind of wisdom.

Austie : Shut up !

With a roaring voice, I said.

Nandz : You should be ashamed for using an innocent dragon as a weapon to execute your cunning evil plan. You know what, that's the difference between you and me. You treat your dragon as an animal but my Fyr ... Fyr is my Baby ! My today's behaviour was just a reflex action because my motherly feeling towards him overpowered.

Fyr approached me from behind and again rested his big head on my shoulder. At that moment, he was dulcifying me I exhaled heavily and scratched Fyr behind his ear which made him blush.

In calm and soft voice, I continued.

Nandz : Austie, let me tell you my own very personal thing ... when Mother died, I was just five. I suffered a lot, even doctors gave up on me. I used to cry all the time which badly affected my body, Father thought being with friends would bring me back to normal hence he decided to send me school by school bus. One day when the school ended, I was sobbing alone in the bus. The bus driver came to me, slid his hands under my clothes. Only then miraculously Father came there, he beat him so hard that he was hospitalized for months. I always thought maybe his fatherly instinct told him that I was in danger.

I darted my eyes from Fyr then back to Austie.

Nandz : So, the moral of the story is don't you ever get close to Fyr without waiting for the consequences, I'll finish you. You get it ! My Father broke the hand that touched me, I would have done the same thing but it would have framed me as a hypocrite in front of everyone.

Geralt's reassuring words came.

Geralt : Austie will get what she deserves ! 

He thought for a while and then said.

Geralt : When such a situation arises, you the victim are allowed to suggest something which can be in favour or against the culprit.

I was silent for a moment then Fyr licked my cheek and looking at him, I smiled.

Nandz : Are you certain of that, Fyr ?

He licked again and I made my statement.

Nandz : I will suggest to let her go, don't charge anything on her.

Everyone's lips parted in bewilderment including Austie's.

Nandz : You heard me, Geralt, let her go. What Mom did affected her immortal life to the core that's why she hates me. It's alright, I don't blame her and even Fyr thinks that she deserves a second chance. 

Then someone applauded, it was Seraph Crowley and Geralt gave his signature smirk. Angel Fencio and Misselina were hell surprised and exchanging glances. Seraph Crowley kept his hand on my shoulder, gently pressed it and remarked.

Seraph Crowley : You are a Pure Soul, Junior Walker ! I am proud of you and you too, Fyr.

Geralt crossed his arms over his chest and said.

Geralt : You won my RESPECT, Nandz ! 

I bowed to them, glancing at the huge crowd, I said.

Nandz : The 'Circus Act' is over guys, now you all can get back to work.

Geralt gave me a pat on my head and in return I gave him an assuring smile.

Seraph Crowley in a thundering sound exclaimed.

Seraph Crowley : Disperse !

Everyone dispersed after his final statement. Geralt, Fyr and I were alone in the courtyard. 

Geralt : We need to talk ! 

He sighed and said.

Geralt : Neither it's the right time nor the right place to have the conversation. Nandz, you have missed one lecture remember. Come to my office later afternoon.

I nodded in agreement then he left.

Nandz : Now, what is up for me again, Shepha ! Fyr, can you fly let's go somewhere and get some peace of mind, even though the Academy is in clouds but sometimes it's suffocating here ... in fact even worse than hell. Will you show me your favourite place, Fyr ?

He nodded as if he understood everything but looking at his healing wounds, I sounded worried. 

Nandz : If it would have been possible, I would have carried you in my arms but you are too heavy, my tiny arms cannot bear your damn weight.

Fyr snorted on my face and I laughed, he lowered himself and made me sit on him comfortably before we flew up.


	4. Chaos of Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fyr took Nandz to his favorite place, meanwhile, something happened in the Academy. Why did Lucifer screw up ? What is bothering Geralt ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter contains tragic events at different places, experience a journey full of emotions.

While flying on Fyr one thing I realized that in this post-death life, NEW IMMORTAL LIFE I found someone whom I can rely completely on upon, blindly ... That one incident that happened today made me realize his importance in my life. I tightly wrapped my arms around his neck, I bet he did felt my warmth towards him. He swirled in the same way when we met for the first time, back then I was terrified but now it converted into eternal bliss. But, soon it was accompanied by dizziness, I shook my head to gain the strength of being conscious and the blur vision cleared.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, in the Academy Lucifer grabbed Austie's hand took her aside, harshly pinned her against the wall and roared.

Lucifer : Austie, that was the last straw ! If you ever try to hurt her in any manner then ... then you know me better.

She freed herself from the furious Lucifer, she was about to leave but his words made her stop. 

Lucifer : STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER !

She wiped her tears and left. Lucifer punched on the wall which left a big dent on it, followed by the deep cracks.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Geralt was walking in the corridor, all his way he was thinking about the incident that happened just a few minutes ago. He was restless, something was bothering him to the core and he was hell worried. But for whom ? For an Unclaimed ? For a sea dragon ? Or for Himself ? He didn't even realize that he reached his office. He was roughly walking back and forth in his office that clearly expressed his anxiety. He stood in front of the bookshelf, took out one of the old books and turned its pages unceremoniously. 

Geralt : I don't even know what am I searching ?

He abruptly closed the book and slammed it on the table. He ran his fingers through his dark black hair in order to reduce that feeling.

Geralt : How can she ?

He slowly walked towards the window, thought for a while and expressed his astonishment.

Geralt : She healed him, brought him back to life !? Oh Shepha !

He traced his palm over his chest and felt his accelerated heart rate.

Geralt : What the hell is this !? Why am I so damn ... anxious ? In this immortal life, I never cared for anyone but ... why is this feeling overpowering me ? 

He punched himself on his chest.

Geralt : Why am I worried about her wellbeing ? Why I feel she is not okay, not safe !? Oh Shepha, enlighten me ! I need to handle this chaos of feelings, she is just an Unclaimed my student that's it ...

He took a deep breath, broke his monologue for a while then exclaimed.

Geralt : But today, she unknowingly performed a damn Miracle ! The day I saw her on the cliff, my senses alarmed me that something was uncommon in her. She is reckless but fragile. I'm sure, she doesn't even know what kind of power she possesses. I need to talk to her, everything needs to be cleared for her own good.

He crossed the arms over his chest, exhaled heavily and said in a barely audible hoarse voice.

Geralt : I hope she is fine, have your mercy on her, Shepha ! She is just a little girl ...  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were flying above the mesmerizingly beautiful forest in one swift move he descended on the stoned surface. My eyes expressed nothing but amazement while glancing at the jaw dropping view. I saw a magnificent fountain, the water contained in it was sparkling. I shifted my gaze from the dazzling view to Fyr and said.

Nandz : Fyr, I wish we would have been able to communicate. I want you to talk, I really want to hear your voice.

I chuckled at my monologue.

Nandz : If my silly wish miraculously get fulfilled then the people in the damn Academy have declared us as the most talkative personalities.

I clung to Fyr and laughed. I felt his intense gaze on me then I questioned him.

Nandz : What ?

Fyr suddenly pressed his forehead against mine.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He showed me, Dino sat on the wall of the fountain and submerged his legs in the water. His eyes were closed, he was smiling as if his thoughts compelled him to smile gracefully._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fyr pulled away from me and was examining my expressions. Without any further delay, I asked him.

Nandz : Are Unclaimed allowed to do that, Fyr ?

He enthusiastically nodded as if he wanted me to do the same thing that Dino did. We walked towards the Fountain, Fyr offered his forearm to me 'cause he wanted me to step on it and climb the damn wall to sit on it. I could have easily done it with the help of my wings, but his gesture was so endearing that I couldn't resist. I think he likes it when I am dependent on him. When I sat on the wall again I felt like my head was spinning, I pressed my temples and suppressed it. Later, I pulled the hem of my pants up to my knee and submerged my legs in that glittering water. My legs soaked the water as if they were nothing but a sponge. I closed my eyes, in that darkness Father's smiling image formed. His memory always made me cry but at that moment I didn't cry rather a huge smile appeared on my face. I don't know how but that water had a magical effect on me. Fyr leaned forward and placed his head on my lap only then I opened my eyes. I sprinkled the glittering water on him and in response he licked me. He was blushing which only increased my happiness. Our cute moment was disturbed when Fyr startled as he heard the rustling of leaves wildly. I felt strong warm energy was approaching us, it was quite away so I couldn't identify who was it. I felt Fyr's anxiety and pulled my legs out from the water. I hopped from the stoned wall and landed on the stoned surface. Fyr came closer to me, I held my hand out in order to caress him to decrease his fear but instead with his forearms he pulled me closer to him. He embraced me and overlapped his wings on one another over me as if he wanted to hide me from something that he sensed was hazardous. It blocked my eyesight, within a split of a second .. gust of wind created a wall of dust. Fyr coughed, even though I couldn't see anything but that energy was known to me. As that dangerously warm energy started stepping towards us, Fyr roared and I screamed as soon as I recognized that energy.

Nandz : What the hell, LUCIFER !


	5. Prove the Certainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fyr is hell protective of Nandz, his love for her is beyond limitations. What is he going to do with Lucifer ? Will Fyr and Lucifer be able to stay calm as they both are equally short-tempered ? Damn this sudden proximity between Nandz and Lucifer leads to ...  
> And another endearing moment of Nandz and Fyr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lucy Fans, this chapter reveals the new shade of Satan's son and by the way Hotness Alert ( slight NSFW content here ). Hope you guys enjoy it. Do let me know your Views ?

Fyr slowly opened his wings, loosened his grip which revealed my face.

Lucifer : Hey Unclaimed !

I softly recoiled from Fyr, came to Lucifer and punched him on his chest, but in return, he just grinned (his usual signature smirk).

Nandz : You scared me, Lucifer !

Lucifer : And you amazed me, Unclaimed !

Fyr snuggled closer to me while looking at Lucifer he growled.

Nandz : Shh ... Shh ... Calm down, Fyr ! He is not going to hurt me, alright.

He focused his eyes on me for a while then turned towards Lucifer and was still staring daggers at him. I trailed my hand over his neck and questioned him.

Nandz : You trust me ?

He nodded and while I was convincing Fyr, Lucifer's penetrating gaze was still on me.

Nandz : And I trust him !

Lucifer cocked his eyebrow then stepped towards me with his mischievous signature smirk on his face but Fyr roughly blocked his way with one of his wings. Lucifer was clearly annoyed, he frowned his eyebrows then sighed in displeasure.

Lucifer : Your Baby Fyr don't like me ! 

I placed my hand on Fyr's wing, carefully lowered it and stated.

Nandz : I also don't like you ... perhaps this is the result of your arrogant tactless behavior as you prove it being a jerk all the time.

My statement exasperated him but ignoring that I clung to Fyr and drawled.

Nandz : Baby, I know it's almost impossible to trust a freak like him but ...

Lucifer kept his hands in his pockets and pretended that he was fine with my nasty statement " I don't like you, " I pierced my eyes into Fyr's, they questioned me to prove my trust on Lucifer.

Nandz : Oh Fyr, how am I gonna prove my trust in him ?

I scratched my temples and closed my eyes, then my hands involuntarily began to smoothen the long wavy strands of my burgundy hair and immediately yesterday's surprise flashed, those raspberries, the beautiful smooth carmine red feather ... I opened my eyes then smirked 'cause a devilish plan instantly created in my head. With two quick steps I closed the distance between me and Lucifer, he was completely studying the expressions on my face. I stood in front of him then unexpectedly grabbed him by his collar and crushed my lips into his slowly and tenderly. I took ahold of his upper lip and sucked it gently, he groaned which insanely encouraged me. Gradually I shifted to his lower lip, sucked it harder and eventually nipped it while in return he smiled softly appreciating my temerity. I expected him to be surprised but he just wrapped his arms around my waist, dragged me closer to him. He obediently kissed me back, once I got his consent my hands slid over the fabric of his black shirt and wrapped around his neck. Damn those lips were so hot and so soft, I literally felt like I was kissing a persistently growing Wildfire. He became dangerously wild 'cause he sensed my desire. One of his hands grasped my waist and roughly pressed me towards him, he left no space between our bodies. The fingers of his other hand with a feather touch traced a path from my collar bone, towards my shoulder curve then back up to the curve of my neck. I sucked a sharp breath then arched my back as my head was falling back. Without a delay of one heartbeat, he took possession over the nape of my neck then his fiery lips scrubbed harshly against mine. Although I started it, how smartly he took everything under his control. I was gradually melting in his hazardous warmth. A surprise kiss turned into a passionate one, it was hard for us to breathe. The proximity between us was driving me crazy, he felt shivers ran through my body as I was trembling with pleasure. Our mind was constantly telling us to break the kiss, but we simply refused to even pause for the requirement of air until we were entirely breathless. With one of my hands, I grabbed his fistful silky soft black hair and pulled him away from my wet swollen lips as he was hovering over me like a hungry animal. I seriously didn't want either of us to stop but again I felt a little light-headed. His predatory gaze was on me, I knew that he like me acting bold but when I stopped he made a protesting sound. Lucifer's breathing soon became normal but I was still panting. Looking at me his eyes instantly converted from passionate to concerned one, wait for a second concerned like really, or was I just imagining it ? Immediately I heard his soft velvety voice.

Lucifer : Are you alright, Nandz ?

I was breathless still gathered some sanity before answering.

Nandz : Yaa ... Yaa ...

I was drowning in his embrace then our eyes met, literally got mesmerized by his attentive gesture.

Nandz : " It sounds adorable when he takes my name. Hold on control your damn wild thoughts, Nandz ! "

So, I wasn't imagining it at all, he clearly looked worried although he had done masters in hiding it. It took few minutes to bring my breathing back to normal, I shifted my eyes from him to Fyr and questioned him.

Nandz : Fyr, I kiss you because I trust you and I kissed him for the same reason. Will you at least try to trust him ? 

Fyr didn't respond.

Nandz : Please Baby ... for me ?

He nodded, I was still in Lucifer's arms and I guess he wanted to prevent me from falling. My arms were still resting on his shoulders, he tightened his grip around my waist and asked.

Lucifer : Whom else do you kiss to prove your damn 'Trust Factor' ?

I chuckled softly 'cause I was amused by his question and immediately retorted.

Nandz : Unfortunately, you are the only one !

He grinned sarcastically but I bet he did felt something special 'cause his heart accelerated its pace. I leaned forward, my lips touched his ear and I cooed.

Nandz : Fyr thinks I kissed you because I wanted to prove my certainty, but actually it was for some other reason ...

Lucifer raised his eyebrows in bewilderment and questioned.

Lucifer : Which reason ?

With one of my hand, I squeezed his cheeks and with the other, I fed him the raspberry which was earlier in my pocket. He grinned at my courage and ate the fruit. Then we recoiled, I sat on the stoned surface, Lucifer followed my lead and sat close to me. Fyr rested his head on my lap, I was tenderly caressing the scales of the dragon. Lucifer's intense gaze was still on me, he leaned forward his breath touched the most sensitive part of my neck, the damn intensity gave me goosebumps all over my body. When his fiery soft lips grazed my skin, I shuddered. He licked, kissed and gently sucked the flesh, I sighed with pleasure only then he bit hard. He raked his teeth across my skin ruthlessly leaving a dark red mark on my neck in response I grabbed Fyr's ear tightly. Fyr roared, seized Lucifer's leg and he hissed back.

Nandz : Stop it guys, take it easy ! Fyr leave his leg and Lucifer avoid hissing at him ! I don't want my dear ones to be enemies, alright !

Lucifer cocked one of his eyebrows and I bet " My Dear Ones " was hitting him hard.

Nandz : Let's come to a fair treaty ! Fyr, will you add one more friend to your list ?

He shook his head in disapproval.

Nandz : Baby !

I held his head and kissed him on his big nose.

Nandz : Not even for me ?

He thought for a while then grew soft, licked me and nodded. His gaze shifted towards Lucifer who was amazed by the scenario. Fyr lifted his head from my lap and kept it on Lucifer's lap. He was taken aback by the tender gesture of the dragon and grabbed my palm and pressed it. He raised his eyebrows in bewilderment as if he didn't know what reaction is expected after this generous gesture. Tender, affection ... from someone, I think Lucifer never received it that's why such reaction came from him. I understood then freed my hand from his firm grip and kept it on Fyr's head and was guiding him to caress Fyr in a circular motion. I removed my hand and he continued. Fyr satisfactorily exhaled which pleased me then I stated.

Nandz : Fyr, Lucifer is good right !

Fyr nodded on his lap and snuggled closer to him.

Nandz : Bravo ! Fyr, wanna take this friendship to next level ?

He immediately understood what I asked him to do then he sincerely licked Lucifer on his cheek who was a bit irritated by the act. 

Nandz : Damn Lucifer even dragons cannot resist your devilish charm !

He sniggered while looking at me from the corner of his eyes but I diverted my gaze from them.

Nandz : And the ultimate level of faith !

I took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. Looking at Lucifer, I outstretched my palm towards him and asked.

Nandz : Lucifer, promise me ! You will never break Fyr's trust !

He grabbed my hand and pressed my palm firmly to his chest close to his heart that I felt his heartbeat.

Lucifer : I promise, Nandz !

I smiled broadly and asked the sea dragon.

Nandz : Will my Fyr give the honor to Satan's son to enter his heart ?

He raised his head from Lucifer's lap, snorted on my face and pressed his forehead against Lucifer.

Nandz : Good ! Now, show him the person you love the most ?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lucifer saw mesmerizingly beautiful image of mine in the darkness._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the dragon pulled away, Lucifer slowly opened his eyes and I instantly questioned him.

Nandz : So, how did I look ... gorgeous or hot ?

Lucifer : You ... you already knew !?

His voice reflected the astonishment, I smiled softly and replied.

Nandz : Just a few hours ago, I was on the verge of losing the most important thing in my immortal life. In those painful moments, I realized his trust, his love and his worth.

I stared at them and asked.

Nandz : So friends forever ?

Fyr licked Lucifer again and I chuckled.

Nandz : That is my boy's forever !

Lucifer didn't say it but I saw his lips articulated.

Lucifer : " Forever ! "

I smiled softly then asked Fyr.

Nandz : Baby, wanna sleep on your new friend's lap or wanna come back to me, whom you love the most ? The choice is yours !

He nestled closer to Lucifer, laid his head on his lap and a lone tear ran down my cheek, I immediately wiped it. Lucifer was hell confused yet he pat Fyr.

Lucifer : He ... chose me ... he chose me over you ! Why ?

I laughed at a bit confused Lucifer, he roughly questioned me.

Lucifer : What's there to laugh ? Aren't you mad at him or hurt ?

Nandz : He again proved that he loves me the most.

Lucifer : How ?

I tilted my head towards him and retorted.

Nandz : Do you really think in the first meeting Fyr will let you enter his heart just like that ? He did that 'cause I asked him to do so. He believes me, he thinks whatever I'll choose for him will be best for him. I wanted him to trust you he sensed that it would make me happy. He just led me to my happiness without asking me any questions.

Lucifer was taken aback by my words, he held his other hand out caressed my cheek and exclaimed.

Lucifer : The bond between you and Fyr cannot be severed not by anyone !

Nandz : On this note let me tell you a secret, if you scratch Fyr behind his ear occasionally he will blush and like you even more.

The demon held his hand out, tried to reach behind the sea dragon's ear but hesitated.

Lucifer : Hey Devil, go ahead ! You are pretty much straight forward, aren't you ?

He scratched Fyr and the sea dragon blushed as usual, Lucifer laughed and exclaimed.

Lucifer : It works !

Nandz : See, I told you ! Lucifer just help me, without breaking his sleep lift his head a little bit.

Lucifer did as I asked him, I took out a golden locket from my pocket on which FYR was engraved. I wore the locket around his neck and asked the Demon.

Nandz : How is it, Lucifer ?

Lucifer : Special ...

As soon as he said, a memory straight away flickered in my mind.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Father : You know, Nandz was a ray of sunshine in my life. You'll say that this is how all parents feel but ... Nandz, she ... She was ..._

_Lucifer : Special ?_

_Father : Yes !_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smiled at the memory and Fyr started to snore loudly which brought me back to reality.


	6. Feeling beholds a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many questions but no answers. What is Lucifer's return gift to Nandz ? Damn this zealous Lucifer is really tough to handle ... Oh no, what happened to Nandz ? Why did Geralt grab Lucifer's collar ? Fyr's unexpected move stunned Geralt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inevitable Series of events ( slight NSFW content here ) ... Chapter might seem big but to build the scenario descriptively, this length was necessary.

As Lucifer heard Fyr snoring, he laughed and playfully said.

Lucifer : How are my ears gonna bear this ? Even these tiny stones are trembling 'cause of this dragon's nasty snoring. 

I smiled and stated in a cold tone.

Nandz : That means he feels quite safe ... kinda sense of protection around you, on your lap he feels like home. " And so do I, Devil ! "

Lucifer was dealing with the fact that his presence had a damn effect on everyone including me and Fyr. He already knew that but I thought he started to feel it. He thought for a while then asked me in a stern tone.

Lucifer : Are you going to explain how you miraculously saved him ?

Nandz : I don't know !

Lucifer : How can you read Fyr and Geralt couldn't ?

Nandz : I don't know, Lucifer !

I shuddered and kept my hands back in my pocket where I found his carmine red feather then Lucifer said.

Lucifer : You better find the answers to these questions, Nandz !

Nandz : Hmm ...

With the corner of my eyes, I gave him a flirtatious look and said.

Nandz : But ... right now I have a different list of questions running in my head.

The tone I used that attracted his attention towards me then he asked.

Lucifer : For example ...

I took out the feather waved in front of Lucifer then he smirked and stated.

Lucifer : So, because of this you came to know I was there yesterday, a piece of damn silly evidence left by the culprit.

I chuckled then playfully replied.

Nandz : No, because I felt your energy, your warmth ! In the process of avoiding me, you forgot your graceful carmine feather there. I'm a good girl who returns the lost things to their owners. Lucifer, you want it back 'cause I really wanna keep it ? This will be the most beautiful quill that I will ever have in my collection. 

He thought for a while then exclaimed.

Lucifer : Keep it !

Nandz : What !?

Lucifer : You heard me, Nandz, just keep it. Today you gifted me Fyr's attention, his trust ... his affection. Consider it as the return gift but don't show or tell anyone.

He sounded a little anxious.

Nandz : Why !?

Lucifer : 'Cause gifting quill is a very personal thing among immortals which is shared only by ...

Nandz : Only by ?

I knew he wanted to answer but couldn't find appropriate words to complete his sentence. He averted his gaze from me and bit his lower lip, this sudden change in posture confused me.

Nandz : Lucy !?

I said it somewhat seductively, he turned his head towards me. I noticed that his eyes were flickering with immense intense desire. The urge of claiming my lips again filled in him at the rapid speed it clearly reflected in his eyes. I was taken aback by his attentive gaze it made me involuntarily shiver. His right hand approached me, took ahold of my burgundy wavy long hair strands and brushed them away from my chest to my back, exposing the neck. His fingers grazed over my collar bone then went towards the shoulder and started caressing the nape of my neck. My breathing became uneven and he was clearly enjoying every single bit of it as I reacted according to his will. Within a split of a second, he grabbed my neck, pulled me closer and merged his lips into mine. First, it was slow and sensuous ... later it grew into the fervent kiss, he was hell commanding. I was tottering under his pressure as goosebumps blossomed all over my body. Passion was flaring up like a damn wildfire, I tried to reach his hair to respond but the dizziness was taking place all over again and it couldn't last long. I felt weak as my head was spinning, I wasn't fully conscious as that woozy feeling was engulfing me, forced me to half close my eyes. Lucifer held me by my shoulders preventing me from falling, he shook me tried his level best to wake me up but I wasn't reacting at all 'cause I was moderately losing all my strength and energy then Lucifer screamed.

Lucifer : Nandz ! What happened !? Wake up, look at me talk to me ! 

Fyr woke up as he heard Lucifer screaming, he saw me nearly unconscious and started panicking. He tenderly brushed his tail on my face, he expected me to respond but truly I couldn't. His anxiety crossed the ultimate level, he started hitting his big head to Lucifer's biceps who in response consoled him in a calm voice.

Lucifer : Fyr you can hit me or even bite me but later ... first we need to take her back to the Academy !

He leaned towards me, his lips touched my ear then in a firm voice he said.

Lucifer : Nothing is gonna happen to you, just don't close your eyes. Do you hear me, Nandz ? Don't close your damn eyes, STAY AWAKE !

Lucifer held me in his arms and pressed me closer to his body and hurriedly flew up. Fyr followed him and we all three soon reached the Academy, Lucifer landed softly. Geralt was waiting for me in his office but when he felt our energy nearby, he stood up and opened the door of his office. The next moment he saw Lucifer was carrying me, he ran to us, he saw me unconscious and commanded.

Geralt : Shepha ! Take her to the Doctor immediately.

We reached at the clinic chamber, Lucifer laid me on the bed. The doctor pushed him aside and in return, he clenched his teeth harder and looking at my condition the doctor shouted.

Doctor : Shepha ! Void ....

I heard Geralt's irritated yet concerned hoarse voice.

Geralt : Don't say that ! She ran out of energy just feed her the damn supplements.

She nodded, brought the medicine and fed me. A few moments later she examined me and took a breath of relief. 

Doctor : That was close ! She will be fine don't worry. 

Geralt ran his fingers through his hair, I thought he was trying his level best to gain his composure back.

Geralt : I did expect this to happen but she didn't drain out completely at that moment when she healed Fyr. What fully sucked her energy ?

Lucifer wasn't listening to him, he was all concerned about my wellbeing as his eyes never left mine. While looking at me he got lost in his thoughts, Geralt crossed his arms over his chest and was steadily watching me. He frowned his eyebrows as he saw a dark red bite mark on my neck. His composure slipped then he grew dark, grabbed Lucifer by his forearm dragged him aside and screamed.

Geralt : Explain !

Lucifer in complete bewilderment asked him.

Lucifer : What !?

I wasn't completely unconscious and those unpleasant herbs did help me in restoring my energy. I heard what they were communicating 'cause they both were that loud.

Geralt : Stop annoying me, Lucifer ! 

Lucifer : You can't talk to me like that !

Geralt in raspy voice asked.

Geralt : What you did to her ?

Lucifer spat.

Lucifer : None of your business, Geralt !

Geralt jabbed a finger at Lucifer and stated.

Geralt : If anything happens to her 'cause of your nasty act, I won't hesitate to finish Satan's son alright.

Lucifer : Is she that charming ... a teacher couldn't control his sexual desires towards her !?

Geralt grabbed Lucifer by his collar and pushed him hard into the wall, it almost created a large dent. Fyr came and pushed Geralt freeing Lucifer from him and the sea dragon growled angrily at old Demon. 

Geralt : Fyr !

Geralt sounded hell surprised and immediately Lucifer assured Fyr.

Lucifer : It's alright Fyr ! This old man couldn't manage his damn emotions.

Fyr looked at me and his eyes grew sad. Lucifer noticed it, he darted his gaze from Fyr to me, then back to him. Lucifer scratched him behind his ear, put his arm around the dragon's neck pulled him closer and whispered in his ear in order to calm him.

Lucifer : Fyr, I won't let anything happen to her !

I was struggling hard to open my eyes 'cause my body wasn't under my control. But, the energy building process helped me to utter my condition.

Nandz : Ahhh ...

They all three entered the chamber, I kept my hand on the forehead and tried to open my eyes. When I did, the next moment I saw all of them with the same expression concerned and hell anxious. I made an attempt to get up and be in the sitting position but I lost the composure. Lucifer instantly sat next to me, held me by my shoulder with one of his hand as the other hand cupped my face. 

Lucifer : Can't you have mercy on yourself, huh ? 

Nandz : Luci ... Lucifer, I'm fine.

I was a little breathless.

Lucifer : Do you think I'm blind, Nandz ?

Nandz : Don't act like one, as I said I'm Okay.

Lucifer : Unclaimed !

Nandz : You !

Geralt silenced us.

Geralt : Stop quarrelling you two !

I slowly rested my head on Lucifer's shoulder sideways, he caressed my back with utmost tenderness. The seadragon came to me with eyes full of tears, it literally tore my heart into pieces. I flung my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

Nandz : Shh ... I'm fine, Baby. Everything is alright.

I held his head, wiped his tears and pressed my forehead against his. When he pulled away, I kissed his big nose and he licked me back. I relaxed a bit then Geralt sat on the chair took my hands in his and asked me in a soft voice.

Geralt : How do you feel, Nandz ?

I tightened my grip and assured him.

Nandz : I'm fine, what ... what happened to me ?

Geralt : Your energy completely drained, first by healing Fyr then ...

He abruptly stopped then gave an angry look to the young Demon and pierced his eyes into mine. I shut my eyes 'cause I didn't want him to see what happened back then in the forest.

Geralt : Nandz, open your eyes look at me !

Lucifer was clearly annoyed as his grip around me tightened a little bit but I did as Geralt commanded.

Geralt : Can't you understand this is dangerous ... 

I wrinkled up my nose, he continued.

Geralt : You don't even know what's happening to you and still acting childish ! I hope you two clearly remember what the Principal said.

Nandz : Yaa that he will rip off Lucifer's wings and cease me to exist.

I said it in a casual manner, but Geralt's serious tone scared me.

Geralt : Not he, the council including me !

Lucifer rolled his eyes and said.

Lucifer : Crowley was unnecessarily threatening !

Geralt in a stern tone stated.

Geralt : You two better avoid being together for your own good. Nandz, STAY AWAY FROM HIM !

I chuckled softly and the older Demon's defensive voice came.

Geralt : I didn't crack a joke, Nandz !

Nandz : No, no it just reminded me something.

Lucifer : What !?

The young Demon sounded curious, I playfully replied.

Nandz : It seems like Father scolding me for mingling with a 'Bad Boy'.

The old Demon couldn't help but smile.

Geralt : Nandz, I'm serious stay away from him and you stop staring at her. For now, you just rest, I'll be back in the evening we need to talk.

Geralt stood up adjusted his long cloak then leaned towards me and placed a delicate kiss on my forehead. While patting my head in a beautiful soft voice he said.

Geralt : Sleep well child ! And you ...

He stared at the young Demon and ordered.

Geralt : She needs some peace of mind so it will be kind enough if you leave with me.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and fought back.

Lucifer : You go I'll join you.

Geralt heavily sighed, nodded at me then left the room. The young Demon wrapped his arms around me, he rested his forearms on my collar bone then pulled me towards him. He pressed my back against his chest, he breathed in my hair.

Lucifer : You take care and stop being so stubborn all the time.

I couldn't suppress my chuckle, he felt that then he unwillingly released me from his dangerously warm embrace. He stood up straightened his shirt, took ahold of my head and laid it on the pillow. Before leaving, he gently ran the back of his fingers along my cheek then leaned in nuzzled against my cheek and placed a lingering kiss.

Lucifer : Be ready for my surprise visit.

I nodded and he smiled, then shifted his gaze to Fyr and said.

Lucifer : Fyr let's go !

Fyr shook his head in disapproval, Lucifer laughed and playfully said.

Lucifer : Oh so you wanna be with your tame Mother.

Fyr and I rolled our eyes, Lucifer noticed that and said.

Lucifer : Like mother, like son !

Before leaving the room, he walked towards the sea dragon and whispered in his ear.

Lucifer : Fyr, don't play with her, let her sleep for few hours Okay !

Fyr nodded, then Lucifer smiled at him immediately he gave a pat on his head and left the room. The sea dragon kept his big head on the bed beside me, I ran my palm over his head in response he caressed me with his beautiful smooth long tail then we soon drifted off. Lucifer saw Geralt was standing hand crossed over his chest outside the room waiting for him. The young Demon stood beside him, neither Geralt nor Lucifer spoke for some time. Later, Geralt broke the silence and in a cold tone stated.

Geralt : You know me for decades yet couldn't get what was I thinking about her. But, she ... she just met me a few weeks ago and sensed my Fatherly gesture towards her. 

Lucifer felt something was he feeling guilty, I don't know means that was really unexpected. The old Demon continued his monologue.

Geralt : Lucifer, I feel for her ... I care about her. I know it might sound odd but I do. My feelings towards her have a name, you better figure out yours before it's too late. If you really don't want her to be in trouble, STAY AWAY FROM HER ! FOR HER ... 

He said that in a hoarse voice and left. A confused fuming Lucifer was clenching his fists.

Lucifer : " I'm not a Threat to her ! "


	7. Father figured Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt found something regarding the so-called 'Miracle' that happened in the courtyard, what is it ? What a damn curse for Nandz ? Which document did Geralt bring for her ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bond flourished between Nandz and Geralt. I know some guys are literally thirsting (as in wanting him as LI) for this Man and indeed he is worth it. But in my Fanfic here Geralt is presented in a different shade.

For several hours, I slept peacefully the atmosphere made me feel that it was night time. I finally woke up, holding my head which was still aching so badly ... I got up from the bed and quietly walked out of the room. My vision was slightly blurred but I could see the way where I was heading to. I unknowingly reached the courtyard, my legs started to lose control, they were trembling. I was on the verge of losing my straight posture as in my consciousness only then someone's hands wrapped around me. holding tightly preventing my fall. My energy senses told me that the man was Geralt, in a stern voice he nearly yelled.

Geralt : You were supposed to rest, Nandz !

I blinked my eyes several times to have a clear look at him, after few seconds I saw his icy blue eyes were full of concern. In spite of he scolding me for my immature behavior, for some reason, I felt contented. For a moment, I was hypnotized, literally, I was staring at him then felt a little embarrassed hence instantly broke the eye contact, came back to my senses and responded a little breathlessly.

Nandz : I'm sorry ... but I'm feeling good, the peaceful little nap ... helped me.

He roared in a firm voice which involuntarily made me shiver.

Geralt : Oh, that's why you were on the verge of losing sanity AGAIN !

Nandz : I'm fine, Geralt.

He made me sit on the nearby bench and sat next to me. His energy was conveying something, I felt that he wanted to share something but was thinking over it whether to speak about it or not. My mind wasn't clear about anything but a thing instantly clicked in my head, which made me ask him.

Nandz : You found something !?

Geralt : Yes, it's Unreal !

He understood that I was asking about the event that happened in the courtyard, the so-called 'Miracle' I unknowingly performed then I took a deep breath and retorted.

Nandz : Here, in this damn World what else can I expect !? So, what is it ?

Geralt smiled softly and stated.

Geralt : Misselina being an Expert of History couldn't get what was it ? She has gone through every damn single book but couldn't find anything related to it. 

I was keenly listening to him, he paused for a while then continued in a stern tone.

Geralt : I was always fascinated by the concept of ' MYSTERIOUS PROTECTORS ' their strengths have an upper hand over the immortal's gifts.

My eyes were wide open in surprise as I didn't even recognize my ability, my secret hidden power and this thing came in my way.

Nandz : ' Mysterious Protectors ! '

I nearly screamed, later found my composure and spoke.

Nandz : Hmm ... sounds interesting !

Geralt : You always look alluringly at this World.

I smiled and questioned him.

Nandz : Do you think this theory is concerned with me ? Who am I, do you know anything, Geralt !?

Without any further delay, he took my hands in his firm grip and stated in a firm and stern voice.

Geralt : HEALER ... A HEALER !

My smile faded away as he said that word, my eyes were demanding more information regarding it. He immediately observed my tension and assured me.

Geralt : You heard me, Nandz, A HEALER ! I always thought it was a myth, I never believed that such sort of stuff even exists but now ... I have seen it.

I was surprised and tensed at the same time, he continued.

Geralt : Shepha created everything including this, a magical offering to a particular immortal who beholds a pure soul and heart inside out.

My jaw dropped in astonishment. Geralt recoiled one of his hands, lifted my chin up with his index finger and closed my mouth. 

Geralt : I don't know much about it but ...

He thought for a while and exclaimed.

Geralt : IT'S A BLESSING WITH A CURSE !

Nandz : Huh !?

Fear was flaring up inside me, he sensed that immediately kept his hand on my shoulder and pressed it.

Geralt : As per witnessing today's scenario, it seems to be a Blessing to others almost like a 'New Life'.  
But it's a Curse for you, it sucks your energy completely.

I swallowed, he noticed my anxiety yet continued his monologue.

Geralt : Today, you survived but that's not gonna happen always. In the process of healing someone, if you don't stop at the right moment eventually the intensity of power will force your pristine soul to explode into fragments.

My hands were trembling out of fear. Geralt closed the distance between us and hugged me. In a stammering voice, I exclaimed.

Nandz : I ... don't ... I don't wanna die again !

I wrapped my arms around his waist, buried my face in this chest and cried. I was sobbing hard, the old Demon rubbed my back in order to calm me down, a few moments later he reassured me.

Geralt : Nothing is gonna happen to you, Nandz. I won't let anything or anyone harm you. 

He recoiled from me softly, cupped his hands on my face and brushed my tears with his thumbs off my cheeks. He made me look in his eyes that gaze was convincing me to listen to him.

Geralt : You just need to learn, how to control it and channelize it in your body. It's not gonna be an easy task, let me help you with this.

His words made me comfortable, my gaze softens then I curiously asked him.

Nandz : Why are you doing this to me ? Why are you helping me out going opposite to your Demonic Nature ?

He grinned and replied.

Geralt : I'm a Demon, Nandz that doesn't make me evil.

I was unknowingly creating misery walls around me, Geralt sensed my restlessness. He ran his fingers through my hair, it noticeably comforted me.

Geralt : There is something else I want to give you.

Nandz : What ?

He took out an envelope from his long cloak and handed it to me.

Geralt : Here, take this.

I opened the seal delicately while taking out the document I asked him. 

Nandz : What is it ?

It was an official letter from the Council, while I was starring at the document instantly I heard his stone voice.

Geralt : Read it loud !

After straightening the paper a bit, I sighed heavily then gathered some courage to read.

Nandz : The Council have decided to grant permission regarding an Unclaimed to meet her Family for 24 hours on Earth.

My vision blurred as tears welled up in my eyes and they found their way over my cheeks, I kept the letter on my lap. Geralt leaned forward and wiped my tears with utmost care. I couldn't harbor my emotions anymore then threw myself on his lap and started shedding tears.

Nandz : Thank you ... Thank you so much, Geralt ! For this ... I'm ... eternally grateful.

He caressed my back and pat my head as I was bawling hard.

Geralt : Shhh ... Calm down, child !

He let me cry 'cause he knew that's the only outlet for my overwhelmed feelings, later he gave me some more information regarding it.

Geralt : Nandz, you can meet your Father but there are few conditions.

I got up from his lap, wiped my tears and he said.

Geralt : First and most important thing, this will be the last time you will see your Father in your immortal life. You won't get another chance to even look at him on Earth.

I was taken aback by his words and asked him.

Nandz : Why you did this for me ?

He smiled and in a soft voice replied.

Geralt : When I pierced my eyes into yours, I saw how a stubborn immature child threw the oblivion powder out from the window just like that.

I lowered my gaze, bit my lower lip out of embarrassment yet he continued.

Geralt : And your Father's image is engraved in your eyes, heart and soul. I didn't do this because I wanted to praise you because you saved Fyr but the HEALER also requires some sort of healing treatment right now.

Only then I raised my eyes to look at him.

Nandz : And what's the another condition ?

Geralt : That you need to take an immortal with you as a Guardian.

Nandz : Guardian !?

Geralt : Either an Angel or a Demon, who will take care rather control you and your overpowering emotions on Earth.

I surprisingly asked him.

Nandz : Has the Council decided anyone ?

Geralt : No, I took the liberty and turned it in your favor. I asked them to allow you to choose with whom you will be comfortable enough. In this official letter, write the date and the person's name with whom you wanna visit your Father.

After he finished, finally I asked him.

Nandz : Geralt, why so much affection towards me ?

He gave me a broad smile, pat my head and honestly replied.

Geralt : If you figure out the answer do tell me. The best answer I know is I can't see you tormenting in pain anymore, it hurts.

Without thinking much, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He immediately rubbed my back returning my hug. Only then Fyr came there flapping his wings he landed on the ground, we recoiled. The sea dragon came to me, snuggled closer and licked my face as usual.

Nandz : Why I could read Fyr and you couldn't !?

He instantly answered.

Geralt : Till now I haven't seen him open up to anyone not even to me. You are the only person for whom he opened his heart. The bond between you two is preciously pure.

I smiled then I noticed Fyr who tossed his head side to side. The locket was shining on his neck then I asked Fyr pointing towards the golden locket.

Nandz : Fyr, you like it ?

He nodded and delightfully swirled.

Nandz : That's Lucifer's gift, Baby !

Geralt raised his eyebrows in astonishment and asked.

Geralt : Lucifer !?

Nandz : Yaa !

Geralt : That's strange.

Nandz : Why !?

Geralt : In his immortal life, I never saw him gifting anything to anyone.

I averted my gaze from him and thought for a while.

Nandz : " Then why he gifted me the Quill !? Ahh Nandz, here comes another mystery you need to solve. "

I hesitated for a bit then called out his name.

Nandz : Geralt ...

Without a delay of one heartbeat, he said.

Geralt : You want me to read something for you.

I raised my eyebrows and asked him.

Nandz : How do you even know that ?

He sniggered while looking at me from the corner of his eyes and answered.

Geralt : Nandz, my first lecture in which I taught about sensing energies. You remember my words ?

Nandz : 'Our eyes are deceiving but feelings are not'. 

He raised one on his eyebrow with a grin on his face then said.

Geralt : Very well remembered, I never doubted your grasping power that's what makes you my favorite student. By the way, I also saw how you used to sleep on your Father's lap while hearing those fairy tale stories.

I smiled then he said.

Geralt : So you like romantic novels ?

I nodded and replied.

Nandz : Yeah, I always wanted to have my own inevitable epic love story.

Geralt : I see ..

Nandz : But, ain't gonna happen now.

Geralt : Who said ?

Nandz : Huh !?

Geralt : You never know what is reserved for you !

He got up with a smirk on his face.

Geralt : I will be your temporary narrator over here but only when you promise me to take some more rest and will keep your curious nature aside and not wander around.

I nodded, he went to his office and brought a book. Fyr slept close to me on the ground, I knew he wanted to be near me but controlled his excitement for my own good. Geralt sat next to me, I nestled closer to him rested my head on his lap. He tenderly ran his fingers through my hair smoothening my hair wavy strands then he started to read.

Nandz : " I thought ... I lost Father but I found a Father figured Guardian, thank you so much Geralt for this honor. "

Geralt : " Pleasure is all mine ! "

He indeed felt my happiness, but then I soon dozed off in his warm and secure aura.


	8. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer hardly spoke anything but Geralt understood everything (Geralt a man with a golden heart). Aww, Fyr stop being so damn cute all the time. Whose name did Nandz write on the document ? What is up with Angel Fencio ? Lucifer revealed an important thing about this world, what is it ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to portray the emotions of each character.

While reading Geralt realized I slept, he closed the book and kept it aside. While caressing my hair he heard someone's steps approaching us, within a split of a second he recognized the person.

Geralt : Don't you think, you aren't supposed to be here right now ?

Lucifer : Don't you think, she is supposed to be in her bed right now ?

The old Demon heavily sighed, the young Demon sat next to me on the bench. 

Geralt : Why you never take my warnings seriously ?

Lucifer remained stone face, he was intensely staring at me but was so damn perfect in concealing his emotions in front of Geralt. Geralt silently watched Lucifer until Fyr's snoring grabbed his attention. He shifted his gaze from Lucifer to Fyr and back to him then exclaimed.

Geralt : You gave Fyr a keepsake !

Lucifer only then averted his eyes from me to Geralt without hiding his surprise. 

Geralt : Nandz told me that you gifted Fyr a locket.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at me.

Lucifer : " Why you even said that to him although the whole and sole credit goes to you ? It was your present to him right, then why ? "

While Geralt's fingers were busy grazing my scalp, he smirked and stated.

Geralt : Maybe she genuinely wanted you to be in my good books. 

Lucifer kept one of his hands on the back and caressed it gently so that it won't break my sleep. 

Lucifer : " Not maybe for sure. "

I shuddered then nestled closer to Geralt who just grinned and said.

Geralt : This girl never cease to amaze me.

Listening to the voices, Fyr woke up he saw Lucifer and snuggled closer to him. Lucifer with his other hand scratched Fyr behind his ear, he blushed and licked Lucifer. Looking at the scenario in amazement, Geralt stated.

Geralt : Fyr likes you !

Lucifer didn't utter a word just closed his eyes and nodded in approval.

Geralt : How !? As per I know he is your complete reflection just pretends to be tactless, arrogant and stubborn.

Lucifer snickered.

Lucifer : " Damn hell similarities between a demon and a sea dragon. "

Geralt looked at me and asked.

Geralt : Did Nandz compelled him to like you ?

Lucifer scoffed and said.

Lucifer : Well that's our secret, right Fyr.

Fyr nodded and licked him again, Geralt rolled his eyes but a faint smile did appear on his face. Fyr saw me instantly his eyes grew sad, sensing Fyr's melancholy Lucifer patted his head in response Fyr closed his eyes and appreciated Lucifer's kind gesture. A doctor came running through the hallway then abruptly stopped in the courtyard and while panting, she said.

Doctor : How smartly this girl sneaked out of the room !

Geralt laughed and retorted.

Geralt : I never doubted her smartness.

Lucifer smirked and added.

Lucifer : Always her rebel mode is on.

Doctor squatted in front of me, she examined me without touching and said.

Doctor : She is recovering at a rapid rate just some more rest and she will be perfectly fine.

Doctor nodded at Geralt and left, again silence overpowered the atmosphere until a cold breeze made me shiver. 

Geralt : She needs to rest, Lucifer.

Lucifer : Geralt !?

Lucifer just exclaimed his name and he understood that Lucifer was asking him for his consent.

Geralt : Okay, go take her to her room.

Lucifer nodded at him then tenderly picked me up in his arms, before he could move Geralt made him stop. Geralt folded the paper and kept it in the pocket of Lucifer's shirt.

Lucifer : What is it ?

Geralt : I know Nandz, she will really be happy telling you this on her own. Now go, you also have some mercy on yourself and sleep.

Lucifer sighed and left, Fyr followed us. Lucifer brought me back to my room, Mimi was there she opened the door. Observing me like that her smile fade away, Lucifer laid me on the bed then touched my cheek with his fingertips with utmost warmth. 

Lucifer : It was a bit tiring day for her.

He gave a look to Mimi, she instantly replied.

Mimi : I will take care of her don't worry.

He unfolded the paper then kept it on the table and beneath it kept his feather. Only then he diverted his gaze to Fyr who was staring at me.

Lucifer : Fyr !

He came to the sea dragon and gave a pat on his head.

Lucifer : No doubt she loves you the most and today you proved that you love her equally.

Fyr widened his eyes at Lucifer with astonishment, Lucifer continued.

Lucifer : I'm saying this because today you didn't disturb her with your overexcited immense love and let her sleep, I appreciate that. You didn't lay your cute big head on her lap 'cause you knew she doesn't have that kind of strength to pamper you. Indeed, Fyr is a good boy.

He licked Lucifer, who in return gave him a hug and left the room. 

*****

The next morning, I shifted a bit and rolled on the bed. While rubbing I opened my eyes, I realized that I woke up in my room and Fyr wasn't there. Mimi climbed on my bed and asked.

Mimi : How do you feel, Nandz ?

Without a delay of one heartbeat, I reacted.

Nandz : Good !

Mimi : Excellent !

She looked really happy.

Nandz : Mimi, who brought me back in our room as far as I remember, I was in the courtyard sitting on the bench.

Her happiness disappeared, she grew sad and shifted her gaze from me and said.

Mimi : Lucifer !

Nandz : What !?

I was really surprised knowing that.

Mimi : You heard me, Nandz, Lucifer brought you back. Now, get ready we need to attend Fencio's class remember.

She didn't let me speak and dropped the conversation. I nodded, she was all ready for class and left the room. My eyes roamed in the room and stopped on the document which was there on the table, I picked it up and found the quill.

Nandz : Damn you ... Devil ! Will I ever be able to understand you !?

While glancing at the document, I said.

Nandz : Hmm ... so the day and with whom ? I don't have to think much I am pretty clear about it.

I dipped the quill in the ink and the first word I wrote on the document was 'LUCIFER.'

Nandz : Who else will annoy and take care of me at the same time ? Hmm ... Father's birthday is arriving that will the best day.

I wrote Father's birth date on the document and hid the quill. I got dressed and went to Geralt's office, he wasn't there so I kept the document on his desk with a paper weight on it. Later, I returned to attend Angel Fencio's class and found some courage to enter the classroom. Everyone was starring at me in astonishment. I got a little uncomfortable only then all of a sudden three people hugged me and obviously, they were Mimi, Adi and Andy.

Nandz : How do I look ?

I asked them and Andy complimented me.

Andy : Beautiful !

Further Adi added and said.

Adi : Seems like instead of Nandz, we need to address you as 'Rebel Nandz.'

Nandz : Adi ...

I drawled his name. Dino came to me kept his hand on my shoulder and pressed it gently, I averted my gaze from Adi to him.

Dino : Guys may I ?

They all recoiled from me only then Dino hugged me delicately when he slowly pulled away from me, he cupped my face and asked with full of concern in his eyes.

Dino : Are you Okay, Nandz ?

I smiled and answered.

Nandz : Pretty much.

He sighed heavily as if he was relieved knowing the fact that I was fit and fine, it did reflect in his beautiful blue eyes.

Dino : Good. 

Angel Fencio entered the classroom, Dino moved away from me hastily. I didn't react 'cause I knew Dino gets in his composed shell in front of his Father. I settled on my seat, unexpectedly Angel Fencio came to me kept his palm on my head. Although it was unexpected I came to my senses, responded to his gesture and gave him a broad smile. He started his lecture by saying.

Angel Fencio : Today, Unclaimed will be teamed with the most experienced students 'cause the Assignment is going to be difficult. You all need to make quick and harsh decisions in arduous situations. 

He was addressing all the Unclaimed students but his eyes never left mine. He split everyone into teams, when it was my turn I heard him utter.

Angel Fencio : Nandz is paired with Lucifer !

After learning this information my eyes searched him in the classroom, I saw him near the window. He was standing hand crossed over his chest but wait a minute what kind of expression was there on his face, it irritated me and I thought.

Nandz : " Why this grim expression, huh !? Aren't you glad to be my partner in this Assignment ? "

Everyone dispersed, Angel Fencio came to Lucifer and softly said so that only Lucifer could hear it.

Angel Fencio : You know very well why I did this !

Lucifer didn't react for a while then nodded, Angel Fencio kept his hand on Lucifer's shoulder and pressed it.

Angel Fencio : Take care of her.

Lucifer : " I will ! "

We were at the vortex, Lucifer was tensed ... he stood in front of the Vortex and was waiting for me. I never saw him this worried ever since I met him. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and pressed my whole body against him. I felt his heavy breathing, it clearly expressed his restlessness then I asked him.

Nandz : What happened !? Why are you so upset ?

Lucifer thought for a while then said.

Lucifer : Unclaimed, there are some inevitable facts that you don't know.

I tightened my grip and firmly questioned him.

Nandz : Like what !?

Lucifer : You know that as we land on earth our wings ... they disappear but in spite of being immortal.

He took a pause then stated.

Lucifer : On earth we are vulnerable !

That statement involuntarily ran shivers through my whole body, he felt it and kept his palms on mine.

Lucifer : I never asked anything to anyone but Nandz will you promise me one thing, don't do anything reckless !

Now, I understood why was he worried. He was all concerned about my safety being a Demon he grew up facing difficult situations but it was my first dangerous task. I knew he always liked adventurous assignments but today it wasn't fun anymore to him. I am not sure ... but maybe ... I ... I was the reason. I rubbed my cheek against his shoulder blade in agreement and assured him.

Nandz : I promise, I won't !

Lucifer released himself from my embrace, took my hands swirled me. After two turns, he rested my hands on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist pressed me closer to him and he jumped into the Vortex holding me tightly.


	9. First Treacherous Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What role play did Nandz and Lucifer are going to perform ? Damn a miserable acquaintance is waiting for them, what is it ? Is mortal stronger than immortal ? Nandz won't let anything happen to Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tenderness of Lucy will make you fall in love with him again. Go ahead, read the chapter and find yourself. I will be waiting for your response readers. (✷‿✷)

The Vortex threw us in the changing room, we recoiled then Lucifer said. 

Lucifer : We need to change first.

I glanced over the room, the notice board attracted my attention then I walked towards it. The logo on the notice was of FBI, my eyes widened in astonishment. I immediately asked Lucifer, jumping on my toes.

Nandz : Are we cops today !?

Lucifer raised his eyebrows in bewilderment yet some sort of annoyance was clearly visible then he questioned.

Lucifer : What kind of excitement is this, huh !?

Taming my emotions, I sincerely answered.

Nandz : Father always wanted me to be a Cop or Detective something like that, but ...

Lucifer : But !?

His voice reflected that how badly he wanted to know about it.

Nandz : I always loved creative work hence ended up graduating from University of Arts and ...

He sounded curious again.

Lucifer : And ?

With a plain flat tone, I stated the tormenting fact without looking at him.

Nandz : Someone killed me !

He was taken aback by my cold tone but stood emotionless tucking his hands in his pockets gazing at nothing. I felt an ache in his heart but knowingly he changed the topic.

Lucifer : Take care of your look, I will also find something for myself.

I gathered myself and responded.

Nandz : Alright.

We both got dressed. I was in the mood to give a tough competition to Lucifer in terms of looks. So, I wore skin-tight black denim with a white shirt tucked in and completed the look by putting on a black leather jacket. Lucifer came back. He wore a sky blue shirt, teamed up with navy blue trousers and with the same color coat. He raised one of his eyebrows then taunted as usual.

Lucifer : Well you could have done better.

His eyes didn't follow his words, they betrayed him 'cause they were admiring every square inch of me. I rolled my eyes and coyly said.

Nandz : Oh no, not again ! I can't take your sarcastic compliments anymore they are beyond my level of normal understanding.

He grinned and I smiled softly only then we heard someone outside discussing the case. My eyes were fixed on Lucifer then I asked him.

Nandz : So ?

Within a split of a second his expressions changed from amused to a serious one. I sensed his tension to lighten the atmosphere in a bashful tone, I retorted keeping my palms on my waist.

Nandz : Again you will be flunking me right.

Lucifer : Today, we are a team, Unclaimed !

He stated it in a dead serious hoarse voice. I was indeed very happy about being with him but his serious face irritated me which unknowingly resulted in giving him a flat reply.

Nandz : Okay.

He started to explain about the assignment, his first sentence was.

Lucifer : We have to find a killer.

Nandz : What !?

I had enough of tragic events in my life and one more miserable acquaintance was ready for me.

Lucifer : You heard me, Nandz, a dangerous serial killer.

Fear engulfed me 'cause his statement " We are vulnerable on earth " was constantly running in my head. The thought of tackling a murderer did frighten me.

Nandz : " Damn, what the hell is this !? I don't want to die again, Shepha ! "

Looking at my trembling fingers, Lucifer assured me.

Lucifer : Don't be afraid, I will be there with you.

He was convincing me but I sensed a lack of confidence damn ... that was rare. I instantly asked him in return.

Nandz : Are you ?

He cleared it.

Lucifer : No !

Like I said his eyes betrayed.

Nandz : " Liar ! Afraid for me, huh. Devil, why don't you admit that the thought of losing me forever ... scares you. Oh, yaa that arrogant, tactless personality will get hampered right. "

Stopping my train of thought, he grasped the collar of my leather jacket and adjusted it. He then took ahold of the hem of my jacket straightened it a bit so that it made me look perfectly formal. He instantly covered his gesture saying.

Lucifer : I am not your Mom to take care of your look like a school going girl.

I straight forwardly stated.

Nandz : Oh you can't be my Mother Devil 'cause ...

He raised one of his eyebrows then asked.

Lucifer : Because ?

Nandz : " Your eyes revealed the truth, Devil ! They want to be my man. "

He snapped in front of me.

Nandz : " Damn Nandz, before he digs into your brain just divert his attention. " Lucifer, will anyone ask for our badges as in Identity card ?

He simply answered.

Lucifer : I can control their will, Unclaimed and you ?

And I exclaimed without hiding my annoyance.

Nandz : And I can't .... ugh ... this feeling of being helpless is pathetic.

Lucifer said.

Lucifer : I believe, you won't be so eager to end ...

He observed my reaction as I raised my eyebrows in surprise. He then and there covered up.

Lucifer : Be careful just keep your eyes and ears open.

I nodded in agreement. Lucifer went out of the room, I followed him. While we were in the corridor someone questioned.

Stranger : Who are you, girl ?

By his looks, he seemed to be a higher official. Lucifer controlled the stranger's will and with a smug look on his face, he replied. 

Lucifer : That's my Junior, Lucas.

Lucas : Ahh, Edward please to see you.

He greeted Lucifer as if he knew him.

Lucas : Now, I can relax, you'll solve this case within a few hours right.

Lucifer didn't say anything then he patted on Lucifer's back and left. I already knew the system of being in someone's body on earth hence remained okay with it. The atmosphere, the aura excited me which forced me to ask him.

Nandz : What do we do now ?

He frowned his eyebrows and scolded in a raspy voice.

Lucifer : Can you atleast attempt to control your curiosity ?

I sighed and drawled his name.

Nandz : Lucy.

He rolled his eyes and kept walking, I followed him. 

Nandz : Interrogation Room !

I exclaimed.

Lucifer : We need to know the whereabouts of the killer from his loyal companion.

We stepped inside, he gave me a look which was clearly commanding to stand in the corner of the room quietly. The man was sitting in the chair middle of the interrogation room with a smirk on his face as if he was challenging us saying " Do whatever you want, I don't give a damn. "

Lucifer : Where is Ian, Mark ?

Lucifer knew every single detail about the case even the name of the culprit and his companion.

Mark : Well, you really wanna know ?

Lucifer gave him a dangerous look 'cause he wasn't in the mood to play. Lucifer's eyes conveyed as if he wanted to rip Mark's head off.

Mark : He is in my pocket, come on have a look.

That was it, Lucifer grabbed him by his collar and slammed his back on the wall. Mark grunted in pain but kept resisting. Lucifer stared at him for a while, maybe he was digging the information regarding Ian. Once Lucy thought he got enough material, he threw Mark aside then he hastily grabbed my hand and pulled me after him. He took me to the parking lot then threw a car key towards me which I clumsily caught.

Lucifer : Drive to the dockyard.

After my death, even the thought of driving scared me. My breathing became short without hiding my fear, I questioned him.

Nandz : Why are you doing this to me ?

He did feel my anxiety but simply said.

Lucifer : After your death, you have been in the car so ...

Nandz : Let me remind you, I was sitting in the backseat.

I ran my palm over my forehead to brush off the sweat.

Nandz : You only told me that we the immortals are vulnerable on earth.

I held my hand out to give the key back to him saying.

Nandz : I can't, Lucifer !

He came closer to me, kept his hand on my shoulder and exclaimed.

Lucifer : Believe me, I know ... you can !

With scared and confused eyes, I looked at him and conveyed.

Nandz : I'm not certain of that, Lucy.

He pressed a little harder.

Lucifer : But I am, Unclaimed !

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath maybe he transferred some courage through his gesture in me or was I just imagining it. My car falling in the ditch that scene flashed in my mind. I opened my eyes and gave a horrified look to the Demon.

Nandz : What if ?

Lucifer kept his index finger on my lips. His hand started slowly moving upwards as his other hand was still on my shoulder. He ran his fingers through my hair, I was literally lost in his tender then he consoled me in a soft and calm voice.

Lucifer : Listen Nandz, we are going to complete this assignment and head back to the academy where you will tell me what did Geralt gave you. I am hell curious 'cause I haven't dug your mind yet to know that particular stuff.

He opened the door and made me sit on the driver's seat then took a seat next to me. Under his supervision, I relaxed a bit then with some amount of strength, I inserted the key in the ignition and started the car. The roaring sound of the car increased my anxiety. I gave a frightened look to Lucifer, he was calm and kept his hand on the gear shifter. Later, he averted his intense gaze outside the window. I managed to stay composed just because of his touch as I never left his hand while changing the gears it was firmly fixed over his palm.

The feel of his presence, his touch turned out to be a charger which was filling spirit in me. The proximity between us was indeed special, I never denied the fact but Lucifer never accepted it. Ignoring my fear, I professionally drove to the dockyard.

As soon as we reached there, we heard a commotion.

Nandz : He is here !

I whispered then Lucifer added.

Lucifer : He is a maniac and ...

Nandz : And !?

Lucifer : He is an Expert in Hypnosis !

He gave me a shocking Information.

Nandz : What !?

Lucifer : And he is really good at it.

Lucifer admitted.

Nandz : Lucy.

My voice completely conveyed my tension.

Lucifer : Nothing is gonna happen.

The certainty in his tone confused me, whether he was assuring me or himself. We got out of the car and walked inside. Lucifer stood in front of me, I knew he wanted to protect me. The man came from the dark, hand crossed over his chest and exclaimed in an irritated voice.

Ian : I have guests in my area and ...

Nandz : We are here to arrest you.

I cut off his monologue.

Ian : Hey Beautiful, if you let me cut you into fragments then I will think about it.

The tone he used was dead serious, Lucifer was hell aggravated.

Lucifer : Do you really think we are here to hear your lame jokes !?

Ian spat.

Ian : Well now ... that hurts and ... I'll make sure that it hurts you even more.

His eyes grew dark as he said that in a plain cold voice, he took out a pistol from his jacket then cocked and pointed towards Lucifer. He held my will and Lucifer's mind as well. Lucifer being a powerful demon was a little taken aback, maybe I was the major reason for his weakness. But, I didn't want to be his weakness, I always wanted to be his strength, his weapon, his shield. Ian was forced to concentrate on Lucifer more as he was stronger. His eyes compelled Lucifer to take out his gun and the target was my forehead. Lucifer closed the distance between us and pointed it on my forehead. I felt Ian was losing control over me. Within one swift motion, I grabbed the gun and diverted his aim from my brain to my heart.

Nandz : Nothing is there !

I nearly yelled, with two fingers I tapped on my temple.

Nandz : Everything is here !

I pressed those same fingers on my chest.

Nandz : " Including you, Devil ! " 

The alluring look in my eyes was pulling Lucifer back, he began to regain his senses. Ian was losing it 'cause Lucifer was a tough one to control. While he held Lucifer under his hypnosis, his energy was draining hence he couldn't manage it too long and then impetuously he aimed at Lucifer and pulled the trigger, a bullet was released. I pushed Lucifer and took the shot, I fell in his arms and he held me tightly preventing my fall on the ground. Ian was on the verge of losing consciousness only then Lucifer counter fired on Ian, he was shot dead. Lucy threw the gun only then he took ahold of me. He kept one hand on my neck and the other on my waist then laid me on the ground. The bullet just scratched my left shoulder, but the immense blood gush scared Lucifer hence resulted in him scream loudly.

Lucifer : What did you do !?

He removed my jacket and baring my left shoulder he inspected the wound, immediately he wrapped my jacket over the wound to avoid blood loss. I was a little breathless while panting, asked him.

Nandz : Are you Okay ?

Without delay of one heartbeat his voice became gentle.

Lucifer : You promised me ... yet you broke it again. You are not Lucifer to challenge every damn single thing.

It was hurting a lot still I managed to give him a weak smile.

Lucifer : Nandz, will I ever be able to understand you !?

He sounded a little desperate.

Nandz : You are the one to talk.

He sighed heavily then shook his head and commanded.

Lucifer : Let's go back.

Without waiting for my answer, he stood up and held me in his arms and pressed me against him. I rubbed my cheek over his chest in approval. Within few moments the vortex appeared in front of us and pulled us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, do leave the KUDOS ♥️


	10. A Shocking Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can a mortal be superior to an immortal ? Lucifer unrevealed a mystery in front of Nandz, what is it ? Well again a surprise gift, life can't be normal here. What is up with Angel Fencio ? Nandz told Lucifer what did Geralt gave her, a small warm endearing talk between them will melt your heart. ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer beholds various shades, wanna experience an extremely gentle Lucy. Go ahead, read the Chapter and let me know your views in the comments section. 😍

All the way in the vortex, I could feel Lucifer's accelerated heartbeat. For the first time, it was faster than mine I tightened my grip around his neck and uttered.

Nandz : Lucifer !

Lucifer : Hmm ...

He just hummed and I assured him.

Nandz : I'm okay !

Lucifer was trying his level best to cover his anxiety by the cocky attitude and questioned me.

Lucifer : You think, if anything happens to an Unclaimed that damn thing will ever affect me ?

And here we go again ... his sarcastic comment, maybe I should get used to it rather I'm already getting used to it. But, what kind of expression is this not at all synchronizing with his words, it didn't take me long as I figured it out instantly.

Nandz : I think if anything happens to me that damn thought will affect you badly !

I stated a fact which made him peek at me 'cause he was taken aback by my words. His demonic nature overpowered as usual which caused him to cut the conversation then and there in a rough stern voice.

Lucifer : You talk too much, Unclaimed !

Nandz : " Because you don't frame the right words in the sentence, Devil ! "

My intense gaze was still on him, he noticed that and sighed. Then he shook his head, clearing the thoughts which were maybe related to me or was I just imagining it. I was breathing heavily but calmly against him, looking at how comfortable I was in his embrace, he retorted.

Lucifer : Looks like you're thoroughly enjoying being in my arms all the time, Unclaimed.

I raised one of my eyebrows and gave him a flirtatious look.

Nandz : " Don't tell me Devil, you don't like it ! "

Ignoring my boldness, he mandated.

Lucifer : Jokes apart as soon as we will land, I'll take you to the Doctor.

I reassured him saying.

Nandz : No Lucifer, I'm fine !

He narrowed his eyes at me and in a hoarse voice said.

Lucifer : Do you really think, I'm asking for your permission !?

Nandz : Lucy, it's just a scratch !

I made him aware of my condition but he wasn't convinced at all and scolded me.

Lucifer : Shut up, Nandz !

I sighed 'cause I knew that it would require an infinite amount of strength to argue with Lucifer and I wasn't left with any. We landed in the courtyard, Lucifer marched towards my room. Thankfully everyone was busy with their assignments hence no one witnessed our proximity. Only I was concerned, Lucifer didn't even think about that. He stepped inside my room then I uttered his name.

Nandz : Lucy !

He turned his head towards me, damn no humming at all. One thing I realized that he is more responsive when addressed by his nickname and digesting the fact, I continued.

Nandz : Now, put me down, I'm alright !

He gave me a threatening look as if he was warning me to keep my mouth shut, it involuntarily made me shuddered under his pressure. Without a delay of one heartbeat, he roared.

Lucifer : Can't you see, it's bleeding !

With equal aggression, I spoke.

Nandz : Can't you see, it's healing !

Lucifer : Unclaimed !

Nandz : You !

Lucifer : Don't act like a stubborn child !

Nandz : Ugh, you're the one to talk !

And we were quarreling as usual. Meanwhile, Lucifer laid me on the bed then sat next to me. Leaning forward, he loosened the wrapped jacket around my wound then expressed his astonishment.

Lucifer : You ... you weren't lying, when you said it was healing.

I spat.

Nandz : I'm not a liar like you !

Lucifer : Quiet, Unclaimed !

He silenced me keeping his hands on either side of the head just above my shoulder, pressing them on the bed.

Nandz : Aah, Lucy !

I cried out his name painfully, just in one blink his eyes immediately grew soft and concerned. He cupped my face with his palms then asked me.

Lucifer : What happened does it hurt, Nandz ?

I chuckled 'cause quite successfully I diverted his attention. Only then he was irritated by my nasty act then exclaimed.

Lucifer : You're impossible, Nandz !

His eyes were admonishing at me but a slow grin did appear on his face, which resulted in me in giving him a graceful laugh. He hung his head down then shook his head sideways. He immediately let go of me and when he pulled back, I started anticipating. Within a split of a second, he sensed that and questioned.

Lucifer : What is it ?

Nandz : Nothing !

I tried to hide the chaos in my mind but all in vain.

Lucifer : And who is lair now ?

I was silent for a while, Lucifer waited oh that's strange then in low voice I asked.

Nandz : Can a mortal be powerful than an immortal ?

He grazed his palm over his neck thinking for the rights words in which he can explain the damn topic. Then he straightened his posture and avoided looking at me. I kept my palm over him, only then his thoughtful eyes glanced at me. He was quiet for a minute then started saying.

Lucifer : There is a time play between earth and this world. 

He paused, I waited for him to be more explicit then he continued his monologue.

Lucifer : It's like ten years here is just one year on earth. 

I added.

Nandz : You once said that you have got a lot of time in your hands.

Lucifer : Yes, in spite of having ample amount of time in our hands as an immortal ...

He paused again maybe he was thinking over it to tell me or not, I gently squeezed his palm.

Nandz : Lucifer, I can handle anything.

Lucifer : We are eternally dead !

I tightened my grip, he immediately put his other palm over mine and was rubbing gently.

Lucifer : And you ... you Unclaimed are half dead.

My eyes widened, he came closer to me. His face was mere inches away from mine, he let go of my hand and ran his fingers through my hair.

Lucifer : The dead cannot always be superior to the living ones and today you experienced the same sort of thing. Hence, exceptional cases exist !

I grew serious and lowered my gaze to distract me from the stress and pain, Lucifer averted my attention.

Lucifer : " I know, it's a shocking revelation as our normal things seem to like are abnormal to you but you need to accept that as it is. " Get your dress changed it's all stained with your blood, hard to understand whether the color of the shirt is white or red.

He made me look in his carmine red eyes.

Lucifer : And I'll go submit the report regarding the assignment.

Nandz : I'll come with you !

My voice was flat.

Lucifer : No, you'll stay here !

He ordered.

Lucifer : Can't you understand your body needs some time to recover.

Nandz : Lucy please !

My pleading eyes did melt him a little, he pressed his forehead against mine and surrendered.

Lucifer : Fine, go I'll wait.

He helped me to get up from the bed and led me to the changing room. While cleaning the wound I realized little by little it was healing. Lucifer was waiting for me in my room, he gave a quick glance around and found a thing gift wrapped on my table. He walked towards it, picked it up and examined it. I came back casually dressed in a sky blue top and navy blue bottoms. The Demon's eyes roamed all over my body from head to toes kinda scanning then snickered.

Lucifer : " Copy Cat ! "

Nandz : Any sarcastic appreciation ?

I honestly didn't expect a normal reply.

Lucifer : Well ...

He started and I coyly stated.

Nandz : You think I'm beautiful !

Lucifer : Mmmm ... yeah, a little !

I rolled my eyes and he grinned, I saw a flat box which was gift-wrapped in his hands then questioned him.

Nandz : Whose is it ?

Lucifer looked at me from the corner of his eyes and gave his signature smirk.

Lucifer : Well, normal mentality says it was on your table so maybe ...

I kept my palms on my waist, leaned forward and taunted.

Nandz : Nothing normal is left in my life including you Devil !

Lucifer laughed gracefully ... 'oh damn I can literally die once again for this man,' he then handed me the gift and I unwrapped it. There was a mesmerizingly beautiful sketchbook with a note on it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_" Well, you sneaked in my office and I sneaked in your room. I'm sure you're going to love this game that you started. So, I not only saw your pain regarding losing your Father but also the thing you miss the most. You loving painting right, so the first thing you'll draw is your Father's Portrait in this book. Now, don't ask me why I did this 'cause I literally don't know. But, I do know that I want to do it for myself, not just for you. And the most important thing do tell him what have you decided, he was asking me about it. "_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After reading it, I exclaimed.

Nandz : Damn, a demon with a golden heart !

Lucifer : I never saw him so drawn towards anyone especially ... an Unclaimed.

With the surprised face, I asked him.

Nandz : You knew from whom it was !

Lucifer : You think you know that demon more than me !

Nandz : Damn, Geralt claims the same thing about you !

I kept the sketchbook in the drawer and jerked my left shoulder a little, Lucifer didn't utter a word but I felt his concern. He came near me, hooked his right hand over my right shoulder and led the way. I think he wanted to protect my wound from any further harm as it was pressed against his body may be the touch ... the damn feel of my body gave him little peace of mind.

Nandz : Don't be afraid ... I'm not going to stumble alright, you need not worry about that.

Lucifer : You not only talk too much but also think too much.

Lucifer sounded a bit irritated but like I said he has done masters in concealing his emotions, he pressed his hand a little harder.

Nandz : Aah Lucy !

Lucifer : Drama Queen !

We laughed and were heading towards the classroom. Lucifer released me as we stood in front of the class, he opened the door and vigorously went inside leaving me behind. Oh so damn Lucifer thing, I slammed my palm on my forehead.

Nandz : " Damn Devil ! "

I settled on my seat, slowly everyone gathered in the classroom to report about their assignments and Lucifer was the first to speak.

Lucifer : I'm here to report that we accomplished the assignment !

Nandz : " Looks like he is proud but wait a minute for whom ... for himself or for ... me, ahh maybe I'm thinking too much. This demon is literally driving me crazy, ugh. "

Angel Fencio noted down the details of the assignment. Everyone gave their report to him, later they all dispersed. Only I, Lucifer and Angel Fencio were left in the class. Fencio stood up from his wooden chair and came to me then kept his hand on my head and asked.

Angel Fencio : Are you okay, Nandz ?

Nandz : Yes, I'm fine thank you.

I gave him a huge smile.

Nandz : Thank you so much, Angel Fencio.

Lucifer intentionally hindered our conversation, neatly tucking his hands in his pockets. Oh man, I love just his devilish charm.

Lucifer : First one, I understood but ...

I ignored Lucifer's mocking attitude, turned my head towards Angel Fencio and uttered.

Nandz : In spite of Lucifer being so unpredictable you decided to pair us, you do trust him right !

Fencio hesitated for a bit then said.

Angel Fencio : I just wanted you to be safe that's it.

Nandz : Why !?

He smartly dismissed the conversation.

Angel Fencio : You can't question your Teacher !

And after saying that he dashed out of the classroom, leaving me completely confused.

Nandz : Are people here medically sane or suffering from a split personality disorder.

I said it seriously, but Lucifer considered it as a joke and just smirked. I gathered my things and exclaimed.

Nandz : Finally done with the day !

Lucifer : Who said ?

Nandz : Huh !?

I was like 'now what Lucifer,' he sat on my desk in front of me and instantly cleared it.

Lucifer : Should I start digging your little mind or you'll break the suspense on your own.

Oh so he wanted to know what Geralt gave me, I so thought maybe it's the right time and place to tell him about it ... as Geralt also asked me to do the same thing and I started by questioning him.

Nandz : Lucy, you know whom I love the most ?

Within a split of a second, he answered.

Lucifer : Your Father !

Nandz : Touche.

For real, this man knows me so well and I continued my monologue. 

Nandz : So, Geralt saw the dead person inside me which scared him. I don't know why he wants to take all my pain away.

Lucifer was carefully listening.

Nandz : He gave me an official document which was from the council. It clearly mentioned that an Unclaimed is granted permission regarding spending 24 hours on Earth with the family but ...

I paused.

Lucifer : But !?

He was hell eager to know as he knew that too ... there must be some clauses.

Nandz : A Guardian will be there by my side.

Lucifer : Guardian !?

Now, he looked surprised.

Nandz : Either an Angel or a Demon.

He hopped from the desk, straightened his shirt and asked.

Lucifer : So, when are we going ?

I squinted my eyes at him and stated.

Nandz : Don't you think, you're overconfident !

Lucifer : By birth !

Nandz : You !

He kept his hands on the desk and leaned forward, he just kept a few centimeters gap between our faces which made me swallow. His eyes grew mischievous as something else sparkled in them, he cocked one of his eyebrows and grinned.

Lucifer : I like annoying you and you ... you like getting annoyed by me.

He winked while stating the fact which I never denied but finally Lucifer accepted something regarding me.

Lucifer : Which date you pick ?

Nandz : Father's birthday.

I informed him and in return he said.

Lucifer : Mr. Walker is gonna be so happy.

I lowered my thoughtful gaze and frowned a bit.

Nandz : You think so, Lucy ?

He kept his index finger under my chin and tipped my face towards him.

Lucifer : Why ... you don't, Nandz ?

I was tormenting in pain which clearly reflected in my eyes in a broken tone, I said.

Nandz : Lucy, a half-dead me is going to meet an alive father, you think it's normal.

Lucifer : Well, nothing normal is left in your life including me !

He said it mockingly but was clearly trying his level best to minimize my terrible feeling. He winked again, the same thing I said a few moments ago back there in my room and no doubt there is some sort of connection between us. In response, I just smiled at him then stood up. Before leaving the classroom, I gave Lucifer a goodbye hug and he hugged me back warmly. 

Lucifer : Take care, Nandz be careful ! And don't give any strain on the wound alright.

I nodded, later he flew back to his dorm and I came back in my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the Chapter, please 🙏🏽 leave Kudos ♥️ it means everything to me.


	11. Horrifying Haunting Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unclaimed had a day off (same day Demons had an important session) but something is up for Nandz again. OH MY SHEPHA, ADI 😰 STOP SCARING ! Geralt, Adi and Nandz in one frame. Fyr and Nandz indeed the purest bond ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry RC Family for the long wait as I was engrossed in my Exams so couldn't get enough time for my HS FANFIC. Today, I got few hours to pen down this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. 🙏🏽🤗🖤

Rest of the week was normal as usual lectures and assignments, I hardly got time to chill with Adi, Mimi and Andy. Until one-day Unclaimed had a day off but Demons had an important session. I was wandering in the corridor only then I heard my name in a stern tone, that voice was familiar which I always found endearing 'cause of the immense warmth.

Geralt : Nandz, come here.

I stepped inside the classroom, damn his class was full. All the demons were settled in their seats, my eyes roamed and briefly caught Mimi and Lucifer's intense gazes. I was walking towards Geralt who was standing on the small stage addressing the students. I came near him, he kept his hand on my shoulder and questioned.

Geralt : You know where is Adi, Nandz ?

I instantly whipped my head. My eyes were searching him in the classroom, I frowned a bit 'cause he was not present then my gaze was back on Geralt, I was tensed still managed to speak.

Nandz : No !

He sighed heavily and ran his other hand through his black hair, I sensed his abnormal behavior. I never saw the old Demon this nervous ever since I came here, my concern was on heights which made me ask him in low voice.

Nandz : Is everything alright, Geralt ?

Geralt was silent, his silence did convey that something was terribly messed up. He was anxious but covered up saying.

Geralt : Could you get him ? Here, an important session is going on and not a single demon can afford to lose it.

I nodded in agreement, later his hand shifted from my shoulder on the head then gave his full of solace warm pat and said softly so that it can be heard only by me.

Geralt : Go Nandz, I ... I can trust only you !

Now, I was hell scared because the tone he used was full of unease although he tried his level best to conceal it. But, since we got to know each other so well, now I could understand him beyond words. He let go of me, I turned around on my heels and bashed my eyelashes at Lucifer and Mimi, they gave me a slight barely noticeable nod only then he called my name again.

Geralt : Nandz ...

I abruptly stopped in front of the door and turned around.

Nandz : Hmm ...

In a dead serious tone, he exclaimed.

Geralt : Hurry !

I took a sharp breath and practically ran out of the room. I was marching in the dormitory, thinking where to find Adi and bumped to an angel, it was Dino. When I unknowingly hit him, he took me by my shoulders and asked in a concerned voice.

Dino : Hey Nandz, is everything alright ? You ... you seem to be worried !

I tamed my emotions, I literally don't know why I did this ... especially in front of Dino, in spite of him being my best friend but I did. I immediately gathered myself and assured him.

Nandz : Everything is fine just strolling around.

He frowned his eyebrows 'cause my damn energy was betraying me.

Nandz : " Stop anticipating, Nandz ! " And what about you, Dino ?

I asked playfully which somewhat relaxed him, the angel sincerely replied.

Dino : Done with today's stuff and was heading back.

He wanted this conversation to be a little longer, but some sort of anxiety was hitting me hard. I had to unwillingly cut the chat with the Angel which I knew could hurt him, but right now finding the Demon was most important. 

Nandz : Dino, I'm sorry I ... I do want to have a chat with you. It's been so long, a proper conversation didn't take place between us but ... but right now I have something to do. Uhm, will ... will catch you later, Bud !

Without waiting for his reply, I vigorously hugged him. He did pat my back and returned my hug only then I turned around and left, leaving a confused Dino behind.

Nandz : " Damn what was that !? I really need to find this demon or else I'll keep screwing things up. Adi, where are you man !? "

Scratching my temples, I reached outside Adi's room, energy ominously washed all over my body which made me shudder. The door of his room was half-open, I took a step inside the room and the sight which my eyes experienced was horrifying. Adi was standing in the middle of the room with a knife welding in his hand. The sharp edge of the knife was resting on his left wrist, he recognized my energy without looking at me, the demon screamed.

Adi : Just get lost, Nandz !

I retorted back with the same aggression.

Nandz : Why do you think I'll do that, huh !?

He saw me taking little steps towards him nervously, he warned me again. 

Adi : Stay back ... or else ...

Within one swift motion, I stood in front of him and slapped him hard that slight red traces of my palm was on his left cheek. I grabbed his knife welded hand with my left hand and shifted the sharp edge of it on my right wrist. I raised my voice and stated.

Nandz : Come on Demon go head ... you ... you're so damn eager to cut a wrist then please do me a favor cut mine !

Adi was taken aback by my courage and was still astonished by the whole situation how it turned out. I ignored his bewildered energy and uttered in one breathe.

Nandz : You love passion right ... so passionate about every damn single thing. You yourself told me this ... when we first met.

Adi's broken look was hurting me but somewhere it has to end. I want him to forgive himself, what happened to Sammy it wasn't his fault, why can't he understand. I knew that the Demon's cold attitude towards the Angel before his death was haunting him. I pressed the hand harder against my wrist which created a slit on my skin and blood was oozing out from the fresh wound. Adi threw the knife aside and grasped my wrist to stop the flow of blood, he screamed again with wide-open eyes while looking at my wound.

Adi : Are you crazy, Nandz !?

I simply stated in a cold tone.

Nandz : I think we both know ... very well who is being crazy here.

Only then his gaze averted from the wound to my icy blue eyes, I saw he felt guilty but I did this for him to realize that there are people around him whose presence and absence mattered to him and vice versa. He made me sit on his bed, he knelt down in front of me then tore a piece of cloth from the bedsheet and wrapped it around the fresh cut.

Adi : Stop making me realize your damn worth in my unreasonable life !

He said it softly but with a pinch of annoyance. 

Nandz : " Damn ... Plan failed, Nandz ! "

After reading my defeated energy, he stated.

Adi : Yes, your damn nasty unworthy plan failed !

He pierced his eyes into mine but I diverted my eyes from him and said in a plain dry cold tone.

Nandz : You failed me Adi ... not my plan !

My wrist was still in his firm grip with the other hand he took ahold of my chin and turned my face towards him and asked.

Adi : Does it hurt ?

Nandz : What !?

Adi : The wound !

Nandz : I thought your act !

He sighed heavily then slightly shook his head as if he wanted to clear the mess that happened just now.

Adi : I can't get over with this ...

He punched on his chest while his other hand was still holding my wrist firmly. I was about to stop him from hitting himself but decided to stay calm 'cause his frustration did require an outlet. I calmly responded.

Nandz : You think I don't know that !?

My eyes conveyed my emotions undoubtedly, it portrayed my fear, anger, nervousness and most importantly the fact that I was hurt. We were silent for a while, avoiding each other's gaze later the Demon broke the silence and spoke.

Adi : Nandz, please try to understand my situation !

Only then I looked straight into his forest green eyes and replied.

Nandz : I'm trying my level best, Adi, perhaps you don't give a damn about it !

I said it angrily but a lone tear ran down my cheek which Adi swiped away with his thumb. That man was literally going through a lot but still managed to handle the situation tactfully and questioned me.

Adi : Why did you even come here to spoil your mood and day ?

I gave him a sharp look and in a raised voice asked him.

Nandz : Do you even remember that today is a highly important class for Demons and ...

Adi cut my monologue and said.

Adi : And let me guess ... Geralt sent you here, to see whether I'm alive or not since I was suspicious two days.

I narrowed my eyes at him out of irritation, I retorted.

Nandz : Shall we head back to the class, Demon !?

Adi grazed his fingers over the piece of cloth which he wrapped around my wrist.

Adi : Let me remind you, you're an Unclaimed who ain't picked a side yet.

I jerked my arm from his grip and stood up, he followed my lead. I was about to go out of his room but stood in front of the door and turned around. I saw Adi was intensely staring at the knife which he threw just a mere moments ago, in a dead-serious tone I informed him.

Nandz : I swear to Shepha, Adi, if you hurt yourself, you're dead to me.

After saying that I ran out of the room, the Demon followed me. We were back, Geralt was teaching and suddenly stopped when he realized our energy near him, then exclaimed.

Geralt : Adi, you're late !?

The demon and I entered the class, we were stepping towards Geralt and eventually stood in front of him. He welcomed me with a sweet smile then turned his head towards the demon, his smile fade away.

Adi : I ... I'm sorry, Geralt I ...

Geralt didn't let him speak and made him stop while frowning he spoke.

Geralt : Session has just started, now back at your seat and concentrate.

Adi looked at me from the corner of his eyes then Geralt followed his line of sight. The old Demon saw the cloth around my right wrist, he took my hand in his and gently caressed it. Then pierced his eyes in mine, I knew he wanted to know what happened but I let him see everything 'cause his concern was genuine. He took a deep breath and took ahold of Adi's chin and saw the slight red marks of my fingertips on his left cheek. He was taken aback, he knew me, he knows for my people I'll go at any extent maybe he'll be more protective for me from now on. 

Nandz : Geralt, I have a day off may I take your leave ?

He seemed to be lost, I brought him back to reality. He nodded, Adi took his seat after giving me a guilty look when I left the classroom. While jerking my wounded right wrist a little bit, I came into the courtyard and sat on my favorite bench. I closed my eyes and was constantly thinking about Adi, his situation ... oh damn that was close, I thought.

Nandz : " If I didn't reach there on time, I don't know what would have ... !? Nandz, you need to find out the solution for this major guilty feeling problem of him. "

My train of thoughts stopped when I heard four swift flap of wings, the aroma gave me a clear answer that it was Fyr. He landed in front of me, after hearing this I opened my eyes and looked at him.

Nandz : You're the solution of all my problems, you know that right.

That beautiful sea dragon enthusiastically shook his head in approval. I opened my arms inviting him for a hug and Fyr leaned forward and allowed himself to drown in my tender. I caressed the scales of the sea dragon carefully lovingly, when he pulled away from me I scratched Fyr behind his ear and he blushed then licked me as usual. He saw my wrist then smelled, he knew it was blood, his eyes asked me what happened.

Nandz : Oh it's nothing Fyr, you know me how clumsy I am this is the stupid result of it. Don't worry, Baby, I'm fine.

He looked hell concerned but gave me a broad laugh which eventually made me happy. 

Nandz : Fyr, I don't want to do anything I'm feeling a bit lazy today ... I have no strength left to play with you.

The sea dragon as if understood my tiredness, he laid on the grassy ground in a semicircle. He looked in my icy blue eyes and bashed his eyelashes then turned his head towards the gap which he created. He was inviting me for a nap on him, damn Fyr you always keep proving that you possess a pristine soul. I sat near him, he snuggled closer to me and wrapped himself completely around me. I laid my back on his big neck and he kept his cute head on my lap, while breathing each other's fragrance in that posture we soon dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Kudos means the world to me ♥️🙌🏽


	12. The King of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unpleasant encounter with 'The King of Hell'. Stop hurting, Adi alright. Satan truly is the King of Cruelty too. Lucifer is really the Son of Satan. Mimi is such a blessing. Adi, Mimi and Nandz in one frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got time to pen down this chapter, hope my RC family enjoys it. 😍🙌🏽

The period bell rang, it broke our peaceful little nap. Everyone rushed out of their class and were dispersing in their respective dorms. I rubbed my eyes to wipe off the sleep only then a firm hand was on my left shoulder, it was Adi. I jerked his hand away harshly, he slightly startled and confusingly asked me.

Adi : Hey ... What was that !?

I stood up and Fyr woke up too.

Nandz : Nothing !

The demon stood in front of me and said.

Adi : Come on, Nandz I'm not blind. I can see you're angry.

I averted my eyes from the demon to the seadragon and requested him.

Nandz : Fyr, go home.

Fyr stood on his paws, stretched a bit then with slow moments he came near me, kept his head on my shoulder and looked at me in bewilderment.

Nandz : GO HOME, RIGHT NOW !

The seadragon was taken aback by my stiff tone, he stared into my eyes to understand what was I expecting him to do. As soon as he figured it out, Fyr nodded ... snorted on my face and with several quick flaps he flew away. I watched Fyr for a while until he went out of sight then I turned my head back towards the demon and uttered in a stern tone.

Nandz : Adi, Misselina gave me a job to submit a write-up regarding the History of Hell. So ...

Adi was still figuring out what was I up to, he sounded a little curious and hell confused.

Adi : So ?

I stated.

Nandz : I need to go ... I have to work on that !

Without even saying goodbye to him, I turned around and started walking in the hallway. The demon followed me of course I knew 'cause of his energy.

Adi : Rebel, don't do this to me !

He exclaimed tiredly, I turned around 'cause the tone he used compelled me to react. I was gradually taking steps behind, Adi was still trying to catch up with me but I didn't let him. In the process of applying inverse psychology on the demon for him to bring back to life, I suddenly hit my back to a strong man's firm back. The man and I turned to face each other at the same time, then he screamed.

Man : Such impudence !

I obediently bowed down 'cause it was really my nasty mistake and apologized to him.

Nandz : I'm sorry, Sir.

Adi grabbed my elbow and pulled me back. He stood in front of that man, kinda shielding me from him for some reason.

Adi : Here, I'm at fault, Satan !

Adi's voice was damn soft and reflected clear respect, as soon as I heard the man I bumped into was Satan as in for real 'THE KING OF HELL,' Lucifer's father, my hands started to tremble out of anticipation.

Nandz : " SATAN ! "

I thought, Satan frowned his eyebrows but smirked with a pinch of annoyance in it and warned.

Satan : The person at fault must be punished, right !

Out of nowhere, Lucifer came there maybe he sensed his father's energy nearby and followed it. Satan's smirk turned into a devilish grin and conveyed something ominous. He grabbed Adi's white t-shirt and threw him away just like a pebble. The sight was horrifying as in the force Satan applied caused Adi to break seven pillars in his way. The debris shattered on the marble floor and there at the end Adi was grunting in pain on the floor. 

Nandz : No ...

I yelled with all my strength, Satan laughed like a beast. I ran to Adi knelt in front of him, embraced him and sobbed out of guilt. Satan proudly, neatly tucked his hands in his pockets and stood there as if he has done something worth admiration. 

Satan : Hang on !

He exclaimed, cocked his head towards his Son and said.

Satan : Something is missing !

He graced his fingers over his chin and asked with some sort of disbelief.

Satan : Son !?

Lucifer stayed there with an unreadable expression on his face, I felt him looking at me then he stated it plainly.

Lucifer : Nice shot ... Father !

Only then I whipped my head towards him with full of rage, he pissed me off innumerable times but my anger was whole of another level. We stared at each other, honestly speaking I was staring daggers at him. Adi growled again, my gaze was back on my demon friend.

Nandz : Adi ... 

My voice was quiet and hoarse.

Adi : Yaa yaa ... still ... alive !

Adi plastered a fake smile, blood was oozing out from his wounds. 

Adi : Aah ... 

He screamed again only then Mimi and Andy came out running.

Nandz : Adi damn you're bleeding ...

I pressed my forehead against his, that was my apology. When I sensed familiar energies, I called out their names.

Nandz : Mimi ... Andy !

They were hell terrified by the whole situation still followed my words.

Nandz : Take him to our room !

They nodded, supported the demon and flew away to the dorm. After they left, I felt Satan was also about to leave. I roared his name bitterly.

Nandz : SATAN !

I clenched my fist which was stained with the demon's blood. I turned around, flew towards Satan and stood in front of him with my head high up.

Nandz : We're not done yet !

He laughed at my courage which he considered as my stupidity.

Satan : You want to settle scores !?

He scanned me from head to toe, later his eyes lingered over my eyes.

Satan : You ... your face reminds me of someone.

Counselor Rondent whispered something to him, he arched one of his eyebrows and said.

Satan : Ahh, daughter of Bitch Rebecca ! 

With disguised hatred, I spat.

Nandz : I'm so sick of your arrogance !

Satan didn't like my answer at all.

Satan : I can certainly order for your execution, Unclaimed !

While Satan was about to comment something about me or my family in particular my mother, Lucifer intervened.

Lucifer : Father, do you really want to waste your precious time on some unworthy Unclaimed ?

I shot a glance at Lucifer, then my eyes were back on Satan.

Satan : Yes, you're right Son !

Lucifer grasped my wrist and tried to keep me away from his father but I made an effort to free my hand from him. He tightened his grip and firmly retorted.

Lucifer : Unclaimed, no playing games with my father, or else you'll be dead.

He pierced his carmine red eyes into my icy blue ones, I pressed my jaw harder and jerked my hand away then pushed him with both my hands and made eye contact with the so-called 'King of Hell'.

Nandz : If I will die, you'll regret it !

Now, this time my voice clearly reflected my immense hatred. After saying that I stormed away.

**********  
Lucifer frowned a bit at my reaction but didn't express what he felt in front of his father. 

Lucifer : Father, you didn't tell me about your visit to Academy !?

Satan didn't like how his Son was questioning him about his whereabouts.

Satan : What was that !?

He sighed heavily, shook his head then thought for a while and replied with a smirk on his face.

Satan : Council wants my consent regarding you to be a Guardian for someone.

Lucifer expressed his surprise.

Lucifer : What !?

Satan was looking at his son from the corner of his eyes then exclaimed.

Satan : I thought you know !

Lucifer : No, I didn't !

Lucifer lied here, I don't know why he did this. But, he lied to his father for ... for me probably that's what I think. 

Satan : That's a huge responsibility, Son !

He made his Son realize the worth of it, Lucifer shook his head in approval kinda accepting the fact.

Satan : And if I found you screwed up somewhere then ... Then you know your father better.

He was threatening for sure, but his own son damn Satan you're disgusting.

Satan : No breaking Rules Of Hell, do you understand that !?

Satan almost said it angrily, Lucifer replied obediently.

Lucifer : Yes, Father !  
**********

I came back to my room, the sight I witnessed tore me into pieces. He was laying on my bed, thanks to Mimi and Andy who treated his wounds with the healing solution and changed his clothes as well. I cleaned up my hand with a piece of cloth then came near the bed, the demon felt my energy and opened his eyes. He saw me full of tears in my eyes, he gestured me to sit near him. As soon as I sat, he shifted his head from the pillow on my lap. I ran my fingers through his soft ginger hair and he sighed in contentment.

Nandz : " Why demon ... why so much affection !? I 'cause nothing but troubles. "

He closed his eyes and was breathing heavily only then I apologized.

Nandz : Adi, I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry Demon for all this.

He snuggled closer to me and uttered the nickname that he gave me.

Adi : Rebel ...

I continued my monologue.

Nandz : I'm so damn stubborn ... I ... I acted like a child.

He opened his eyes then looked at me straight in my eyes and asked in bewilderment.

Adi : Hang on, what's this !?

My voice was low but he sounded that he was feeling better as in nothing was broken. He was a strong Demon after all but the person we encountered today was 'King of Hell,' it definitely had an effect on both of us.

Nandz : What !?

Adi exclaimed in an excited voice, well he was, fortunately, recovering at a rapid rate thanks to the supplements.

Adi : Rebel Nandz and her contradicting words !

I was not at all ready for his riddles, I simply questioned him.

Nandz : Demon, what the hell do you wanna say ?

He simply stated.

Adi : That's not you, you know that.

I really didn't get it perhaps I wasn't in the situation to understand anything sane at that moment.

Nandz : Huh !?

The demon clarified his point of view.

Adi : Nandz, it feels like someone else is speaking not you though you're articulating it those aren't actually your thoughts.

Immediately a memory flashed in my mind.

***********

_Nandz : You shouldn't be here. What are you trying to achieve ?_

_Lucifer : Like I said, I'm here to apologize._

_Nandz : Well, apologize and get out._

_Lucifer sighed heavily, shook his hair and looked around again._

_Lucifer : Nice room._

_Nandz : Are you kidding me !?_

_Lucifer : Give me a second, apologizing isn't really my thing._

_Nandz : Well, don't apologize, then. What do I care !?_

_Lucifer : You're so stubborn !_

_Nandz : You're the one to talk !_

_Lucifer : You act like a child !_

**********

Adi poked his index finger over the elbow of one of my hands, he brought me back to reality.

Nandz : Are you hallucinating, Demon !?

He squinted his eyes at me in disbelief and I continued.

Nandz : Because certainly, it looks like so.

I hung my head down and closed my eyes to chase away all my unpleasant thoughts.

Adi : Nandz, you're lying ... your energy doesn't lie like you.

Nandz : It's just your imagination nothing else.

I opened my eyes and silenced him by keeping a finger over his lips. He took and deep breath and said. 

Adi : Rebel !

Nandz : Demon !

We said simultaneously after one another, then smiled at each other.

Adi : I need to go back to my room.

I stated in a stern tone.

Nandz : You're not going anywhere !

Adi : Nandz, it's forbidden !

He sounded a little worried and concerned at the same time.

Nandz : Well, I'm breaking laws anyway and I'm Rebel not just for namesake alright.

I tried to lighten up the stressed atmosphere only then Mimi came there maybe she cleaned up herself too. I looked at her with grateful eyes then thought something and asked.

Nandz : Mimi, where is Andy ?

The demon girl said.

Mimi : Oh, he and Geralt is up to something ... I exactly don't know what is it ?

Nandz : I'll eventually know it anyway.

We all were quiet, it was literally unbearable. I called the demon girl by her name.

Nandz : Mimi ...

She understood and climbed on my bed, hugged Adi and I joined them too. Mimi and I both made sure that Adi was comfortable in our embrace as our immense love should not hurt him physically that was our concern. After some time, Adi and Mimi drifted off on my bed. I tucked them under the blanket and kissed them on their foreheads, first Adi then followed by Mimi. 

I sat on my chair in front of the study table near the window. I leaned forward and folded my arms on the desk followed by keeping my forehead on it.

Nandz : " I hate him ... I just hate every single bit of him ... I would be dead right so be it. I'll make sure that we don't cross paths ever again ! I'm so done with you, Devil ! Today, it was Adi, tomorrow Mimi, later Andy everyone around me ain't you and your father's piece of entertainment like me. That's enough, it won't happen again."

I raised my head and ran my fingers through my hair to shake off my anxiety.

Nandz : " I need to do something for Adi rather I have to ... "

Only then I remembered that Geralt gave me a sketchbook but behind it, some colors and brushes were also there. Silently without making any noise I opened the drawer and found it. After so long, a genuine smile did appear on my face.

Nandz : " Now, I know what I have to do ! Demon, be ready for a small surprise ! "

I closed the drawer then took the colors with me in a sling bag and stepped out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Kudos ♥️ means the world to me. 😊🍁


	13. Root of Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small surprise Nandz planned for her Demon Friend named Adi. He has been through a lot, it was a genuine effort to give him some moments of happiness that he deserves. What irked Geralt !? Where was Nandz heading towards !? She was planning a surprise for Adi, but now she herself got surprised by someone's arrival (whom she didn't expect after all the chaos that happened in the last chapter i.e. Chapter 12 : THE KING OF HELL), who was it !?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I wrote this chapter at lightning speed 😘 'cause my beautiful readers were eagerly waiting for the next chapter. I hope, I didn't made any mistakes. 😂 Yeah, throughout the week my schedule was a pack ... But, I like writing that's why I wholeheartedly took the responsibility of writing a FANFICTION. I try my level best to manage my Academics with this. 🙌🏽🙏🏽 Thanks for being patient and now enjoy the chapter. ✨😍🍁
> 
> Ahh, someone in our Fam pointed that this is the FIRST EVER CHAPTER WITHOUT FYR ... I was like woah I didn't realise that unless someone else mentioned it. 😂
> 
> And yes one more thing, I used a FROZEN 2 reference (as in a set of conversations) in this chapter ! I would love on how many of you spotted it, where was it, or did you remember the dialogues !? 😄🍁

Our (Mimi and Mine) room was on the first floor and Adi's was on the second floor, with the help of the staircase I reached the second floor. I could have easily done it with the help of my wings, but everything happened so abruptly that I was not in my senses to think anything logical. I know, it kinda sounds weird but how will you react if you got to know that the person whom you love or whom you think have feelings for acts coldly when you needed him the most. His father ... whom you consider your everything that person's father actually tried to kill you and your best friend. It felt like after my death he gave me the reason to live a half-dead life and the same person took it away from me just like that. While walking on the stairs I was hell tired and exhausted, I thought. 

Nandz : " Get a hold of yourself, Nandz ! Geralt is right, I should ... I WILL STAY AWAY FROM HIM ! "

Finally, I reached the second floor and was moving towards Adi's room. I heard two Unclaimed were chatting something and I hid behind one of the pillars. I don't know why I did it, but I did.

One Unclaimed : You know that girl !?

Another Unclaimed : Who !?

One Unclaimed : Oh Buddy that Seraphim Rebecca's daughter ...

Scratching his temples, he murmured.

Another Unclaimed : Uhm ...

One Unclaimed : Ugh, the one who volunteered Flying Tournament and got a chance to participate in the Purifying Rain.

Another Unclaimed : Huh hun ... now what about her !?

One Unclaimed : She is the root of all the problems happening in the Academy !

Another Unclaimed : What the hell are you talking about !?

One Unclaimed stopped the another Unclaimed and explained everything, for a moment he was keenly listening too.

One Unclaimed : Look first, she messed up with Austie, she screwed up in one of our important exams, she is fooling around with Lucifer and today ... unnecessarily, she irked Satan resulting in a demon almost lose his life.

Another Unclaimed : Now, I get why you mentioned problems ... She is a big problem herself, landed here all of a sudden and she thinks that she is worth every damn single thing.

One Unclaimed : We gotta stay away from her, okay !

Another Unclaimed : What a bitc- 

Their conversation was interrupted by a man standing in front of them. Without even looking, I could recognize that man it was Geralt.

Geralt : I see ... so, you don't have anything to do, huh !?

He stated coldly but I felt that it was a tight slap on their faces.

Geralt : Let's get you busy in something rather than gossiping, you will climb the tallest tree that is behind the Academy. FIFTY TIMES ...

Another Unclaimed : " What a jerk !? "

He must have thought, the next instant the old Demon added.

Geralt : WITHOUT USING YOUR WINGS !

One Unclaimed : WHAT !? 

Geralt swiftly waved his black cape, slid his hands inside and touched his waist. I saw few silver chains were wrapped around his black denim which I always considered part of his dress sense but it turned out something else. He loosened the fastened chain around him, turned the two Unclaimed and harshly tied their wings. After he was done, he roared in ominous tone.

Geralt : If you do not complete the task then ... the punishment will be worse than hell !

The two Unclaimed left the floor without even complaining and their heads were hung down.

Another Unclaimed : This is all because of her ...

He whispered with disguised annoyance.

One Unclaimed : What !?

Another Unclaimed : Do you really think that Geralt would act like this hard ... to our baseless bickering !?

Another Unclaimed continued with more aggression.

Another Unclaimed : He was grating because it was her, all this just happened because of her.

Now, I felt that he started hating me.

Another Unclaimed : That Bitch ... if I found her, I will make sure she regrets it !

Out of the blue, Geralt screamed which involuntarily made them shudder.

Geralt : Do that ... I'll make sure that you lose your immortal life !

They practically ran out, trembling ... one of them stumbled in the process. Then my gaze was back on the old Demon, I saw him growing dark. He clenched his fists so hard that his greyish-white skin turned bone white. I was scared not because of those stupid Unclaimed NO, but my heart was beating at an enormous rate as in with every passing second he was turning darker, I could feel his growing anger. He turned towards the railing crossed his arms over his chest in his signature pose and he stood there heavily breathing. He was trying his level best to calm down, relax a bit, act normal ... but all in vain. What was I even waiting for !? For him to explode due to anger ! I couldn't wait anymore, I couldn't stand ideal. I ran towards him and all of a sudden hugged him from behind. I wrapped my arms around his waist so tightly that he startled a little, I closed my eyes and press my whole body against him. In the darkness, the first thing I saw was a golden gaseous thing floating. Ebony black ribbons rimmed with sliver were tangled around it and a few reddish-purple crackers kind of thing were sparkling on the ribbons. 

Nandz : Geralt ... I ...

I spoke softly without even opening my eyes, for instance I thought was it even audible ? To clarify, he said.

Geralt : Will you keep quiet for a while ...

His voice was plain almost like a sword cutting down to my very soul and YES I was audible enough for him to listen to me. The next moment, I saw the ribbons were gradually subsiding. The golden thing became more bright and richer in its color, the reddish-purple flickering lights intensified.

Nandz : Whoa ... Oldie calm down ...

Geralt : You saw it yourself !

He simply stated, only then I opened my eyes.

Nandz : What !?

Geralt : Well, this lesson is yet to be taught to all the Unclaimed but you are ahead of them as always ...

For a moment, I felt that he was proud of me.

Nandz : Is it in teachers blood to talk in riddles !?

I said it playfully in response he just laughed and clarified.

Geralt : You saw ANGER IN THE FORM OF ENERGY in the darkness and how gracefully you managed to tame one's emotions. I think kinda HEALER thing worked today, 'cause I was resisting a lot but unknowingly you won.

His hands were now resting on my palms, he loosened my grip around his waist and he slowly turned towards me. He carefully took my palms in his and grasped it firmly.

Geralt : Are you Okay !?

He sounded genuine as always.

Nandz : What do you think, my Guardian !?

I counter questioned him bitterly. He pierced his icy blue eyes into mine and read everything, my feelings mirrored in his eyes the exact same. He felt my anxiety, my fear, my concern, my worry and every single synonym that represents my situation.

Geralt : It's so damn impossible to keep you away from problems, right !

Nandz : Right !

I said it sweetly with a devilish grin, but as usual, I failed to cover my pain in front of him. It's because of our bond I guess we could read through each other just like that, from the day I came here one thing I realized that everyone here is a book and you can read it without even having a conversation. But, Geralt could close himself kinda cut-off according to his will ... of course, he gained that strength and power after decades of training. I think it's not even decades consider it as a century. But, he let me enter his heart just like Fyr. I hung my wings down due to stress and the unpleasant atmosphere, now whole Academy was talking about me how an Unclaimed with such impudence stood in front of Satan.

Geralt : Do you even know the consequences !?

Now, he sounded anxious.

Nandz : No !

I was completely blank, but I stated the fact. I had no idea what could have been happened worse than this.

Geralt : Stop running into the fire, you know ... what I'll do right !

He exclaimed.

Nandz : You can't just follow me into fire !

I sounded equally stubborn.

Geralt : If you don't want me to follow you into fire then don't run into fire !

He took a deep breath and exhaled heavily.

Geralt : Child, stop it before it's too late ! Don't you understand, how dangerous can it be !? 

Nandz : I know !

Geralt : No, you don't !

Now, he actually sounded worried and irritated at the same time.

Geralt : He could have simply killed you and didn't give a damn about it ! KILLING IMMORTALS is his regular thing ...

Nandz : Hmm ...

I just nodded in approval and hummed, he continued his monologue.

Geralt : Be careful child, Academy is full of traitors no one can be trusted ... not even the person you love the most !

Now, I got him ... who was he implying towards, I admitted.

Nandz : From now on, I'll take your advice seriously !

He raised one of his eyebrows and asked.

Geralt : What kind of advice !?

I averted my eyes from him and replied coldly.

Nandz : Regarding SON OF SATAN !

I felt that he was relaxed a bit by my statement.

Geralt : So, finally you made your mind to stay away from him !

My eyes were back on him.

Nandz : YES !

Geralt : Good decision, trust me child it's for your own good !

Nandz : I know that you care about me more than my own mother !

Geralt : That's ... that's a huge statement !

I smiled gratefully and said.

Nandz : Take the complement Oldie, you deserve it !

Throughout the conversation he didn't let go of my hands. For the first time his eyes left mine, his gaze diverted towards my sling bag. He squinted his eyes over the bag and asked me confusingly.

Geralt : Now, what are you up to, Nandz !?

Nandz : A Surprise !

I said it happily almost jumping on my toes.

Geralt : Is it for the one who is hurt today !?

I guess, it was his random guess.

Nandz : Yep !

I agreed and nodded in approval.

Geralt : What are you planning to do, Kiddo !?

I gave him a huge smile on the word 'Kiddo.' He was all ready to see what I planned to do, but I freed my hands from his grip and closed his eyes.

Nandz : No, it's a surprise naa !

I said it as if a baby in me was begging the Father not to ruin the fun element. 

Geralt : But, it's for another demon right, I don't have anything to do with it.

Nandz : Really !?

I let go of him, kept my palms on my waist and leaned forward, in response he chuckled and raised his hands in defeat. 

Geralt : Well well well, I am curious to know okay !

We both laughed.

Nandz : Just few hours okay.

Geralt : Alright, now tell me where was this bullet train heading to ?

He questioned and I answered sincerely.

Nandz : Adi's room, in one single day, so much happened.

Geralt : Hmm ... a suicide attempt and half murder too, kinda tiring day right.

Nandz : Yaa yaa ...

He ran his fingers through my hair and gave his endearing warm pat. In response, I just hugged him tightly and he returned my hug with utmost tenderness.

Geralt : Go prepare your so called SURPRISE.

Nandz : Bye, see you later.

And with that positivity which Geralt unknowingly filled in me, I left the place. I opened the door and stepped inside ... of course, I had a spare key to his room. Come on guys he his my best friend, I can certainly have that liberty. I kept my sling bag on his bed and took all the colors and brushes out. I spread all the paint cans (they were a little big and heavy) over the marbles floor with different brushes.

Nandz : So, time to do the Magic Artist !

I clapped and got down to work immediately, I selected the wall that was opposite in front of the window. Yes, the wall was my Canvas, first I drew the rough sketch of Sammy on the wall. Later, I painted his white shirt, his beautiful skin, his gorgeous black hair and white feathers. And lastly, I painted his beautiful SUNSHINE SMILE ... after the completion of the portrait. I stood in front of it looking at my creation with a hint of admiration in my eyes only then from the cracked window a ray of sunlight fell over Sammy's portrait. It emphasized the beauty of the mesmerizing artwork gracefully.

Nandz : Graduating from UNIVERSITY OF ARTS didn't go in vain ... all worth it, Congrats Nandz you did a great job !

My surprise was ready for my Demon Friend, I was damn sure that he'll love it ... but still ... the faintest thought did cross my mind, will it be enough for him ? And again I was consumed by my thoughts while gathering all the brushes that were shattered on the floor. When I squatted down to grab one of the paint can only then I felt him, the brushes fell from my firm grip and rolled on the floor.

Nandz : " I didn't expect him to be here ? What is he doing here ? Did he came ... to see ... ME ? "

I shook my head to get rid of all my thoughts and pressing my temples, I stood up.

Nandz : " No, he can't be here ! Why am I thinking like this !? What am I expecting after this chaos !? Stop thinking so much Nandz or else you'll go mad. " 

I walked towards the table that was just beside the window, I picked up the photo frame and was adoring it. In our photograph, there was Mimi, Adi, Sammy and Me smiling as Adi hugged all three of us at once by spreading his arms and wings wide. That's when I felt him again with strong intensity as if his energy was just behind the door. I kept the photograph back on the table and marched towards the door without making noise of my footsteps. Now, when I stood in front of the closed-door ... I kept my palm on the mullion of the door, when I did that ... without a delay of one heartbeat, a sudden rush of hot, warm energy transmitted through it. I jerked my hand away and startled as soon as I realised that it was him ... 'cause he mirrored my actions too.

Nandz : Adimiron Winchesto was right, I can't let anyone manipulate my feelings ...

I convinced myself saying that, after few painful seconds passed, neither I nor he reacted. Then I heard the twisting of the doorknob, the door slowly opened and I saw him. He stepped inside and appeared in front of me with his usual soldier-like posture, I crossed my arms over the chest and I stated in a plain, cold and stern tone.

Nandz : WE ARE OVER, LUCIFER !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, Fam ✨ for showering your immense love on my last chapter.
> 
> Keep loving and I'll keep writing, thank you to each one of you for taking out your precious time from your busy schedule to read it. I'm really grateful. 🙌🏽✨🍁
> 
> Your Kudos ♥️ means the world to me. 😊🍁


	14. Devil's Unexpected Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chaos wasn't enough as something else was up for Nandz. If you guys follow my FANFIC, you all must have read in last chapter (Chapter 13 : Root of Problems) the final statement of Nandz "WE ARE OVER, LUCIFER !" Like seriously, is their chapter over ... Are Lucifer and Nandz done with each other !? Lucifer, why did he even came ... what was he doing in Adi's room !? 🔥HOTNESS ALERT🔥 NSFW CONTENT AHEAD. Lucifer said that ... which Nandz didn't expect at all. Adi, Mimi and Nandz in one frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my beautiful readers, for the first time I wrote (slight but decent one) NSFW CONTENT ... So, it's my sincere request if you don't feel comfortable reading it. Drop that part ! Overall, for pretty sensitive talks do read this chapter. Nandz and Lucifer's bond is flourishing gracefully. Adi, Mimi and Nandz are family.

Lucifer entered Adi's room as usual in his soldier-like posture, I couldn't see his face. While painting Sammy's portrait I didn't realize that it was the time before dusk. I spent hours, creating the so-called 'GIFT' for my demon friend. The day was pretty long, I had to face a lot of stuff in one single day, in Geralt's words "a suicide attempt and a half murder." But, that wasn't enough, something else was up for me. Now, after that mess here I have to face another encounter with the person whose Father was whole in a mood to kill my best friend and who knows the thought of killing me ... would have crossed his mind but somehow restrained himself from doing that. The sun was gradually setting and he stepped inside the room. His facial expressions were not visible as he was out of sight of light.

Nandz : " What a corny statement, "WE ARE OVER, LUCIFER !" as if we were two lovebirds ! This ain't a fairy tale, Nandz ... Neither you're a princess nor he is your prince charming ! Get the hell out of your stupid dreams. "

I scolded myself for such a stupid act. I was trying my level best to be cold in front of him until a strong swirl of wind opened the window with a loud noise but I didn't pay attention to it 'cause when the ray of light ... it fell on him when he was taking short steps towards me the appearance of him blew my mind. He wasn't in his usual attire, not in those clothes (black shirt and trousers) in which I saw him a few hours ago. The site which my eyes experienced was him wearing his regular black boots with a white shirt and trousers. WHITE ... I mean seriously white ! I thought that Angels and Demons have selected their respective colors as in Demons having permanent black engraved in their mind and soul and Angels with white. But, today's chaos wasn't enough for me to handle as another shocker was standing there right in front of me. After analyzing him from head to toe, my icy blue eyes finally met his carmine red eyes, but he stopped with an unreadable expression on his face. 

Nandz : " Like why do you even come here, what do you want now, wasn't that enough !? "

I thought for a second as I was in the process of processing the things and finally, his eyes moved they roamed from head to toe kinda analyzing me. My reflection was clearly visible in his carmine red eyes, those were shining bright ... brighter than usual. And for a moment, I ... I was stunned at the coincidence (was it really a coincidence, 'cause I have a huge doubt ... what if, it was purposely done by him !?) that I was wearing an off-white sleeveless top, cream-white silk skirt with ankle-length white shoes. Honestly, I wanted to tear my eyes off him but simply I couldn't ... I don't know, why, how ... he wasn't actually holding me but I felt that he grabbed me, my will ... my thoughts and me. 

Nandz : " No, it can't be !? "

He came near me, there was just two feet distance between us, I wanted to unfold my arms but simply I couldn't. 

Nandz : " I don't know, what the hell is happening with me !? I don't want it ! I don't want to be under his spell right now !? "

The thoughts were running in my head at an enormous rate.

Nandz : " Why can't I move ... my hands ... what did you do, Devil !? "

My body was stiff just like a rock and Yes, my guess was correct, I WAS UNDER HIS SPELL.

Lucifer : Do you even think before uttering something ?

He released me, anger started building inside me and I spat.

Nandz : I do ... perhaps I'm certain that you don't !

Lucifer : What makes you think that !?

He counter questioned me that irked me even more.

Lucifer : Are you even in your senses ?

But, he sounded different ... not in his usual cold, arrogant, tactless tone. That was different ... something else, I felt. Ignoring that I simply stated.

Nandz : I'm in sane state of mind perhaps it's like you have completely lost it, Lucifer.

My statement was sharp and clearly audible. His eyes those were settled on me, now they averted towards my creation. I was studying his expression and thought.

Nandz : " What's this on your face ... mild adoration !? Like seriously, Devil !? "

And finally he spoke.

Lucifer : The Ginger hair will like it !

I raised one of my eyebrows and dryly reminded him.

Nandz : Adi ... His name is Adi !

Lucifer : Nandz ...

He called out my name and I didn't let him speak.

Nandz : I don't want any of your sarcastic compliments !

I understood my own growing annoyance.

Nandz : Did you came here to apologize 'cause as per my knowledge you don't know how to do it !?

I asked him bitterly but he simply stated in a different tone while neatly tucking his hands in his pockets.

Lucifer : You're very naive, Nandz ! 

And that was the last straw, I felt like that was just the start of our quarrel.

Nandz : And you're unbearable boor, Lucifer !

Just when I felt that he was whole in a mood to grab my will once again. I angrily held the paint can that was on the floor and threw the paint on him. With a splashing sound, the red colour it covered his clothes over his torso. After doing that mocking grin appeared on my face, just then I thought have I crossed the line ...

Nandz : " Why the hell do I care about the restrictions ... learn how to act in front of Son Of Satan !? SCREW THE DAMN THING ! "

I thought out of vexation but the tone he used made me shiver.

Lucifer : You ... you shouldn't have done that, Nandz !

Just when I thought that he will hit me back, he grabbed the paint can that was near him and threw the paint in my direction. It almost covered my whole body my bottoms, my top and even my hair. He threw the can away and was stepping towards me, he closed the distance between us. I stood all wet and stunned with wide-open eyes. Finally, it was a twilight hour ... sunbeams fell on us from the rectangular window, our silhouette was gracefully visible on the pastel-shaded wall.

I was not under a spell anymore, he set me free ... And his right hand approach my neck and his eyes following his hand and I was lost in his eyes ... damn carmine red eyes. I was doing this on my own ... my own will. 

****

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PycY_BqbWaw (Writer's suggestion : Play this in Background while reading)**

****

My breathing became uneven when he touched my lower lip with the thumb of his right hand. He traced the thumb over my lip towards my cheek, I blushed then moved his hand away and took three steps towards the window. I threw a glance out of the window for a moment, feeling my chest rise and fall heavily then watched him over my shoulder. He turned towards me with his eyes full of desire. He stood in his place still ... when I turned towards him, there was DEAD SILENCE in the room. Only the breathing was visible and the pounding of heart was audible loudly, deeply ... I took a step forward, he mirrored my actions too just the way he did on the other side of the door a couple of moments ago. Another step he took with the devilish grin and I accompanied him with a ravishing smile. Just mere inches were left between our bodies, his left palm that was already drenched in red color. He kept his palm on my face and traced it downwards. His fingertips almost touching my lips with utmost tender after his hand left my face, I did the same with him. But, before I could leave his face, he caught my palm in his and kissed the fingertips.

While looking sincerely in my eyes, he interlaced our fingers tightly.

He tentatively leaned closer towards me, I followed his lead and kept my right hand over his shoulder, our foreheads slightly touched each other. Our noses brushed, I was breathing heavily while lowering my eyelids and he was all calm and stable. After taking two deep breaths, I dared to stare into his eyes straight.

He kept his right hand on my waist and I gasped in surprise. Holding me he got down on one of his knees and I knelt in front of him too. My hand which was on his shoulder, it shifted towards his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair, I gave in to the mesmerizing sensation. I unbuttoned his white shirt which was clearly red now. My hands were confident this time, unlike last time they weren't trembling at all. His eyes devouring every single moment, without taking my eyes off him ... I soaked my hand in red color that was on the floor and painted him as it left a path from his neck to his newly exposed skin. My eyes followed the path of my hand after I was done then I raised my eyes to look at him. Only then he roughly grabbed my wrist and turned me around, my back suddenly hit his chest that ain't affected his balance, but because of this sudden movement, the rest of the paint cans that came in my way were now on the floor. COMPLETE MESS ...

On the marble floor, beautiful abstract was formed with red, orange, yellow, green colors. He inhaled the scent of my wavy burgundy hair and interlaced one of our hands again. Now, his other hand was resting on my shoulder and the palm grazed the path from one side of my collar bone to the other. He did the same thing, soaked his hand in the color that was on the floor and colored my bare waist (particularly abdomen). His each and every touch gave another wave of goosebumps. He laid me on the floor and my face towards it and laid next to me rather near me, over me ... He ran his fingertips over my arm and interlocked our fingers, after vigorously kissing my shoulder blades and the curve of my neck where he left several bite marks, he flipped me. He propped on his elbows and caught my face in his palms. He kissed my forehead, my cheekbones, the tip of my nose and froze ... He stopped until then my eyes were closed, but when he stopped immediately my eyes flew open and I saw his alluring face ... and in his deep red eyes for the first time, even my reflection looked graceful. His grin was replaced by a pure rare toothy smile, at this sight of him ... I completely lost myself, I reached for his lips and he kissed me back hungrily but as beautifully as he could. We both were running out of air when the Demon felt that my lungs were begging for oxygen only then his lips shifted towards my jawline. He licked, kissed and sucked the skin gently, his bite was light on that part. But, when his lips ghosted over the most sensitive part of my neck ... I sighed in pleasure, only then he racked his teeth ruthlessly causing pleasant pain.

And we followed what we wanted ... we gave in to our desire, our feelings and our wills. We cast off the unnecessary clothes, explored each other's bodies and reached the climax at the same time. My screams were the only thing that he wanted to hear at that moment, I felt that it was the most melodic thing that he ever heard. The moment turned into eternity ... The eternity that I felt only with him.

And we were watching the aesthetic sunset together in each other's arms. We were breathing heavily, as my head laid on top of his chest and one of his hand perfectly held my waist as the other was busy stroking my hair. My eyes were closed and I bet he was staring at me.

ARTWORK CREDIT : @saaveeliii [Instagram]

We didn't realize, how the time passed and the night fell. After I came back to my senses, I realized it was already late.

Nandz : Lucy ... What's the time !?

I raised my head to see the wall clock and was shocked looking at it. I had to detangle myself from Lucifer forcefully, as he was not in the mood to leave me.

Nandz : Lucifer, it's already late ... just look at the time.

He followed the line of sight, where I was pointing my finger of course towards the clock. He sighed in displeasure, shook his head. Amused by the situation, I kissed the tip of his nose mockingly and in return, he kissed my forehead gently. He helped me up, we put on our clothes ... yes stained clothes in silence. After we were done, my eyes wandered into the room ... I wrinkled up my nose and sighed completely exhausted.

Nandz : Ugh, look at the mess we made ! I need to clean this up before leaving !

Lucifer : Sit here on the bed !

He commanded.

Nandz : Lucifer, I don't like repeating myself ! 

Lucifer : So do I !

He sounded firm and stern.

Lucifer : Just do as I say !

I did, for instance, I was completely bewildered that what was he doing but within one minute everything was cleaned. The rags in the laundry bag were proof itself. Lucifer did it, my paint cans and brushes were nicely packed in my sling bag and were on the bed ... which was not there a couple of minutes ago. After he was done, he stood in front of me drying his wet hands with a piece of cloth. I could see him 'cause he turned on the lights too.

Nandz : Am I hallucinating, Lucifer, or did you just cleaned the whole room at lightening speed ?

I hopped from the bed and stood in front of him, then saw the condition of my clothes.

Nandz : Don't know how many times I have to take a bath !?

I said it disgustingly but he chuckled and ran his fingers through my wet hair.

Lucifer : Your burgundy hair locks look different in red color, thanks to me who turned out to be your hairstylist today.

Nandz : Ugh ... Shut up !

I said it while hitting a small punch on his chest. He wasn't acting normal, today I felt him off his arrogant, tactless behavior. Maybe I got used to his unpredictable nature, one time cold another instant warm.

Nandz : Lucy ...

I called out his name.

Nandz : Misselina taught that we show our powers whenever there is a matter of life and death.

I was actually surprised by my own question and state of mind.

Nandz : Today, you ... it wasn't right !?

He averted his bright red eyes from me and was thinking something.

Lucifer : " It was ... silly ! "

Nandz : Lucy ...

I called him with immense melody, his gaze was back on me. He closed the distance between us and clung to my shoulder. 

Lucifer : Don't think much !

Nandz : Don't you feel, I'll make you vulnerable if you will reveal all your powers in front of me ?

I questioned him but I expected him not to answer it but he said.

Lucifer : No !

That was enough for me, I felt another level of peace. I was his strength, not his weakness ... that feeling, I cannot explain it in words. I eventually gave him a grateful smile.

Nandz : I want to know my powers too !

I said like a child and what the hell was that look, admiration like seriously he was admiring me. This Demon always confuses me but I'm kinda getting used to it.

Lucifer : You will encounter pretty soon !

He made me aware of the fact.

Nandz : When !?

I drawled like a child while frowning my eyebrows. His signature smirk was back on his face. He held my chin and tipped my face towards him.

Lucifer : Something will definitely trigger it !

He was scanning my eyes and was looking for something.

Nandz : Lucy ... ?

Then he saw ... He saw my broken expression when I sat on my chair, full of dark vibes emerging out from me. I didn't even try to block my memories 'cause I didn't want to hide anything from him.

*****************************************************

_Nandz : "I hate him ... I just hate every single bit of him ... I would be dead right so be it. I'll make sure that we don't cross paths ever again ! I'm so done with you, Devil ! Today, it was Adi, tomorrow Mimi, later Andy everyone around me ain't you and your father's piece of entertainment like me. That's enough, it won't happen again."_

*****************************************************

He almost saw the scene just like it was. His grin disappeared, his eyes grew softer then it was earlier. Sensing his change in mood rather I felt that he was feeling guilty may be or was I just imagining it ... but I don't think so 'cause he was different now, unlike the way he was acting in front of his father. I cupped his face in my hands and said softly.

Nandz : The only way to hurt me is to hurt my loved ones. If Satan would have finished me I didn't have mind at all ... But, my people, my friends ... that was a dirty game.

Lucifer : Sometimes you have to act according to the situation !

He stated it softly with a pinch of firm tone in it.

Nandz : You want me to stand there quietly and endure the f*cking pain in silence... I can't do that !

Lucifer : I know that, Nandz !

For the first time, I felt that he knew me ... the real me and accepted me with all my strengths and flaws.

Nandz : We should go !

Lucifer didn't react, I gently drew myself away from him then took my sling bag and was about to walk towards the door.

He turned around, grasped my wrist then pulled me towards him and merged his lips into mine, but this time more delicately as if he was dealing with a feather, handled me with utmost tender afraid to break it. I gave in and was devouring the moment, when we were out of breath, he pulled himself away from my lips and pressed his forehead against mine. We were breathing heavily, we could hear our own hearts beating in the same tempo. In the whole f*cking day, for the first time, I smiled genuinely at him ... he saw it was pure and real, seeing me relaxed a bit the corner of his lips went high. 

And he said it ... that I didn't expect.

Lucifer : I'm sorry !

My eyes widened after hearing his sudden apology.

Lucifer : I won't let anyone hurt you !

I started stating the fact gently.

Nandz : No one can hurt me, Lucy ! Listen, I wasn't broken because of Satan ... I didn't even know him. But, I thought I knew you a little ... and then ... you ...

He was listening carefully and patiently. I purposely averted his attention 'cause I felt his heart shrink.

Nandz : Ahh, just forget it ... Let's go !

I outstretched my palm towards him and without a delay of one heartbeat, he took it. We were out of Adi's room, I locked his room and kept the key in my pocket.

Lucifer : You two are really close !?

He asked or stated I don't know, to clarify I just gave him a sound. 

Nandz : Huh !?

Lucifer : You have the key to his room.

I chuckled delicately.

Nandz : Ah this, so what do you regret that why I don't have access to your room !? 

I said it coyly and he laughed. While locking the room he didn't leave my hand. We walked in the hallway towards my room, the moonlight drenched us in it's beauty. When we reached there ... he froze. I softly pulled my hand back and hugged him, he returned my hug too but squeezed me a little hard. When I was about to say 'Goodbye'. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek with his slightly moist soft lips, his enchanting eyes ... were engraving the moments into his memory. 

Lucifer : Goodbye ...

He said it beautifully, in a voice that I never heard before.

Nandz : Bye Lucy, see you soon ! 

I said it happily jumping on my toes, he nodded, turned around opened his wings them flew towards his room.

I was back in my room, luckily Mimi and Adi were still sleeping, without making noise I straight away ran in the bathroom. Damn, I had to wash myself four times and hair three f*cking shampoo bottles were used. I came back while damping my wet hair and turned on the light switches but that ain't affected their sleep.

And there was a knock at the door, I opened it. There was an Angel standing in front of me with our dinner plates in his hands.

Angel : Dinner for two !

He said with pure formality in his voice.

Nandz : Can I have one more plate please !?

I requested him.

Angel : What is there a party or something like that, Unclaimed ?

Now, he sounded sweetly informal.

Nandz : Naa, it's just my little Demon roommate told me to get more food.

Little Demon who Mimi or Adi ... I didn't specify that neither I wanted to clear it. He thought for few seconds then nodded in approval, handed me food for three and left. Keeping the dishes on the table, I screamed. 

Nandz : Hey sleepyheads, dinner time !

Only then Mimi shifted a bit and Adi slowly opened his eyes.

Adi : Did you completed your write-up ?

Adi's sleepy voice asked.

Nandz : Writeup !?

Which write-up, I thought for a second.

Adi : History of Hell that Misselina gave you !

He clarified.

Nandz : " F*cking lie, Nandz ! "

Nandz : Yes, I completed.

Adi : Good !

Adi sighed in relief and Mimi while stretching her hands retorted.

Mimi : I'm hungry ...

Leaning forward, I inhaled the aroma of the food and said mockingly.

Nandz : Oh looks like someone's favorite meat is there tonight !

First Mimi freshened up, followed by Adi then we had our dinner. I feed Adi and Mimi and they did the same with me, our dishes were taken back by another Angel.

Adi : It's time for me to leave !

Adi eventually said ignoring his slightly healing wounds.

Nandz : Did anyone ask you !?

I questioned him angrily.

Nandz : You'll stay with us, that's it !

And they heard my final statement.

Adi : Nandz don't be silly, we will be in a big problem if anyone found about it.

Nandz : I'll take care of that, you don't worry.

I was like 'Demon, I have got connections,' what a statement just wow, goes perfect with my situation. 

Mimi : What do you mean by that !?

I heard concern in Mimi's voice, I hopped on my bed and while pouting exclaimed.

Nandz : I'm tired and you guys ... ugh, why you gotta be like that !?

I said it crossing the arms over my chest, squinted my eyes a little bit and laid my back on the bed. Adi and Mimi exchanged mischievous glances and laughed loudly. They both hopped on my bed and Mimi set herself on my left side and Adi on the right. They both cuddled me, squeezed me like a soft furry teddy. Adi hooked one of his legs in mine and Mimi held my torso tightly. Both of them buried their faces in my neck, their breaths gave me a ticklish feeling. I softly blushed and barely managed to utter.

Nandz : You two are heavy, don't choke me okay !

Adi : We can't promise anything, Rebel !

Adi chuckled at his taunt and was staring at Mimi from the corner of his forest green eyes, in return she joined him with a wink.

Mimi : That's right, we are Demons being brutally honest is in our nature !

Finally, my merrily defeated voice was heard by them.

Nandz : Impossible, you guys are impossible !

We three held each other firmly and in the calm cold atmosphere, we dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PycY_BqbWaw (Writer's suggestion : Play this in Background while reading)  
> This video doesn't belong to me [ORIGINAL CREDIT : LAAL ISHQ - Full Audio Song | Deepika Padukone & Ranveer Singh | Goliyon Ki Raasleela Ram-leela]
> 
> ARTWORK CREDIT : @saaveeliii [Instagram] https://www.instagram.com/p/CEmE0EQp1CL/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link  
> Thank you so much, Fam ✨ for showering your immense love on my last chapter.
> 
> Keep loving and I'll keep writing, thank you to each one of you for taking out your precious time from your busy schedule to read it. I'm really grateful. 🙌🏽✨🍁
> 
> Your Kudos ♥️ means the world to me. 😊🍁


	15. Archdemon Scar-A Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adi and Nandz had their morning coffee together but something happened in the canteen which turned out to be their cafe today. Nandz got lost in her memories that she created with Lucifer. ENCOUNTER NANDZ' NEW POWER. Freaking damn class at different places ... sounds interesting and dangerous at the same time. INTRODUCING NEW CHARACTER IN THE STORY NAMED ARCHDEMON SCAR. Finally, after this hell frightening day ... Nandz managed to give her surprise gift to her male demon friend. What was his reaction after receiving the gift ? LUCIFER THAT MAN IS JUST BEYOND WORDS FOR ME !!! What do you think !? 😈💋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stuck in my online Examinations but now I'm done with it. I'm so sorry for making my beautiful readers wait so long but my loyal readers your wait is over, here comes another chapter with a damn whirlpool of events and emotions. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you get time please let me know your views regarding the development of the story. IT MIGHT SEEM A LITTLE LENGTHY, BUT TRUST ME YOU'LL ENJOY IT. 
> 
> \- Nandz 😊🍁

The sunbeams from the slits of the window directly fell on my eyes, it of course broke my beauty sleep. According to the atmosphere, it was the time before dawn. I softly wiped the sleep off my eyes with the help of my left hand and realized that Adi's head was calmly settled over my right arm. Mimi, oh damn this demon girl declared my abdomen as her pillow. With my left hand, I slightly held Adi's head and laid it back on the pillow so that I could remove my right hand then with both hands I held Mimi's head and laid it on her pillow. I hopped out of the bed, tucked them under the blanket and was staring at the male Demon and thought.

Nandz : " This Ginger Hair's smile means the whole world to me. "

Usually, I don't wake up early but I need to spend some more time with Adi. It was necessary and creating the best moments with him was one of my methods to heal him.

Nandz : " I can't completely take away his grief feeling but I can reduce his despair. He doesn't need to feel it that way ... every cell of my body screams that Adi don't deserve this. "

After processing certain things in my head, I went straight to the bathroom. I freshened up and was damping my hair in front of the mirror. I walked towards my bed where Adi and Mimi slept peacefully like kids, I highly adore them this way then bent in front of the male Demon and softly cooed in his ear. As my wet hair strands slightly touched his face.

Nandz : Wanna break some more rules, Demon !?

He yawned stretched his arms above his head then interlaced his fingers and stretched a bit more that I heard the cracking of his knuckles. He slightly opened his eyes and from the corner of his forest green eyes was looking at me while putting a smirk on his face, he questioned me.

Adi : What is the plan, Rebel !?

I didn't answer it, I straightened up and gained my composure back and uttered mischievously which was rather slightly playful.

Nandz : Get ready, Ginger Hair !

Adi : Hey, I need to freshen up I'll go back to my room.

He finally said it, I knew he didn't want to leave right now 'cause I literally felt it. Without responding, I opened the closet and threw the paper bag towards the male Demon. He opened it and without hiding his astonishment asked me.

Adi : What the hell were you doing in my room !?

**https://youtu.be/DAYszemgPxc (Writer's suggestion : Play this in Background while reading 'cause PRETTY SWEET MOMENT AHEAD #FLASHBACK)**

__________________________________________

_After locking Adi's room, we were about to leave the corridor but then I realised something and immediately reacted._

_Nandz : Lucifer wait !_

_My hand which was already in his but with the other hand I grasped the forearm of his same hand and made him stop. Arching one of his eyebrows, he questioned me._

_Lucifer : What is it ?_

_Nandz : Adi ..._

_I called out the name of my Demon friend._

_Lucifer : Now, what about that Ginger Hair ?_

_He asked firmly but I sensed his irritation and immediately turned him down._

_Nandz : Can you at least attempt to keep your arrogant attitude aside for a moment._

_Lucifer grinned, I don't know why ... I guess he likes the authority and effect I have over him._

_Lucifer : Come on spill it now ..._

_He sounded curious, now I literally felt that he was damn eager to know what was going in my head. I finally spoke._

_Nandz : I need to get some clothes for him._

_Lucifer : What do you mean by that ?_

_Nandz : Oh he is in my room sleeping like a baby with Mimi. I'll go and join them then will make sure that he spends the night with me in my room, not in his dorm. I don't want my surprise to get successfully ruined. I'll get some clothes for him just hang on for a moment, Lucifer._

_I explained to him calmly, he nodded then I opened the door again and inside the room grabbed one of the paper bags and roughly packed some of the clothes and accessories. I hardly took a minute or something, I came out and locked the door again. Lucifer was standing outside resting his back and head on the wall with closed eyes. Though we were all wet and colored with freaking damn paints when I saw him like in that posture. The Moonlight did its magic, it enhanced Lucifer's grace even more. I couldn't help it just stood next to him, extended my hand towards him and with the back of it caressed one of his cheeks. Under my hand, I could feel the corner of his lips went high. He opened his eyes slightly and from the corner of his damn carmine red eyes was gazing intensely in my icy blue ones and softly questioned me._

_Lucifer : Aren't you afraid that I'll make you vulnerable !?_

_With the same hand, I snapped in front of him and reminded him saying._

_Nandz : Well hello ... that's exactly what I asked you a couple of moments ago and your answer is my answer. So, calculate it on your own ... you are a grown-up, aren't you !?_

_Lucifer : So, let me calculate it ..._

_He said that and left the wall, I raised one of my eyebrows, he straightened up then leaned forward and rested his forearms on my shoulders, interlacing the fingers behind my head. Damn this demon because of him I have a dangerous adrenaline rush, I barely managed to murmur in a shaking voice._

_Nandz : Devil !_

_He closed the distance between us then brought his soft slightly moist lips near my ear and whispered._

_Lucifer : Shhh ..._

_He silenced me, now his lips touched my earlobe and honestly speaking shivers ran down my spine then the demon whispered again._

_Lucifer : YOUR ANSWER IS NO !_

_Until then my eyes were closed as soon as he said that I opened my eyes and gazed at him from the corner of it then retorted._

_Nandz : You're as smart as Hell, Devil !_

_He gave me his signature smirk and in response I smiled gently._

_____________________________________________

Adi : Hello, what the heck !?

My demon friend raised his voice and brought me back to reality.

Nandz : You think you can question me like that ...

I asked him sternly but he retorted.

Adi : Answer my question first !

I smiled mysteriously and questioned him.

Nandz : Adi, who am I !?

Adi : Damn you ... Rebel !

Now, he sounded a little irritated.

Nandz : Now just go okay, wear this and get ready to slay hard !

He obediently took it then freshened up within minutes, when he came back my eyes analyzed him from head to toe. He wore those clothes that I personally selected from his wardrobe. Mustard yellow jeans with a black shirt that was accompanied by a long chain belt. Well honestly speaking, he is incomplete without that chain thing it's kinda his style and I wanted to keep his swag level high. I might sound a little vulgar but I whistled brazenly at my demon friend and complimented him.

Nandz : You look Rad ! 

Adi : Ugh, you're the one to talk.

Because literally, we were matching as in I wore black turtleneck long sleeves T-shirt with mustard yellow leggings accompanied by black ankle-length sports shoes.

Adi : Aren't we gonna invite this little demon girl ?

He finally asked pointing towards Mimi and I chuckled then responded.

Nandz : You think she'll wake up, try it !

The male demon thought for a while then leaned forward but stopped in the midway and regained his straight posture back and simply stated disgustingly while tilting his head towards me.

Adi : Waste of time, ain't gonna happen anyway !

He admitted and I said.

Nandz : See I told you so ...

I stretched out my hand at the male Demon in order to invite him but how stupidly he responded.

Adi : What are your intentions here !?

He asked grabbing the collar of his shirt and in response I uttered.

Nandz : You son of a b-

I was about to lower my hand irritatingly but he briskly caught in the midway then pulled me towards him and hooked his hand over my shoulder. He covered me with one of his beautiful black wings. I held his waist with one of my hands with the other I grasped his black shirt. Then we went to our canteen which turned out to be our cafe today. When we reached there, I softly recoiled from him and went towards the counter and asked.

Nandz : Two coffees please.

Angel : Unclaimed, good to see you ... good morning.

A sweet informal voice responded.

Nandz : Good morning to you too.

I greeted him back, he was the same Angel who brought food for us yesterday night.

Angel : Not three today !?

The Angel asked and trace the line of sight from me towards the male demon then his eyes were back at me.

Angel : So, this Demon was there yesterday uhm ... interesting.

My astonishment wasn't hidden from him as I glared at him with wide-open eyes as soon as he said that, barely managing myself I answered him impudently. 

Nandz : When you were thinking for a moment, I certainly thought that I will get caught but then you just agreed and I concluded considering that you might have missed.

Angel : You are surely an Unclaimed but there is something about you which is definitely different.

He replied, DIFFERENT I thought for a moment that so-called different word didn't sit with me well. Finally, he answered sincerely while looking into my eyes.

Angel : Yes, regarding that ... yesterday, I sensed three energies in spite of you saying that your demon friend needs one more plate but you didn't mention that there was another demon in your room. 

He sighed and continued.

Angel : Look Unclaimed ...

I cut him and politely said.

Nandz : Pardon, it's Nandz !

I expected him to be angry but he just smiled in response and continued.

Angel : Nandz, being a daughter of Seraphim Rebecca doesn't mean you will do whatever you want it's strictly forbidden, you know that right. You can't just mingle around with Demons and Angels. You can certainly hang out with Unclaimed ones.

Nandz : They don't like me, I had a really bitter experience ... those freaks just ripped my wings off.

I admitted sounding defeated, the next moment.

Angel : And what did you do ?

He asked me keeping one of his hand over his chest as if that ripping wings off thought scared him.

Nandz : Nothing, just stood there like a moron !

I honestly replied.

Angel : Don't worry you are a tough girl, aren't you ? You'll definitely find your way I'm certain of that.

Nandz : Thank you so much it was a pleasant chat indeed ...

I was about to say something more but he cut me instantly as if he sensed something dangerous around us and warned me saying.

Angel : Beware kid there are traitors all over the Academy, don't trust everyone NOT ALL IN WHITE ARE PURE NOT ALL IN BLACK ARE IMPURE.

At his last statement, I recalled.

Nandz : " That's exactly the same as what Geralt told me, but this is something new ... black and white thing, just going like a bouncer over my head. "

The elder Angel briskly kept the two coffee mugs on the tray and was about to hand it over to me but one of the cups accidentally fell 'cause his hands were trembling out of anticipation but miraculously it came back to its place on its own as my hand reached out to catch it. He was astonished and was constantly staring at me but my intense gaze was fixed on my hand.

Nandz : "What the hell was that ? What just I did ? Am I a magician or something like that ... calm down it's nothing it's just a coincidence. Lucifer warned me not to reveal the so called immortal powers in front of anyone but what is this, Shepha ! "

The shocked Angel uttered.

Angel : Unclaimed you, how ... ?

I coldly questioned him.

Nandz : What ?

The Angel genuinely replied.

Angel : The mug was about to fall and in the midway, it stopped and came back on the tray just like it was mere moments ago.

I barely managed to conceal my emotions and uttered.

Nandz : I ... I brought it back my speed is kinda increasing day by day.

Angel : Kid don't fool yourself ...

He sounded kind but irritated and I wanted to clear things up.

Nandz : Angel honestly I-

I was about to explain myself but he made me stop, he slightly but immediately raised his voice and politely asked me.

Angel : Just go okay just go ... RIGHT NOW !

I did as the elder Angel asked me to do. I came back to the table where Adi was already sitting and was staring out of the nearby window with a relieved smile on his face. The sun was about to emerge out it's kinda watching the sunrise with my best friend. Adi must have definitely thought that but his soothing expression suddenly vanished when he saw me at the table and asked me, his voice reflected his concern.

Adi : What did you saw a ghost or something !?

Nandz : "It will be sane, if I discuss this with Geralt first he must definitely know something regarding it. At this point, I can't afford anything, not even any changes. I am kinda afraid of any sort of a change in my so-called half dead immortal life. "

While thinking that I kept the coffee in front of the male demon and calmly said.

Nandz : Here your coffee ...

Adi inhaled the aroma of the black coffee, I sat near him.

Adi : Hot as Hell !

He praised it but I retorted.

Nandz : If I were a human, I would have definitely said it HEAVEN but I'm a kinda half dead now ...

I said it bitterly, but he wanted to cheer me up.

Adi : Nandz, listen to me ...

Nandz : No, you listen to me ...

And there we go again our complete abnormal interaction kinda usual banter started.

Adi : " The day I met you since then I am listening to you only and I am kinda liking the authority you have over me. "

Adi was insanely smiling at me, but ignoring that I started saying.

Nandz : Hey Ginger Hair, I wanted to talk to you about something ...

He immediately reacted.

Adi : Hey, well I am supposed to be surprised and angry at the same time but on a serious note what's this Ginger hair thing ... Did someone installed it in the hard disc of your brain, you are saying it like a catchphrase and I am sure considering it as a pathetic curse.

____________________________________________________

_Lucifer : The Ginger hair will like it !_

_I raised one of my eyebrows and dryly reminded him._

_Nandz : Adi ... His name is Adi !_

_____________________________________________________

Adi : You better switch over to my real name or else ...

He warned me in a raised voice by angrily taking the coffee mug from the tray.

Nandz : Or else what Ginger Hair !?

I devilishly smirked and questioned him.

Adi : Rebel !?

He called out my name ominously that he gave to me, I winked and within a split of a second everything vanished his slightly building anger just fade away. He took a sip leaned back on the wooden chair and complimented which I didn't expect at all.

Adi : Come to think of it, Demon wasn't that bad !

I just laughed at his acceptance.

Nandz : So, now you like your new name from demon to Ginger hair !?

I mockingly asked him.

Adi : You like it ?

He genuinely questioned me.

Nandz : Ahh, I love it !

I coyly replied him.

Adi : Then it's fine ...

He sounded defeated there, but a faint smile appeared on his face. After finishing our coffee, I finally asked him in a pretty soft and serious but kind tone.

Nandz : So, my pretty Ginger hair forest green eyes Demon can we spend today's evening together ? 

Adi : A date !?

He exclaimed and I turned him down by rolling my eyes out of irritation.

Nandz : Get off your horses, Ginger Hair !

Adi : Rebel !

He wanted to silence me but I continued.

Nandz : I am just loving this new catchphrase ooooo Ginger Hair ...

Adi shook his head and I finally revealed.

Nandz : It's just that I have planned something for you, I hope you like it ...

Adi : If we will survive the whole day and will be left with some amount of energy then will definitely work this plan out.

He simply stated, but I asked him 'cause some sort of anxiety did hit me.

Nandz : What do you mean by that, huh !?

Adi : Today, you will meet the person whom I personally hate the most ...

A person ... hate ... meeting ... what the heck, I thought for a moment.

Nandz : What the hell are you talking about !?

Adi : You will see ...

He said that putting a mischievous devilish grin on his face and stood up.

Nandz : I am not in the mood of solving any of your riddles at the moment, Ginger Hair !

I exclaimed angrily jabbing a finger at him.

Adi : You are killing me with curiosity and I am doing the same thing to you ! You might have learned this in primary school, haven't you !? 

He mockingly said while walking towards the door, I wanted to take ahold of him but he smartly avoided being caught. I ran after him but he was fast and I was lacking behind 'cause he was born immortal and I was not that reality hit me.

Nandz : I'll kill you, Bastard !

I was hell annoyed by his tricky games, he stood in the corridor then flapped his black wings twice and immediately reached a dangerous height.

Nandz : Hey wait for me ...

I said that and followed him, we both were in the pretty blue sky.

Adi : Rebel, expect the unexpected from this Demon ...

He finally accepted something. 

Nandz : " This tone is unusual, what now !? "

I thought while flying with Adi towards the place where our today's class was gonna held. Adi and I were together the whole time but he didn't tell me. The place where we were at ... damn it was just impossible to describe it in words. Hanging mountain, like seriously I thought for a second. In the fog, when the view got clearer, I stopped in the middle slowing the pace of my wings a little bit.

Adi : What !?

Adi instantly asked me and I answered sounding disgusted.

Nandz : Hanging cliffs, mountains ... anything else is left for me that is floating and I don't know ! Is there hanging waterfall, forest, dessert .... ugh, what the heck !?

Adi chuckled at my reaction and admitted saying.

Adi : Honestly speaking, Yes !

Nandz : Holy crap !

That's all I could say at that instant.

Adi : Oh come on Rebel, we do not have all day get your ass off here quickly. Being late in his class ... that man won't even hesitate to kill you for that unpardonable crime in his eyes.

Now, I completely understood the case ... there was another Demon professor whom Adi hated. I was kinda scared and surprised as well to know that new class faculty who was definitely a Demon. Adi landed on the grass softly I followed his example. I was about to wander around a bit as usual but the male demon firmly caught my hand and made me stop then and there. Adi for the first time roared at me.

Adi : Don't wander around with Demons or Angels ... STAY WITH UNCLAIMED !

He warned me them stormed off as I watched him go, he joined the bunch of demons where I found Lucifer, Mimi and Austie. There were only a few Demons, Angels and Unclaimed. Something was really odd about those class students, they were kinda specific. I mean it was like somebody intentionally chose this particular bunch of students. From Angels my eyes caught Dino, Leeloo and Aster. From Unclaimed, there were only four of us ... the list includes Andy, Monica and Donny.

Nandz : Hey something new !?

I approached them and asked.

Andy : Hey Beautiful !

Andy gave me a warm welcoming hug, I returned his hug by patting his back but Monica just rolled her eyes and Donny was kinda mockingly grinning all the time.

Nandz : So ... ?

I sounded curious and anxious at the same time.

Andy : It's something new for us, I don't know what it is but certainly-

Andy was about to say but when we sensed something dangerous, he abruptly stopped. Everyone around me straightened their posture stood there formally. I just blinked my eyes once and in that fraction of a second, a few Angels and Demons stood in front of us bowing their heads ... I guess it was showing some sort of respect to the Professor and we all four Unclaimed were behind them particularly behind Demons. Just before that I felt someone's hand on the nape of my neck who tilted my head down, I shuddered and instantly recognized that touch was of Lucifer, I obeyed 'cause it seemed that not obeying will end badly here. 

A man landed on the grassland with a thud. My head was down but my eyes betrayed me that went in the search of our Professor. That man was slowly but confidently approaching us, I could see him from the slit of Lucifer's arm and his torso as that massive Demon stood in front of me kinda shielding me as always. At least I saw him, my eyes roamed from his shoes towards his head. Appearance-wise, he wore leather black alligator shoes, black denim with big buckle black belt, black shirt with black vest jacket {some sort of red color work was done on the hem of his vest jacket}, a knee-length overcoat accompanied by a red tie. DAMN EVERYTHING WAS BLACK ! Pale white skin with honey brown eyes with long black hair just below his shoulders. Not just a Demon but he was an Archdemon, it's like in the bunch of teachers there was HOD it was something like that at least I assumed it that way.

Austie : Archdemon Scar, a very good afternoon !

Austie greeted him with immense respect and formality.

Archdemon Scar : My immortals, your Nightmare week has begun so brace yourself ...

He sounded dangerous ... HELL FRIGHTENING.

Archdemon Scar : There there now Demons, you can leave your pets with me and get your Swords ready.

Nandz : " SWORDS ! "

The Angels and Demons stood opposite to each other and drew their swords out. Let me tell you, their swords were like attached to their body and were invisible all the time until now they were exposed.

Archdemon Scar called us to him, we followed. Monica, Donny, Andy and I were considered as the best students among Unclaimed.

Archdemon Scar : The best students among Unclaimed ones, I'll personally hand over them their responsibility by myself.

Now, he sounded formal as if he was genuinely teaching. I was listening to him very carefully.

Archdemon Scar : Swords are fragile weapons !

That was his first sentence and he continued saying.

Archdemon Scar : Those are strong along the blade's edge it's very weak on the sides. So obviously, you have to apply the force where it is the strongest. The direction the blade is facing and the direction you swing has to need to be exactly the same otherwise it will break.

He was certainly explaining the importance but his next sentence scared all of us.

Archdemon Scar : If you ever break your sword, I'll break every bone in your body !

That's when I heard the blades clashed of Angels and Demons but didn't dare to look away from Archdemon Scar.

Archdemon Scar : Here are your swords neatly in the scabbard.

Those scabbards were actually in his long coat earlier before revealing it to us ... Man, such heavily material he carried just like that yaa yaa immortal, powerful and whatnot. He first called Donny then Andy followed by Monica. Lastly, he called me. I stood in front of him straight pretending to be a soldier. He stared into my icy blue eyes for a moment, I immediately opened my hands in front of him then he carefully placed the scabbard on my palms. I grabbed it firmly before that my hands slightly touched his.

Archdemon Scar : " So warm ... your hands are as gentle as sunbeams. " 

Archdemon Scar was thinking something then instantly let me go. 

Archdemon Scar : Today, you will not draw your swords out !

He warned us and continued in the same tone ... harsh one.

Archdemon Scar : You have to fly until you reach the peek of the Mountain then come back here to us using your stubborn feet.

Donny smirked but Monica seemed to be anxious, Andy was calculated but I was hell terrified. This particular class ain't gonna be that easy as it seems like to be. We all flew up and reached the peek of the mountain it consumed a lot of our time and energy as soon I landed, I felt ... my energy was gradually subsiding but reaching the starting point was the real task. Everyone dispersed in their respective directions, I followed my instinct and was running really fast but then I stepped on something and a clicking sound was heard followed by a wooden log to head towards my skull. I immediately dodged it, thankfully my head survived the damn massive thing. I regained my speed and was trying my level best to avoid the traps but then I tripped 'cause of the jute ropes and hit my face on the prickly ground. I wiped the dust and ignored how it started to bleed from the slit of my lips and forehead. In spite of being hell terrified, I gathered myself stood up again and begun from where I had left ... One thing during this whole time I was carrying my heavy scabbard with me. That was mandatory according to Archdemon Scar. As soon as I realized that I was about to finish my task suddenly my scabbard cut a fine rope-like thing ... with wide-open eyes I was waiting for something to dodge but immediately some hemp plant fibres wrapped around my ankles and forced me to get down on my knees. That wasn't enough a long thorny branch hit my back really hard. I screamed with my almighty strength.

Nandz : Ahhhhhhhhhh .....

I started to cry.

*****  
Meanwhile, at the starting point, Lucifer and Dino's blade clashed again but when they heard such horrifying sound they stopped still didn't let go of each other.

Dino : What was that !?

They whispered.

Lucifer : Nandz ...

Archdemon Scar : Austie, what do you think ? WHO BROKE WHAT ? Let me tell you my guess ... that stupid burgundy hair broke her leg.

Austie clashed her blade harshly with Leeloo.

Austie : I wish your guess come true ... not just broken, I guess it must have been shattered.

Lucifer took his anger out on Dino's blade.  
*****

After my several attempts, I managed to free myself from the rope. I stood up with the help of my scabbard damn it acted as my spine at that instant. I started to walk cautiously avoiding each and every trap 'cause I knew if I hit something I will die here. STORY FINISHED, THE END OF NANDZ. But somehow managed to reach at the starting point. I saw everyone Andy, Monica and Donny were also there ... I came last. The rest of them were resting 'cause I concluded thinking that they finished their training and these three Unclaimed were sitting on the grassland. I was breathing heavily, my clothes were slightly muddy and torn also. Not only I was beaten hard, looking at their conditions ... it was a hard time for them also. Each one of us was bleeding ... several slits, cut and bruises were there on our bodies. I slammed on the grassy ground and barely managed to utter in a shaking voice.

Nandz : Andy, I know you are completely exhausted ... and devastated right now ... but please ... do me a favor! PLEASE ...

Every single part of my body was aching so damn badly.

Nandz : There is a huge thorn ... inside ... inside my left shoulder blade. Can you ... can you please ... ahh ... pull that out. It ... it f*cking hurts ... so much.

I continued in a devastated tone.

Nandz : My hands ... they are so numb ... that ... even if I try ... my ... my hands won't reach there ... so please ...

Lucifer stood there clenching his fists so damn hard that his muscles and veins were tensed and clearly visible. Adi too shot a full of hatred glance towards Archdemon Scar. Mimi lost her composure, she was about to come near me. In spite of her innumerous attempts of restraining herself in front of Archdemon Scar, she couldn't take it any longer ... as she was about to take a step towards me, Adi grabbed her arm and Lucifer kept his hand on her shoulder, they kept her in place. Andy took a while to respond.

Andy : I could have done ... that but ... I ... I broke my leg ...

Nandz : What !? 

Andy : Hang on ... a sec ... 

Andy said that tried to come near me but all in vain.

Andy : Ahh ... it hurts !

I shifted my gaze towards Monica and genuinely asked her.

Nandz : Monica, are ... are you okay !?

She harshly replied.

Monica : Bitch, I ... broke my arm !

I asked Donny about his condition.

Nandz : Donny you ?

That man sincerely answered.

Donny : I broke ... one or two ribs ...

Nandz : You ... you three crawl to me ...

I asked them with a pure concerned voice.

Monica : GO TO HELL !

Donny : IN YOUR DREAMS, BABY !

That's what these two said, only Andy obeyed me ignoring his f*cking pain. That's when I heard his stern slightly annoyed voice.

Lucifer : Unclaimed ...

Nandz : You have ... a better idea !?

I retorted back at Lucifer, Archdemon Scar shot a threatening glance at Lucifer, they both were literally staring daggers at each other but eventually, Lucifer averted his eyes back at me. I kept my palm over Andy's leg which was hell swollen then closed my eyes, I concentrated on what Geralt taught me. Everyone saw that shimmering golden ribbons emerged from it and wrapped themselves around that broken part of the leg. It penetrated in his skin and completely healed that part but its adverse effect was clearly visible on me. 

Nandz : Ahh ...

I screamed holding my badly aching head with my rough scratched fingertips.

Monica and Donny with pleading eyes were looking at me.

Lucifer : Nandz, stop it !

Ignoring Lucifer's warning, I repeated the process first on Monica followed by Donny. They both were healed but I couldn't fill them with energy as in I haven't left with any. I was breathing heavily as I ran out of the air and energy then kept both the hands on the grassy ground and leaned back to gain some oxygen in my lungs but all in vain as that thorn pricked again but with more intensity.

Nandz : Ahhh ...

Tears ran down my cheeks, I closed my eyes and started to endure the f*cking pain in silence as the bleeding was immense. Mimi freed herself from Adi and Lucifer and ran to me knelt behind me. I felt her sweet energy only then she kept her hands on my shoulders and lightly forced me to lean forward. I was slightly losing my sanity, Mimi touched the big thorn carefully but I screamed loudly. The next moment I heard, Adi's scared but concerned voice.

Adi : You can't do it over her clothes.

Mimi : Stupid, I'm not gonna take her clothes off in front of everyone.

Mimi growled angrily at him.

Nandz : I'm fi-

I wanted to say something but Adi roared.

Adi : Reckless !

Without any further delay Lucifer knelt behind me, kept his left hand over my left shoulder and with one swift motion of his right hand removed the big thorn from my left shoulder blade just above my left wing and threw it away with his almighty strength. I cried out loud 'cause it was hurting really bad. The bleeding started but Lucifer pressed his right palm over the wound to prevent any further blood loss. Donny offered his grey muffler to Lucifer which he immediately wrapped around the big hole.

Lucifer : Knucklehead !

That's the only thing I heard from him.

Finally our strict and hell cruel Professor spoke.

Archdemon Scar : Is your PDA over Unclaimed !

In response, Lucifer spat.

Lucifer : Archdemon Scar, don't you think on the first day you are being unnecessarily hard on Unclaimed.

Professor roared at his student.

Archdemon Scar : This was the first and the last time you spoke to me like that ... UNDERSTOOD !

The Angel finally came forward and spoke.

Dino : Lucy is right !

Archdemon Scar : I see Unclaimed you gained a fan following very quickly ... I can see you do have an effect on everyone.

He shot a final glance at everyone then declared.

Archdemon Scar : Alright that's enough for today ... BE READY FOR TOMORROW'S TORTURE !

He got down on one of his knee and with his index finger-tipped my highly disfigured face towards him.

Archdemon Scar : And you Unclaimed ... I really wanna know what are you made up of !

He stood up everyone followed his example except me and Lucifer. They both stared at each other for a moment then Lucifer stood up and help me to stand on my feet. Literally, I was completely putting all my weight on Lucifer as I grabbed his black shirt hard and with the other hand I held his waist but he gripped me as tightly as he could by keeping my whole body close to him practically against him and slightly but slowly covered me with one of his carmine colored wing, ignoring all the short surprised gasps. 

Archdemon Scar : Ah look at that Son of Satan so damn protective for his TOY!

Archdemon Scar with his fingers pulled my cheek just like a baby.

Nandz : Ahhh ...

Archdemon Scar : Grow up Baby Girl, don't follow your mother's footsteps unless you wanna be executed.

He said that turned on his heels and flew away.

Nandz : Every single cell ... of my body ... begs for ... MERCY !

I mumbled against the fabric of Lucifer's shirt as soon as the Archdemon Scar went out of sight, Lucifer picked me up in his arms.

Lucifer : I warned you not to ...

He was about to scold me for my act but I didn't let him speak.

Nandz : Look at those ... cured faces that's enough for me ...

Lucifer : Do you have a death wish !?

He finally questioned me out of exasperation.

Adi : Let's take her to the Doctor first ...

Adi spoke something sane, but I exclaimed.

Nandz : No !

Mimi : No one is asking for your permission !

Mimi shot back.

Nandz : Mimi ...

Lucifer : SHUT UP OR ELSE ... I'LL GAG YOU !

Lucifer roared but I sounded equally stubborn.

Nandz : Lucifer the bleeding ... it already stopped.

He pierced his carmine red eyes into my icy blue ones for a moment then sighed in relief and barely managed to utter.

Lucifer : Is that necessary !?

Nandz : Hmm ...

I snuggled closer to him and just hummed. He looked at Mimi, Adi and Andy.

Lucifer : Follow me !

He ordered them, who obeyed him quietly without questioning. Adi held my scabbard as Andy held his own. Everyone dispersed from the so-called classroom. These three were shocked looking at the destination {we were in front of Adi's room}. 

Nandz : Now, put me down !

Lucifer did as I said. I pressed my forehead against his chest and with shaking hands, I put my finger in the slit of the shoe's sole and revealed the key then hand it over to Lucifer who opened the door almost immediately. He helped me in and I instantly slammed myself on Adi's bed. Mimi turned on the lights 'cause it was evening time we all had a long day and then Lucifer asked.

Lucifer : Bring some lukewarm water.

Lucifer sat on the bed next to me and loosened the muffler. Mimi did as Lucifer asked then Adi hand over my scabbard to Mimi. It honestly sucked my energy completely but the fact that I recovered rapidly. Lucifer soaked a clean piece of cloth in the water and pressed it over the wound.

Nandz : Ahhh ....

I screamed again every single time the agony became unbearable.

Lucifer : Shhh ...

He bandaged it with a clean cloth on the bed then flipped me over my back and cleaned several cuts and scratches on my face. Oh, my lip ... that slit was hurting so much. After Lucifer was done, Adi questioned keeping his hands on his waist. 

Adi : Rebel, now answer me what were you two doing in my room !?

Ignoring my suffering, I instantly whipped my head towards my male demon friend and counter questioned.

Nandz : What do you mean ?

Adi : Just tell me what were you two doing !? What the hell is this ? A whole wall covered with some f*cking bedsheet ! Like seriously ... Did you two fight and created a big dent or hole over here ?

Adi indignantly asked, Lucifer and I gazed at each other and laughed. I slowly hopped out from the bed and stood next to Adi. I pointed a finger towards the wall and calmly said.

Nandz : I owe my life to this man, Adi and this is my naive endeavor. Hope you will at least try to understand that we are your family.

Unfazed Adi gazed in my eyes then I signaled him to remove the bedsheet from the wall ... when he did the next instant he saw Sammy's Portrait. Adi's eyes were wide open, tears dwelled up in his eyes. He stepped towards the wall and traced his fingertips over Sammy's hair followed by his eyes then eventually settled on his sunshine smile ... without taking eyes off from Sammy's portrait, he asked me.

Adi : You created it ... for ... for me !? You wanted to give me a reason to live forever not just in my heart but in my room also.

Nandz : Uh huh !

He wrapped his arms around me, hugged me gratefully.

ARTWORK CREDIT : @bananamainaa [Instagram]

Adi : Thank you ... thank you so much. I don't know what I did to deserve a gift like you.

He uttered and I answered back.

Nandz : I can certainly say the same about you.

Adi : After Sammy, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, Rebel !

Those words didn't reach me as unfortunately my body gave in, I slept over him.

Adi : Nandz !?

He kept his hand on my head and pulled me away from him to get a clear view.

Andy : What happened !?

Andy sounded worried.

Adi : Oh this Rebel dozed off !

Adi said and continued but stopped due to Lucifer's sudden move.

Adi : I will ...

Without asking Lucifer replaced Adi's hand and slightly pulled me away from Adi towards him and carried me in his arms. Adi stood there puzzled but then silently wrapped my arms around Lucifer's shoulder, leaned forward and kissed my temple then assured.

Adi : Don't worry no more suicide attempt 'cause now I have two reasons to live.

He glanced at Sammy's portrait then looked at me, he pet my head gracefully then nodded at Lucifer.

Andy : Damn this girl beholds magic in her hands ...

Mimi : Indeed !

Andy and Mimi admired my work then gave a goodbye hug to Adi and left his room, Lucifer brought me back to my room and tucked me under the blanket. Mimi hesitated for a bit then said.

Mimi : I'll go freshen up.

Lucifer nodded, the demon girl kept my scabbard on my desk then stormed off. As soon as Mimi left he sat on my bed leaned forward and kissed my forehead then my cheek. Eventually with a feather touch, he kissed my broken lips which made me smile gently when I was asleep. 

Lucifer : You were astonishingly remarkable ! Nah, you are !

He whispered after few moments Mimi returned and before leaving Lucifer asked.

Lucifer : After a while force her to take a bath.

In response Mimi just nodded and he left. The demon girl came near me kissed my forehead then drifted off on her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARTWORK CREDIT : @bananamainaa [Instagram] https://www.instagram.com/p/CGMyBn1pVZ2/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link  
> https://youtu.be/DAYszemgPxc (Writer's suggestion : Play this in Background while reading 'cause PRETTY SWEET MOMENT AHEAD #FLASHBACK)
> 
> This video doesn't belong to me [ORIGINAL CREDIT : LYRICAL: Main Agar Kahoon | Om Shanti Om | Shahrukh Khan,Deepika Padukone | Sonu Nigam,Shreya Ghosal]
> 
> Thank you so much, Fam ✨ for showering your immense love on my last chapter.
> 
> Keep loving and I'll keep writing, thank you to each one of you for taking out your precious time from your busy schedule to read it. I'm really grateful. 🙌🏽✨🍁
> 
> Your Kudos ♥️ means the world to me. 😊🍁


	16. Unspoken Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adi, Mimi and Nandz in one frame 😍🍁 {REVEALED VARIOUS EMOTIONS} ... Series of Flashback. Light Violence some readers might find it uncomfortable. 
> 
> **MISSED THE MONSTER LUCIFER !? ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stuck in my online Examinations but now I'm done with it. I'm so sorry for making my beautiful readers wait so long but my loyal readers your wait is over, here comes another chapter with a damn whirlpool of feelings and emotions. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you get time please let me know your views regarding the development of the story.
> 
> \- Nandz 😊🍁

It had hardly been a couple of hours since the night fell. That's when I heard a knock at the door, I was barely left with any energy but all my senses were working 'cause maybe I was ... I'm still sensitive in my half-dead life just maybe because of that ... but really I don't know. "STAY ALARMED ALWAYS," that's what Geralt taught me rather everyone right, then I heard the male Demon's low voice.

Adi : Hey !

The Demon girl followed his lead and continued in a soft but devilish tone while putting a smile on her face.

Mimi : Hey there !

He grinned back at her bossy attitude as she invited him into our room but that was a command indeed.

Mimi : Get in already !

Adi : Where is Rebel !?

The male Demon inquired, his voice reflected the concern he felt for me. The Demon girl squinted her sweet pretty eyes at the male Demon as she sensed his slightly covered anxiety, while folding her arms she sincerely answered.

Mimi : Look at that Unclaimed !

She slightly turned her head towards the right and gazed at me over her shoulder then continued in a playful tone.

Mimi : Sleeping over there like a baby.

The Demon lady was whole in a mood to troll me but Adi's next statement forced her to tear her eyes from me and made the girl whip her head towards him instantly as she arched an eyebrow at him.

Adi : Oh Mimi Baby, don't give your prestigious title to my Rebel !

He said that while snickering which irked the Demon girl even more and she retorted with aggression.

Mimi : I'll kill you if you call me that !

Oh my that was loud ... Adi was kinda stunned and amused too but he accepted his defeat. Because she glared at him in such a way as if it would have been possible she might have punched him on his face though.

Adi : Ok Boss Bitch !

There we go again, I always felt that Adi was so damn amazing in giving someone a perfect title though I'm adopting some of his traits as in taunting him 'Ginger Hair' became one of my favorite things. In spite of me being hurt ... so damn badly, I was still aware of the surroundings around me particularly THANKS TO GERALT'S ENERGY SESSIONS. Adi stepped inside the door the Demon girl closed the door, she expected him to settle on her bed but this male demon sat on my bed close to me. He folded his left leg and hung down the other then rested his back on the headboard. My hair was all messy but that ain't affected the male demon's pure adoration towards me when his forest green eyes settled on my face. With utmost tender, he ran his soft fingers through my hair after experiencing the sensation of his hand I shuddered and nestled closer to him. Only then without breaking my peaceful sleep he lifted my head from the pillow and rested it on his lap. The Demon girl watched the whole scenario as her face reflected one emotion that was **PURE LOVE**. 

Mimi : You ... you love her right !?

I honestly don't know whether she asked him or stated, the Demon girl uttered as she settled herself on my bed in front of the male Demon and of course near me.

Adi : I love her but not the way you do ...

The male Demon made his statement which surprised the Demon girl even more and she immediately questioned him as her face expressed the growing annoyance. 

Mimi : What the hell do you mean !?

She unfolded her arms to snap in front of him, Adi wasn't ready to give up here now as he sternly retorted back at her.

Adi : You know exactly what I mean !

They both stared at each other for half a minute or something all in that time Adi was gracefully grazing my scalp which insanely pleased me. Mimi knew it was so damn impossible to hide anything from Adi so finally, she rolled her eyes and diverted her eyes at me then softly uttered.

Mimi : Listen, when I asked her is there something more between us than friendship. She ... she straightforwardly refused. I respect that she ain't interested, I'm not gonna force ... anything on her.

Adi always knew the concept of love ... 'cause he was in love that's why I assumed that he knew everything about it hence this wasn't hidden from him. Mimi loved me he knew that as well maybe even before she conveyed that to me.

Adi : But did you accept it ?

He questioned her firmly at which the Demon girl honestly replied without taking her eyes off me as the fingertips of her palm moved gently over the ankle of my leg to that sensation my toes reacted a little.

Mimi : I just know that I don't want to lose her no matter what !

Adi looked at her then at her palm which was over me and started stating softly this time.

Adi : But you still look at her the way she looks at-

He immediately stopped only then she averted her eyes at him as she found the male Demon thinking whether to take this conversation ahead or not, in response she whispered a name. 

Mimi : LUCIFER !

After listening to the name of the Prince Demon, he temporarily paused maybe he was digesting the fact I don't know it was just a wild guess. But when he completely stopped the motion of his hand over my head I made a protesting sound.

Nandz : Uhmm ...

Then nodded my head on his lap and snuggled closer to him even more. That brought his widened forest green eyes back at me as he continued caressing my hair beautifully again. Adi closed his eyes in disbelief, shook his head then slowly opened his eyes again and asked the demon girl.

Adi : You ... you knew that ... from the very beginning, isn't it !?

At his question, she gave him a sad smile as she crossed her arms over her chest once again and responded.

Mimi : I have seen it a number of times more than you.

Now here she sounded completely devastated and heartbroken.

Adi : STILL !?

He asked her but he knew the answer as well, but Mimi was one step ahead of him as she smiled bitterly and counter questioned him.

Mimi : Did you stop loving Sammy ?

Without a delay of one heartbeat, the male Demon screamed but instantly covered his mouth with his other hand.

Adi : NO !

That was the only reaction Mimi expected and Adi reacted in the same way.

Mimi : How the hell can you expect this from me ?

Her gaze settled on my face as I slept calmly on Adi's lap. She smiled at me purely and continued her monologue.

Mimi : In spite of her being so close to me ... in front of me ... all ... all the time.

She broke at her own words and Adi was taking in all her reactions without reacting.

Mimi : I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON HER, I don't know whether she will come to me or not but she will always have me by her side ....

She diverted her eyes from me to look straight into his forest green eyes then after few painful moments her penetrating gaze was back on me but her next revelation stunned the male Demon.

Mimi : WHEN I SAY ALWAYS I MEAN TILL ETERNITY ...

Adi was taken aback by her statement and out of irritation cleared his perspective.

Adi : Mimi no ... this ... this is wrong ... this is madness, you can't live in dark.

She frowned at his comment and asked him unfazed.

Mimi : What do you mean ? 

Only then he shared his memory with her while piercing his forest green eyes into hers.

**#Flashback**

_________________________

_Adi : Rebel, now answer me what were you two doing in my room !?_

_Ignoring my suffering, I instantly wiped my head towards my male demon friend and counter questioned._

_Nandz : What do you mean ?_

_Adi : Just tell me what were you two doing !? What the hell is this ? A whole wall covered with some f*cking bedsheet ! Like seriously ... Did you two fight and created a big dent or hole over here ?_

_Adi indignantly asked, Lucifer and I gazed at each other and laughed._

________________________

After he was done, he started saying.

Adi : Yesterday they were ...

He paused but the Demon girl completed the statement.

Mimi : TOGETHER !?

Here also I don't know whether she genuinely asked or stated in return Adi responded stating the reality in front of her.

Adi : No Mimi ... you're still getting it wrong, THEY ARE .... TOGETHER.

After hearing the male Demon's statement, she grasped the bedsheet over my bed as she was fuming with anger and eventually spat.

Mimi : But Lucifer doesn't treat her the way she needs to be treated !

Adi understood her situation, her state that's why he mentioned calmly and slowly so that the Demon girl takes everything in her head with a sane mind.

Adi : Yes, he ... he treats her differently but he never ignores her that's a fact.

While grinding her teeth ruthlessly, she murmured.

Mimi : How can you be so damn sure ?

Adi sighed in displeasure as his one hand was busy with me and the other hand he kept over Mimi's shoulder and told her.

Adi : After when you guys left ...

**#Flashback**

____________________________

_Adi was admiring my creation while he settled himself on his bed sideways as he propped himself up with one of his hands. Out of the blue moon, an elder Demon briskly walked into the room by opening the door harshly. Oh, that elder Demon came to take the clothes to the laundry but when he saw all the rags in the basket, he yelled with his almighty strength._

_Demon : Damn what the hell did you do !?_

_Unfazed Adi counter question him, while frowning his eyebrows a little bit._

_Adi : What is it !?_

_The elder demon shook his head in disgust and replied but the intensity of his voice didn't change._

_Demon : Just look at those rags ... pathetic you guys are pathetic ... PAINTS don't wash off easily._

_Adi : "For painting a damn wall you don't need so many ... "_

_Adi might have thought but the elder Demon screamed which stopped his train of thoughts._

_Demon : This is the first and the last time you created such a mess, next time you will wash these rubbish clothes on your own._

_Adi was still confused but gathering some sanity he assured the elder Demon._

_Adi : I get it, this ... this won't happen again._

_The elder Demon sighed in displeasure then shook his head, harshly packed the clothes from the basket in the rag bag and hastily left the room. Adi closed the door as soon as the demon went out of sight. Then stood in the middle of the room, closed his eyes pressed his temples with his fingers and started concentrating. He inhaled deeply as if he was finding something through it. Now let me tell you Adi's superpower HE HAS A VERY KEEN SENSE OF SMELL. He can smell someone's fear, happiness, sadness ... I'd say every single emotion that an immortal possesses. It was almost like watching a videotape in his mind, the scenes appeared the same as it happened 'cause of the scent of the beholder and emotions he or she carried at that moment. The third last scene in his room before the revelation of the gift was me slapping him and cutting my hand in rage. The second last scene was me painting Sammy's portrait with utmost joy which compelled his lips to curl in a broad smile. But, in the last scene ... he caught the glimpse of that moment which me and Lucifer shared together took his smile away. The way Lucifer glanced at me, the way I adored him from head to toe ... the way his touch made me tremble, the way we were panting, my rage over Demon Prince, how he subsided my anger, OUR DESIRE ... The paint was all over the floor after few mesmerizing moments. The moment I unbuttoned Lucifer's shirt, Adi broke all the contact as he tore his fingertips off his temples 'cause he startled a little bit._

_____________________________

Adi : Even before using my power to know that I already sensed it in today's class.

**#Flashback**

_____________________________

_Adi joined the Demon's group where Lucifer, Mimi and Austie were already present only then his nostrils alarmed before his energy senses thing then he whispered under his breath._

_Adi : This Rebel ... I warned her to be with Unclaimed and she ..._

_His forest green eyes started searching me among all, he caught a glimpse of mine as Andy welcomed me with a hug._

_Adi : " She is at another corner and I am here then why the hell her fragrance is around me in the radius of two feet. "_

_Confused Adi concentrated at the source of the fragrance which wasn't me but someone else, while thinking he stood beside Lucifer the fragrance got stronger. As soon as he opened his tightly shut eyes, he whispered my name which was hell low but was clearly audible to Lucifer._

_Adi : Nandz ..._

_Lucifer : What about that silly Unclaimed !?_

_The Demon Prince asked Adi while Adi ran his fingers through his ginger hair in order to come up with an excuse but Lucifer retorted with his usual arrogance._

_Lucifer : I do not have all day, ginger hair ! Spill it already !_

_Adi : " Ginger hair ! "_

_His eyes grew wider as he thought about the title, the so-called new nickname I gave him maybe he came to know who installed it in the hard disk of my brain in his language. Adi opened his mouth to say something but when they felt Professor Scar's energy they moved towards their respective places. Adi was about to take a step towards me but Lucifer did what Adi already thought in his mind of kinda shielding me from Archdemon Scar at the very first meet._

_____________________________

Adi : That is why I want you to accept the reality ... SHE LOVES THAT JERK in spite of him being all unpredictable and impossible but inevitable, do you hear me, Mimi ?

Mimi stood up from the bed in disbelief as if that was really hard for her to even take it. 

Mimi : I SCREWED UP AGAIN, ADI !

A lone tear ran down her cheek, Adi called her to him. She stood in front of him, he motioned her with two fingers to bend down, she did. He took ahold of the nape of her neck and pressed her forehead against his and calmly said.

Adi : Mimi understand one thing ... she loves you and me enough that she can destroy the entire Academy if she doesn't see us even one single day. So, never ever doubt her feelings towards us ... ESPECIALLY TOWARDS YOU. YOU'RE HER LIFE, I can assure you. In spite of that Demon being her Heart, she breathes just for you.

Mimi : You think so !?

Her voice caught in her throat, but Adi wiped her tears off her cheeks with his fingers.

Adi : I know that !

He assured her, only then a cold breeze made me shiver and I murmured.

Nandz : Mimi ...

Adi softly smiled at this and uttered.

Adi : See ... I told you !

I clenched and unclenched my right palm, Adi pulled away from Mimi and made her sit back on my bed. He placed her left palm in mine and I grasped it firmly and pulled it towards my cheek. She drowned in my tender, came near me then planted a soft kiss on my temple and whispered in my ear which was not that audible, to be honest. 

Mimi : I LOVE YOU, do you hear me !

Adi : Mimi ...

The male Demon drawled her name, but she reassured him. 

Mimi : I'll try to love her the way you do, but I can't promise anything at the moment ... I … I need some time.

Adi sighed and made an attempt to respond to it sanely.

Adi : Okay !

Mimi used all her energy to give the male Demon a fake smile but he knew that was all FAKE but she was genuinely trying he felt that particular thing. The next moment met with silence and then they both drifted off.

**********

The next morning, when my sleep broke I found myself over Adi's lap. His right hand was over my head and his left hand was over the bandage of that hole wound that f*cking big thorn created. Oh, Mimi, her hand was in mine ... maybe in sleep I grabbed it, her face was buried in my chest and the other hand was over my torso. I loosened my grip which broke her sleep but she nuzzled closer to me and I wished her.

Nandz : Good Morning, Mimi Baby !

At my sweet tone, she lifted her head and our eyes met, she was intensely looking at me then responded with equal purity.

Mimi : Morning sleepyhead !

Only then I kissed her forehead then the Demon girl gave me a satisfactory smile and admired my gesture.

Mimi : Thank you, you made my morning !

Nandz : Well, I can certainly say the same about you two.

I said that while lifting my head from the male Demon's lap to be in the sitting position which broke his sleep too.

Nandz : Breaking your peaceful sleep wasn't my intention at all, Ginger Hair and Baby Girl !

They both stared at each other while taking in their titles, I expected them to be angry with me but in response, they gave me a rare toothy smile. Puzzled me questioned them at their unexpected gesture.

Nandz : Hang on, I was ready to get a huge scolding in the early morning but you two ... what is it !?

Mimi and Adi shared mischievous glances and both of them squeezed me in a hug and kissed me on my cheek.

Nandz : Hey what was that !? You two are having some sort of adrenaline rush or something !?

They smirked at each other and said in unison.

Adi : I LOVE YOU !

Mimi : I LOVE YOU !

And they squeezed me again a little more tightly this time, in response I just chuckled.

Nandz : Oh my ... how do I own such pleasure this morning ... HOLY CRAP, did I murmured some sh*t in sleep ?

I questioned them anxiously, but they laughed and replied simultaneously.

Mimi : Nah !

Adi : Ah, all illogical stuff much like yourself !

At his statement I gave him a measured slap on his back, not all my strength was gained in one night ... the wound above my left wing was still hurting but I concealed my emotions in front of them 'cause I didn't want to spoil their beautiful morning. Adi's eyes were settled on my clothes all shabby and slightly torn and I covered up saying.

Nandz : I need to take a bath.

Mimi thought something then with utmost tender asked.

Mimi : " Yesterday Lucifer said the same ! "

Mimi : Should I stay to help ?

Adi : You have an early morning class with me, REMEMBER !

The male Demon reminded the Demon girl in response she just rolled her eyes and spat.

Mimi : SCREW THE DAMN CLASS !

Adi : Mimi ...

He called out her name out of irritation, he was clearly not in the mood to pick up a quarrel this moment in time. I suggested them uttering.

Nandz : Adi, you go back to your room and freshen up. Mimi, you also get changed and leave for his room then go to the class together. I'll manage here don't worry, I'm not a Kiddo !

They looked at each other and the firmness in my voice was enough for them to agree without any further delay they nodded and followed whatever I just said. Adi gave me a hug then kissed my temple and hopped out of the bed then exclaimed.

Adi : Bye Rebel, see you later !

Then he gave a slight nod to Mimi, who nodded back at him in understanding later the male Demon left our room. Mimi took hardly few minutes to get ready then she also did the same actions as Adi and left the room saying.

Mimi : Take care, Bye see yaa !

As soon as Adi and Mimi left, I gathered some courage to step into the shower. Honestly, I don't know how many times I screamed while washing away all the dirt and dried blood stains off my skin ... I felt that even the body wash was also taking revenge on me while taking a bath this feeling became reality. One thing was constantly running in my head, WHO IS THIS SCAR !? WHY IS HE SO DAMN HARD ON ME !? The thoughts of the NEW PROFESSOR were literally driving me crazy, I came out of the bathroom while damping my burgundy hair and sat on my chair in front of the table as my bathrobe was doing its job perfectly, it soaked all the water off my body. After mere moments, I stood in front of the closet and started thinking about what to wear. All those freaking fashionable clothes ... nothing soft to wear which was rather needed at the moment. I slammed the palm over my forehead in displeasure and uttered.

Nandz : If I wear these prickly clothes, my wounds won't let me survive.

Finally after searching for two to three minutes I found one dress which was indeed creamy soft. I wore that dress but here comes a twist that zipper wasn't in the mood to listen. I was struggling hard 'cause still, my back was hurting dangerously bad, particularly that wound which was just above my left wing. The bleeding stopped but it wasn't completely healed. Damn thanks to Mimi before leaving she applied the healing solution on the cuts and bruises all over my body. I shouted out of agony as again I tried to fix my dress but my naive endeavor failed as usual.

Nandz : No ... no I can't do it ...

While breathing heavily, I made an attempt with my right hand but all in vain.

Nandz : Ah, it f*cking hurts ... 

I walked towards the mirror and turned around just to have a look and was astonished while looking at my condition over the shoulder, I murmured. 

Nandz : Look at that disfigured back all it seems like horrible dessert now ... heck, those red and blue Monster bite marks are now accompanied with all the damn scratches. Now, I literally feel I should have let Mimi stay with me but ...

I stopped at my monologue 'cause letting someone see this was very private, but why did I hide this from everyone especially from Adi and Mimi maybe I did this because I was also unclear, not about my feelings towards Lucifer but ... what about him, was he still playing with me or he genuinely feels something for me. Past two days, he seems to be a completely different person ... I did say more Human {not the one who grabbed my neck in anger once}, he wasn't hiding his concern for me in front of everyone including ARCHDEMON SCAR. I was completely lost in my thoughts only then I felt the zipper went up with lightning speed. 

Lucifer : Unclaimed, you're useless !

The Demon Prince exclaimed in disgust, I was fully aware of his hot and cold behavior but ignoring his damn unpleasant tone I playfully exclaimed.

Nandz : I didn't expect to encounter a Monster this morning !

Oh he came through the window which was mistakenly remained open by me. His energy ... I felt it questionable for the first time then frowned a little bit before I turned towards him to look straight into his eyes. Those eyes were both cold and seething with rage that was unexpected, sensing his growing annoyance I questioned him ... My voice indeed reflected my concern.

Nandz : Lucifer, what's wrong !? Is something bothering you !?

I lifted my hand to keep it over his shoulder in order to calm him a little bit but he overpowered me using his damn height as he revealed few more things in front of me. I was gradually taking little steps backward until my back hit the wall, I felt a sharp ache in my back 'cause unknowingly the wound grazed the wall.

Nandz : Ahh ...

Lucifer : You ... you are unnecessarily bothering me, Unclaimed. You 'cause nothing but troubles !

That was completely unacceptable for me, out of irritation I asked him taming my anger at his sudden move.

Nandz : Oh is that so please enlighten me what I did now, Lucifer !?

Out of the blue moon, he kept his right forearm over my collarbone and pinned me against the wall. His left hand rested on the wall just beside my head. 

Lucifer : Listen Unclaimed, I am not obliged to answer any of your questions, you're no one understand the damn fact. DON'T YOU DARE COME ACROSS MY WAY !!!

I tried my level best to take his hand off but no use he was too strong for me. I dug my nails in his arm but that ain't affected him only forced the Demon Prince to increase his efforts. My energy was draining, he felt that ... I knew he felt it but he was acting hell strange. WHAT WAS GOING ON IN HIS MIND !? HE BLOCKED IT, WHEN I TRIED TO FIGURE OUT I JUST CAME ACROSS A MASSIVE WALL WHICH I COULDN'T BREAK. He was hiding something from me, I knew that for sure it was hard for me to breathe that alarmed in his eyes only then he loosened a little bit. I used the opportunity and pushed him using both my hands and startled, keeping one hand over my chest and the other on the wall ... I was panting hard and he was the reason behind it. He stood there in his place {near the window I really pushed him hard though} all emotionless just one thing I observed that his jaw pressed harder as his cheekbones became more noticeable. While gasping for air, I exclaimed in a flat shaking tone.

Nandz : Just ... just when I think that you are genuinely ... trying to show the real self ... THE REAL LUCIFER to me ... you prove me wrong ... you make me realize I am f*cking insane.

Again I rested my back on the wall to gain some stability and felt the damn pain again with more intensity but that wasn't hurting me more at that instant something else was breaking inside me ... MY HEART ! 

Nandz : Ahh ...

I closed my eyes but I wanted to look at him ... I laughed at my situation all helpless, broken but I didn't want to express it in front of him ... who just broke me without any reason and said while putting a FAKE smirk on my face.

Nandz : Here you go again all f*cking SOB attitude returns saying I'm back !!! THANKS, LUCIFER FOR MAKING ME REALISE MY WORTH ! I am not the one to be played like that ... 

I stated it coldly almost matching his tone, he arched one of his eyebrows as I opened my eyes and left the wall and stood in front of an undaunted Demon Prince with maximum height.

Nandz : I was about to share something that I never felt before but now I know what you feel for me ... 

My vision got slightly blur but I shook my head to gain some sanity and continued my monologue plainly.

Nandz : Just a couple of moments ago I was unclear about mine but now everything is CRYSTAL CLEAR.

I emphasized at the last word, I bit my lower lip in a rage so damn hard that it started to bleed from the slit which was slightly healed overtime, his cold carmine red eyes shifted from my icy blue ones to my lips but I instantly wiped the blood off my face then his penetrating gaze was back at my eyes.

Nandz : I know you're unpredictable ... I know that I keep reminding myself the damn thing but ... 

I instantly stopped as I felt his heart increased its pace but his eyes ... but his eyes were betraying ALL COLD AND EMOTIONLESS. "OUR EYES ARE DECEIVING BUT OUR FEELINGS ARE NOT," that's what Geralt taught us right but here I'm experiencing the complete opposite of his statement.

Nandz : But ... you know what that's enough ! I'm not at all interested in you and your games anymore !

Now, without a delay of one heartbeat, I pat him over his stiff shoulder.

**Nandz : CONGRATULATIONS LUCIFER, YOU WON ... I LOSE ! Yes, you finally did what you intended to do in the first place right, you can go to hell now ... well that's exactly where you belong. I WILL NEVER EVER SO-CALLED 'BOTHER' YOU ANYMORE. If I did ... I'll FINISH MYSELF I PROMISE !**

Lucifer stood in front of me still stone-faced, I just wanted to slap him that was my very first instinct but restrained myself from doing that 'cause I felt ... I lost authority over him. This emotionless Lucifer was unable for me to handle, I kept the other hand also over his shoulder and squeezed the skin of the Demon Prince then stood on my tiptoes and pressed my forehead against his. For the first time, I roared at Son of Satan.

**Nandz : JUST F*CK OFF !!! GET OUT OF MY ROOM ... MY LIFE ... OUT OF MY SIGHT, LUCIFER !**

I said that and turned him around with my almighty strength and pushed him out of the window and closed it immediately. My voice choked in my throat, I wanted to cry ... scream out loud but I didn't. All shattered I stood there in front of the closed window then pressed my forehead against the opaque glass of it and whispered in a barely audible voice.

**Nandz : What did you do, Devil !?**

Tears started to flow eventually I banged my fist over the window, a complete defeated feeling washed all over my body that's when I felt a sudden hot rush of dangerous warm energy which was somewhat missing all the time during our conversation. Now, it engulfed all my senses ... kinda embraced me that's what I felt at that instant. One thought did cross my mind even after all this chaos, **DID HE MIRRORED MY ACTIONS !? ******

********

********

**Lucifer : " Just for you ! "**

As soon as I figured that out within a split of a second, I opened the window to find the source but just found that he was gone maybe FOREVER.

**"SOMETIMES THE PERSON YOU FALL FOR ISN'T READY TO CATCH YOU," WAS IT THE CASE !!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, Fam ✨ for showering your immense love on my last chapter.
> 
> Keep loving and I'll keep writing, thank you to each one of you for taking out your precious time from your busy schedule to read it. I'm really grateful. 🙌🏽✨🍁
> 
> Your Kudos ♥️ means the world to me. 😊🍁


	17. Time to change but is it worth !?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin here is one question, " Can one person have an effect on another person in such a manner to affect one's nature !? " Well well well, a word battle between Nandz and Archdemon Scar ... I genuinely hope she is not dead after that. 😱 SHEPHA #FLASHBACK 👀🖤 Mimi, Adi and Andy are stunned and worried at the same time.
> 
> **SOMETIMES BEING NOT OK, IS OK ... BUT PRETENDING THAT YOU'RE OK, IS NOT OK !!! OKAY !?**
> 
> **NEW CHARACTER INTRODUCED !!! 👀🖤 WHO IS IT !? LUCY 💔 FYR**
> 
> If you guys follow my story, in Chapter 15 I mentioned Scabbard but Archdemon Scar didn't allow Nandz to draw the Sword at that in his first lecture. But in the Scabbard, there was NO SWORD ... SOMETHING ELSE !!! 👀 Find out what ... on your own. 😜 Go ahead read my lovely readers, will be eagerly waiting for your responses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, one thing I wanted to share ... I try to connect the original HS STORY to my writing as some points are taken from the current ongoing story. I try to merge them and the outcome is for it to look more convincing. For example : Mentioning about the Flying Tournament, Competition held among Unclaimed that Serpent. 😊🙌🏽
> 
> I REPEAT, I AM NOT A PROFESSIONAL WRITER 😃 BUT I LOVE TO WRITE THAT'S WHY I AM HERE. ♥️🍁 SO, PARDON MY SILLY MISTAKES PLEASE ...
> 
> **\- Nandz 🍁🖤🐲🐉 {Oh this dragon is definitely for Harmony and Schatzmatz 💋😘} ******

It was the time before the Archdemon Scar's class, so let me tell you where it was going to take place today ... it was a square-shaped battlefield but here comes a twist, it was in the depth of Hell. The battleground was surrounded by six feet firewall, come on what else did you expect in Hell ? Angels were the first to arrive, followed by Unclaimed and last came Demons. There was an additional student in Unclaimed at whom no one paid any attention. Adi and Mimi were at the entrance of the battlefield on the grassy ground, I guess they were waiting for me. Adi inquired about me in a soft voice so that only Mimi could hear.

Adi : Where is Nandz !?

The instant she heard Adi's concerned voice, she said.

Mimi : She might be in her room.

Mimi wasn't sure about my whereabouts, she expected me to be there at that moment. She was thinking about me only then Andy approached them with a kinda questionable expression on his face. Without hiding her worry, the Demon girl asked Andy because she sensed his stressful energy.

Mimi : What's going in your mind !?

Andy exclaimed, the facial expressions of that man clearly expressed his confused state.

Andy : Something is off !!!

After listening to this, the Demon couldn't help himself and questioned out of irritation.

Adi : What do you mean ?

Andy was kinda stammering while explaining the whole situation in front of both the Demons.

Andy : She wasn't there in her room and the room ... was devastated .... she ... I think, she broke a lot of stuff.

Both the Demons were shocked, they shared confused glances looking at each other's with wide-open eyes, Adi shouted. For instance, everyone's eyes were concentrated on the male Demon but he quickly tamed his emotions.

Adi : IMPOSSIBLE ... this morning we left her in a great mood.

The ginger hair thought for a second then turned his head towards the Demon girl and questioned her, now his voice clearly reflected his growing anxiety.

Adi : Did you tell her, where the Lecture will be held today !?

The Demon girl nodded at him, then and there her assuring words were heard by the men.

Mimi : I left her with a great mood damn it ... how is that even possible, even I-

**#Flashback**

______________________________

_The Demon girl was about to leave for the class she had to attend with the male Demon, but she stopped at the doorway then turned towards me and uttered._

_Mimi : Ahh, before I leave ..._

_I was sitting on the bed by crossing my leg on one another._

_Mimi : Today, Scar will be taking his Lecture in the battlefield which is located in Hell._

_I let her words sink in my mind only then I responded, my irritation wasn't hidden from her._

_Nandz : Why he always keep switching places, huh !?_

_Looking at my reaction, the Demon girl chuckled and sarcastically answered._

_Mimi : 'Cause he is just pain in my a*s._

_I frowned at her and seriously exclaimed._

_Nandz : No, Mimi I am serious !_

_The Demon girl understood I wasn't ready to play this game early morning, here I felt she sincerely replied._

_Mimi : I don't know what that psychopath has in his mind in the first place ... but yes remember don't lose your scabbard NO MATTER WHAT ... don't forget it somewhere it's not a joke damn it ... you will encounter ... what strength it possesses pretty soon._

_I rolled my eyes and told her what happened yesterday with me._

_Nandz : I was so scared due to Archdemon Scar that I didn't even get a chance to watch you fight._

_The Demon girl scoffed and uttered._

_Mimi : Holy cr-_

____

__

__________________________

The Demon girl was telling what happened back then in our room, that's when I immediately landed on one of my knees on the grassy ground with a loud thud. I instantly stood up and dusted my syrup brown wings with golden lines on vane in order to straighten them a bit. The male Demon frowned a bit then questioned me, he did sound worried.

Adi : Rebel, where were you !?

Mimi : I thought you will be late for the class.

The Demon girl expressed her views and I retorted in a clear cold stern voice.

Nandz : I'm hell punctual, Mimi !

The male Demon's eyes roamed from my head to toe, his eyes were open wide looking at the scenario. I was wearing a skin-tight black top with high waist black denim accompanied with white sports shoes. Adi squinted his eyes at me and without hiding his disappointment, asked me.

Adi : Don't you think, these clothes are hard on you looking at yesterday's event !?

I threw a glance at the male demon from the corner of my eyes while brushing off the tip of my wings, a mocking grin appeared on my face but in my mind, something else was running at that instant.

Nandz : " Here, f*cking a*sholes are hard on me, you're concerned about clothes ! "

I sensed Lucifer's penetrating gaze at me but restrained myself from looking at the Demon Prince. Adi's eyes completely reflected his confusion, I assured them saying.

Nandz : Oh come on, yesterday I noticed you guys were too much formally dressed thought it's time for me to-

Andy cut me in the middle and exclaimed, his voice was low and soft as usual.

Andy : Follow the trend !

I clicked my tongue and while smirking completed the sentence.

Nandz : BREAK THE DAMN RULES !

Adi immediately sensed something, something he felt was different, different from usual ... he wanted to turn me down but I retorted in an equally firm tone.

Adi : Rebel, you need to keep your rebellious nature aside at least in his class.

Nandz : Ain't gonna happen anyway !

I gave him a casual look as if it meant nothing to me, after a long time he called me by my name his concern was at its peak that surely alarmed in his forest green eyes.

Adi : Nandz, what happened ... are you alright !?

After I heard Adi's concerned voice ... he kept his hand on my shoulder, Mimi asked me the same thing.

Mimi : Are you okay !?

I rolled my eyes and counter questioned them, I slightly distanced myself from Adi. WHAT DID I DO ? WHY AM I DOING THIS ? These thoughts were constantly running in my head, but I am kinda doing masters in concealing my emotions.

Nandz : What makes you think that I am not !

I winked at the male Demon who was just worried and hell confused, he was thinking something while clenching the fist of the same hand.

Adi : " Because you are just pretending to be okay ! "

Nandz : Andy, let's go and stand with Unclaimed ... 

Without asking for his permission, I turned him kept my hand on his shoulder and before leaving briefly nodded to Adi and Mimi then pushed the man in front of me a little hard so that he walk according to my will. The male Demon and the Demon girl were looking at each other uh as if they have seen a ghost, just then the period bell rang. Adi nodded at Mimi as if asking her to join the Demon group, they were walking towards their group where Lucifer and Austie were already present.

Adi : What has got into her !?

The male demon asked, whether he was asking her or to himself. 

Mimi : Adi, something is wrong !

Mimi exclaimed while rubbing her temples and Adi responded, his attempt was to assure her.

Adi : I know !

They finally reached near their group, they both were speaking slowly to each other ... low enough so that only they could hear it.

Mimi : Something is bothering her !

The Demon Girl ran her fingers through her straight black hair while stating this statement.

Adi : She ... she is learning everything quickly.

The male Demon sounded irritated and kinda proud at the same time.

Mimi : You felt it too !?

The Demon girl questioned in disbelief on which the male demon was hell exasperated.

Adi : She just concealed her emotions from us.

Now, they both raised their voices 'cause they felt Lucifer was clearly listening to each and every word but was pretending that he wasn't interested at all.

Mimi : Her agony ... physical and mental too.

Adi : Can't you see, she is deliberately hurting herself as if she is taking out her anger on something but-

They both were having a conversation, their topic of discussion was me and my abnormal behavior. That's when Adi noticed, Lucifer's muscles were tensed hence were clearly visible at that moment of time.

Mimi : What irked her at such a level to drastically change her approach towards others including you and me !?

Now, Adi was completely sure that it was something related to Lucifer while neatly tucking his hands in his pocket, the male demon stated.

Adi : She haven't picked up a side yet but I know she'll certainly choose Demon's side. She does have a thing for Demons particularly us.

Mimi wasn't sure what was he trying to say, but she cleared what she wanted in the first place.

Mimi : I want to be the reason behind her smile, not her frown.

The male demon continued his monologue while throwing a thoughtful glance at the Demon Prince.

Adi : Those who will intentionally hurt our Nandz will regret later, because she forgives but- 

The male demon stopped, his forest green eyes now landed on the Demon girl. He pierced his eyes into her black ones and without a delay of one heartbeat Mimi completed his incomplete sentence.

Mimi : NEVER FORGET, that's one of her traits.

The Demon girl firmly stated while crossing her arms over her chest. Her gaze shifted from her demon friend to the demon Prince and was back at Adi.

At another corner of the battlefield, Andy and me were discussing our professor. I knew he wanted to ask me why I didn't accompany him to the classroom but was deliberately avoiding that topic to come between us.

Andy : Scar will arrive at any instant !

Andy exclaimed as we felt our Professor's energy nearby and he too landed with a thud on the grassy ground just like me then I whispered under my breath.

Nandz : Think of the Monster and the Monster descends !!!

The demon professor stood up while crossing his arms over his chest, he exclaimed. The first sentence he uttered was ...

Archdemon Scar : I found a way more compatible student for my class among Unclaimed.

He threw a respectful glance at the newcomer, then retorted back in his usual tone ... HARSH ONE.

Archdemon Scar : Introduction and all that nonsense you can do it later on once this class gets over.

His eyes wandered around in his students but eventually landed on my icy blue ones as if he was intentionally searching me.

Archdemon Scar : I just came to know that you killed the Serpent and Won the Competition held among Unclaimed.

Now, the Professor's eyes roamed from head to toe then again settled on my eyes. The newcomer kinda guessed or he knew what the Professor was thinking I honestly don't know, he immediately made his move.

Unclaimed : Don't you have pretty cut out dresses to flaunt your Victory !?

For the very first time, my eyes meet his amber ones while I looked at him arcing one of my eyebrows, just the next instant he added one more sentence.

Unclaimed : Why do you have to hide it behind your skin tight clothes !?

I thought for second processing his sudden comment regarding my clothes, then impudently reacted while crossing the arms over my chest. Now, my eyes were fully focused on those pair of amber ones.

Nandz : " Why the hell everyone is so damn obsessed with my clothes already !? " Can't you control your so-called 'SEXUAL DESIRES' during the class ?

That's when I heard the Professor's irritated voice.

Archdemon Scar : You talk ... too much, Unclaimed.

Nandz : It's Nandz for you and everyone present here.

I firmly roared, not everyone will treat me the way they please damn it ... such thoughts were constantly running in my head.

Archdemon Scar : You think, you are allowed to be impudent in my class !? Aren't you afraid, I can certainly crush your throat for such an act !

Archdemon Scar roared ominously, but I wasn't in the mood to listen as I sternly stated in a plain cold tone.

Nandz : I have got nothing to fear !

Only then I averted my eyes from the amber ones {NEWCOMER UNCLAIMED}, just to pierce my eyes again in the honey brown ones {ARCHDEMON SCAR}.

Nandz : Regarding this ... I have seen and experienced such assaults a number of times and honestly I am sick of it.

The firmness in my voice clearly gained some amount of respect in the honey-brown eyes of Archdemon Scar and so was reflected in his sentence.

Archdemon Scar : Oooo ... girl with a backbone, I like it.

Whenever I used to say something, the intensity of the fire flames increased. Throughout the conversation, short gasps were heard, but that ain't affected our little fierce word war. Archdemon Scar began his Lecture ordering the Demons and Angels to start their training aside covering three-quarter part of the battleground. The clashing of their blades was clearly heard by us. Archdemon Scar called the Unclaimed, we stood in front of him. From we, I meant me, Donny, Monica, Andy and the Newcomer ... damn I don't even know his name rather I wasn't interested in knowing that particular thing.

Archdemon Scar : DRAW YOUR SWORDS OUT FROM THE SCABBARD !

That was his first sentence for Unclaimed, we followed what he just said. I was processing something in my mind while staring at it, the Demon Professor as if considering my question without even practically asking answered it.

Nandz : " THIS IS NOT A SWORD ... "

Archdemon Scar : Swords are for born immortals, for Unclaimed ... who haven't picked up a side yet are allotted with Katanas.

Listening to this my grip unknowingly tightened on the handle of the Katana and the scabbard as well, that wasn't hidden from the Professor he noticed that stuff.

Archdemon Scar : Not only that, these are color-changing Katanas ... according to the Owner they change color!

I looked at him in disbelief, but then he ignored that and continued his Lecture.

Archdemon Scar : Hold your Katanas in front of you at ninety degrees, then concentrate ... try to get through the blade with the penetrating gaze of your damn eyes.

I could see the miracle happening in front of me, my blade which was plain steel earlier now started changing its color from the blade collar ... it was half ROYAL BLUE from the groove of the Katana and the other half was BLOOD RED. I looked at it then at our Professor who was stunned too but concealed his emotions in front of everyone, I felt that thing. Then my eyes caught Andy's blade which was Indigo, Monica's blade turned its color into bright Orange and Donny's into ice blue color. The Newcomer ... Oh his blade turned into syrup brown color same as my wings. He slightly brushed his finger over the groove of the syrup brown blade of his Katana but I felt he was touching me ... DAMN IT WHAT'S THIS !? I instantly tore my eyes off him and his gaze shifted on me then I heard his voice.

Unclaimed : Nothing normal is left in your life including this ...

I only managed to utter, then noticed that clashing of blades stopped as they all were looking at our new color changed blades. I thought the same thing which Lucifer's lips articulated which I royally ignored after decoding.

Nandz : " Our ! " Hey, mind your language ...

Lucifer : " Our ! "

Archdemon Scar gave a devilish laughter and stated.

Archdemon Scar : INTERESTING LUCY, ISN'T IT !?

The Professor diverted his eyes from me to Demon Prince then his gaze was back on me.

Archdemon Scar : Look at half Lucy-half Dino girl ...

Only then my eyes briefly caught their blades Dino's blade was royal blue and Lucifer's was blood red {I avoided looking at his face}.

Archdemon Scar : Jokes apart, get back to your training and Unclaimed, a thousand swings of your blade.

Nandz : " Thousand !? "

Without complaining we did, his classes were the most energy-draining classes among all. They simply ate our morning and afternoon easily ... it was the time before the dusk.

Nandz : Nine hundred and ninety nine !

I swung my blade for the last time uttering.

Nandz : Thousand !

I hunkered myself on the grassy ground completely exhausted, I was the first one to complete the given task. Andy, Monica, Donny and the Newcomer followed my example and sat on the battlefield.

Archdemon Scar : Impressive ... Nandz, you were the first one to complete this task ... tomorrow, be ready for little adventure.

I looked at him with wide-open eyes breathing heavily but immediately tore my eyes off him and he made his statement.

Archdemon Scar : Alright, done for the day. DISPERSE !

He said that and flew away Shepha knows where ... I saw Adi and Mimi approaching us as I threw a glance at Demon's group while panting I asked Andy.

Nandz : Listen, Andy tell Mimi and Adi that Nandz got some work to do ! Don't wait for her, eat and sleep. 

I placed my Katana back in the scabbard, held it tightly then spread my syrup brown wings and without any further delay using my little left energy flew away.

Mimi : Where did she go !?

The Demon girl asked the man sitting on the ground who answered saying.

Andy : Something is terribly wrong with her !

Adi ran his fingers through his ginger hair then looked at Lucifer intentionally and stated as if he was mentioning particularly to him.

Adi : Academy is far away, I fear she may pass out in the middle of her flight 'cause I feel ... she drained all her energy.

Mimi : We need to follow her, anything happens to her I will die.

Mimi was about to take off but the male Demon held her in place by firmly holding her wrist and sincerely said but his eyes never left Lucifer's carmine red eyes.

Adi : So will I, Mimi ... but seems like some are just busy in pretending they don't care and intend to ruin everything in the first place that they shared rather created.

The male Demon took a deep breath and absorbed the growing rage of the Demon Prince but like I said he never averted his eyes off from the Demon Prince and continued his monologue even more sternly.

Adi : See, she saw us still ran from us which means she doesn't want us to follow her. I think she needs some time and space we will definitely provide her, but this will make Nandz more cold and emotionless. She will turn into a stone, I can't let that happen ... I won't, we won't Mimi. 

Mimi nodded in agreement and looked at Lucifer who just turned on his heels and flew away leaving Adi with his heavy thoughts regarding me and Lucifer.

*****

I was flying, I tried my level best to avoid getting hit by all the hanging cliffs in my way but I knew my energy was draining, it was like using a mobile phone at 1% battery. At any instant it was going to switch off that was my current state, the body followed my words as I was gradually losing my sanity literally my syrup brown wings gave in. I started to fall like a stone, I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the immense pain that I was going to encounter once my body hit the ground. All my bones were going to be shattered that was for sure who knows that's the last day of my immortal life. Only then calm ocean-like energy engulfed my senses, I smelled ... the scent was familiar THAT WAS FYR. In all my darkness, he became the ray of sunshine ... he always was. With a swift motion, I landed on Fyr. The front side of my body hit the back of the seadragon, but that pure creature wrapped his tail around my waist as I softly held his neck. It was kinda a seatbelt while driving and here the driver was losing consciousness. Fyr flapped his bright sea blue wings efficiently only then I mumbled against the scales of the seadragon.

Nandz : Aca ... de .. my !

I instantly felt the air around me was moving fast as the seadragon increased his speed. We reached the Academy after a while the big seadragon softly descended on the ground of the courtyard. He unwrapped his tail from my waist and laid it on the ground so that the distance between my feet and the ground becomes minimum. I was regaining my energy pretty fast, it was just a matter of time. Fyr was happy as usual, he was staring in my eyes the same way as the way he always used to do. But here I was completely devastated physically and mentally too. I stepped on the ground but startled and his big head only prevented my fall on the ground.

Nandz : Even if I try to distance ... myself from the people I love ... especially you ... I'll end up hurting myself even more. 

I admitted while panting and was deliberately avoiding to look straight into the seadragon's eyes. But his big pretty eyes were searching for answers on my face, what was wrong with me ... I was acting damn strange that thought might have crossed his mind.

Nandz : Just go, I need some time ... I will share everything once I'm ready. NOT NOW !!!

The tone I used definitely broke his heart, I knew but why was I hurting people around me ... I was HURT maybe that's why ... but that doesn't justify my act of hurting people who love me. Why just one person's act is affecting me so much and compelling me to screw the things around me !? I HATED THE FACT, I HATED THE FACT THAT I LOVED THAT JERK IN SPITE OF THAT ASSAULT. My first instinct was to erase that person's face, his damn carmine red eyes, his touch ... his damn last nasty assault.

Nandz : Just go back home ... safe journey !

DAMN A HEARTLESS NANDZ, WHAT THE HECK !? I turned on my heels and was about to move only then the beautiful seadragon kept his big head on my shoulder from behind as usual but for the very first time his effort ... ALL IN VAIN. He licked me as usual but this time with another level of warmth which I never felt before as if I was suffering from high fever and suddenly someone kept the ice bag on my forehead that soothing it was ... peaceful energy washed all over my body. He hugged me from behind and wrapped his graceful big wings around me in a protective manner. WHY FYR !? WHY !? I DON'T DESERVE THIS ! I DON'T DESERVE ANY AFFECTION, DAMN IT !!! A whirlwind of emotions was raging inside me ... What was I up to, I honestly don't know !!! I just tore myself from the seadragon harshly and ran away not daring to look back at the confused heartbroken Fyr.

**IT HURTS, WHEN YOU ARE HURTING PEOPLE WITHOUT YOUR CONSENT !!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, Fam ✨ for showering your immense love on my last chapter.
> 
> Keep loving and I'll keep writing, thank you to each one of you for taking out your precious time from your busy schedule to read it. I'm really grateful. 🙌🏽✨🍁
> 
> Your Kudos ♥️ means the world to me. 😊🍁


	18. Result of one single Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nandz is not in her senses that's for sure, but at another level, she is screwing things up. Chit-chat between Nandz and her acquaintance. One assault resulted in another assault, that Unclaimed who was in Archdemon Scar's class, WHO THE HELL IS HE !? Why is he so damn interested in Nandz and her affairs !? For the first time, Geralt hurt Nandz PHYSICALLY ! Fyr is just a pristine soul, he proved it again. #Flashback 👀🖤 Conversation between that Unclaimed and his friends in the courtyard. A face-off between Lucifer and Archdemon Scar, Fyr's other best friend was revealed in front of everyone ... who wasn't her. Nandz didn't sleep in her dorm, she went somewhere ... WHERE !?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, I wrote this chapter at lightning speed 😘 'cause my beautiful readers were eagerly waiting for the next chapter. I hope, I didn't make any mistakes. 😂 Here comes another chapter with a damn whirlpool of feelings and emotions. 😱 Hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you get time please let me know your views regarding the development of the story. IT MIGHT SEEM A LITTLE LENGTHY, BUT TRUST ME YOU'LL ENJOY IT.
> 
> \- Nandz 🍁🖤🐲🐉 {Oh this dragon is definitely for Harmony and Schatzmatz 💋😘}

I was just running, ONLY SHEPHA KNOWS WHERE !? RUNNING from my loved ones, the people whom I loved IMMENSELY but the question was WHY !?

I didn't wish to go back in our devastated room, which I tore into pieces after the sudden outburst of my anger. While walking insanely fast, I unknowingly reached the Canteen and sat on our {permanent place of Adi and me rather everyone} table. I was panting hard, as I kept my scabbard on the table. After few minutes, I rested my forearms on the table then leaned forward and buried my face in it. I was completely exhausted and damn dark vibes were emerging out from me at another level ... this wasn't me ... at all. I WAS QUESTIONING MYSELF, WHAT AM I UP TO !? WHY !? My train of thoughts was interrupted by an old Angel, as his purely soft voice called me.

Angel : Hey Nandz, your coffee !

I heard it when he kept the coffee mug on the table, only then I raised my head to look at it. It was my favorite multi-colored ceramic coffee mug which I used to adore so much whenever I used to get a chance to do so. Then briefly tilted my head as I averted my line of sight straight into his eyes and in a pure flat tone, I barely managed to speak.

Nandz : But I didn't ask for it !

My arms left the table as I leaned back and rested my back on the wooden chair while doing this thing ... my icy blue cold eyes never left his eyes and continued the unwanted talk in a bored tone.

Nandz : Perhaps, it's not your job to serve me at my table ... right now being at the Counter is your responsibility.

The older Angel squinted his eyes at me, I felt he was studying my face after mere moments, he concluded asking.

Angel : Hang on a sec- What's wrong !?

Every damn single person is asking me the same question and honestly, I am sick of it. I pressed my jaw harder but didn't express my irritation. I knew he noticed that but I indeed felt his concern by his next statement.

Angel : You're always shimmering, what happened today ... all cold and dark vibes !?

He scratched his chin in disbelief and started to concentrate more on me then questioned me again like I said he sounded genuine ... he always did.

Angel : Where did the alive Nandz go !?

I gave him a smirk while crossing the arms over my chest and counter questioned him brazenly in a stern voice.

Nandz : Is that a joke or something ... am I supposed to laugh !? Here, in this damn Immortal world ... I ... I am living my half-dead life and you assume that I am alive !

I felt the old Angel's bright warm energy was gradually subsiding still he remained polite and sweetly asked me.

Angel : Drink the coffee, I specially made for you.

I uncomfortably ran my fingers through my wavy burgundy hair still remain unfazed in front of him and responded.

Nandz : I have done nothing to get such special treatment from you.

My eyes diverted from his eyes to the coffee mug then my gaze was back at him.

Nandz : And I personally think that you are investing your time and energy on wrong Immortals.

WAS THAT RUDE, WELL HELL IT WAS !!! First of all, you have no right to snap at someone elder than you. Secondly, when someone is so purely polite you are not supposed to be impolite.

Angel : Your warm gaze is enough which I find it cold today, that's why I asked what is up with you !?

The older Angel responded while he crossed his arms over his chest too as he continued his monologue but the warmth in his voice never really fade away.

Angel : I guess our bond is not that strong for you to share anything, I'll reluctantly leave you with your heavy thoughts perhaps if you need me I am here ... for food or anything ... you hear me, Nandz !

He said that then turned on his heels and left without waiting for my response. Disgusting energy washed all over my body as I reminded myself of the whole circus act I just performed. I tightly shut my eyes then hung my head backward on the wooden chair. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME !? Is there someone playing with me ... I don't know who was I asking this question. I was not in my senses at all, I unfolded my arms and again ran my fingers through my hair in order to calm myself down but all in vain that's when I heard a familiar voice. FAMILIAR ... I mean like seriously, I just heard it once but still, it somehow got engraved in my memory.

Unclaimed : Each and every word that man uttered regarding you and your state is 100% accurate.

My eyes flew open then they followed the voice and I saw the young man was standing five feet away from me as his back was perfectly resting on the white pillar. I recognized him, he was the same Unclaimed {way more compatible one according to Scar} present in Archdemon Scar's class today, whom I unknowingly gave a nickname i.e. NEWCOMER. For the first time, I looked at him ... appearance-wise 5 feet 10 inches in height, kinda warm beige skin tone man with mesmerizingly beautiful AMBER eyes and the modern pompadour hair style was done on his black hair, nicely trimmed beard ... to be honest, he looked like a businessman but just in casuals as in he wore black denim accompanied with black ankle-length boots as the upper half of his body was covered by a grey t-shirt with navy blue denim full sleeves jacket. He left the pillar then walked towards me and eventually stood in front of me. He crossed the arms over his chest then his penetrating gaze was on me at which he gained a plain cold bored statement from me.

Nandz : I am trying my level best to ignore you can't you understand, are you that insane !?

He frowned his eyebrows a little bit as he started to concentrate hard on me but maintained his voice level and uttered.

Unclaimed : Hey, you are being unnecessarily rude !?

At his statement, he got a devilish grin from me as I shot back at the young man.

Nandz : What do you think am I a f*cking Angel !?

There at the counter the old Angel scoffed and the Unclaimed chuckled softly. I closed my eyes out of irritation and I was kinda embarrassed also as I thought how much I screwed up already.

Nandz : " Crap ! "

He sensed my growing annoyance as I opened my eyes and held his piercing look then started saying in a plain flat tone.

Nandz : Look Unclaimed-

He then and there cut my sentence and in a firm voice said.

Unclaimed : It's Gaze for you and everyone present here.

He repeated my sentence, with the same pitch of voice ... the way I maintained it in front of our Professor Archdemon Scar.

Nandz : " Why the hell is he so damn interested in me, don't you have any other work to do rather than pissing me off !? "

The look in my eyes clearly stated what was going in my mind but I firmly cleared my lack of interest.

Nandz : Don't play with fire unless you want to get burned!

He cocked one of his eyebrows as the corner of his lips went high, I rolled my eyes and firmly conveyed.

Nandz : Listen Gaze concentrate your stupid irritating ... penetrating gaze on someone else. I have got a lot more things to do.

Gaze : For example !?

He asked me unfazed but continued stating.

**Gaze : To hide your vulnerability, JUST PRETEND that how strong you are in spite of being shattered. You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it.**

HOW CAN HE REVEAL SUCH STUFF JUST LIKE THAT !? My annoyance was now purely converted into anger. I roared ominously at the Newcomer.

Nandz : Shut your crap or else-

Gaze : You're just being FAKE that's it !

He exclaimed and that was the last straw, just then I pushed my chair so damn hard that it fell. I closed the distance between us as I was taking steps towards him 'cause he was moving away from me maybe he sensed my INSANITY. I grabbed his neck and pushed him so damn hard that his back hit the pillar. He laughed at me and uttered. 

**Gaze : FAKE !!! I know you are devastated right now, I know it hurts ... I know you wanna scream, I understand ! However, there is no way to turn back time. So feel it, feel the pure rage of being unable to forgive ... look what strength it gives you to take action.**

He framed my current situation in appropriate words that irked me even more. It was like looking through me without my consent. Involuntarily my grip over his throat tightened, I knew he was choking and was running out of air ... I ... I WAS CHOKING HIM, DAMN IT !!! The older Angel was stunned he was about to intervene that's when Geralt came there from nowhere maybe he sense my energy. His expressions were so damn different ... he was SURPRISED, surprised at the scenario of an Unclaimed grabbing the throat of another Unclaimed kinda unacceptable and hard to digest. 

Geralt : What the-

Here, in this case, I was involved damn such assault. But, I wasn't the one who was suffering rather I was the one who was hurting people around me ... first mentally and now physically also. Anything related to me directly affected Geralt in a dangerous way, because of the strong bond WE HAD. He just ran to me, he tried to free Gaze away from me but I was not in my senses the anger inside me overtook all over my thinking capacity. WHAT WAS RIGHT, WHAT WAS WRONG THAT WAS UNCLEAR TO ME !!! 

Geralt : Nandz !?

He tried to take off my hands from the throat of the Newcomer but I didn't even look at him {who is the Guardian in my Immortal life}.

Geralt : Stop it immediately !!!

His stern annoyed voice came, but I wasn't responding as my hands pressed harder against the throat of the Newcomer.

Geralt : Are you even listening to me !?

Here, I felt anger and concern at the same time. Gaze was losing control over his body that's when Geralt rubbed his thumb on his two fingers ... something in sky blue color sparkled. Before I could analyze it, he kept his hand on the nape of my neck only then blue electric shock ran all over my body and I lost consciousness. Geralt held me in his arms preventing my fall but Gaze just slammed on the floor. He was inhaling so damn dangerously but his eyes never left my face. The older Demon was kinda processing all the things but everything was unclear to him, he looked down at the Newcomer and asked him about his state.

Geralt : Gaze, are you okay !?

The Newcomer just spat back at the Professor while breathing insanely for oxygen.

Gaze : Do I look like ok to you !?

The older Angel came near us and the older Demon threw a glance at him. Angel understood and helped the Newcomer to gain his strength as helped him up and took him aside.

*****

I woke up in one of our classrooms, the night already fell. I opened my eyes to only notice that everyone's eyes were fixed on me. From everyone, I meant Geralt, Mimi, Adi, Andy and Fyr. I was lying on the front desk only then Mimi turned on the lights until then they all were visible due to Moonlight. I helped myself in the sitting position on the desk, hung my legs down and stretched a little bit. 

Nandz : Ahhh ....

The nape of my neck was aching and that wound on my left shoulder blade wasn't completely healed, my broken lip ... Archdemon Scar's tiring class then unexpected electric shock from Geralt just nothing normal is left, isn't it ? All chaos ... there was a mess in my head and inside me ... resulting in me creating all chaos outside me. I didn't dare to look at anyone but I felt everyone's penetrating gaze on me. Silence fell in the room, no one was ready to start not even Geralt, who was staring at me but I didn't even look at him. I was concealing my emotions again ... I was hiding my misery from all of them. BUT WHY !? DON'T I TRUST THEM ENOUGH !? I DO !!! But, what is this then a complete void between them and me. I averted my gaze out of the entrance of the classroom only then Fyr left his place. He was behind Geralt, the seadragon took confident steps towards me. He licked me on my cheek with the same warmth the way he did in the courtyard before I tore him into pieces. I closed my eyes to fight back my tears without opening them I murmured behind the cold walls of my heart that I purposely created.

Nandz : I asked you to leave me alone, Fyr !

Each and every person may try to betray me ... hurt me to my very soul but this seadragon won't leave my back no matter what ... even if I act disgustingly awful. After my statement, the male Demon spoke with immense irritation. But, part of him and me knew that he cares about me more than anything or anyone else.

Adi : So that you can torture yourself even more ...

I didn't react and didn't even dare to look straight into his forest green eyes ... I knew, I'll only find him seething with rage. But, the Demon girl couldn't take it any longer she took her frustration out.

Mimi : Adi, either you slap her or let me do it !

Geralt was collected but some part of me knew that he was completely aware of something was off with me. Something that I couldn't share or didn't want to share but he reacted as the PDA between me and the seadragon wasn't practically visible. I didn't call Fyr ... my BABY that was strange according to Geralt.

Geralt : IMPOSSIBLE, you said that to him !

I opened my eyes and was about to hop from the desk only then the seadragon wrapped his arms around my waist buried his big head in my chest. He closed his eyes, I was kinda surprised and stunned as well because this approach was different, different from usual. He expected me to pamper him but I didn't do it. WHY WAS IT THAT HARD TO SHOWER LOVE ON MY FYR !? IT WAS HARD FOR ME TO LOVE AGAIN !!! The heart raced its pace from the sudden closeness but wasn't that normal between me and Fyr that TENDER. I tried to get out of his embrace softly but he kept me in place ... slowly my heart rate went to normal, DID HE DO SOME MAGIC ON ME !? Then he lifted his cute big head to look straight into my icy blue ones. His eyes asked me to kiss him ... the way I used to always do ... he wanted me to plant a soft endearing kiss on his big nose but I diverted my eyes off him, his request was kinda rudely rejected. I held my scabbard then immediately stood on the desk and took a fight off from the classroom, but the old Demon's next words compelled me to slow the flaps of my wings, he mentioned it in a stern voice so that it sinks in my head.

Geralt : The Council can reject the permission letter whenever they wish.

That's when I felt his words just like prickly icy needles which hurt me to my very soul means because of my nasty act I won't be able to meet Father one last time. ONE DAY ON EARTH, DON'T I DESERVE THAT WITH LU-. 

**#Flashback**

__________

_Geralt : There is something else I want to give you._

_Nandz : What ?_

_He took out an envelope from his long cloak and handed it to me._

_Geralt : Here, take this._

_I opened the seal delicately, while taking out the document I asked him._

_Nandz : What is it ?_

_It was an official letter from the Council, while I was staring at the document instantly I heard his stone voice._

_Geralt : Read it loud !_

_After straightening the paper a bit, I sighed heavily then gathered some courage to read._

_Nandz : The Council have decided to grant permission regarding an Unclaimed to meet her Family for 24 hours on Earth._

__________

We were intensely staring at each other, I was in the air in front of the classroom and he was sitting on the wooden chair which was considered as the Professor's permanent place. His next words were even harsher.

Geralt : Don't be rash just because you're an Immortal. You can run from us, can you run from yourself !?

That's it, I just tore my eyes off him and flew away towards our room.

*****

The fight between two Unclaimed {me and Gaze}, the gossip spread all over the Academy within few hours. There were two Unclaimed {different one} sitting on the bench in the courtyard, the first one started the conversation saying.

One Unclaimed : Unclaimed, are becoming more and more reckless these days.

Another Unclaimed : Why, what happened now !?

He sounded curious maybe that man didn't know it yet, but the one who started the conversation took it forward in a casual manner.

One Unclaimed : Oh that Seraphim's daughter, what's her name I don't remember !

He scratched his temples in order to remember, only then a person from the shadows of the corridor came out and uttered.

Gaze : Nandz !

One Unclaimed : Oh man Gaze you are still alive !?

The person sitting on the bench asked the one who hindered their conversation and continued saying.

One Unclaimed : I heard that psychopath tried to kill you almost choked you to death.

Gaze squinted his eyes at the person sitting on the bench who just shuddered in response, finally another person sitting on the bench questioned while putting a devilish grin on his face.

Another Unclaimed : What did you ask her for One Night Stand ?

Gaze rolled his eyes and shot back.

Gaze : Shut up Creeps, it's not like that !

The sudden protectiveness in his voice stunned both of them. They shared confused glances before turning their head towards Gaze.

Another Unclaimed : Hang on, have you fallen for her or what !?

Gaze closed his eyes while tucking his hands in his pocket, he gave them a barely noticeable nod, the corner of his pretty lips went high too. Both the men were shocked after they received an unexpected acceptance from their friend.

One Unclaimed : Gaze don't be crazy, Lucifer is involved in this ...

Now, here that person sounded worried and concerned.

Gaze : I don't care, if there is the faintest chance I'll get her then I won't miss it. SHE IS WORTH EVERY RISK !

He admitted his feeling towards me, the person sitting on the bench warned his friend.

One Unclaimed : You're directly declaring a war, Lucifer won't tolerate if anyone tries to get his personal things.

Gaze : She is a soul damn it, not a thing !

Gaze spat as if he got irritated at the fact that me and Lucifer were connected. The other person found amusement in this matter as a mocking grin appeared on his face while stating.

Another Unclaimed : Oh look at this one-sided lover, who owned love traces of her fingers on his neck rather than bites.

Gaze brushed his fingers along his neck and shuddered a little maybe that was quite painful, heck not maybe for sure. The concerned friend finally asked to the man who was standing in front of him.

One Unclaimed : What are the chances, Gaze !?

Gaze : 0% 'cause I feel she is not the one who will sit and cry after being hurt by someone she loves... at least feel something.

Gaze uttered while staring intentionally in his friend's eyes, he knew me so well ... HOW !? Gaze thought for a second and continued his monologue.

Gaze : You won't believe, I comprehended a wild incompressible storm in her OCEAN BLUE EYES and at that instant of time I experienced that her icy blue ones turned into red ones much like LAVA which was held within her from long ... CARMINE RED EYES ... I did say same as Lucifer. 

Gaze sounded here completely displeased but he cleared what he wanted in the first place.

Gaze : They do have something between them but you know what I don't care !

Another Unclaimed : Gaze, you are being just nonsense !

Now, this one also sounded a little disturbed. 

One Unclaimed : Wait, this jerk knows her ...

He said that while cocking one of his eyebrows and continued asking.

One Unclaimed : You know her, isn't it ?

Gaze smirked and sincerely replied while folding the arms over his chest.

Gaze : Well, I can't say I know her but yeah I have met her before.

Another Unclaimed : What do you mean by BEFORE ?

The question came and Gaze cleared it saying.

Gaze : Not in this Immortal World, morons ! But, I'll tell you guys later NOT NOW !

He sounded informal and stern at the same time. The two men sitting on the bench rolled their eyes in displeasure as if they feel that it was impossible for them to win from Gaze. Gaze suggested them to head back towards their room, the men followed his lead as all three of them left the empty courtyard behind. The conversation between these three was heard by two more people ... the man full of tattoos who was standing behind the pillar while taming his energy but his rage ... UNCONTROLLABLE ANGER washed all over him. Maybe his first instinct was to break down all the walls of the Academy but restrained himself from doing that unpleasant stuff. Lucifer was fuming with anger only then the professor intentionally distracted rather than disturbed him.

Archdemon Scar : Ahh, you screwed up, Lucifer !

The professor finally left the last step of the staircase and continued in his usual harsh voice which for the very first time had a slight playful touch in it.

Archdemon Scar : See you loosened your grip on her, several guys are ready to court her !

He finally stood in front of the enraged Demon Prince, I bet Lucifer's first instinct was to punch the Professor right on his face.

Archdemon Scar : What was going in your damn head !?

The Professor finally questioned the demon Prince while he crossed the arms over his chest and continued even in a more stern tone.

Archdemon Scar : That I won't be hard on her !? You broke all your connections with her that are clearly visible to everyone. Is that your way of protecting her !? 

The professor pierced his honey brown eyes into the carmine red ones of Lucifer and stated the fact, what the hell he has done ... he screwed up that was for sure.

**Archdemon Scar : You just made her too weak from inside and all vulnerable from outside. Now, she'll be just a piece of entertainment for everyone and you are the whole sole reason behind it, so I did say CONGRATULATIONS LUCIFER !**

**Lucifer : SCAR ENOUGH !**

And that was the last straw, Lucifer roared as he lost his composure then he grabbed the collar of our Demon Professor and pushed him in the wall creating a huge dent but in response, the Professor just laughed at his student and reminded him.

**Archdemon Scar : For the first time in the history, LUCIFER'S MASTERPLAN FAILED !**

*****

In the classroom, the silence filled in the atmosphere once again, Fyr was about to take off maybe he wanted to follow me but Geralt kept his hand on the neck of the seadragon and held him in place.

Geralt : No, Fyr not now !

The seadragon looked straight into the blue eyes of the Professor, the stern tone of Geralt was enough for him to obey but his eyes grew soft. Geralt assured Fyr but everyone present there knew this wasn't enough !

Geralt : She'll be fine, I promise !

A lone tear ran down Fyr's cheek which Geralt softly wiped away with his thumb and reassured him saying. 

Geralt : The reason it hurts immensely is that your souls are connected.

Fyr remained silent no wagging of his tail ... no nod in agreement. The old Demon understood and stated.

Geralt : Looks like my assuring words ain't enough for you to calm down. Go look for your best friend I guess he might know something.

No one knew, who was he talking about !?

Andy : Who is Fyr's best friend other than Nandz !? Because no one is dear to Fyr as much as she is ... then who !?

Geralt uttered the name of the Demon Prince.

**Geralt : LUCIFER !**

After listening to the name of the Demon Prince, everyone was shocked except the seadragon who just gave a small soft smile in response. Coming back to senses, Mimi spat while clenching her fists.

Mimi : He is the reason behind all the mess.

Geralt raised one of his eyebrows and immediately Adi clarified what the Demon girl meant by her sentence.

Adi : That means it has something to do with Lucifer.

Again silence fell all over the room later Geralt suggested Mimi and Adi be in Andy's dorm for a while then return back to their respective dorm and ordered Fyr to go back home. I NEEDED SOME TIME ALONE, maybe that was Geralt's solution to the problem. They all followed what the Professor just asked them to do.

*****

I came back to my room and cleaned up all the mess that I made, I didn't want to burden Mimi and Adi more so I did it all by myself I was kinda guilty and embarrassed also. In spite of being devastated {mentally and physically too} just like Gaze mentioned, I cleared everything. While picking up the glass pieces from the floor, it ain't affected me how it gave small several cuts on my palms as it started to bleed again. SEEMS LIKE BLEEDING BECAME NORMAL THING FOR ME !!! I wiped my bloody hands on the rag cloth and packed it in the laundry bag, I kinda hid it so that Mimi and Adi couldn't see it. I freshened up and wore a satin solid maxi nightdress with a robe of Magenta color. I kept my scabbard in the closet then sat on the bed and recalled the sh*t that happened today. The morning was successfully ruined by a*shole Son of Satan, I destroyed the room. Broke several hearts in my way including Adi, Mimi, Fyr, Geralt and that Angel {who never considered me as a weakling}. Archdemon Scar's tiring class and f*cking true statements of Gaze.

**Nandz : How could I !? That Unclaimed, Gaze ... he was right, I AM FAKE, I AM JUST PRETENDING ...**

I paused for a while then was staring at nothing and continued in a plain cold voice.

**Nandz : I WAS ABOUT TO SAY, I LO- ... SEE LUCIFER NOW I HOLD NOTHING BUT PURE HATRED AGAINST YOU IN MY HEART. HEART, IS IT STILL LEFT !?**

The room was constantly reminding me of today's unpleasant assault which was literally driving me crazy, I just couldn't take it any longer. I left our room and went to the second floor with the help of my wings, opened Adi's room and sat on the sofa that was near Sammy's portrait. I took my robe off then laid myself on the soft kinda single bed thing, I nestled closer to the wall and kept my palm over Sammy's cheek that moment was ETERNAL that so-called PEACE I didn't feel it in the whole damn day. I softly cooed the name of my beloved Angel.

**Nandz : SAMMY, I HATE MYSELF !**

I didn't cry, a flood of immense emotions was concealed inside me but somehow Sammy gradually subsided everything and unknowingly I drifted off to sleep smoothly.

**BEWARE OF THAT MONSTER CALLED 'SELF-LOATHING' !!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, Fam ✨ for showering your immense love on my last chapter.
> 
> Keep loving and I'll keep writing, thank you to each one of you for taking out your precious time from your busy schedule to read it. I'm really grateful. 🙌🏽✨🍁
> 
> Your Kudos ♥️ means the world to me. 😊🍁


	19. Angel prevented Self Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nandz is just giving new reasons for Adi and Mimi to worry. Geralt and Fyr pretty cute scene. Demon Professor Geralt and Archdemon Scar are connected. Yes, #FLASHBACKS are there. Scar is a psychopath, how dare he hurt Nandz' Guardian ? Lucifer and Adi face off. Lucifer, Adi and Fyr in one frame QUITE RARE. Nandz took a promise from Fyr also, the same one she took from Lucifer earlier. Adi was congratulating Lucifer but his deed was not worth appreciation for sure. #DREAM SEQUENCE WITH SAMMY. Adi, Mimi and Fyr are the whole and sole reason for Nandz' living, they love her IMMENSELY. Nandz did something unusual in Misselina's History class. Geralt revealed something UNEXPECTED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, I wrote this chapter at lightning speed 😘 'cause my beautiful readers were eagerly waiting for the next chapter. I hope, I didn't make any mistakes. 😂 Here comes another chapter with a damn whirlpool of feelings and emotions. 😱 Hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you get time please let me know your views regarding the development of the story. IT MIGHT SEEM A LITTLE LENGTHY, BUT TRUST ME YOU'LL ENJOY IT. Oh yes, sometimes the lyrics of a particular song do help in dialogue writing.
> 
> \- Nandz 🍁🖤🐲🐉

As per Geralt's suggestion rather it was a firm instruction that came from him, Adi and Mimi were in Andy's dorm for a while before returning back to our room. They stood behind the door and the male Demon called my nickname that he gave to me.

Adi : Rebel !

No answer because of course practically I wasn't there in my room. The ginger hair spoke again now his voice properly conveyed his restlessness.

Adi : Nandz, are you there !?

Without waiting any longer Mimi opened the door then they both entered, they expected me to be there but I was not. Both the Demons were concerned about me, my emotional state, my safety ... I did rather say every damn single thing that was related to me.

Mimi : She isn't here !

The Demon girl now sounded hell anxious, out of impulse she checked the bathroom but all attempt in vain. The Demon girl came out rubbing her temples with the fingers and asked the male Demon in spite of knowing that he was with her all the time.

Mimi : Where did she go ?

Adi : I don't know !

What different answer was expected from the male demon, he stated the reality in an irritated tone.

Mimi : Adi ... 

Without a delay of one heartbeat, he closed his wide-open forest green eyes and stood there in the middle of the room. He pressed his fingers on the temples and started concentrating on the scent. He saw the reel of events ... at first, Mimi and Adi cuddling me. Secondly, the way Mimi reminded me to take my scabbard before leaving for Archdemon Scar's class. Then he eventually saw, he saw Lucifer all furious yet cold ... the way he treated me, that roughness. The way I cried, my emotional breakdown when he left me all confused and shattered, my pain converted into anger ... out of it, I tore the whole room into pieces. Lastly, when I came back to our room ... I cleaned the whole mess that I created, I didn't pay attention to the new fresh wounds as my face reflected that my body was used to it.

Adi : The scent of blood ...

The male Demon uttered in a low voice as he removed his hands from his temples, the next instant he flipped over the laundry bag and saw all the blood-stained rags. That was the last straw, he just threw the laundry bag away and hurriedly walked out of the room. 

Mimi : I'm coming with you !

The Demon girl exclaimed but then and there the male Demon warned her.

Adi : No, Mimi stay here !

The Demon girl understood that the conversation was over 'cause the way he said it clearly conveyed the meaning and seriousness.

*****

Geralt was there in the corridor that led towards the Main Hall of the Academy but he abruptly stopped as the seadragon landed just in front of him blocking his way. 

Geralt : FYR !?

He was sad 'cause he wanted to be with me but the elderly man prevented him from doing so, his pretty big eyes told everything to the Professor. The old Demon sighed then shook his head and exclaimed.

Geralt : I should have already let you be with her, all my mistake.

The seadragon averted his eyes from the Professor and was gazing at nothing. The Professor was analyzing something then immediately asked the seadragon who was standing right in front of him.

Geralt : Didn't you see your best friend, me neither !

Oh the old Demon was talking about Lucifer, whom he didn't encounter the whole day.

Geralt : Go stay by her side, she needs you !

Only then the seadragon looked straight into ocean blue eyes of the Professor, the consent of old Demon somehow calmed the anxiety of Fyr a little bit. The old Demon nodded in agreement then gave a pat on the seadragon's neck and after getting such response Fyr left in search of me.

Geralt : What is up with this girl !?

The old Demon questioned under his breath and was remembering our previous chats while he stood there in the corridor hand crossed over his chest.

Geralt : A couple of days ago she was all jumping around ... 

He closed his icy blue eyes and was lost in the memories.

**#FLASHBACK {Chapter 13}**

_______________________

_Geralt : What are you planning to do, Kiddo !?_

_I gave him a huge smile on the word 'Kiddo.' He was all ready to see what I planned to do, but I freed my hands from his grip and closed his eyes._

_Nandz : No, it's a surprise naa !_

_I said it as if a baby in me was begging the Father not to ruin the fun element._

_Geralt : But, it's for another demon right, I don't have anything to do with it._

_Nandz : Really !?_

_I let go of him, kept my palms on my waist and leaned forward, in response he chuckled and raised his hands in defeat._

_Geralt : Well well well, I am curious to know okay !_

_We both laughed._

________________________

Slowly a faint smile appeared on his face as he spoke the following sentence in a low voice.

Geralt : In spite of Rebecca being unworthy of trust, her daughter is special and I just can't help myself from thinking about her ... 

The old Demon took a deep breath and exhaled heavily then his assuring words came.

Geralt : Child, I promise I'll do whatever it takes to save you from yourself ! 

Archdemon Scar : Even if you use all your powers, you won't !

The beholder of honey-brown eyes {Archdemon Scar} ominously roared at the one who had ocean blue eyes {Geralt} as he maintained six feet distance. Geralt frowned his eyebrows, tilted his head towards the direction from where he heard the voice then slowly opened his eyes. As soon as he saw the man's face in the moonlight, his eyes flew open wide. His lips parted in surprise as if the man's arrival was unexpected for him kinda unable to digest.

Geralt : Sc-

Before Geralt could utter the name of the Demon standing few feet away from him, a strong blow hit his face as the Upper Rank closed the distance between them. Archdemon Scar with his almighty strength punched Geralt on his chin. He was startled from the sudden attack, blood started to flow from the corner of his lip. He blinked several times as his vision got slightly blur but Archdemon Scar like real evil cruelly grabbed him by the collar of his long black cape and harshly pinned him against the wall of the corridor. 

Archdemon Scar : You know what's my first instinct to kill you right here right now.

Archdemon Scar's tone clearly expressed his hatred towards Geralt but the question was WHY !? In spite of being this hurt, the blue-eyed person somehow managed to speak.

Geralt : Listen, B-

Archdemon Scar : But, you know what that will be easy death, I will make sure you die every single day I PROMISE.

The Higher Rank Demon was threatening Geralt whole sort of another level, as he continued his monologue even more rudely.

Archdemon Scar : I will destroy you and the people you love. You just wait and see what I will do to her.

It wasn't sounding like a warning, it was a clear cut promise that he made to himself. Listening to chaos, Andy came running and he was stunned looking at the situation.

Andy : Geralt ... Professor Scar !?

Archdemon Scar practically let go of him, he almost threw him on the ground and walked away then completely vanished in the darkness. Andy knelt in front of the Professor, concern ... worry was visible in the student's eyes as he called out the Professor's name in a shaking voice.

Andy : Ge-

The Professor helped himself up as he sat on the floor, he wiped the blood off his face but a damn bruise appeared on his jawline. 

Andy : Geralt, that psychopath disfigured your face.

Andy said but he was afraid if by chance Scar hear it ... he would be dead. 

Geralt : Andy, don't ... don't tell anyone what happened here !

Andy nodded in agreement 'cause he had left with no choice.

*****

Meanwhile, here Adi using his Immortal power followed my dark anxious energy and reached in front of his room on the second floor with the help of his pretty black wings. 

Adi : " She ... she is in my room ! "

He was hell astonished, but finding some courage he slowly opened the door and entered his dorm. His forest green eyes directly landed on me, I was there on the single bed like thing. I was in deep sleep, maybe all that chaos somehow being in Sammy's presence subsided all my anxiety. The ginger hair took little steps towards me and knelt. My back was facing him, his eyes roamed all over my body kinda analyzing the damage that I made. My one hand was still on Sammy's portrait and the other was lifelessly on the sofa all full of cuts that were healed overtime. Then he saw the big wound that the thorn created which was kinda fresh, it was like neither I wanted it to heal nor wanted that pain.

Adi : " Rebel, you didn't even tell me ! "

The robe was laying somewhere on the male Demon's bed just because of that he saw the bite marks which I was deliberately avoiding anyone to see. He frowned his eyebrows but anger started building inside him as soon as he realized that there were way more things that Lucifer has done.

Adi : " This Monster !!! "

For a second, he averted his forest green eyes off me and was gazing at nothing, thinking that the reason behind my skin-tight clothes was this which made his heart sank. Then without making a single noise is stood up silently and applied the healing solution to my wounds that were there on my body. Oh that the healing solution was there on his table, he always kept that beforehand.

Adi : " It will hurt a lot, just bear with it. "

Just when he started treating my wounds, I grunted in agony. A lone tear ran down his cheek while he clenched his teeth harder. 

Nandz : uhmmm ...

Yes, I was murmuring in pain. That was the last straw, Adi kept the healing solution back on the table then open the door and flew away but the question was WHERE !?

*****

The Demon Prince was there in the courtyard, everyone was expected to be in their bed but there he was sitting all alone on my favorite bench gazing at nothing. There he sat with one leg stretched out another one was bent while both his hands were resting perfectly on the edge of the bench. The male Demon landed in front of the Demon Prince flapping his wings powerfully. Lucifer didn't lay his carmine red eyes on the Demon who just came there, but without looking at him he questioned without hiding his irritation.

Lucifer : Now what ginger hair !?

The male Demon stood right in front of the Demon Prince then looked down at Lucifer and roared.

Adi : Why ... why did you hurt her ... why !?

Lucifer still didn't avert his eyes at him which irked him even more and he furiously spat.

Adi : How dare you do that !!!

Adi's first instinct was to punch Lucifer right on his face but restrained himself from doing so but he continued roaring at him.

Adi : What the f*ck is wrong with you !? What is in the sick mind of yours !?

The male Demon stood right in front of the Demon Prince and looking down he stated which compelled the red-eyed person to look straight into his forest green eyes.

Adi : Who the hell you think you are, huh !? At night you'll scratch her body and in the morning her soul, is that what satisfies your DEMONIC EGO ?

Lucifer abruptly stood up and was towering over the male Demon 'cause the demon Prince felt the words of some Demon a sharp tight slap on his face but Adi continued without hiding his anger over him.

Adi : I am a Demon too Lucifer, but this is sick !!!

Lucifer : You know nothing, ginger hair !

That's the only justification that came from the demon Prince but that didn't satisfy the male Demon and he asked Lucifer to clarify.

Adi : Oh is that so, EXPLAIN !

The Demon Prince pierced his carmine red eyes into the forest green eyes of the male Demon and ominously roared his voice was clearly threatening.

Lucifer : Listen ginger hair, I am not obliged to answer any of your questions, you're no one understand the damn fact.

But that warning ain't affected the firmness in the voice of the forest green-eyed person as he continued stating while in response Lucifer just tucked his hands in the pockets and again diverted his eyes from the male demon.

Adi : This is the same nonsense you said to her. You know what, with you talking sane means all efforts in vain.

Lucifer was silent, he didn't react which was irritating indeed.

Adi : Don't give me your silence damn it, I want answer.

Adi was about to take the conversation ahead but a familiar growl of a seadragon was heard by them that was FYR. He landed softly on the grassy ground only then both the Demons were looking at the seadragon. The seadragon snuggled closer to the Demon Prince but he didn't pat him, I guess maybe because Adi's presence was compelling him to hide his emotions. Looking at the tenderness of the seadragon towards Lucifer, Adi was surprised and shocked at the same time. Fyr licked Lucifer just the way he used to do to me, but Lucifer didn't respond to his gesture. He stood there stone-faced, the male Demon lost his temper and spat.

Adi : Fyr, I don't know whether you understand me or not ... but you know what ?

Only then the seadragon looked straight into the forest green eyes of the male Demon and was listening carefully.

Adi : Nandz is running from you ... from your love because of this demon.

The seadragon's eyes flew open wide in astonishment then he averted his eyes from the male Demon to Lucifer then his gaze was back at the male demon as if he was questioning him come on ... give some clarification, I don't know somehow Adi understood and justified uttering the reality.

Adi : Yes, Dragon this Devil hurt your Mum ... not only emotionally but also physically.

The dragon's eyes were glancing at the male Demon in disbelief only then Adi called Fyr towards him and pressed his forehead against the big head of the seadragon and shared his memories. Fyr saw everything and knew the damn fact that Lucifer was the whole and sole reason for the change in my approach towards everyone. The seadragon clenched his teeth harder and was staring daggers at Lucifer but didn't shift a bit. Fyr was about to take a dangerous step towards him as if he wanted to harm Lucifer physically but just then he heard something. Here in Adi's room in the complete unconscious state, I was chanting Fyr's name.

Nandz : Fyr ...

Fyr's eyes suddenly grew soft his hatred, his anger just fade away with his big tail he softly moved the male Demon away from Lucifer and stood right in front of him. When I mentioned that Lucifer didn't respond but his eyes didn't leave the face of the seadragon he was cautiously observing each and every movement of Fyr. The seadragon pressed his forehead against Lucifer and showed what I said to Fyr regarding the Demon Prince.

**#FLASHBACK**

________________________

_One morning, I was riding on Fyr swirling around in the wind just then we noticed a SHIRTLESS LUCIFER who was in his room having a cup of coffee right there in front of the window of his dorm. Fyr growled merrily as he was greeting Lucifer a 'Good Morning' in response to it the Demon Prince gave him a slight nod which was accompanied with a rare toothy grin. My eyes roamed all over his body, Lucifer caught my gaze and laughed only then I diverted my line of sight from him just to see that Fyr was looking in my icy blue eyes my cheeks turned rosy red just then I defended myself saying._

_Nandz : Fyr, I am not blushing ! " Fyr, you're our personal LOVE LETTER !!! "_

_Well, hell that was a lie indeed but one thing I realised and immediately conveyed that to the seadragon._

_Nandz : Fyr, listen to me very carefully ... you're the first creature on whom Lucifer pays all his attention. I guess in his Immortal life he never ever got such affection from anyone but there is one thing I will do whatever it takes for him to confess that he loves me and the matter of fact that he has something for you. I know he is an impossible creature but trust me he is way more different than what he pretends, he has one concept in his mind that feelings make people weak and he doesn't want to be weak so many times he restrains himself from expressing that's what I think. You are really dear to him, Fyr. I took a promise from him that he will never hurt you and here you will promise me the same. FYR, NEVER HURT LUCIFER NO MATTER WHAT !_

_______________________

Fyr wasn't soft anymore ... he grew sad but here Lucifer's heart increased its pace. His heart was racing at whole sort of another level but Fyr did what he wanted to do, he made him realize my worth, my concern and most importantly my LOVE. Now, after this revelation Fyr expected Lucifer to react somehow but he didn't which broke the heart of the seadragon as he turned around and flew away.

Adi : CONGRATULATIONS LUCIFER ON BREAKING TWO PRISTINE HEARTS IN A DAY !!! This will be definitely written in the HISTORY OF HELL in golden words.

The male Demon exclaimed in low voice but pretty firm though as he wanted his words to sink in the head of the demon Prince then turned on his heels and flew away.

**https://youtu.be/4iohkcgqUDg (Writer's suggestion : Play this in Background while reading)**

**#NANDZ' DREAM SEQUENCE**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on the grassy ground all surrounded by beautiful flowers near the waterfall i.e. SAMMY'S FAVOURITE PLACE IN THE ACADEMY {Chapter 1}. I was not crying ... was silent and sat there hugging my legs as in I buried my face in my hand crossed arms just then a calm sweet voice called my name.

Man : Nandz !!!

Nandz : Uhm ...

In response, I made a sound while slowly I lifted my lifeless head and averted my tired eyes towards the attentive ones. I saw there was a male Angel standing right in front of me wearing a white shirt, trousers and feathers accompanied with a sunshine smile. In the whole damn day there was a wild incompressible storm raging inside me but looking at my beloved Angel everything subsided and I gave him a small smile ... a real one.

Nandz : Sammy ...

I called out his name as in I was barely left with any energy, he walks towards me and sat close to me then questioned in a low alluring voice.

Sammy : Are you ok !?

My eyes for a while stared into his calm soft blue eyes, the chaos in my mind was constantly hitting in my head.

Nandz : " No Sammy I'm not and I'm tired of lying to everyone including me ! "

His attentive gaze just softened within a split of a second then he curled and uncurled his hand beckoning me.

Sammy : Come here.

He patted his lap as if he was inviting me to keep my head on his lap my cold maneuver just slipped off in front of him. The Angel ... my favorite Angel man in this damn painful Immortal world was calling me how could one refuse such an offer. I silently shifted and placed my head over his thigh as he folded one of his legs and the other was stretched out. The Angel in a soft alluring sweet voice asked while he rested his palm over my head. That was PEACE, I felt all the baggage that I was holding everything just mattered nothing at that instant in his presence. It was like oh how should I frame it in words ... oh yes, I was under Angel's wing.

Sammy : Are you ready to speak ?

Nandz : No.

I closed my eyes and refused to have any conversation regarding anything, but he counter questioned me.

Sammy : Why is that ?

Nandz : I don't know.

I said softly, I didn't know whether it was audible or not in response he dug his fingers in my hair and started to smoothen the hair strands of my burgundy hair.

Sammy : Then who will know ?

He said slowly so that it sinks in my head, I pressed a little more closer to the angel's body as I was barely holding my tears back.

Nandz : Uhm ...

I wanted to divert his attention towards different things but only Adi came into my head and I immediately responded.

Nandz : Adi, miss you a lot ...

I said quietly and his calm yet firm voice came just the next moment.

Sammy : And you ?

I nodded on his lap without hiding the reality from my beloved Angel and uttered.

Nandz : You ... you never left me ... NEVER !

The Angel just rolled his eyes and stated the matter of fact sternly yet calmly in front of me.

Sammy : Oh come on, don't be that philosophical ... you miss me to such an extent that here I am in your dreams. That's quite unusual cause Immortals ...

He paused and I completed his sentence sternly which he left in mid-way.

Nandz : Don't dream, I know that thanks for your information.

He squinted his eyes, I saw it as in I opened my icy blue eyes as he was looking down at me and expressed.

Sammy : Being bad and pretending to be bad are two way more different things and vice versa.

He said that Sammy was that a start of your lecture 'cause I can't take it ... such thoughts were running in my head, he read that I let him read.

Sammy : Just one question, Nandz ! WHY ?

He questioned, I felt how he desperately wanted to know the answer but I was out of my mind.

Nandz : I don't know !

The Angel continued his monologue and I repeated my sentence.

Sammy : Why are you hurting everyone, even you yourself don't want that in the very first place !

Nandz : I don't know, Sammy !

The Angel was now playing with the lock of my hair and uttered.

Sammy : You better find the answers to these questions, Nandz !

Quickly something flickered in my head, which was definitely related to Lucifer. All my memories were connected with him damn it !

**#FLASHBACK {Chapter 6}**

________________________

_Lucifer : Are you going to explain how you miraculously saved him ?_

_Nandz : I don't know !_

_Lucifer : How can you read Fyr and Geralt couldn't ?_

_Nandz : I don't know, Lucifer !_

_I shuddered and kept my hands back in my pocket where I found his carmine red feather then Lucifer said._

_Lucifer : You better find the answers of these questions, Nandz !_

_________________________

Sammy saw it, the conversation in my icy blue eyes and responded as if he was astonished encountering the Demon Prince in my damn head.

Sammy : Oh so this Demon is playing with your mind !

He stated the reality and my eyes became rougher as I stared directly into his eyes.

Nandz : " He is no f*cking Angel ! "

Sammy : But you want him to be just for you !

I instantly averted my eyes off him but he resumed.

**Sammy : He is the villain by THE DEVIL'S LAW !!!**

I smirked then my gaze was back at him and retorted harshly but WHY ? It's Sammy, he's my Sammy ... our Sammy, why am I acting this way ? Just one single person who knew me more than myself still my I DON'T CARE MODE is ON.

**Nandz : Yes Mamma I'm in love with the Criminal and I hate every single bit of it ... him !**

After listening to my painfully harsh words he let go of my hair and his next statement he exclaimed while he curled his two fingers the gesture which teenagers always use while mocking someone. ✌🏽

**Sammy : You're becoming a Demon, aren't you ? HASHTAG LIE !!!**

Nandz : Sammy, just stop it !

My head was still laying on him perfectly and I retorted back at him more aggressively.

Sammy : That's what precisely I wanna say to you.

He touched the tip of my nose with his index finger and said.

Sammy : You can shove off everyone but not me. The matter of fact is I'm gone but you will be never alone, I will be with you from dusk till dawn.

I broke all over again, the reality hit me and Angel's words were like icy needles that pricked my very soul harshly. For the first time, a lone tear ran from the corner of my eye which he gently brushed away with the help of his thumb. We both were staring at each other but after few painful minutes the Angel tore his eyes off me and eventually concluded by saying.

Sammy : Now, I have to leave ...

I immediately lifted my head from his lap and out of impulse squeezed him in a hug then begged. 

Nandz : No, don't leave me ...

The Angel hugged me back with immense purity, his warmth engulfed all my senses but he softly cooed in my ear while stroking my back and hair.

Sammy : Please, you have to let me go ...

I pressed him harder against my body, he was trying his level best to ease my agony a bit and I agree he did succeed to some extent. Like a real selfish person I was not ready to let him leave me but I pleaded to the Angel.

Nandz : I can't, I won't ...

He kissed my earlobe and whispered gently almost like a calm wave of the ocean washed all over my soul.

Sammy : Goodbye Nandz, it was good to see you one last time. Take care of my Adi ... tell him that I love him.

Nandz : Sammy, don't go ...

At the end, Angel's body just converted into tiny shining golden lights and vanished in my embrace. SAMMY WAS GONE ... he was gone long time ago but it shattered me whole sort of another level. I whipped my head in search of the Angel but no outcome. I couldn't harbor my emotions anymore I cried and screamed out loud with my leftover strength.

Nandz : Sammy ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I twitched on the sofa but someone's strong firm hands were holding me in place and beads of sweat appeared on my skin. My eyes flew open wide, was it a nightmare or soothing dream which came as a cold breeze to give some peace to a burnt soul, my train of thoughts stopped and I saw Adi cuddled me as in he buried his head in my neck ... his firm hands held my torso with pure security as in he hooked one of his legs in mine, he always does that when we sleep together. In one of my hands, something velvety soft was there ... I averted my gaze just to encounter that Fyr's tail was in my hand, I didn't hold it but the seadragon placed in such a way that it covered all over my palm. Fyr was with me all the time from the moment I dozed off, his presence calmed me somehow he did it all purposely just to make me feel comfortable ... he always did. Fyr's body was close to me as my eyes saw him when they searched him diagonally. One more person was there ... my head, I looked up just to see that my head was laying on Mimi's lap one of her hands was buried in my hair and the other was resting on the headboard for support. What was I gaining on hurting these pristine souls, it was rude ... the whole day I was avoiding them ... was literally running from their love and now at the end of the day rather now in the night I'm in their arms SAFE and SECURE.

**Nandz : " RAGE IS ANOTHER NAME OF DESTRUCTION ! "**

I shut my eyes tightly, a vain attempt to forget all the mess that I purposely created to hide my mental and emotional state from everyone but soon drifted off to sleep.

*****-----*****

I woke up early, the sun was yet to emerge out and was detangling myself from everyone including Mimi, Adi and Fyr. Getting out of the male Demon's embrace without his consent was the toughest job ever but I did it. Without disturbing their sleep, I softly slipped out of Adi's room and went back to mine. I took a bath then wore a sky blue shirt and tugged it in the navy blue denim with black sports shoes I made sure that this time my tattoo was visible 'cause I didn't wish to encounter any sarcastic compliments on my clothes from anyone. I went to the classroom and sat on the last bench that's unusual my permanent place was the front bench just between Adi and Mimi. I buried my head in my arms as they rested on the desk. The sun came out and the second person came inside the class that man was Unclaimed damn he was Gaze. He looked at me in astonishment, he squinted his amber eyes at me then smirked. He came near me and sat next to me until then my head was down but when his hand was about to reach the lock of my hair, I lifted my head and my icy blue eyes met his attentive amber ones. I didn't jerk back but uttered without hiding my irritation.

Nandz : Gaze, stop interfering in my affairs ...

Gaze closed the distance between us then leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

Gaze : Drama Queen !

**#FLASHBACK {Chapter 10}**

__________________________

_I kept the sketchbook in the drawer and jerked my left shoulder a little, Lucifer didn't utter a word but I felt his concern. He came near me, hooked his right hand over my right shoulder and led the way. I think he wanted to protect my wound from any further harm as it was pressed against his body maybe the touch ... the damn feel of my body gave him little peace of mind._

_Nandz : Don't be afraid ... I'm not going to stumble alright, you need not to worry about that._

_Lucifer : You not only talk too much but also think too much._

_Lucifer sounded a bit irritated but like I said he has done masters in concealing his emotions, he pressed his hand a little harder._

_Nandz : Aah Lucy !_

_Lucifer : Drama Queen !_

_We laughed and were heading towards the classroom._

__________________________

My eyes flew open wide, he was still mockingly grinning then an Angel entered the class and I pushed him a little away from me as I noticed that I held my breath at that instant. Slowly everyone gathered in the classroom including Mimi, Adi and Andy ... they were shocked but I felt Mimi's heart sank when she saw me, and Adi's jaw clenched harder. Andy acted wisely he made them sit in their usual places but my emptiness was hurting them and me as well. Misselina entered the classroom then started explaining about Shepha and his contribution in creating this world particularly HEAVEN. In spite of being a nerd, I wasn't listening to her at all as my eyes were constantly gazing at the passing clouds. The class got over pretty soon, Misselina left but before leaving she threw an odd glance at me. I stood up and Gaze turned so that I can leave. Everyone moved out only Mimi, Adi, Andy and Gaze were left including me. I walked towards the door of the classroom I just wanted to run out as soon as possible, I nearly did but eventually bumped into someone. I got a light hit on my nose, I grunted in pain and looked straight into the eyes of the person who was at fault it was LUCIFER. Everyone stood still in their place and at the end of the corridor, Gaze laughed. Then he walked towards the entrance and was mockingly singing a song. 

Gaze : Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie ...

There was a little gap and without a delay of one heartbeat, I slipped out of the room. Gaze left the classroom too but he gave a meaningful glance to Lucifer. Mimi banged the book on the desk and spat.

Mimi : A*shole !!!

Adi pierced his forest green eyes into the carmine red ones of the Demon Prince and uttered.

Adi : This is insane ... 

Mimi turned towards the ginger hair and expressed her concern without minding that Lucifer was present right there at the door.

Mimi : Yesterday, she was burning with anger and today all cold. What is up with this girl ? 

Adi : She is starving, she didn't eat anything since yesterday morning.

Adi stated the reality which stunned the Demon Prince and he felt that he struck Lucifer in the right place.

*****

I was sitting on my favorite bench in the courtyard everyone was busy in their classes I ... particularly Unclaimed had one period off and was gazing at nothing. I guess it has become a thinking place for everyone until then I was alone but after few minutes someone sat close to me. The warm light blue energy alarmed in my head telling it was Geralt. I finally looked at him and saw he was hurt ... his jaw was swollen, I couldn't help it. I asked him without hiding my concern from him behind the icy walls of my heart.

Nandz : Are you okay, what happened to you ?

The Demon Professor gave his signature smirk as he Counter questioned me.

Geralt : Don't you think, I should be the one questioning you the same thing ?

He was whole in the mood to dig into my memories but I wanted to hide all my vulnerability from him, I abruptly stood up and ran ... I don't know which destination I planned in my head but I instantly stopped at his next unexpected words.

**Geralt : Scar is my big brother !**

**" YOU'RE ALL SET TO LEAVE THE PAST, BUT PAST ISN'T READY TO LEAVE YOU, " was it the case but in whose ... MINE or GERALT.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next chapter will be focused on Geralt's Past and the relation with his big brother Scar. STAY TUNED !!!** 😃🖤
> 
> https://youtu.be/4iohkcgqUDg (Writer's suggestion : Play this in Background while reading) This video doesn't belong to me [ORIGINAL CREDIT : Jason Walker ft. Molly Reed - Down (Lyrics)]
> 
> Thank you so much, Fam ✨ for showering your immense love on my last chapter.
> 
> Keep loving and I'll keep writing, thank you to each one of you for taking out your precious time from your busy schedule to read it. I'm really grateful. 🙌🏽✨🍁
> 
> Your Kudos ♥️ means the world to me. 😊🍁


	20. Guardian Demon revealed Devil's real intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt for the first time opened up to Nandz, he told rather than showed her everything. Once Geralt loved someone ... more than his own Immortal life. Nandz, could reach Geralt's heart just like Fyr.
> 
> **INTRODUCING TWO NEW FEMALE CHARACTERS IN THE PAST : LILETT AND SCARLETT**
> 
> As this chapter is completely focused on Geralt's past everything is related to him. His relation with his elder brother Scar. 😳 Young Geralt looked rad in Past and teenager Lucifer. 👀🖤 A special bond Lucifer shared with someone. 😍 Past scenes are divided into three parts for better understanding. 😃 Heavy violence in Second and Third Part. 😰 Geralt revealed why Lucifer acted cold that morning and intentionally hurt Nandz. LUCIFER, NANDZ IS YOURS NO MATTER WHAT. 😈 Ended the chapter by silencing the cold distant Nandz as in brought back full of life Nandz. Last scene with the Gang consisting of Mimi, Adi, Andy and Nandz. 😃🖤🙌🏽
> 
> [My Ginger Hair is just a Sweetheart, Adi man I love you so much ... you literally mean the whole world to me.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **⚠️ WARNING WARNING WARNING : CERTAIN DEATH IS TAKING PLACE HENCE IF READER DO NOT WISH TO READ VIOLENCE CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER, SOME PARTS ARE DAMN DISTURBING. 😰**
> 
> I'm honestly kinda worried regarding this chapter as I do not intend to hurt anyone's feelings at all. 🙏🏽
> 
> MATTER OF FACT : I WROTE ACTION AND DRAMA MERCILESSLY. 😰
> 
> _\--- Nandz 🍁🐲_

**[LOCATION : CURRENT TIME IN COURTYARD]**

Geralt's declaration about his relation with Archdemon Scar dangerously stunned me. I stayed still, rooted in the place and was in the process of processing things but that was damn hard at that instance of time. 

Nandz : " Scar ... his brother ! "

Without letting me settle with the fact that he just now made me aware of, another shocking statement quietly escaped from his lips.

Geralt : And I deserve nothing but death from his hands.

At such revelation I turned around abruptly and gave him a scared ... completely horrified look, he never saw me such frightened ever before ... not even back then when I landed in this damn so-called 'Academy.'

Nandz : " Death ! "

I was dead then why the hell the concept of death haunted me again all over. He closed his eyes and gave me a slight nod as if he was calling me towards him but somehow I felt that I was unknowingly pulled towards him. My heartbeat quickened as I was inhaling deep breaths. I obeyed and was taking little steps towards him, once I stood in front of him ... I felt a complete cut off with the drawing energy and hunkered down on my knees. Did he do it ... I really don't know, well honestly speaking I don't care anymore. The two pair of icy blue eyes were staring at each other and silence fell in the courtyard. After few tormenting minutes, the old demon spoke softly but didn't leave my eyes for a second.

Geralt : You always wanted to know the reason ... behind my affection towards you.

Such topic at this moment of time I didn't think much but involuntarily nodded like a child, I always wanted to know ... why Geralt is extremely kind towards me ? I was not the strongest among all but still, he was the only one who trusted me enough ... more than myself. That particular fact always used to amaze me I mean like seriously we just knew each other for a few weeks but the connection. We just instantly got connected. For the first time, he diverted his eyes from me and was gazing at nothing ... thinking whether to share this particular thing or not but then he just revealed that Scar is his brother then why will he hide anything from me ... is there something more, I caught myself thinking. He knew that I won't break his trust, I knew he cared about me more than my own distant cold mother still there was something off today not only inside me but also in him ... I felt that. The beholder of icy blue eyes took a deep breath then exhaled heavily and his eyes were back on me as he continued while his lips curled into a beautiful smile. A smile that I have never seen before, can someone look this graceful ? I was completely lost.

Geralt : You remind me of a girl ... my little girl whom I loved immensely. You somehow triggered her memory and I bet your gaze, warmth, gesture and positive aura felt the same like her not just to me but also to Scar.

Nandz : Huh !?

I just made a sound but at that instant, I ran out of any type of understanding. Lucifer was acting weird, I was screwing things up because of him, that Gaze was getting on my nerves and Scar was always in the mood to kill me in his damn lectures. Now, at this point after knowing the truth that Geralt and Scar were ... heck, are brothers it was really too much for me to take. But, this thing was not only related to Geralt but also to Scar but the question was WHY ... HOW !? Looking at my bewildered vulnerable state the old demon bent forward then silently cupped my face with one of his hands and made me look at him, until then I was in complete shock his touch brought me back to reality. I followed his example by keeping my palms on his knees, he closed his icy blue eyes for a fraction of a second and when he opened I saw the reel of events in his eyes, it was like kinda he was sharing his memories with me. Yes, it was like the same how I used to reach Fyr's heart just like that ... it was the exact same I reached Geralt's heart !? I don't know whether it was a statement or a question. {Reaching Fyr's Heart : Chapter 3}

**THIS VIDEO DON'T BELONG TO ME, ORIGINAL CREDIT --- {Gavin Luke - Sentient ~ Piano and Strings Music}(https://youtu.be/bpGjVY47gTU)**

**(Writer's suggestion : Play this in Background while reading)**

~~~~~~~~~~

**✳️Geralt Memory Number 1**

**[LOCATION : GARDEN IN HELL]**

Geralt was sitting on a white bench in a beautiful garden covered with fascinating flowers and bushes all around, those were colourful indeed ... reading a particular book. Let me tell you about Geralt's appearance he looked definitely rad. I mean I never saw him like that as he wore a white T-shirt accompanied with a black denim jacket and denim with same colour ankle-length boots and his belts were still there ... seems like he and his belts can never be apart, it was something like that ... so-called belts were still there around his neck. These things i.e. belts were the same in past and present too. He was reading and was trying to grasp whatever was written in it, his concentration was broken by a sweet little girl's voice as she called him with immense purity.

Little Girl : Geru ...

Geralt's eyes followed the voice just to encounter a cute small demon girl with a pretty black dress as she flew towards him and wrapped herself around his neck. She hugged him so damn tightly that the young demon was compelled to keep his book aside and revert back the same affection of course, he did. He wrapped his arms around the tiny waist of the baby girl, she chuckled as she felt his fingers slightly tickled her. The little demon kid laughed as he continued his act after the young demon felt the little demon couldn't take it any longer as she giggled in his arms. She slightly pulled away from him just to sit on his lap comfortably with pure security.

Little Girl : Geru, no ...

Geralt : The day started with a prayer, my Scarlett's laugh is the best start of the day.

The little demon girl now stared directly into his icy blue eyes. As his eyes wander the little girl from head to toe, a pretty little kiddo with shining bright skin, her eyes were mesmerizingly fascinating and matter of fact same as Geralt, damn blue as ice. She was five or something, ahh five of Immortal world ... I guess in the mortal world it's about fifty. 

Scarlett : Geru, those belts are prickly why you always wear these ?

The young demon laughed at the confused yet bewildered little one. 

Scarlett : Not funny, Geru !

The girl totally sounded irritated now as she crossed her arms around her chest and looked away from him. Aww just look at those tantrums, he just loved it ... he admired every single bit of it. He just couldn't help it, out of impulse gave the little girl an apology kiss on her cheek and quickly the girl's anger just fade away as her smiling gaze was back at the young demon. Out of nowhere, Scar came out of running and was panting a little bit. After throwing a thoughtful glance at both the demons on the bench, he arched one of his eyebrows and retorted.

Scar : There there now look at this thief ... who just stole my daughter.

Scarlett grabbed Geralt's black denim jacket and settled herself more firmly on his lap, his arms delicately held her as if he was dealing with a fragile feather afraid to break it at any instant. Scar frowned to some extent then asked the small girl as he bent down to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

Scar : Whom do you love the most, Scarlett ?

She just gave a rare toothy grin to the man standing right in front of her before enthusiastically kissing Geralt's cheek and answering his question sincerely.

Scarlett : My Superhero Geru !

Scar just rolled his eyes as he let out a laugh too before questioning his daughter in a pure sweet voice.

Scar : Hey, aren't you supposed to say that I love my dad the most !?

Behind Scar someone confidently cut the case.

Young Woman : Well hello, why the hell everyone assumes that daughters usually do love their dads the most ?

The young woman was in the same black dress just in a bigger size, of course, came to join this trio. She pierced her golden eyes into the icy blue ones of her daughter as she spoke out of motherhood.

Young Woman : Scarlett loves me the most, right baby !?

The little demon girl wrapped her arms around his neck once again giving her mother a clear hint as she admitted saying.

Scarlett : Wrong Mamma, I still love my Geru the most.

Lilett looked at the young demon and gave him a rare smile at which Geralt complimented his childhood best friend.

Geralt : Lilett, you look pretty good ... 

The woman just rolled her eyes and kept her arms over her waist and asked the young man sitting on the bench with her daughter.

Lilett : Answer my question first, what kind of magic you have over her !?

At such kind of interrogation thing, Geralt gave his signature smirk to Lilett who just slammed her palm on her forehead in response.

Geralt : Oh come on, that's our little secret.

As he hugged the little kid more strongly while kissing her temple who was sitting on his lap, in response, Scarlett just blushed causing the three elderly people to laugh at her innocence. Out of nowhere, a firm strict voice called the little girl.

Teenager : Is your PDA over, Scary !

A teenager too joined the little group while tucking the hands in his pocket of the black jeans which was accompanied with a sweatshirt.

Scarlett : Lucy ...

The little demon girl called out the name of the Prince demon lovingly as she pulled away from the young demon and flew towards him just to settle in his embrace. He caught her when she flew directly onto him, of course, it didn't affect his stiff balance ... he caught her easily.

Lucifer : Study time !

Lucifer reminded Scarlett at which the little girl just gave him a small pout, she slightly pulled away from Prince demon just to look straight into his carmine red eyes because he messed up with her name.

Scarlett : Bro, I'm not Scary ... don't ruin my name.

She said while hissing at Lucifer on his face at which he just helped her to get on her feet then straightened himself up and retorted back at her.

Lucifer : Scary just come along I don't want you to score fewer marks in theory, you are really good at practical much like your father.

Lucifer gave Scar a glance full of sincere admiration before taking the palm of the little girl and get her walking along with him. The adults quietly watched them go out of sight as Lilett sat on the bench next to her best friend. Geralt interlocked his fingers and rested his forearms on his knees while leaning a little forward. She minimized the distance between them as she put one of her arms on his shoulder and another arm from the opposite side then locked her palms. She leaned closer to him rested her cheek against his stiff shoulder, looking at the affection between two friends the eldest among them spoke while wrinkling his nose up.

Scar : Looks like I'm left alone here and these 'two best friends since childhood' is kinda enjoying themselves.

The young demon just scoffed at his brother who was standing in front of him while exclaiming. 

Geralt : Jealous freak !

The young woman lifted her cheek from the demon's shoulder just to meet the intense gaze of her husband.

Lilett : Sometimes, I feel why did I even fall for you in the very first place !?

Lilett felt Geralt's chuckle under her grip at which Scar snickered and reminded his wife a fact from the past.

Scar : Oh come on ... you were the one who was so damn obsessed with me and proposed before I did.

Scar unfolded his arms and tucked the hands in his pockets while he was looking at his wife in amusement who just hissed back at him.

Lilett : That arrogant jerk inside you wouldn't have let you take the first step towards me.

That's when the trio heard the laughter of the two children i.e. Lucifer and Scarlett. Lilett's face expressed what she felt at that instant just looking at her face Scar clearly read her thoughts.

Lilett : I feel for that boy, last war between angels and demons ... Lucifer lost his mother and I don't think Satan ever considered him as his son, just a master and slave relation was there between them. His mother was the only lady in Hell who could match the level of Satan and his powers.

Geralt was kinda taken aback by the tone of the lady sitting beside him and Lilett just continued her monologue in the same broken tone.

Lilett : Lucifer is a sensible person.

Scar : Just because he is a nerd that cannot be the whole and sole criteria of defining sensibility.

Scar sounded pretty rough and firm, but he said that to divert his wife's attention towards another thing so that she doesn't torment in pain anymore. Lilett somehow knew and understood the attempt of her husband so-called relax darling, accepting the kind gesture she romantically responded.

Lilett : What are your intentions baby to have a word war with me !?

Geralt was enjoying every single bit of this banter but detangled himself from his best friend then stood up and conveyed what he felt to the couple.

Geralt : I should better leave, you two continue.

The young demon just bent down grabbed his book turn on his heels and flew away without waiting for the response from the couple.

Scar : This Mr. Impossible ... face just like father and nature just like mother.

He admitted while he saw his younger brother going out of the line of sight before sitting next to his wife embracing her in his strong arms.

**✳️Geralt Memory Number 2**

**[LOCATION - THE FOREST, SEPERATING HELL AND HEAVEN]**

Lucifer was in the same forest where Fyr took me earlier, young Prince demon was sitting on the grassy ground accompanied with the little demon girl who sat with a book and pencil ... kinda solving something. The pretty little girl closed the book out of irritation and looked towards the demon with pleading eyes, she always considered him as her big brother. Let me clarify one thing, Lucifer and Scarlett were sharing a brother-sister bond but were not born from the same mother but that didn't affect their affection they felt towards each other.

Scarlett : Ugh ... why do we need to calculate this ?

Lucifer just rolled his eyes towards the attitude of the girl and immediately turned her down in a pretty firm voice.

Lucifer : Come on do this already !

Scarlett : Lucy ...

The little girl gave a small pout and drawled his name at which the Prince demon hissed back at her not compromising with the studies.

Lucifer : Scary, this is the last time I am asking just do it !

The demon Prince exclaimed while she wrinkled her nose and opened the book again, 'cause she knew Lucifer won't listen to her ... at least not in this case.

Scarlett : This is insane, I will go crazy !

The demon baby wasn't in the mood to understand but Lucifer was well determined to teach her no matter what as he continued asking her.

Lucifer : Now, tell me 33 years here that means how many years on earth ?

The girl admitted her state in front of Lucifer and she sounded a little exhausted also.

Scarlett : This is so difficult, Lucy.

The demon Prince assured her as he kept one of his hand on her back, immense protectiveness was shown by his gesture.

Lucifer : Trust me this is not !

But the girl was still irritated as she informed the demon Prince her state of mind.

Scarlett : This rubbish Maths ...

Lucifer exclaimed in such a voice that the little girl understood the seriousness of this particular topic.

Lucifer : This rubbish maths will only decide how fast will you grow old.

Scarlett : What !?

The little demon asked completely bewildered at the statement of the Prince demon. Lucifer just closed his eyes and shook his head then thought for a while and shared a trick with her in a quite playful manner.

Lucifer : Okay, consider this 1 year that means 10 years on earth so whenever someone tells you their age in this Immortal world just straight away put a zero behind it.

Scarlett understood everything indeed she was a bright student and was calculating what just the demon Prince told her in her mind and came up with the conclusion saying.

Scarlett : Now, I get it ... it's 330 !

Lucifer's face expressed nothing but one emotion i.e. satisfaction.

Lucifer : That's right, finally ...

The demon Prince admitted while his carmine red eyes were taking in the happy tone of her sweet honey-like voice.

Lucifer : It's so damn difficult to put something in your cute little head.

She was asking the permission of the demon Prince but framed it in such a way that it appeared like a statement.

Scarlett : Once this get over, we will play !?

At which Lucifer just gave his consent uttering while gazing in her icy blue eyes.

Lucifer : Definitely, now complete this !

As he gave another problem to Scarlett who was quietly solving it just the way he explained to her. Lucifer was concentrating on her but suddenly a book fell on the ground from the sky six feet away from him. He noticed that then stood up and walked towards it just to pick it up and started reading the material written on the cover of the book and ended up thinking that it was definitely related to Geralt as in he whispered underneath his breath.

Lucifer : This man is always reading books of energy ...

Lucifer opened the book and was completely lost in the matter that was written in that particular heavy book as he appreciated it while satisfactorily expressing his views regarding it.

Lucifer : Uhm, fascinating ...

Just then the little demon's scared energy hit him hard, he immediately closed the book then was searching here and there for her shouting her name out loud.

Lucifer : Scary ...

Now, he was hell concerned as the frightening energy increased its intensity.

Lucifer : Scarlett !?

The demon Prince screamed while he was searching her all-around in the dense forest.

Lucifer : Scarlett, where are you !?

Unknowingly, Lucifer reached that place which was forbidden for anyone to enter particularly Immortals. Just then he heard the little girl's shaking voice as she called out his name.

Scarlett : Lucy ...

That place was fully surrounded with fog until now Lucifer stepped into it. He just got a clear view and the site which his eyes encountered was literally horrifying. The small girl's throat was squeezed by the white strings as she was mercilessly hanging on one of the tallest trees. 

Scarlett : Ahh Br ... Brother ...

Her broken voice felt like a sharp dagger onto his chest as her little fingers tentatively tried to reach him. An unfamiliar voice spoke from behind the tree.

Creature : Hello, Son of Satan looking for something ...

There was a freaking damn nasty big spider who just came out to meet the demon Prince with a human head ... heck, Immortal head or whatever ... who could talk like seriously that was the only creepy thing remaining for me to encounter.

Creature : Or someone !?

The spider-like thing just licked the girl's cheek who shivered in response and cried out loud. Lucifer burning ... burning with rage, how dare that creature to touch his little sister to whom he can't even imagine surviving without !

Lucifer : Leave her right now !!!

His tone changed, a man spoke that time, not a teenager. His voice clearly was sounding ominous.

Creature : I have a name you know it's spidy.

Ignoring such a stupid thing at that moment, Lucifer still try to handle it carefully 'cause he was literally worried about her well-being.

Lucifer : As the demon Prince, it's my order for you to let her go right now

Spidy : Hell's rules don't apply in my area, demon Prince Lucifer !

At which the spider calmly replied and that reality struck Lucifer damn hard. That's why the area was strictly prohibited 'cause that creature used to devour whoever entered the spider's territory. The grip of the threads tightened on her throat as he threw a glance at her at which she cried again with her almighty strength as it started to bleed. 

Lucifer : You know at such your act, I'll just simply rip your head off.

Lucifer roared at him. The demon Prince was strong ... independent from the very beginning but was he capable enough to tackle such a big experienced creature that was strictly out of his frame, the thing ... the enemy whom he never encountered before, in his Immortal life. Without thinking much he just flew towards her but the spider used his superpowers kinda created a damn tornado of big rough rocks. Lucifer got stuck in it and just then after avoiding one or two big stones ... he got a hit on his face 'cause they were created all of a sudden within a fraction of a second the moment his feet left the ground. Those rocks just knocked him down on the ground as his body was thrown, he started bleeding as the hit on his head was damn hard. But before losing complete consciousness he saw ... out of nowhere, Geralt and Lilett were standing right in front of the damn tornado which was surrounding the tallest tree where in the middle there was a little girl struggling ... f*cking hell matter of life and death. As his blur sight caught Geralt and Lilett who had their swords in their hands just to fight with the spider. Lilett was a strong woman indeed who just without a delay of one heartbeat jumped in the tornado with her best friend Geralt to save her daughter. Lilett somehow managed to get near her daughter just when she was about to cut the threads, the spider dug one of his legs in her neck and filled her body with his poison. Looking at her dying mother, Scarlett was also losing her sanity 'cause she stopped crying just to get herself completely surrounded by death as her tiny hands and legs went fully lifeless. Geralt was the last to reach them avoiding the hits by heavy rocks as his eyes saw how the two females left this Immortal world by as they were completely converted into golden lights and vanished in the air. SHOCKED, BROKEN ... he paused unable to accept the reality. Out of anger, Geralt managed to get a blow on the spider's neck with the help of his sword who in response grunted in pain but DID NOT DIE and with the help of another leg done the same thing that he did to Lilett. Geralt was also now filled with his poison but HE DID NOT DIE AS WELL ... he had a mission on Earth in a kinda War zone hence he had to eat some supplements which didn't let him die at that instant.

**✳️Geralt Memory Number 3**

**[LOCATION : INFIRMARY IN ACADEMY]**

Geralt opened his eyes in the chamber, his healing capacity was far better than Lucifer while he stared at the Prince demon who was laying on the next bed lifeless. He and Lucifer survived such a dangerous situation but were too weak, as he somehow managed to get them to the infirmary. He just wanted to die with Lilett and Scarlett but he came to that place just for Lucifer whose several bones were broken and was suffering from huge blood loss. Geralt was all shattered thinking how will Scar take this ? The fact that his younger brother was not capable enough to save his wife and his daughter. Lucifer grunted in pain as he twitched on the bed dangerously as if he was suffering from a nightmare. His eyes suddenly flew open and was searching for something or someone ... that someone was indeed Scarlett who was gone ... gone forever, the only soul who cared about him and the only person whom he gave a damn about. A lone tear ran down from the corner of his eye as he looked at Geralt who was silent but heard the Prince demon's hoarse voice.

Lucifer : It's all my ... my mistake. I ... I shouldn't have ...

Geralt : Not your fault, you tried your level best ...

His assuring words came but for whom for Lucifer or for himself. They both were still convincing themselves very hard but their hearts were completely in denial mode. Scar just came there searching furiously, he was not there in this Immortal world he was on Earth during when this thing took place. As soon as he got the news that his wife and daughter were dead but Lucifer and Geralt survived, he couldn't think properly ... he lost his thinking capacity. Both the patients were staring at the enraged Scar ... this reaction they didn't expect honestly. They expected him to be heartbroken but this was completely opposite.

Scar : How could you two ...

He started accusing them for his loss because maybe he thought ... he would have finished himself to save his daughter and his wife. I don't know which fact Scar hated the most that his wife and daughter were no more or Lucifer and Geralt got out of the frightening situation. Scar stepped inside the room, Geralt and Lucifer left their beds and stood in front of him ... just to express their condolence because they all three were equally shattered and going through the same pain accompanied with miserable grief ignoring their physical agony. Geralt was about to keep his hand on his elder brother's shoulder who in response drew his invisible sword out and slashed it inside the young demon's stomach who just spat blood and apologized. 

Geralt : Br ... Brother, I ... I ahh I am ... so sorry ...

Lucifer had seen his Father torturing several Immortals infinite times, but looking at the scenario seeing the loved ones fight, indeed he was taken aback. 

Lucifer : Scar ...

Just when Lucifer tried to interfere Scar held his neck and threw him, his back hit the wall creating a huge dent as the debris fell on the floor. Listening to loud noise the guards came there and captured Scar while taking him outside the room, he screamed with his almighty strength.

Scar : I will destroy you two !!!

~~~~~~~~~~

**[LOCATION : CURRENT TIME IN COURTYARD]**

That book does it fell accidentally and Scarlett ... why did she even step into the fog at the very first place ? I was thinking where the old demon just read my mind and sincerely replied.

Geralt : I was too exhausted due to my last Mission and was feeling a little dizzy, indeed it just fell by mistake as I tried to gain my composure in the sky. Scarlett, her search operation was to find out new adventures in spite of warning sternly ... not to break the rules.

Tears found their ways down my cheeks which I was holding back these days since after Lucifer's damn last nasty assault.

Geralt : Lucifer grew harder as all the blame came on him ... as how he couldn't save a little girl and I was blamed for the same thing as well. 

He paused then averted his gaze off my eyes just to take a deep breath as he continued saying in a plain voice.

Geralt : Scar was imprisoned for about 2 centuries after that incident when he tried to kill me and Lucifer. 

Then his gaze was back at me while he wiped off the tears with his thumbs and made me aware of the current situation in a pretty firm tone.

Geralt : Since then I turned into a stone, Lucifer grew stubborn and Scar into a real self-centered monster and matter of fact we both are responsible for his loss.

Geralt wrapped one of his arms around my neck and pulled me towards him, I followed his lead by leaning forward as he touched his forehead against mine then he closed his eyes and I did the same thing, but he continued in a barely audible voice.

Geralt : You're a ray of sunlight just like her maybe you'll be able to ease some grief of Scar too. You're my peace Nandz, will you try to be my brother's hope too ?

Without a delay of one heartbeat I nodded against his head, just then he pulled away from me and opened his eyes here also I followed him. He resumed stating another shocking fact in front of me.

Geralt : 'It's got something to do with Lucifer' Adi was saying this ... I assume he distanced you from him.

I stared at him blankly but he got his answer which was definitely a big YES.

Geralt : But, he all did that purposely for you ... to keep you safe from Scar. 

I was processing what he was trying to put into my head, I was still in complete shock unable to utter anything but kinda assessed the situation and responded.

Geralt : I also assume that he blocked his mind too, that's the fact hurting you the most rather than the physical torture.

Oh my Guardian Geralt YES, how did you even know that ? I WAS HURT CAUSE LUCIFER DIDN'T LET ME GET THROUGH HIM, HE BLOCKED HIS MIND FROM ME AND WENT ALL COLD DURING THAT LAST UNPLEASANT MEETING. Until then I was lost in my thoughts when I suddenly was forced into his embrace. He stroked my back with purity calming my shivering body and I admit the magic of his cool hands worked. I responded at his gesture instantly just like the way REAL NANDZ would react. I returned his warmth back as I tightly gripped his waist and another hand firmly held his feathers from where it was hanging out of his back. He gently placed his hand on my head and softly cooed in my ear as I was sobbing hard.

**Geralt : Moral of the story is I won't be able to save you all the time, but ... I won't make the same mistake again, I'll make you strong enough that you'll be able to save yourself and regarding Lucifer ... after that incident, you're the only one whom he truly cares about ... I have seen it in his eyes. He could just easily hide it from you but not from me, what he truly feels for you.**

REALLY !? Was he worried about me, did he do this all to save me, protect me ... keep me away from harm but why didn't he tell me that Nandz stop our PDA I would have listened to him naa why did he require to take such a step ? WAIT A SECOND TRULY FEEL FOR ME, THIS F*CKING A*SHOLE JUST HAVE ADMITTED HIS LOVE DAMN IT, if Scar didn't appear in the frame. We would have been enjoying ourselves on Earth while spending ONE DAY ON EARTH on Father's birthday. Better late than never ... my mind accepted everything ... Scar's grief, his disappointment towards Geralt and Lucifer. Lucifer's distant behavior, the reason for Geralt's affection towards me. EVERYTHING WAS CRYSTAL CLEAR. Geralt once again brushed the tears off and commanded.

**Geralt : Go search for him, slap him hard and tell him not to distance you away from him without your consent.**

I gave him a last hug full of gratitude, before running away towards the classroom. As I stood in front of the classroom just to see that lecture was ended. No one was there in the classroom, I didn't think much just flew towards the Canteen and spotted Mimi, Andy, Adi who were having their breakfast. I landed in front of our favorite table and was panting damn hard. 

Nandz : Have you guys seen Lucifer after the class ? Where did he go ?

Everyone was surprised 'cause an hour ago I was acting like a complete psychopath and here I'm full of life again. Lucifer once said, how do I have such an effect on beings like him !? But look what he has done to me, I switch my damn personalities because of his approach towards me. HECK, THIS DEMON NOT ONLY HAVE POWER OVER MY HEART BUT ALSO MY MIND AND BODY. Adi couldn't help it just asked me 'cause he was worried that have I gone completely mad.

Adi : Rebel, when you meet him ... punch him right on his face from my side.

Nandz : Ginger hair, roger !!!

I exclaimed and concluded thinking they also didn't know the answer as well but my search operation was on until I find him. I was about to take off just then Adi grabbed my wrist and forced me to get closer to him and stuffed half of the banana in my mouth. I appreciated his gesture because matter of fact that I was literally starving, slowly I ate the fruit ... squeezed him in a hug then kissed his temple and flew away.

Mimi : What the hell was that !?

Mimi expressed her confusion, yeah it was like till yesterday I was dead and suddenly today someone inserted a life card inside my system.

**Adi : Whatever it was ... I'm happy that my Rebel is back ! I just wish that Lucifer don't screw things up again.**

He said that while having his coffee and watching me go out of the Canteen.

**"SOMETIMES ALL YOU NEED IS A SECOND CHANCE BECAUSE TIME WASN'T READY FOR THE FIRST ONE," INDEED THAT WAS THE CASE. 😁**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS VIDEO DON'T BELONG TO ME, ORIGINAL CREDIT --- {Gavin Luke - Sentient ~ Piano and Strings Music} (https://youtu.be/bpGjVY47gTU)
> 
> (Writer's suggestion : Play this in the Background while reading)
> 
> Thank you so much, Fam ✨ for showering your immense love on my last chapter.
> 
> Keep loving and I'll keep writing, thank you to each one of you for taking out your precious time from your busy schedule to read it. I'm really grateful. 🙌🏽✨🍁
> 
> Your Kudos ♥️ means the world to me. 😊🍁


	21. Not leaving your back, Devil !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some guys just silently hate and try to harm in every possible way, WHY !? Well, a character from past is holding grudge on Nandz [refer to chapter 13]. Someone got under Lucifer's skin hell an Unclaimed {named Huge}. 😒 One thing about Nandz and her enormous love for Lucifer, she can finish herself off for him and even kill. An unpleasant encounter with a spider in the FORBIDDEN GARDEN. Lucifer, Fyr, Spidy and Nandz in one frame. 👀🖤 "Nandz can kill for Lucifer," this statement is proved. Nandz' new power was damn astonishing and outstanding. Fyr being the backbone of Nandz as always. Geralt and Nandz' tender amazed Gaze. Generous Gaze revealed something UNEXPECTED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, lightning mode on Nandz 😳 everyone was eagerly waiting for this one. Damn, my exams are going on but I asked my Mamma to please give me two hours every day to work on this chapter. Hence, here is the outcome of a few past days hard work. I hope you guys enjoy this particular chapter full of a whirlwind of emotions. 🌪️😱 Warning ⚠️ : Little violence is this there. IMAGE OF A SPIDER IN THE WAY. 😰
> 
> ~ Nandz 🐉🍁

I was searching Lucifer like hell ... much like a lost dog who searches for the owner and home. This man was driving me crazy, I was running madly, from the corridors ... over the stairs towards his room. How the hell he has such an effect on me damn it, just let him meet me ... first thing I will do is slap him hard right on his face. Finally, I reached there ... was standing in front of Lucifer's dorm. At first, I hesitated a bit, but finding some courage raised my knuckle and was about to knock just then I heard two Unclaimed mummering {the same two Unclaimed whom Geralt punished for bickering about me - Chapter 13}. I just went out of their line of sight and stood on the nearby stairs taming my energy. Thanks my Demon Guardian Geralt, thank you for teaching me this ... this particular advantage was handy in such situations.

One Unclaimed : What the hell did you do ?

This one sounded damn shocked as they two walked casually in the passage.

Another Unclaimed : Yes, you heard it right ... now, shut your crap !

Another Unclaimed retorted aggressively at the first one, who just made him stop and took him aside then lowered his voice but they were clearly audible to me to be honest, was I improving as an immortal ... HELL YES.

One Unclaimed : Huge, what if anyone found about it that you miss guided Lucifer ?

His friend was worried at the fact that Huge messed up with the Demon Prince. I frowned at the statement regarding Lucifer, MISS GUIDED !? that word didn't fit with me well.

Nandz : " How !? Why !? "

Such questions were running in my brain, the next instant I heard what the Demon Prince did to him.

Huge : This is precisely what he deserves after breaking my nose and several bones.

The first one was damn confused and was trying his level best to understand what his friend was trying to tell him. Huge just rolled his eyes and started to explain, I slightly moved and saw ... visually there was a big bandage on his nose.

Huge : This morning ...

**{Huge explaining his friend his encounter with Lucifer.}**

#  
Angel Fencio's class got over which Huge and Lucifer both of them attended. Huge got up gathered his things and left the classroom, he was the second last to leave before leaving he noticed the Demon Prince who sat on the last bench where I sat just one lecture ago ... tensed oooo unlikely him. The Unclaimed stepped out of the classroom and was about to leave just then on the floor of the nearby window where I sat, there was my syrup brown feather. Huge just stood in front of the window then Lucifer and him exchanged few thoughtful glances. The Unclaimed just bent down and picked up the feather before meaningfully glaring at it. Without a delay of one heartbeat, Lucifer identified it ... the feather was mine. He just came out of the classroom and demanded.

Lucifer : Unclaimed, give it to me.

Huge turned back to see an enraged Lucifer. Why was he angry ... that why Huge touched my feather or he was the one to found out in the very first place ?

Huge : This doesn't belong to you.

The Unclaimed mocked at the demon Prince oooo that's rare. Lucifer with disguised hatred stated while crossing the arms over his chest.

Lucifer : Don't you know that keeping someone's feather without his or her consent is a crime here. 

Huge : Who said I'm in the mood to treasure this unworthy awful feather ...

Huge smirked but his eyes never left my feather, on the other hand, anger started to boil inside the Demon Prince, how dare he talk about her like that did he even know that it belongs to her i.e. Nandz ?

Huge : I am much likely in the mood to break it.

The Unclaimed followed his words and broke my feather in his palm and let it fall on the floor just in front of the Demon Prince.

Huge : I will break her spine just like the rachis of her feather.

The Unclaimed expressed his awful intentions, that was the last straw Lucifer just punched him right on his face throwing him a few feet away. Huge's back hit the wall damn it broke some of his ribs indeed that impact was hell dangerous. Without hiding his anger, the Demon Prince roared giving him a clear-cut warning.

Lucifer : Even if by mistake you cross your path with her, I'll tear you into pieces and I promise the agony will be unbearable.

The Demon Prince delicately picked up my feather kept it in his pocket and immediately stormed off.

Huge : What the actual f*ck !? Why do you even care about a timid person who is ready to take her life ?

After enduring the sudden attack Huge stood up and while panting asked. Lucifer stopped in the midway while he turned his head over the shoulder to look at the Unclaimed who and response spat back.

Huge : I was not going to kill her so it wasn't the need for you to be hard on me like that. She will finish herself off anyway, let me give you a clue to regret all of your immortal life ... you know where she is right now ... at the FORBIDDEN GARDEN.  
#

My heartbeat quickened when the name came out FORBIDDEN GARDEN where EVERYONE LOST EVERYTHING there. The first Unclaimed was stunned and so was I ... even more. Like seriously, the man who just told me not to so-called 'BOTHER' him just broke someone's bones because he broke my feather. 

Nandz : " Damn Devil you are impossible but wait what if ... seriously he went there. No, he is a sane man he won't believe this jerk. "

My train of thoughts stopped as they resumed their conversation.

One Unclaimed : How can you even stand with such awful thing !?

The man exclaimed with a frown and Huge was just expressing his immense hatred towards me.

Huge : POWER OF REVENGE !!!

The first Unclaimed was still unsure that whether his friend was being serious or not, so he asked Huge again to clarify.

One Unclaimed : And Lucifer believed you just like that ... are you crazy or considering me as one ?

Huge gave him a smirk, at which the Unclaimed one cleared what was going in his mind.

One Unclaimed : I still don't think Lucifer will go to that place, he knows everything more than us. Why the hell will he step into that fog at the very first place ?

Huge arched one of his eyebrows and explained to his friend that what he did to the Demon Prince.

Huge : Like seriously, you think Lucifer will trust me !? But, I created a mirage of her ... begging ... crying while taking her own life and-

One Unclaimed : And ?

Huge : And he has a thing for her, you know he will definitely go there and it'll be fun. 

My heart accelerated its pace, this freak ... I'm gonna kill him right here right now !!!

One Unclaimed : What if she found out ... Why are you doing this ?

Now, that was a correct question that came from his friend. 

Huge : I just don't give a damn about her. If hurting Lucifer is the only way to kill her pride ... hamper her courage then I will do it no matter what.

The first one's eyes widened in shock, he couldn't digest the fact of what his friend was uttering in such a displeased manner.

One Unclaimed : This hatred is insane ...

Huge just said while tucking his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

Huge : Well, Satan needs to find another heir for his Throne 'cause I really don't think Lucifer will survive. In spite of him being a birthright powerful Demon that place is just too much for an immortal, it's much like the CURSED GARDEN.

My jaw clenched harder just like my fingers as in that was enough, I just charged at Huge and knocked him down then gave a measured punch right on his face.

Nandz : How dare you ? 

I screamed then grabbed him by his collar and banged him on the floor. He didn't get time to revert back as I punched him again straight on his jaw.

Nandz : Who the f*ck you think you are !?

The impact was deadly but he reacted completely opposite he just laughed ... insane a fully crack mind he was as he barked.

Huge : Here comes Lucifer's f*ck toy !!! Aww Baby you'll save Lucifer go ahead try it, well don't forget to bring his dead body. Oh, silly me ... you'll die with him right.

Huge showed me the Demon Prince stepping into the fog but I punched him it started to bleed again breaking his attempt as I spat back at him.

Nandz : I know that's a MIRAGE just an ILLUSION.

Huge : Baby, I seriously want you two to be dead so.. you are grown enough to think of yourself.

Without even letting me adjust with the fact he added making me aware about the scenario.

Huge : Time is running out baby, tick tock ... tick tock ... tick tock ...

I just tore myself from him then stood up. I was about to take off just then I turn towards him and ominously roared back at the troublemaker.

Nandz : I swear to Lucifer, anything happened to him ... I will make sure, every square inch of your body regret it ... Huge, you made a huge mistake.

I took the oath then spread my syrup brown wings and flew away. Time wasn't there to decide whether to go or not .... or whether to think that Lucifer will be there or not. I will definitely relax once I see him, one sane thing I could think about at that moment was going there and check myself. But going ALONE ... I landed in the courtyard without thinking much I closed my eyes and kept my right palm over my chest and tried to reach Fyr.

Nandz : " Whether calling him is safe ... whether taking him with me is okay or should I go alone ? "

I was thinking after two minutes, the seadragon with four quick flaps descended and stood in front of me. He saw the scabbard in my hand ... confused, he was just staring in my icy blue eyes. He was trying his level best to understand but I didn't give him enough time to adjust and saddled. 

Nandz : The FORBIDDEN GARDEN !!!

The seadragon's eyes widened in shock but the next instant I added while keeping my free hand over his neck kinda assuring him.

Nandz : Lucifer is there.

Without waiting any longer, the seadragon took off and left the ground. We reached there pretty fast as the seadragon was flying at an insane rate but took care of me enough that it shouldn't harm me a little bit. I stood in front of the fog, my heart was pounding loudly that I could hear it in my own ears. I took a deep breath and Fyr brushed his tail softly over my face as in his attempt to subside my anxiety and at that moment of time I appreciated it while giving him a small smile then without waiting any further just stepped inside the mist.

Spidy : Someone is there.

The spider with a human/immortal head spoke.

Spidy : Demon Prince Lucifer a girl came running after you, damn what a fragrance ...

He inhaled the aroma, that fragrance just filled each and every single nerve of his as he groaned in pleasure ... thinking as if a feast was walking towards him.

Spidy : Hell strange, so basically a woman and a seadragon came for the rescue of a demon oooo Demon Prince Lucifer. 

The Spider maybe saw a blurry image of me and Fyr.

Spidy : Well, you came after a girl ... a girl came for you, this is an interesting cycle ...

The sight which my eyes experience was terrifying, it scared me whole sort of another level. Lucifer was tied his hands, his feet, his neck, he was hanging there on the tree just like Scarlett. The Demon Prince was all covered in blood, for the first time looking him in such a vulnerable state broke my heart into pieces. Until then his eyes were closed but as soon as he recognised my energy his carmine red eyes flew open wide just to meet my icy blue ones, it took a lot of effort for him to ask me one single question.

Lucifer : What are you two doing here ?

He angered me innumerous times but he does have some power over me which I couldn't deny that all my actions were the result of his actions, eventually after letting his words set in my mind ... I just made him aware about what I felt at that instant.

Nandz : Do you really want me to fulfill my last promise ... nevermind that's the same question I intend to ask you, Lucifer.

**#FLASHBACK [Chapter 16]**

_____

_Nandz : CONGRATULATIONS LUCIFER, YOU WON ... I LOSE ! Yes, you finally did what you intended to do in the first place right, you can go to hell now ... well that's exactly where you belong. I WILL NEVER EVER SO-CALLED 'BOTHER' YOU ANYMORE. If I did ... I'll FINISH MYSELF I PROMISE !_

______

Just like a videotape that memory played in his mind I saw it in his eyes, his heart rate wildly increased. He wasn't affected by the fact that he was tied there hanging but I came there to him ... for him, that triggered something inside him rather hit him on the right place. As soon as the Demon Prince realized that this spider was all set to harm me physically in an extremely exhausted voice he spoke.

Lucifer : Just go back, there is no way ...

Nandz : Thanks for underestimating me.

I saw it in his eyes, Scarlett's death in his eyes ... he was worried that will he lose me just the way he lost Scarlett. But, I was not the one who was trapped ... captive of someone, heck nasty unpleasant unwanted spider. Out of nowhere, the spider expressed his amusement.

Spidy : Ain't gonna lie, I am enjoying every single bit of this couple quarrel.

I was frightened just then the old Demon's words rang in my ears.

****

**Geralt : Remember one thing, no matter how strong your opponent is ... never let your eyes express the anxiety in front of him or her. Clearly, you are giving him or her an advantage that somehow he or she has an upper hand over you. Try to be cold, tame your emotions ... it's alright to be afraid, fear is an emotion that is inevitable in most treacherous situations but being tactful at that instant will definitely give you a chance to outshine brightly and win a half defeated battle.**

*****

I just crossed my arms over my chest and stood there unfazed. Fyr was just behind me like my army ready to attack any moment if ordered to do so.

Nandz : Spidy, how do you wanna die ?

The spider descended from one branch to another and came near the Demon Prince.

Spidy : You know my name ?

He was surprised at the fact but ignoring that I expressed.

Nandz : You really care about that !? Well, I know all your awful deeds.

That creep was so damn unpleasant that looking at him, I found it hell disgusting but I didn't leave my cold attitude.

Nandz : I give you a choice leave him and I will make your death peaceful.

Spidy : Run that by me again, kid ...

The spider said that while he now was on the same branch on which Lucifer was hanging.

Spidy : Hawww I am scared ... I'm hell scared, Lucy baby save me from your lady.

He mocked at me and pierced one of his legs in Lucifer's right biceps and started filling him with poison in return the Demon Prince grunted in pain, his scream was not only scaring me but also was hurting me ... breaking me even more.

Nandz : " Calm down Nandz just don't ... if you will react now, you will play right into his hands. " Hurt him once more and I'll finish you mercilessly, I promise.

The spider smirked then averted his eyes from me to Lucifer then his eyes were back at me.

Spidy : Damn is that a threat !? No time for jokes, baby.

In spite of the Demon Prince being all shattered and tormenting in pain retorted back at the spider as immense pride was shown in his eyes which he always had over me.

Lucifer : She is not in the mood to play, silly ... don't play with her, she will ... she will just rip your head off.

Spidy : I command you cease your voice.

He warned the Demon Prince as visually the strings those were around his neck tightened its grip as in dug into his skin harshly as it started to bleed again rapidly.

Spidy : Goodbye ... Demon Prince Lucifer ... it was not at all nice meeting you.

Lucifer started to lose strength, energy, and sight all at once, I shouted at the spider for such an act of torturing me.

Nandz : Creep, the moment you touched him your death was destined.

Fyr just took off without letting me know and the damn tornado of rough rocks was created after dodging a few of them ... the speed increased and the seadragon couldn't make it, hence the rocks hit hard and the seadragon fell on the grassy ground bleeding. No one ever enraged me so much not even Scar or Gaze but this spidy was getting under my skin that irked me even more. I felt Lucifer's energy was draining which was uncontrollable, that was the last straw as my grip tightened over the scabbard.

Nandz : Let's finish this once and for all.

****

**Geralt : Let the power inside you break free, you be the source of it just let it emerge out from you. Look what it strength gives you when you accept it as part of you.**

*****

I closed my eyes and started concentrating on Geralt's words something started to build inside me. I felt it, damn I felt it ... all the energy ... it was gathering in my palms as soon as I threw my palms aside in both the directions with my almighty strength the tornado reacted according to my will, all the rocks were thrown away from us. Just then I immediately flew towards spider with the scabbard in my hands then drew my Katana and slashed the blade on his neck, the spider didn't get time to react as everything happened within a split of a second as he was bewildered by this all the time. The crazy speed ... the crazy attack all of a sudden. The two halves of the spider couldn't hit the ground, it just turned into ashes in the middle in air ... the strings around Lucifer's neck, wrists and feet were also burnt away. Lucifer was falling but immediately I grabbed his arms decreasing the impact while we fall. The Demon Prince hit the ground first but he didn't react, the venom ... his tattoed arm changed its colour to dark purple. I hit the back of my head to the ground but regained my composure and crawled towards him.

**https://youtu.be/mBYUcjGdVUY (Writer's suggestion : Play this in Background while reading)**

Nandz : No ... no ... no ... Lucy wake up ... this bleeding ... hand ... the venom.

I was insanely breathing 'cause I ran out of energy was completely drained. I helped myself up and sat close to him, held his head in my palms and shook him but no outcome was visible.

Nandz : Concentrate Nandz concentrate damn it, you need to heal him right now.

I started to concentrate as I pressed my forehead against his but I felt a sharp ache in my heart as it was like someone stabbed me right into my chest.

**#FLASHBACK [Chapter 7]**

_____

_Geralt : Today, you survived but that's not gonna happen always. In the process of healing someone, if you don't stop at the right moment eventually the intensity of power will force your pristine soul to explode into fragments._

_____

I unwillingly disconnected our foreheads still, I was not okay but looking at Lucifer my misery was nothing.

Nandz : No, I just can't ... it isn't working at all, I am ... I am too worked up I can't heal him. I will burst right here if I heal him. 

I kissed him on his cheek and firmly stated.

Nandz : No one will die damn it, not you ... not me ... not even Fyr ... Fyr ?

Damn where was he, my Fyr ? My eyes for the first time left Lucifer's bloody face and searched Fyr. The seadragon was lying there six feet away from us slowly breathing and I called him with my leftover strength. 

Nandz : Fyr ... baby, can you move ... even if it's difficult you need to do it, for me ... for him ...

I just unbuttoned my navy blue shirt, took it off my body then wrapped it around his neck and was in a white camisole, I didn't care about the cleavage that time.

Nandz : Our death is so not written here !!!

I kissed his bloody forehead and whispered in his ear so that it completely sink in his head and alarm his senses kinda my attempt to wake him.

Nandz : Lucifer, you are too heavy for me I can't hold you ... you need to help me or else we are gonna die here, you, me and Fyr. 

He didn't react, my lips didn't leave his skin ... I mumbled against his flesh, those vibrations ... hell just respond Devil.

Nandz : Lucy, you have no right to leave me ... do you hear !?

Lucifer frowned that was a good sign indeed at that horrifying situation. He slightly opened his carmine red eyes and saw me crying yet firm and strong, his signature smirk was back on his face. He hooked his other unpoisoned arm around my neck 'cause the poisoned one was looking awfully lifeless.

**ARTWORK CREDIT : @saaveeliii [Instagram]**

Nandz : You gotta stay strong, don't give in.

Fyr became my backbone meanwhile he closed the distance between us and him as he lowered him then Lucifer and I both helped his weak body to settle on the seadragon's back perfectly. Slowly, I sensed that the mist was fading away maybe the spider's spell was broken or his curse was gone it was something like that but I didn't care because Lucifer was way more important at that moment. Fyr expected me to sit on him his eyes asked me to do so, but I refused 'cause it would increase the agony of both the males even more. 

Nandz : I will go there by myself, first let's take Lucifer to the infirmary.

We reached the Academy at lightning speed, throughout our journey Lucifer and my fingers were interlaced while flying. From the courtyard, we moved towards the main hall and I exclaimed using my power keeping all of them aside who witness this incident, this power was insane and sucks my energy completely much like the healing power ... or even more rapidly.

Nandz : Move everybody.

From the stairs we finally reached the chamber. The seadragon finally landed on the marble floor as the two Angels came running and handled Lucifer and laid him on the bed. Those widened eyes and gasps were enough for me to detangle our fingers but he didn't let go. He held it tightly afraid to lose the skin contact, ignoring everyone I bent down and whispered in his ear.

**Nandz : Not leaving your back, Devil ! Atleast not in this immortal life ... TRUST ME.**

My assuring words were enough for him as he loosened his grip and set me free kinda believing me and my words.

Nandz : Doc, heal him ... his right arm is poisoned and immense blood loss from neck, wrists and ankles.

Doctor was surprised but regained her composure immediately.

Doctor : Just look at you completely ran out of energy and this dragon is also awfully hurt. Just sit and breathe I will bring something for you.

The doctor was about to leave kinda wanted to bring medicine for me and Fyr but I grabbed her wrist firmly with one of my hand and made her stop immediately then and there.

Nandz : Just treat him right now, Doc !!!

I roared ominously, the glass which was on the table shattered into pieces cause the amount of invisible power emerged from my other palm was scary, visually it was like I lifted my palm towards the direction of the glass and tried to break it in my mind as my palm clenched into a fist and eventually broke it.

Nandz : Anything happened to him I will destroy everything, you get it ?

The Angel Doc was scared 'cause I was threatening but ... I didn't want to think anything else other than Lucifer, screw the manners damn it, always need to react according to other's wills so that you don't fall out of their good graces. Lucifer's words were ringing in my ears as I stated sternly which surprised them all even more.

Nandz : Will handle ourselves just look after him.

I said that then turn around on my heels and before leaving took the healing solution from the glass shelf all by myself ignoring all the suffering. I marched towards the seadragon who was staring at the Demon Prince sadly as if he wanted to cry but was holding his emotions back.

Nandz : Fyr don't worry he will wake up he has to ... let's go wait outside.

The firmness in my voice was enough for the seadragon to obey me. We went outside and the Angel closed the door almost immediately the next second. Everyone was staring at me damn it, don't they have any work to do !? Fyr rested himself near the pillar in the passage just in front of the door. I treated his wounds that agony was unbearable but he endured everything in silence my baby was a grown-up I felt that. His damn gorgeous big eyes questioned me How can you stay strong after someone hampered your weak point !?

Nandz : Because that Devil is not my weakness, he is my strength.

He got his answer which he half expected, everyone wasn't staring at me ... those slightly faded bite marks on my back were still visible. As soon as I realized my jaw pressed harder and I shut my eyes tightly as I was on my knees near Fyr. Just then I felt familiar energy around me rather than just behind me, before I could react Gaze just covered my exposed skin with his blue denim jacket as he stood there in a grey t-shirt in his usual calm and collected composure.

Gaze : Your Love isn't a thing to show off at least not like this ...

He said that ... a heartbreaking expression was there on his alluring face but I appreciated his gesture 'cause that time he reacted wisely in spite of me breaking all the rules. I stood up just to thank him but startled and he prevented my fall as in he held me in his arms. His amber eyes met my icy blue ones but that proximity I felt it wrong ... I tore myself off him harshly and apologized.

Nandz : I'm sorry.

Gaze : Are you okay ?

I was about to speak just then I felt him, it was Geralt whose palm rested on my shoulder. I closed my eyes just to absorb his warmth, he threw a glance at the crowd and ordered.

Geralt : IN YOUR ROOMS, NOW !!!

Everyone left without complaining, as soon as everyone went out of sight I just turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist buried my face in his chest, lost my stiff cold composure and cried. He embraced me just like a cocoon and rubbed my back tenderly ... only Gaze, Fyr and Geralt saw the shattered me.

Geralt : Hey, what happened ?

He asked me, he was unaware of the current situation and I informed him in a shaking voice.

Nandz : I ... I finished the one who killed our Scarlett.

Geralt : What !? 

He was damn shocked but I continued against his chest as my grip tightened around him.

Nandz : Lucifer ... he harmed Lucifer ... he poisoned him and ... there ... there was so much blood.

He held me by my shoulders and firmly questioned but sounded hell concerned at the same time.

Geralt : What the hell were you two doing there ?

And I raised my head to show him the reel of events after I met him rather after he revealed his past in front of me ... my search operation to find Lucifer. Huge and my encounter, the incident in the FORBIDDEN GARDEN, how we ended being here in the infirmary. He let go of my shoulders and cupped my face just to brush off my tears then asked in a pure soft voice, completely shocking Gaze at such affection.

Geralt : Where is your Katana ? Scar didn't teach you yet how to make it invisible.

I shook my head in disapproval.

Nandz : Not yet.

After assessing the situation Geralt suggested as his eyes averted from me to the seadragon then his gaze was back at me.

Geralt : Take Fyr with you, treat your wounds and take some rest. Did you eat anything since morning ?

Nandz : I'm not going anywhere.

I was stubborn he knew me, I wouldn't leave no matter what ... no matter the cost.

Gaze : Professor I request ... I want to stay here too.

For the first time, Gaze spoke in the middle kinda his aim was to ease my anguish but I reassured him kindly. 

Nandz : Gaze, I'm fine you don't need to-

But, he cut me off and pleaded to the Professor.

Gaze : Sir please ...

Geralt nodded in approval then ran his fingers through my hair decreasing my fear, I bet he succeeded a little as he uttered gently.

Geralt : Don't worry, I'll handle the higher authorities but it's impossible to handle your mother. 

My eyes grew sad at such response all torn, tortured but Geralt sensed it that I was hiding ... was not being enough open in front of him maybe because of Gaze. He kissed my forehead, Gaze was taken aback but the Professor didn't care about anyone ... this Unclaimed hardly mattered to him.

Geralt : Will send your soulmates !

Before leaving he gave me a head pat which was completely mine he never adored anyone the way he does to me ... now, I finally understood he always considered me as his Scarlett ... his little Demon baby girl, his warm gaze was clearly expressing it.

**Geralt : I'm proud of you, Nandz !**

I tried to smile but only managed to give him little peace of mind with my warm stare. As soon as Geralt went out of sight, I hunkered myself down on the marble floor. My back was resting on the seadragon's body. Fyr was damn exhausted, he just slept the instant he rested his back on the pillar until then his head was on his forearms but I shifted and placed it on my lap. The Unclaimed expressed his astonishment while glancing at the adorable sensitive scenario.

Gaze : I can't believe these palms can be that tender unlike last time the ones that were choking me.

After listening to his warm velvety voice, I averted my tired eyes at him and gave him a small smile, it was hard for me but I did it.

**Gaze : Heck, I just can't take this any longer. You don't know me, but I know you. I met you before and fell in love with you when you were still mortal.**

At such revelation, my icy blue eyes were locked with the attentive amber ones of him as he squatted next to me.

**" Love is not complicated. It just 'is'. The complicated part is finding two souls who are feeling it as the same time in their lives ... and for each other. Feeling it so deep that they're willing to fight every second of the day to keep it alive. That's the complicated part, " indeed that was the case regarding Lucifer and Nandz.**

**" Loved that soul who already belongs to someone, loved one immensely in spite of knowing no love will be received in return, " indeed that was the case regarding Gaze.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPECIAL THANKS TO YANA, a pristine soul without a delay of one heartbeat agreed to share her Artwork with me.
> 
> [Artist - @saaveeliii [Instagram]](https://www.instagram.com/p/CEjkWt4p9fE/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)
> 
> https://youtu.be/mBYUcjGdVUY (Writer's suggestion : Play this in Background while reading) This video doesn't belong to me [ORIGINAL CREDIT : Beth Crowley- I Scare Myself (Official Lyric Video)]
> 
> Thank you so much, Fam ✨ for showering your immense love on my last chapter. Do leave your thoughts in the comments section if you guys get enough time, I personally love reading the response of my readers. 😃🍁 Keep loving and I'll keep writing, thank you to each one of you for taking out your precious time from your busy schedule to read it. I'm really grateful. 🙌🏽✨🍁 Your Kudos ♥️ means the world to me. 😊🍁


	22. Accustomed by your presence, Devil !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaze' confession stunned Nandz like hell, they met in the mortal world but she didn't recognize him, WHY !? Adi is a freaking magician 👀🖤 read it in the chapter, why am I stating it. Gaze was so damn stubborn that he wanted to stay with Nandz no matter what, he even asked for Geralt's permission but the question is WHY !? Scenes in CANTEEN and COURTYARD, Nandz' favorite places in the whole Academy. Scar's Class 😰 damn how will he react !? Nandz' apology to Fyr for distancing him from her. Nandz and Gaze encounter in the mortal world, Gaze' request. Nandz and Geralt's rough word battle oooo unusual. Nandz' confession and what just she did !? BOOM !!! 😲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, lightning mode on Nandz 😳 everyone was eagerly waiting for this one. Damn, my exams are going on but I asked my Mamma to please give me two hours every day to work on this chapter. HASHTAG EXAM SERIES CONTINUE ... Hence, here is the outcome of few past days hard work. Hope, you guys enjoy this particular chapter full of a whirlwind of emotions. 
> 
> ~ Nandz 🐉🍁

What the hell is this now ? A confession like seriously I did expect one but of course from Lucifer which ain't gonna happen anyway sooner. Gaze was still squatted next to me, I was stunned at such blast ... his face was mere inches away from me. His gorgeous amber eyes were on fire, something else was sparkling there I really don't know what was it ? I kept myself asking the same thing infinite times, the two pair of our eyes were lost in each other.

Nandz : " WHAT ... WHY ... HOW ? "

Neither of us blinked since he accepted his feelings towards me. Gaze took a deep breath and moved slightly away from me then uttered, kinda disappointed expression was visible on his face.

Gaze : WHAT ... WHY ... HOW, I will answer that later 'cause few demons are around.

Few demons ... Come on it didn't take much time for me to realize that they were Mimi and Adi.

Nandz : Huh !?

My icy blue eyes {Nandz} left the amber ones {Gaze} just to meet the forest green eyes {Adi}. The demon called out my nickname worriedly, when I saw him walking directly in our direction.

Adi : Rebel !?

Adi just slammed on his knees in front of me and firmly embraced me. Only one thing was left for me to do just surrender and of course I did.

Nandz : Adi, I ... I-

All my anxiety was taken away by my guardian demon Geralt but the leftover thing was beautifully eased by my ginger hair. He buried his fingers in my hair as the other was stroking my back gently, he softly whispered in my ear ... my ginger hair and his assuring words.

Adi : I know, Nandz !!!

I tightened my grip around his waist, Mimi sat next to us and hugged us both.

Adi : Shhh ... calm down, Rebel !

Mimi released me ... I was sitting legs crossed over one another having Fyr's head on my lap, Adi slowly pulled away from me ... followed my example and did the same. After they settled themselves, the male demon eventually asked the name of the troublemaker. I assumed Geralt did give them an idea about the current situation but still they weren't aware of the details which they wanted to hear from me which was kind of acceptable.

Adi : Who was it ?

The bearer of forest green eyes cupped my face and looked straight into my icy blue eyes. I answered him in an informative tone.

Nandz : An Unclaimed, his name is Huge !

Adi's jaw pressed harder, he diverted his gaze from me then closed his eyes and whispered underneath his breath.

Adi : These Unclaimed ones are just pathetically unbearable.

I and Gaze reacted in unison as a result of that the male demon squinted his eyes at us.

Nandz : Hey !

Gaze : Hey !

Adi left my face and held my palms in his ... tenderly. He frowned a bit then averted his eyes towards the grip and questioned out of concern.

Adi : Rebel, what happened to your hands ?

After listening to such a question, I took that into notice.

Nandz : What ?

The male demon after analyzing it, confirmed while stating in hell anxious voice.

Adi : They're swollen ...

My eyebrows narrowed the distance between them as in that was different. What was it ? I whispered in a barely audible voice.

Nandz : My hands ...

His questioning gaze hit me but I replied honestly.

Adi : Can't you feel the agony ?

Nandz : No, it doesn't hurt.

The demon girl was confused, 'cause the demon prince was badly wounded and I was injured in little amount.

Mimi : I'm wondering how you're perfectly fine but look at him ... 

Nandz : I really don't know.

I admitted, 'cause I really didn't know the answer as well ... what was happening to me ? But my pain hardly matter in front of Lucifer as he was constantly running in my mind.

Nandz : " Anything happened to him, nothing will survive ... I won't. "

I closed my eyes shut tight and started to explain both the demons that what happened back then in the FORBIDDEN GARDEN.

Nandz : Adi, you know from me-

But suddenly Adi let go of one of my slightly enlarged hand and kept his fingers on my lips, he stopped me but WHY !? He wished to know, right ... EVERYTHING then WHY !? His next sentence was for Gaze as his eyes left mine and stared at the attentive amber ones.

Adi : Unclaimed, you can leave now ... I think you should.

The male demon's forest green eyes roamed from me to Fyr then Mimi and finally settled again on Gaze.

Adi : I'm here ... we're here, we will look after all three of them.

Gaze remain unfazed and while giving a thoughtful glance to me, he declared.

Gaze : I CAN'T LEAVE !!!

The ginger hair arched one of his eyebrows, asking another male for clarification but he himself stated few things shocking us all at once.

Adi : Hang on, what's this CAN'T ... if you had said I WON'T I would have understood but this ... what do you mean by CAN'T ?

Gaze was still staring at me damn it, I could feel his penetrating amber eyes at me that definitely irritated the male demon for sure as he retorted back at the newcomer.

Adi : Just say it already.

I kept my free hand on Adi's shoulder in order to calm him down a little bit then from the corner of my eyes looked at Gaze and expressed in a pretty soft tone.

Nandz : Gaze, I'm really thankful to you and I do apologize for unnecessarily choking you. I couldn't harbor my rage inside me at that moment, I'm really sorry for that and I think Adi is right you should leave, I sincerely don't wanna be the reason for one more gossip as in few already exists.

Gaze closed his amber eyes and exclaimed.

Gaze : You understand nothing, Nandz !

That's when Lucifer's words played in my mind, every damn single sentence which was related to the demon prince automatically used to play in my brain that was his POWER ... his effect ... his god damn influence over me.

\----------------------------------------

_Lucifer : You understand nothing, Unclaimed !_

\---------------------------------------

I tore my eyes off him and requested.

Nandz : Just don't say that please.

He was thinking kinda reconsidering what Adi and I just said to him.

Gaze : " You don't even know what will happen to you if I leave. "

After few seconds, he finally stood up and said while expressing his dismay.

Gaze : It's freaking impossible to convince you guys in one go.

The newcomer started to step backward slowly ... cautiously one step at a time. As he moved away from us, I felt a sharp pain in my palms.

Nandz : Ouch !!!

Gaze stopped then resumed again, the farther he went from me the more my agony increased.

Adi : What !?

Nandz : I don't know ... Ahhh

Now, there was exactly ten feet distance between us and that was it ... freaking pain was at an insane level.

Nandz : Ahhhhhhh

Gaze : That's it, I CAN'T !

Gaze immediately stepped towards us closing the distance. Adi was actually irked by such an act but was hell concerned about me as he asked the Unclaimed with irritation.

Adi : What the actual f*ck is this ?

Finally, Gaze surrendered and confessed what was his aim rather than what was he achieving by staying.

Gaze : These are my powers to control one's emotions. I noticed Nandz' hands before you all did, before she herself could feel the agony ... I controlled it so that it shouldn't affect her.

Mimi was shocked but Adi was processing Gaze' words.

Mimi : That's crazy, I mean like seriously ?

Adi : So, basically your presence is her cure.

Gaze nodded then stopped in front of us and sincerely answered.

Gaze : Not an exact one but yes you can say that.

Adi felt my draining energy and of course he cared about me in every single perspective and sarcastically asked.

Adi : Rebel, you eat anything before your slashing game ?

In spite of being in that painful horrifying situation, Adi was a magician who just eased everything within a fraction of a second. DOES SHEPHA GIFTED HIM THIS MAGIC ?

Nandz : Living on half of the banana, ginger hair !

I retorted back at the male demon who was satisfied by receiving a small smile from me.

Mimi : Holy cr*p, let's put something in your system.

DANG !!! The period bell rang and Gaze rubbing his temples informed.

Gaze : Professor Scar's class !

The male demon ran his fingers through my hair then pressed his forehead against mine and calmly spoke.

Adi : You don't need to attend. We will handle it, I will come up with something ... It's not necessary for you to be present today.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and reassured him softly so that he wouldn't deny my request.

Nandz : It is, Adi ... it is hell necessary.

Mimi was not at all convinced, her words definitely expressed her feelings regarding me and Scar.

Mimi : Just look at you all worked up, you can't stand and he won't stop.

I gently pulled away from Adi then ran my fingers through her silky black hair and tenderly stated.

Nandz : There is no escape from learning.

Adi : Rebel !

Nandz : Ginger hair !

Adi and me called out each other simultaneously but the demon girl spoke something sane.

Mimi : First of let's get you changed.

Adi without breaking the seadragon's sleep shifted his head from my lap and placed it softly over his. I stood up Mimi and Gaze helped me to get me on my feet, the demon girl was irked by the constant presence of the newcomer.

Mimi : Are you coming with us, ain't gonna lie it's f*cking irritating.

Nandz : Mimi !

I tried to calm her down but Adi stated and the conversation was over ... no space for argument was left.

Adi : Just go okay, until then I'll wake up this dragon and send him home seems like he also needs an ample amount of rest and supplements.

Adi received a grateful smile from me and the reality hit me damn he was a blessing indeed looks like SHEPHA SPECIALLY CREATED HIM FOR ME.

Nandz : Thank you, Ginger hair !

While tilting his head upwards he just rolled his forest green eyes and spat back having a signature smirk on his face.

Adi : Screw your gratitude !

I got changed and Mimi helped me but Gaze was sitting in our room 'cause his presence was indeed necessary ... especially for me or else that would have to lead me screaming in pain all the time. I wore a soft white dress 'cause today Scar's class was going to take place in a classroom that was hell unusual. Adi and Mimi settled on their seats yes here also in groups angels with angels and demons with demons. Andy was really upset 'cause Gaze sat next to me while holding the handle of the Katana, I conveyed to Gaze.

Nandz : It's so damn difficult to hold the scabbard.

Gaze : May I ?

He asked sincerely but I refused politely uhm ... self respect kinda I was playing safe, I really don't know what was I up to ?

Nandz : No, I'm perfectly fine.

Gaze just rolled his amber eyes then shook his head and leaned forward closing the distance between us ... his eyes were slightly playful.

Gaze : I know you can perfectly lie.

Nandz : For the first time, I'm feeling it hell heavy.

Ignoring his flirtatious approach towards me, I explained my anguish calmly almost like a small child.

Nandz : Gaze, my hands look awful.

Until then my back was facing towards the door of the classroom but when we heard Archdemon Scar's voice I abruptly turned towards him, his damn words shocked me.

Archdemon Scar : Because you used your Katana before it got connected to your body. You got used to it's existence but it doesn't.

I stood up and so did everyone. I did 'cause I was confused and terrified at such an answer hence it proved that he did have an idea about the mess hashtag adventure or battle, I didn't know how to frame the encounter with Spidy in words. Everyone else stood because they wanted to show their respect towards the old demon professor.

Nandz : You know it already !?

I asked him confusingly but he stated firmly ... honestly I felt it like a tight slap on my face.

Archdemon Scar : Whole Academy does perhaps I don't give a sh*t about this but the cleaners will hold a grudge on you for spoiling everything with blood.

He slowly stepped inside the class and stood in front of me while crossing the arms over his chest.

Nandz : Huh !?

I made a sound but he continued his monologue even more rudely.

**Archdemon Scar : What ... did you do something worth admiration, Unclaimed ? Your naive endeavor is the be the Hero of my life. Then let me tell you a simple wish ... rather than killing some creature ... GO FINISH LUCIFER AND THE BELT MAN.**

Nandz : Lucifer and Geralt would have finished themselves to save them. 

Archdemon Scar remained stone faced maybe he also knew that Geralt told me about Scarlett and Lilett.

Nandz : Professor it's Nandz ... my father gave me this name so please I request you to address me as Nandz.

Archdemon Scar arched one of his eyebrows, I didn't know whether in admiration or mockingly but his tone was harsh indeed.

Archdemon Scar : Are you suffering from split personality disorder ? From stiff to soft Nandz you changed ... quite soon and take note I don't like changes, naive Nandz.

I took his heartbreaking words and kindly replied.

Nandz : World works on adapting changes.

Archdemon Scar : I DON'T !!!

The professor roared back at me but I was stubborn enough as I continued saying.

Nandz : It's alright, it's just the way you are ... I understand. 

I pierced my icy blue eyes into his honey brown ones and tried to reach him so that my words not only sink in his mind but also his heart which kind of turned into stone overtime.

Nandz : I'm sorry about what happened to Scarlett and Lilett.

Archdemon Scar : Don't cross your line, Unclaimed !

He warned me but I continued it was a now or never situation, I was convincing myself to stay strong only I knew what was I going through.

Nandz : I understand Professor Scar ... I'm well aware of the term grief, I have seen it in my father's eyes when he lost his only daughter. For your information, I broke the law and met my father in the mortal world during my first assignment. My best friend lost his reason for living but still he's alive for me ... his family ... the people who love him.

Scar's heart accelerated it's pace, I felt it ... it was like my words were indeed affecting him but still, I was unsure but he broke the eye contact almost immediately and stirred the attention towards the lecture.

Archdemon Scar : I'm not interested in childish talks, concentrate on your training.

He turned on his heel and was about to stand on the stage to address them all but I finally spoke the last sentence at which he didn't react.

Nandz : You don't know the whole truth what happened there !

Archdemon Scar sat on the wooden chair and everyone followed his example and sat in their respective seats.

Archdemon Scar : Today Unclaimed will learn how to attach their Katanas to themselves. Angels and Demons ... uhm, nothing specific is there to teach you all so sit and study the theory.

He interlaced his fingers then leaned forward and placed his arms on the table in front of him. Then called us all ... yes, all Unclaimed ones of course in a pretty rough tone.

Archdemon Scar : Gaze, Donny, Andy, Monica and Nandz ... stand right here in front of me in a semicircle.

We all did as he said instantly.

Archdemon Scar : Immense amount of energy will be consumed in the process but it's one-time investment.

FREAKING HELL, EVERYONE WAS IN THE MOOD TO KILL ME DAMN IT !!!

Nandz : " Damn I'm barely left with any ..."

Archdemon Scar told us what were we supposed to do and he sounded quite informative.

Archdemon Scar : Trust the power in you, have faith in your weapon ... convince yourself saying even every single cell of your body betrays, it won't. Try to embrace it get it installed in your system efficiently ... effortlessly.

I was thinking before doing the task but Scar's words scared me like hell, it completely reflected in my eyes as I stared at him.

Nandz : I can't do it, " I need to heal Lucifer, I can't just completely drain here but Scar ... "

Archdemon Scar : If you won't, you'll never be in my class again.

After few time ... Gaze did it on point, he was the first one to finish the given work followed by Monica, Andy and Donny, I was the last one to do and it sucked my energy even more as I cried out loud.

Nandz : Ahhhhhhh

Gaze with immense respect spoke to the professor but Scar just turned him down instantly.

Gaze : Sir, I think you're being too hard on her.

Archdemon Scar : Don't try to be Lucifer only one pain in my ass is enough.

I was breathing heavily, Scar ended the class pretty soon that was again hell strange.

Archdemon Scar : Alright done for the day, DISPERSE !

Everyone left, outside the classroom I lost my balance and immediately Adi just held me in his arms and said mockingly as I wrapped my arms ... yes, slightly swollen arms around his neck.

Adi : Damn this fairy dress of yours, Rebel !

Nandz : Shut up, Ginger hair !

He carried me to the canteen then helped me to settle perfectly on our favorite table. Andy and Mimi sat opposite to me and Adi, while Gaze sat beside me and was adoring the scenario. Adi was feeding me hot milk cornflakes and everyone was having their favorite as in steak, salad, fries and whatnot was there on our table. Everyone was having their evening meal quietly but Mimi broke the silence and taunted Adi and he cursed back.

Mimi : Aww ... Adi is Nandz' babysitter.

Adi : F*ck it off !!!

The atmosphere was slightly shifted from a tensed one to calm and relaxing one but the fact remained the same Lucifer was constantly in my head. Once he wakes up first thing I'll do is slap him hard then will kiss him and will squeeze him in a tight hug, he needs to understand there is no escape from love ... from me. My train of thoughts was stopped by an old angel's pure voice.

Old Angel : Enemy, at first sight, became friend ... nice progress, Nandz. Anything else guys !?

I gave him a warm smile which he always saw and found damn endearing which was kinda missing these days in response his smile widened even more.

Nandz : I'd like to have your special magic coffee in my favorite mug.

With such sweet response the old angel nodded in agreement and pleasantly said. 

Old Angel : Will get it right away, welcome back Nandz it's good to see the real you.

He kept his hand on my head kinda blessing me that this smile never ever fades away in any situation in return I just closed my eyes and tried to absorb his kind gesture positively. I asked everyone to leave in their rooms 'cause I wanted to spend my time with Lucifer and matter of fact, Gaze will be there with me. Damn it the HEALER was suffering with sh*t agony because of over usage of different unknown powers. Gaze and I were walking in the corridor towards Lucifer's chamber just then I felt him ... it was Fyr.

Nandz : Fyr !?

Gaze : Your seadragon ?

Gaze confusingly questioned and I sincerely answered.

Nandz : Yes, he is here I can feel him ... the courtyard.

Heck, I was right Fyr was there in the courtyard in sleeping posture but his eyes were open wide, WAS HE WAITING FOR ME ? 

Nandz : Fyr !?

I softly sat close to him tucking my legs beneath me, my hand tentatively leaned forward to caress his head as usual but he didn't let me touch him and jerked back then stood up on his paws. His damn gorgeous eyes were for the first time questioning me, HOW DARE YOU PUSH ME AWAY ? AM I NOTHING JUST AN ANIMAL TO BE KICKED JUST LIKE THAT ? Those eyes were staring daggers at me, well he was having all right to get mad at me I gave him that authority over me but it broke me. The seadragon turned around and was about to fly away but he heard my broken voice and lowered his wide-open wings.

Nandz : I'm so sorry ... I really mean it.

When he turned around to look at me, I was on my knees and with the help of my swollen fingers I was holding my ears kinda my apology, I avoided Fyr's gaze while speaking.

Nandz : He pushed me away from him and I'd the same with you. I'm no less culprit than him. So, like what you're going to punish me by not licking my face ... by not snuggling closer to me ... by not showing any affection right, I don't deserve any of this correct.

I met his piercing gaze ... FYR WAS EMOTIONLESS ... WAS HE ... BECAUSE OF ME !? But I continued saying.

Nandz : Even if I cry or scream just don't forgive me ... I don't deserve you, Baby ! Twice ... I didn't return your warmth twice right but Fyr I broke in a million pieces after doing that.

And finally tears found their way down my cheeks, I cried for breaking him, his trust, his affection ... for tearing him away from me, for me indeed it was like ripping the heart off my body.

Nandz : I'm so sorry, I know ... it hurts a lot ... I don't have anything to say in my defence, I surrender. Punish me but please don't ... don't leave me. You survived my roughness because you're that strong ... Baby but I'm not I'm a weakling. I can't breathe without you ... my heart will stop beating without you Fyr. I'M SORRY ... I'M SO SO SORRY !!! I PROMISE I WILL NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN !!!

I squeezed my eyes shut, not daring to look at him just then he licked my cheeks ... DID HE JUST WIPED THE TEARS OFF MY FACE ? 

Nandz : Does that mean you forgave me ?

I stood up and asked him in response he hugged me in our signature way as in he rested his cute big head over my shoulder and hugged my waist with one of his big paws, YES REAL NANDZ WAS BACK AND SO WAS FYR.

**Artist - @burlakovatattoo.art [Instagram]**

Nandz : Let's go Lucifer is waiting for us.

I extended my hand towards him, I expected him to place his beautiful soft tail on it. He was about to do so but then he noticed that my palms were a little bit big, his eyes asked me WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU ?

Nandz : It's nothing Fyr I'm just fine and now you're with me ... I'm more than just fine.

He tenderly wrapped his tail around my palm and we were about to leave for Lucifer's chamber. Gaze, this Unclaimed was around me all the time screw the damn thing. Like really I wanted my hands to be cured right now. I was about to walk just then Gaze grabbed my free hand and forced me to get closer to him, our bodies collided ... he captured my face in his palms and leaned in to kiss me but I pushed him away and Fyr gritted his teeth in anger, he was all set to tear Gaze into pieces but I made him stop.

Nandz : FYR NO !!!

The seadragon's confused look asked me WHY ... HE WAS GOING TO TOUCH YOU AND YOU DON'T WANT ME TO PUNISH HIM FOR SUCH AN ACT, WHY !? SUDDENLY HE BECAME MORE DEAR THAN LUCIFER OR WHAT !?

Nandz : No, Fyr of course not why the hell do you think like that, but I can't deny the fact his touch is familiar.

Gaze tauntingly said but if he didn't explain his circus act I would just punch him right on his face ignoring his captivating amber eyes.

Gaze : F*ck, I was doing the same thing which you wanted me to do back then.

Nandz : Explain ...

He was taken aback by the sudden shift from soft to stern tone, he immediately covered up uttering.

Gaze : Alright, Nandz calm down I couldn't contain the impulse, let's just sit and talk.

Nandz : No, I'm fine !

While firmly holding Fyr's tail, I roared back at the newcomer in return he just sighed and while glancing at me he exclaimed.

Gaze : Don't act like a stubborn child !

**#FLASHBACK [Chapter 10]**

\----------------------------------------

_Lucifer : Don't act like a stubborn child !_

\----------------------------------------

The memory related to the demon prince played in my eyes and he saw, Gaze was upset about that alluring face clearly expressed it.

Gaze : Hell, this demon is always in your head playing with you ... your god damn senses !!!

He took my hand tenderly almost affectionately and made me sit on my favorite bench. 

Gaze : You remember your first assignment, what was it ?

Gaze questioned me, I didn't realise my hand was still in his but Fyr came forward and hit his paw on Gaze' hand which was above mine, forcing him to take back. I chuckled at the seadragon's sudden protectiveness and possessiveness, damn my baby was love indeed. I kissed Fyr on his nose and he just blushed hell my tormenting day turned into a blissful one. Fyr kept his lovely head on my lap and I started caressing it that seadragon was drowning in my generous gesture and I resumed the conversation while staring right into the attentive amber ones.

Nandz : Yes, I do. It was regarding a girl ... Fencio told me to make a choice whether to go for career or love. 

Gaze : And what did you do ?

And another question came from him and in response, I answered sincerely it was quite an informative chat, not a romantic one.

Nandz : I made her choose her exam ... her career.

Gaze revealed what he wanted to be in this immortal world, he was pretty clear from the very beginning it clearly reflected in his eyes ... the determination.

Gaze : See Nandz you're good but I wanted to become a Demon at the very first place. You want to know how we met, why I love you, right ?

I nodded in approval in return he closed the distance between us, mere inches were left between our faces as he softly said.

Gaze : You remember your first and only blind date.

BLIND DATE, that one which I went on ... I was freaking shocked as I retorted back at him.

Nandz : No ... don't tell me that was you !

Ignoring my bewildered energy and state of mind he questioned me as his eyes never left my icy blue ones.

Gaze : You want to know what was my first assignment ?

Nandz : What !?

Yes, damn it I wanted to know why Gaze touch was familiar, why do I feel I met him before, why was there a connection between us, why does he love me, why so much care and affection towards me ... screw the damn thing only questions, no bloody answers, I wanted it like right now but his next statement stunned me.

Gaze : Whether to molest a girl named Nandz Walker or not !

Instantly, I remembered the meeting in the mortal world ... me sitting in the cafeteria on the phone call with my best friend. While anxiety was hitting me hard, my hands and feet went all cold.

Nandz : Kei, this is not working ... blind date and all ... not really my thing, I'm happy with my only love i.e. books. 

The girl on the phone call just turned me down, damn hell this authority ... friends could just kick us in burning hell and laugh at us, freaking crack heads.

Kei : S*ck it up and enjoy, thank me later, see you ... love yaa.

And she disconnected the call before she could here my response.

Nandz : Love you too, silly.

This Kei forced me to wear a black skater dress, what like seriously she wanted me to look hot but she just couldn't completely turn a sober simple girl into a party loving one.

Nandz : This girl is gonna be my death.

I said that while running my fingers through my hair reducing my anxious feeling. Within a fraction of a second, a boy sat in front of me, his amber eyes ... for instance, I was just lost in it ignoring that handsome royal face.

Gaze : Actually, my friends compelled me to do this cr-

The man just tore his eyes off me and apologized.

Gaze : I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-

So, that pretty man was my date ... the system of being in someone else's body applied to Unclaimed also. Looking at the sudden shyness on the man's face, I assured him saying.

Nandz : No, it's absolutely fine ... honestly speaking my roomie Kei, this ... uhm, she just threw me out of the room and warned me to do what I want, kinda she want me to be Rebel for one day as in-

His gaze was back on me, he was listening carefully ... willingly and I questioned him confusingly at this sudden attention.

Nandz : Oh wait ... am I boring you ?

But his next statement just made me blush as frozen I held my breath.

Gaze : You're so beautiful ... especially your eyes, those blue ones just give me chills and no I'm hell interested in knowing a pristine soul.

My lips parted, he stared at it then asked me while suppressing his chuckle.

Gaze : What !?

Nandz : No one ever complimented me like that ...

I admitted but honestly was mesmerized by his sweet words.

Gaze : Looks like those are complete morons who never admired such eternal grace.

Nandz : You are ... " my heart is racing, damn it ... what the freaking hell !? " IMPOSSIBLE. Nevermind, we didn't introduce ourselves ... my name is-

Yes, let's get ourselves introduced first dating a man whose even name I don't know seems awkward but he just kept his fingers on my lips and calmly said in a low alluring voice while piercing his amber eyes into my icy blue ones.

Gaze : Just don't, I want this surprise to last till the end of the night.

I pulled away from him and noticed the lipstick mark which was left on his fingers and uttered in a barely audible voice.

Nandz : Okay, frankly sounds horrifyingly interesting.

Looking at how flustered I was at such skin to skin contact, he resumed the conversation while a grin appeared on his face.

Gaze : What were you saying one day ?

Yaa it would be sane enough to continue the conversation rather than blushing all the time.

Nandz : Ahh it's just that I'm a complete nerd, I never left my room and had fun ... breaking rules. I never had an adventure and today is the last day of being an Undergraduate student. Tomorrow, I'll get my degree and then I'll drive back home to my father, he is waiting for me. 

His eyes were admiring me, I kinda noticed that but immediately pushing his chair he stood up and extended his hand towards me and exclaimed.

Gaze : Let's break some rules !!!

At first, I just stared at his hand ... bewildered look was on my face, I wanted to trust him, for once in a life I wanted to take this risk. I just thought for a while then gently placed my hand over his kind of agreeing. He escorted us out of the cafeteria and we were walking on the streets, it was night time but the city was awake all bright and shiny. Out of curiosity, I asked him and he sincerely replied.

Nandz : Where are we going ?

Gaze : Nearby club !!!

I forcefully held his hand back that made him stop and hesitatingly said.

Nandz : Oh no this ...

Gaze : Oh yes this ...

By firmly gripping my hand, he just put another one on my waist and lead the way. We entered the nearby club and he made me sit on the bar. I asked the bartender to bring me a glass of juice but the man i.e. my date just firmly reacted to it.

Nandz : A glass of orange juice, please.

Gaze : Cancel that ... two whiskey.

I turned towards him and he whispered in my ear.

Nandz : Hey Listen, I-

Gaze : Let's make your one day memorable.

The bartender brought our drinks, I hesitated again as I uttered while holding a glass of whiskey.

Nandz : I never-

Gaze : Try this adventure for once.

He said that and cheered our glasses, I tried to trust the stranger and drank that ... whoa it immediately started affecting my body but he invited me on the dance floor, here quickly I agreed to it while placing my hand over his. 

**https://youtu.be/hRKal_CbKS4 (Writer's suggestion : Play this in Background while reading) This video don't belong to me [ORIGINAL CREDIT : Mareez-E-Ishq Full Video - ZiD | Mannara, Karanvir | Arijit Singh | Sharib Toshi]**

The music was sensuous and so were we ... everyone was staring at us damn it, the hooting of the audience died down as I tried to ignore the stares we received. At last, my partner and I took our places and waited for the soft flow of music to begin. Once it started we took a step forward and bowed. We circled each other, our gaze remained locked. My kinda date placed his hand on my back, my hand on his shoulder, and our free hands finally met. Together, we danced to the music, our feet in perfect sync to the beating of my heart. As the song progressed I felt relaxed, and allowed a small smile to form on my lips. He was perfect, his intoxicating amber eyes were deep and irresistible. The alcohol started to affect me as I felt a lot dizzy, he held me in his arms preventing my fall. Everyone applauded and we left the club, the club was near my hostel ... the man took me there so generous of him taking an intoxicated girl to her respective place, how did he even know that I didn't tell him. Before entering my room, he made me sit on the stairs and held me by my shoulders, I was hell blabbing as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer, f*ck what the hell was I doing ?

Nandz : Thank you Mr. Surprise, it was good ... nope it was ... it was really really really ... reallyyyyyyy great. I feel more alive and awful ... no grateful, heck what am I saying ?

He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on my cheek and while glaring at me, his eyes were full of desire but he controlled saying kinda holding his breath.

Gaze : You're drunk it's alright, feel it.

Nandz : Screw the damn feel, wait wait wait ... let ... let me compliment you too, you deserve it ... pretty face good man. 

He grinned and kissed me on my nose and was literally delighted by my statement.

Gaze : Oh my is that so, that's really sweet of you. 

I smiled and started complimenting him.

Nandz : Starting with your ... uhm, yes eyes ooooo those amber ones are hell fascinating ... hypnotizing and what not. Those inviting lips of yours, can I just-

I leaned in to kiss him but ... instantly broke the connection with my memory and screamed.

Nandz : No !!!

A rare toothy grin appeared on his pretty face as I continued stating.

Nandz : I woke up in my bed the next day, Kei told me that a man tucked me under the blanket.

Holding my chin, Gaze leaned forward and while staring at my lips accepted.

Gaze : Nandz, I played a gentleman that day but I'm no f*cking Angel. I choose to become a demon and I'm sure you know demons are pretty straightforward. Let me get straight to the point Nandz, can't I have you just like the way ... can't you love me, it's a ... it's a god damn request please, PLEASE BE MINE.

My eyes were cold now, he didn't receive the warmth that he experienced in the mortal world with me.

Gaze : That spark ... affection is all gone.

I placed my palm over his cheek and tenderly spoke so that my words sink inside his head.

Nandz : It was infatuation, Gaze !!! It wasn't love we just met one day.

Gaze : I know but what am I supposed to do with my feelings, I want you, all of you ... I want you to know that I love you. I just want to snatch you from him who is all over your senses.

He was losing his mind and abruptly I pressed my forehead against him, my vain attempt to subside his feelings but it only strengthened. I almost whispered ... it was hard for me to speak as there was a huge lump in my throat ... those overpowering feelings, this man's confession ... my love there on the bed waiting for me but one thing I wanted to clear not only to him but also to myself.

Nandz : Gaze, you're a sweetheart but I can't love you, there is nothing left in me mine. I'm already devoted to someone, that man who is a jerk is whole my reason of loving ... living. I am his ... I am in him ... I am because of him ... I just wanna belong to him. So, please ...

He disconnected our foreheads, his eyes grew sad ... his amber eyes were not shinning anymore. I bet he wanted to cry but he didn't then wore a stone mask and moved away from me, his heart was accelerating at an insane rate. Gaze stood up but one thing hit me and I asked him then and there.

Nandz : Gaze, you can control emotion ... why didn't you make me fall in love with you ? Why didn't you create rather enhance the affection ?

He turned his head then looked down at me and confessed in a low voice.

Gaze : Because I wanted it to be real ... my own bond made with love.

I broke him but it was hurting me even more 'cause according to everyone I was a RAY OF SUNSHINE in their lives but I couldn't be his happiness, it tortured me like nothing else. Fyr was listening everything but didn't react at anything maybe he thought that was the correct thing to do at that moment.

Nandz : I'm worse right using you and your powers to decrease my agony, freaking heart breaker !

Gaze : I chose this for myself, you have got nothing to do with it. 

He admitted while plastering a fake smile on his face but his face fully conveyed how miserable he felt. He was trying to ease the discomfort between us, I wanted to appreciate his efforts as I spoke.

Nandz : I'm still mad at you for mocking me on my clothes that day in Hell ... Scar's class you touched your Katana but shivers ran down my spine. You did it, right ?

Gaze understood ... he always did and accepted while extending his firm, warm, kind hand towards me.

Gaze : I'm sorry ... I couldn't help myself that day. You were looking so freaking hot.

I placed mine over it without a delay of one heartbeat and sweetly warned him.

Nandz : Gaze, don't you ever try to play such things with me.

Fyr lifted his head from my lap, my one hand ... the seadragon's tail was draped around it and the other was in the protective hand of the newcomer. We left the courtyard and straight went towards Lucifer's chamber. IT WAS TIME !!! When we entered the room, Geralt was there hand crossed over his chest as soon as he felt my energy he turned towards me. By detangling myself from the man and the seadragon, I just ran to hug him ... his hands wrapped around me protectively and he gently spoke while tenderly stroking my hair.

Geralt : Nandz, he is not responding to any of the supplements.

SHOCKED ... moving away from him I looked straight into his eyes but I was the solution indeed the HEALER as I reassured him saying.

Nandz : Don't worry I'm here now.

Geralt warned me, his tone clearly said that the conversation was over but I was stubborn he knew me and I roughly acted.

Geralt : You're not going to heal him, he is a demon after all he will wake up ... he has to but you ... you're not signing your death warrant.

Nandz : I was not asking for permission !

Geralt : This is what you wanna do ... die in the process, you'll burst you know that.

We were still holding each other angrily neither of them moved away 'cause we both knew the fact very well that I will do it no matter what.

Nandz : I don't care !

Now, he sounded damn exasperated when he questioned me while staring daggers at me.

Geralt : Why don't you listen, you require another person to decrease your pain. How the hell are you going to cure him ?

Well, he was irritated and he definitely had a reason to be 'cause he wouldn't just let me walk into fire knowing that I wouldn't survive but I hugged him again this time more tightly, my words were enough but still that was not enough for me to convince him, he was worried. His energy was conveying that just to me, I guess it didn't reach Gaze.

Nandz : I don't know but I will do it and I promise I won't die, Oldie. PLEASE TRUST ME and I request you all to leave me and my Devil alone.

Geralt nodded in understanding but was still not at all fully satisfied, he moved away from me then took Fyr with him and before leaving he alerted me again.

Geralt : YOU WILL NOT BREAK YOUR PROMISE, NANDZ !

Nandz : I WON'T !!!

He kissed my forehead and left with the seadragon, Gaze was behind the closed door of the room. His presence was important for me, I wish Gaze didn't listen to my monologue but ain't gonna happen anyway. 

**https://youtu.be/mMDntBRkHd0 (Writer's suggestion : Play this in Background while reading) This video don't belong to me [ORIGINAL CREDIT : "Dil De Diya Hai [Full Song]" Film Masti Ft Vivek Oberoi, Amrita Rao]**

Finally, after a horrible day I was with him. I walked towards his bed and my eyes scanned him from head to toe, hell thankful to that person who changed his clothes. His bleeding was stopped, the deep cuts on his neck, wrists and ankles were healed after all he was a birthright powerful demon rather than demon prince but his arm ... his right arm was still purple. I sat on his bed, held his right hand and interlaced our fingers as my other hand was gently stroking the tattoos on his hand and eventually my monologue started.

Nandz : Hey Devil not in the mood to talk ? Well, I'm still mad at you okay. I do have power over beings like you, you yourself accepted that so better handle my rage too. Geralt told me you're unresponsive, uhm ... that word was wrong, he must have said you're UNPREDICTABLE. Time to wake up, Baddie ... 

He didn't react, Geralt was serious when he said that ... the reality hit me hard.

Nandz : Hey, I'm a chatterbox that doesn't mean I'll just talk and you won't react to it.

Anxiety started to build inside me rapidly as out of impulse I laid myself on top of him leaving his hand. I kissed his chest and placed my head on it, listening to the familiar beautiful heartbeat.

Nandz : Here, everything is f*cked up just like you but I like it anyway, I got used to it ... I'm accustomed by your presence around me. Remember, we wanna meet my father his birthday is arriving and seems like you're not interested. I'm not allowed to go without a guardian you know that right, then why !? Just wake the hell up, don't irk me more.

Tears started to flow from my eyes with one of my hands I started caressing his chest and the other ... I interlocked it with his poisoned hand.

Nandz : I'm literally tired of being away from you, running from you ... matter of fact is in spite of you breaking me all the time, I just can't help it, here I'm for you. Devil, just wake up I want to talk to you so much, I want to tell you something but for that, you need to open those beautiful carmine red eyes for me.

And at the end I confessed.

Nandz : I know, you know that I LOVE YOU. Is this what I get in return for loving you more than anything else, your silence ... I'm so done with you, Devil. ENOUGH IS ENOUGH JUST OPEN YOUR EYES LOOK AT ME. THIS IS THE FIRST AND THE LAST THING I WISH FOR MYSELF, DEVIL !

IT'S TIME NANDZ IT'S TIME, I started to concentrate on the power of healing ignoring the freaking sharp ache in my hands. A golden glint was emitting from my heart which surrounded Lucifer, it was slowly penetrating in his body. No ... don't think much, I was no Rapunzel nor he was Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert. It was hurting me 'cause I reached the level of bar of my energy and eventually there was an explosion of golden light in the room, BOOM !!!

**“It's the end of everything and the death of the universe that give me the insane courage to say that I am yours, if you want me,” indeed that was the case regarding Lucifer and Nandz.**

**"Sometimes letting things go is an act of far greater power than hanging on," indeed that was the case regarding Gaze.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPECIAL THANKS TO SVETLANA, a pristine soul without a delay of one heartbeat agreed to share her Artwork with me.
> 
> [Artist - @burlakovatattoo.art [Instagram]](https://www.instagram.com/p/CISYH5HlZwh/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)
> 
> https://youtu.be/hRKal_CbKS4 (Writer's suggestion : Play this in Background while reading) This video doesn't belong to me [ORIGINAL CREDIT : Mareez-E-Ishq Full Video - ZiD | Mannara, Karanvir | Arijit Singh | Sharib Toshi]
> 
> https://youtu.be/mMDntBRkHd0 (Writer's suggestion : Play this in Background while reading) This video doesn't belong to me [ORIGINAL CREDIT : "Dil De Diya Hai [Full Song]" Film Masti Ft Vivek Oberoi, Amrita Rao]
> 
> Thank you so much, Fam ✨ for showering your immense love on my last chapter.
> 
> Do leave your thoughts in the comments section if you guys get enough time, I personally love reading the response of my readers. 😃🍁
> 
> Keep loving and I'll keep writing, thank you to each one of you for taking out your precious time from your busy schedule to read it. I'm really grateful. 🙌🏽✨🍁
> 
> Your Kudos ♥️ means the world to me. 😊🍁


	23. WE ARE TOGETHER !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrifying start 😱, slight NSFW content ahead {get a truck loaded with ice cubes} my heart raced while reading it, 😳 but I'm more interested in knowing how you guys felt. So, coming back to the chapter ... Gaze, Adi, Lucifer, and Nandz in one frame. Angel Doc is whole in a mood, who is capable of shutting Nandz and Lucifer oooo quite unusual. SOMEONE SLAPPED NANDZ, WHO IS IT ? 😱 Freaking hell, Lucifer knows that Gaze loves her. Geralt and Nandz, the most beautiful scene ever according to me as a Writer. AN UNBREAKABLE PROMISE IN THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I beg your pardon readers 😔 those weeks were crazy for me and hell pack, I just couldn't get enough time to write this chapter down. But, gradually whenever I used to get time I used to write some of it and this is the result of it. Hence, the exam saga continues ... 🤦🏽♀️ Screw my misery 😜 and get ready for a rollercoaster ride 😎, now grab a cup of coffee ☕ cause the chapter is damn lengthy. Long wait ... long chapter. 🤗🔥  
> ENJOY READERS !!! 
> 
> ~ Your one and only Nandz 😁🍁

DARKNESS ...

The warm ray of light compelled me to squint my eyes, after struggling a lot I slowly tried to open them just to encounter that I was in a volcano and was drowning in lava. Was it, A DREAM, VISION, OR NIGHTMARE ? The first basic thought was that I was not burning at all. Frightened ... scared ... I looked around myself as gradually I was submerging in the dangerous magma half of my lower body was already in it including my hands till my elbow. Somewhere in the haze, I saw him, it was Lucifer. I was in the volcanic crater and he was on the very edge of it. His wings were not there, DID SOMEONE RIPPED THEM OUT, DID SHEPHA DO IT ? He was on his knees, blood was flowing from the corner of his lips down his neck inside his black shirt. His hands were on the ground for the support his eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily as if he was completely defeated and drained too. I couldn't feel his energy that was the worst part and the last straw, I just screamed his name out loud.

Nandz : Lucy ...

The next instant his eyes followed the voice his carmine red eyes met my icy blue ones. Despite him being all torn and vulnerable, one of Lucifer's strong hands tentatively was outstretched towards me in order to hold me but a matter of fact was I was about twenty feet away from him. My hand involuntarily reacted to such an approach, I tried to remove my hands from the molten mixture resulting in me drowning more in it. Finally, after struggling like a fish without water ... I successfully took out my one hand but till then the lava came up to my neck. My thin, small, weak hand was stubborn enough ... hence, in those last painful seconds it fought damn hard and before letting myself engulf in the magma, I searched for his eyes again and softly uttered his name to convey the meaning of my emotions.

Nandz : Lucifer ...

Now, I was entirely inside the lava ... my vain attempt to breathe but I just couldn't. Nothing was burning, my flesh, not even my hair, it was damn strange and horrifying as well. No one could dare to open the eyes in the burning magma, not even I. My eyes were shut tight, eventually, the need for oxygen reached the ultimate bar. Consequently, it started to choke me, in that panicking situation I twitched infinite times, straining myself to regain my senses but no outcome. That's when my bashing body, encountered familiar energy. The characteristics of that energy were hell warm, bright red in color, smokey smell, incompressible storm, thunder all in one place. COMPLETE CHAOS !!! I whined in pain whispering the name of the Demon Prince.

Nandz : Lucy ...

It was like someone set my whole body on fire, the blazing energy was overpowering me whole sort of another level, it was painfully unbearable. My naive endeavor was to run away from the fiery energy but I just couldn't, it held me in place. I quietly rejected in a barely audible voice.

Nandz : No ...

Immediately, a hot wave washed all over my body but this one was comfortable, cozy, and pleasant even ... just then it forced me to open my tightly shut eyes. 

Nandz : Ahhhh ...

I noticed that Lucifer was sitting on my bed, {WHERE WAS I, damn in the infirmary, of course, where was I supposed to be}, holding my right hand in his same palm. My proximal phalanges were glued to his soft, moist lips. His flaming breath was sending the freaking warmth directly in my skin. His carmine red eyes were closed, again an exhalation of one hot breath and my fingertips responded a little. Without lifting his eyelids, the Demon Prince mumbled against the flesh of my skin making my body shudder in return.

**https://youtu.be/H_MND4y0BaA (Writer's suggestion : Play this in Background while reading) This video doesn't belong to me [ORIGINAL CREDIT : Arijit Singh - Jo Tum Na Ho | Full Song | Love Aaj Kal | Jo Tum Na Ho Toh Hum Nahi | Trippy Music]**

Lucifer : You took really long to wake up, Unclaimed.

Wordlessly, with the help of my elbows, I made myself sit on the bed right in front of him. Meanwhile, leaning back he opened his eyes and was cautiously, silently observing each and every move. I didn't free my hand from his firm yet tender grip, his eyes were fixed on my face but mine was at his wings ... his feathers. One of his legs was folded and the other was hung down, he was in the patient's attire and so was I in the same hospital gown. Without speaking, I moved from my place, straddled him, and settled myself on his lap. Surprisingly, I didn't let go of his hand. He hooked his other arm around my waist pinning me in the same position. My left palm subconsciously reached to touch his feathers, I caressed it carefully almost affectionately, he was still watching me. After few gentle strokes, I grabbed a few of them and rubbed them against my palm, Lucifer immediately answered at my gesture. His breathing became uneven and his hold tightened around my hip and compelled me to gasp at his feedback. I left his feathers the same second and kept my left palm on his right shoulder. Spidy, my encounter with him, Lucifer's condition ... everything just flashed before me like a short film. Fear took control all over my senses, out of impulse, I freed my right hand from his. After squirming a little bit on his lap, I reached for the hem of his pastel-colored t-shirt then took it off his body. Astoundingly, Lucifer just let me do everything I wanted and tossed it behind my back on the bed, at which I gained his snarky compliment that I royally ignored.

Lucifer : Quite a brazen move.

Cautiously, I clasped his big, muscled, tattooed right bicep. I humanely patted at that spot where the spider dug his leg inside his arm. It was completely healed, not even a single scratch was visible on the naked flesh. His tattoos were enchanting and graceful as they have always been, I couldn't help it just innocently traced my fingertips over the only large rose that was on his body over the ball and socket joint. His eyes were wide open now burning with desire when he questioned in a raspy voice.

Lucifer : Fascinating, isn't it ?

That's when reality hit me and I slapped him hard on his face. He was slightly taken aback, of course, he didn't expect such violent action.

Lucifer : Aaao ...

He held his cheek, where I struck him. I was literally staring daggers at him. 

Nandz : " Why Lucifer ? What the freaking bloody hell ? What was that ? Why were you there ? Why you distanced me from you ? Why you gotta be unresponsive all of a sudden ? Why didn't you let me read your mind ? Why you blocked it from me ? "

Unstoppable thoughts were running in my damn head, those were hammering at such a rate that any instant my brain could blast because of the immense pressure. My thoughts were hindered by his another statement at which he gained another slap on the other cheek. 

Lucifer : You do have power over me but ...

I clenched my fingers into a fist and banged those on his bare chest. I was hitting him with strong, random, involuntary punches. After several hits, he seized my wrists then took them behind my back and forced my whole body to collide with his frame. He didn't leave any space between us, blocked all the paths for me to escape, until then when I was aggressive my eyes weren't locked with his that's when he ominously roared.

Lucifer : I'll spank you if you'll keep fighting me.

At once, tears those were fighting to stay back now found their way down my cheeks.

Lucifer : Hey ...

He searched for my eyes, but I averted my gaze off him now the side of my face was facing him. 

Lucifer : Okay, alright, I won't, stop this.

Finally, he assured me. But, my tears weren't in the mood to listen, I cried silently.

Lucifer : Nandz ...

He whispered my name almost like a prayer for a godforsaken soul. He loosened his hold on my wrists when he called my name that alluringly only then I dared to look straight into his eyes. The two pairs of eyes were locked, he was searching for something and when he found his heart just sank. He knew that his previous act did hurt me but to what extent he didn't know that. When he was enlightened about how tortured, torn, shattered I was, he immediately let go of my arms. His heart accelerated its pace, a bewildered look was on his face and his lips were parted. I just couldn't take the minute distance between us any longer, folded my arms around his arm which was injured earlier, kept the right side of my face over his collarbone just below his chin. Appalled {shocked at my response and disappointed at his own act}, his right arm held my waist again and the other hand found its job to caress my hair. It felt like after eternity I sobbed like a child, he was relieved that eventually, I was with him ... ALIVE {yes, I mean half-dead immortal to live an immortal life}. He gathered himself instantly, his heartbeat went to normal. After a while, when he found that I stopped crying. He softly detangled himself from me, he took ahold of the nape of my neck and increased the space between us a little bit. I lowered my eyes, but his attentive carmine eyes were set on me. He cupped my face in his large palms, with his thumbs he wiped the leftover traces of the tears. His thumbs were now under my chin compelling me to maintain eye-contact. He then took my arms and enfolded them around his neck. Afterward, he cuddled my waist again and his soft reassuring voice came consoling me.

Lucifer : Everything is fine now.

He sounded sincere, but I aggressively backfired. 

Nandz : No !

My eyes were flaring, he saw the hurricane inside me, my vexation wasn't hidden from him, it never was ! He knew my condition, he was well aware of my physical one but now it was time for him to encounter the mental one too.

Lucifer : I see you're angry.

The fact that he knew it already, but my next revelation in a broken voice and he was left speechless and astonished at the same time.

Nandz : I am not angry, I am in pain and you put me here, the person who is supposed to love me more than anything.

DROP DEAD SILENCE. I sounded way harsher than I ever expected. I confessed at which he remained silent.

Nandz : You know the worst feeling in the world is when you can't love anyone else because your heart still belongs to the one who broke it.

His grasp around my hip was now way more firm than ever before at which I stared directly into his eyes. I bet in spite of him being one of the ultimate sources of heat, my cold blue eyes sent him chills for sure. I continued my monologue without any hesitation even more sternly. One thing I realized, I was a scaredy-cat in the mortal world but here I was a fierce stubborn lioness who didn't give a damn about the etiquette that how one was supposed to behave in front of the Demon Prince. Several set of questions were all set in my head and I asked him right on his face.

Nandz : What did you do, Lucifer ? 

I took a pause indeed a dreadful one, my words were sinking in his head.

Nandz : Tore me into pieces on your own without my consent, left me bleeding all alone ... shattered, WHY ? Is that your way of protecting me ? Because certainly Lucifer, if you ever ask me how to save you from harm, I will never push you away from me, I swear. That's the worst idea of the whole eternity and words ... god damn those heart-wrenching phrases. 'You are unnecessarily bothering me, you're no one understand the damn fact. DON'T YOU DARE COME ACROSS MY WAY !!!' I mean like seriously, those were hard than the actual slaps you know. That day you knew I was hurt physically ... all vulnerable and you ... you purposely pushed me to the edge ! But, you know what in spite of all that mess the more I was hurt because you BLOCKED YOUR MIND, WHY ? Don't you trust me that I'll never betray you ?

I tore my eyes off then closed my eyes and questioned in a barely audible voice.

Nandz : Ah, what am I asking ? Who am I to you ?

I opened my eyes and from the corner of it was gazing at Lucifer and spoke again.

Nandz : Nothing just an awful Unclaimed and-

I instantly broke the eye contact, he cupped my face again and forced me to look into his flaming ... slightly guilty eyes. I would never block my mind, the matter of fact was in front of Lucifer actually performing which was almost impossible. He searched through the memories and found the answer on his own and was literally torn into pieces, within a fraction of a second his eyes softened.

**#FLASHBACK {Chapter 21}**

\------------------------------

_Huge : Here, comes Lucifer's f*ck toy !!!_

\------------------------------

The term hurt him, I was never his plaything. I just pressed my forehead against him and closed my eyes, he followed my lead and closed his eyes too, our noses were pressing against each other. Our breathing and beating of the heart were in the same tempo. I gently spoke because it was necessary to clear certain things.

Nandz : Believe in the power of words, Lucifer ... many people speak before they think but I know their value. Words can make you, break you, heal your soul or they can damage you FOREVER.

While our foreheads were connected, I could read him the same as Fyr, reading through eyes was what Geralt taught everyone. But, my gift was different, something unusual but before I could figure out that ability. {Chapter 16 incident} I saw him, I saw that memory in the darkness when angrily I pushed him out through the window while cursing and closed it then pressed my forehead against the opaque glass of it. I'd felt a sudden hot rush of dangerous warm energy which was somewhat missing all the time during our conversation. Now, it engulfed all my senses ... kinda embraced me that's what I felt at that instant. The thing that his soul wanted to speak rang in my ears right now then and there in our chamber, 'Just for you !' My doubt, DID HE MIRROR MY ACTIONS that was damn correct. I didn't know whether Lucifer knew that I was able to read him without even his eyes but would figure that bedlam later. That's when he admitted for the first time and was sounding equally soft and genuine.

Lucifer : If you ever ask me how many times you have crossed my mind I would say once because you came and never left.

I knew Lucifer, he'd never accept such stuff, he would never say 'I LOVE YOU' first but I loved him with all his great strength and flaws. Those promising words of him with pure sincerity and security were enough for me to disconnect our foreheads and create steady, stable, intense eye contact. He truly meant what he just confessed, it was clearly visible in his eyes rather he let me see it, love was shown in his deep carmine red eyes. He let me take in, how much he wanted me, how much he craved for me every single moment, how difficult it was for him to see me cold, how torturing it was for him to encounter that I was hurt because of him and so much more ... as the desire of claiming me right there without a delay of one heartbeat, owning my lips, my body ... all of me. It was mutual, I wanted him too the next instant in a low alluring voice I decently asked at which I gained his signature smirk kinda rare toothy grin as approval.

Nandz : Please ... Lucifer, allow me to take you in the ocean of feelings to realize the depth of every single thing around you.

The stubborn him, the reckless me quite a deadly combo right !? I couldn't control the flutter within, the lump in my throat, the violent heartbeat. I swallowed hard as his hand slid fast on the white satin robe, sending impulses to my spine as he pressed a little harder against me. ADRENALINE RUSH. So much of it that I nearly forgot to breathe, eyes jumping from his lips to his blazing eyes, my heart a damn ticking bomb. I gave in, parting my lips only to feel his pressing like an artist’s brush against my canvas, intense, smooth but contained until my hands, with a mind of their own, took hold of his hair. His thumb was throbbing at the hollow of my neck, rubbing up and down, pulsing warmth as his tongue conquered the depths of my mouth, hungry, consuming, pulling me into the warmth of him as if he mastered the balance of gravity.

Nandz : Lu- Lucy ...

I found myself gasping, caught between an array of feelings, and was trying to regain my senses in his arms. There wasn’t a moment of hesitation. Those carmine red eyes were flickering kind of overpowering me and my consciousness all over again, at the enticing flavor of his lips I found myself longing for. It took a split second to give into them again. His mouth was on mine, and I stopped breathing. He shuddered as I lightly bit his lower lip and there was a sound from the back of his throat, half growl, half moan. Little shivers of pleasure and panic shot through me as he deepened the kiss, parting my lips. Hell, I even stopped thinking. I sparked alive, my heart swelled to the point of near bursting. The rush of sensations crawling across my body was maddening, scary, and thrilling as well. We were kissing, biting each other's lips as usual until we went entirely breathless. Long deep breathes to come back to reality, he found his composure pretty quickly at which I complimented him and in return, he just smiled.

Nandz : Many people deem you as a bad person, but what many don’t know about you is that you’re full of great wisdom.

My tiny palms delicately clutching his neck, his arms clasping my waist. That's when something clicked in his mind and he asked me while staring in my eyes.

Lucifer : You woke up, SCARED ! Was it a NIGHTMARE or a VISION ?

Nandz : I don't know, Lucifer.

I stated in a plain cold pitch of voice and narrated the whole scenario before him. He was quiet for a moment, I guess he was processing something in his mind before presenting the hard facts. My swollen lips were about to ask him, what was it just then he expressed his point of view.

Lucifer : There was disorganization of energies and recent circumstances were driving you crazy.

Oh was that it, he figured it out just like Google damn freaking Wikipedia. How could he just found my misery before me, sometimes it feels quite unreal ? Heck, what else am I supposed to expect in this world ? CHAOS OF ENERGIES, I WONDER HOW MY ENERGY FEELS TO YOU ? WHAT ARE THE CHARACTERISTICS ? HOW DOES IT LOOK LIKE ? I was pondering after few minutes from the corners of the window slits a sunbeam directly fell on us enhancing the golden shimmer on both of us, was it dawn ? WHO CARES !!! I was beautiful and so was he, his pitch-black tattoos were captivating indeed and so were mine, well I was having only a single one but the most graceful one though. Angel and Demon, their hands trying to get hold of each other, conveying a message to stay together always and forever, hell the timing ... the pastel-shaded satin robe slipped from my shoulder exposing the upper half of my chest, revealing one side of my tattoo where Angel's hand was there until then our eyes were lost in each other but now his eyes were fixed on it. His penetrating gaze roamed from the thin wrist towards the slender palm furthermore towards the tiny long fingers with sharp nails. After letting his eyes absorb the path, he leaned forward slowly, steady yet demandingly so that his lips could do the same thing which his eyes and mind already did. He placed several open-mouthed kisses from the wrist towards the tip of the finger over the tattoo on my skin damn delicately, he increased the pressure on my hip and I whimpered in delight on his lap as my hands found their way into his hair again to grab harder this time. With one of his hands rather long stern fingertips, he carefully slid the other side of the robe off my shoulder revealing the other part of the tattoo over the upper part of my chest. My eyes were closed enjoying every single bit of his efforts to make me feel that yes I was the only one, I have always been the only one for him though in spite of him sleeping with infinite women in all those freaking damn centuries until we met. He repeated the process over the Demon's palm, I was never so thankful for the Manjomi tattoo ever before until today. He was kissing it as if he was worshipping rather than considering it as an origin of pleasure. I was holding my moans back but all attempts in vain, because he didn't give me a sole chance to settle. He was wild and onerous yet gentle and tender. How come Lucifer changed, was this the real one whom he never exposed to anyone else other than me ? LUCIFER, THE SON OF SATAN, THE DEMON PRINCE ... so POWERFUL yet FRAGILE just before me, for me, in front of me. I loved him the way he was, the thought scared me that I loved a crazy monster, but it was unfeasible for me not to fall for him. I was lost in his feather touch like kisses shivering at his love showering session. He noticed that I held my breath for a long time, he pulled back immediately and gave me some time to let me find my equanimity. While watching me panting hard, he was adoring the god damn effect he'd left on me. The intensity of the sunbeams increased, he admired me the way I was. One of his hands clenched the base of my wings, and the rest of his strong arm was supporting the back of my frame to keep it in place intact. The fingertips of his other hand discovered a path from the Demon's wrist {from one side of my chest} towards Angel's wrist {another side of my chest}. Whoa, chills ran down my spine as I sucked a sharp breath and arched my back in rapture, he instantly grabbed the nape of my neck grinning at my reaction he started describing my energy in words as his fascinating eyes never left my inked skin.

Lucifer : You're a ray of sunshine, Nandz. Soft and gentle but can penetrate hard if intends to ...

Breathing heavily my lips parted in astonishment as I found my composure back because of his strong hand. He framed it gorgeously, was I uhm ... was I that special to him ? 

Lucifer : Yes.

No, he didn't read it through my eyes, DID HE ? In response, confusingly I just made a questioning sound.

Nandz : Huh ?

He rolled his eyes and asked in a pretty straightforward tone.

Lucifer : Now, it's time for you to describe mine ?

I sniggered at such a question and retorted back at the Demon Prince who was quite a in the mood at that moment of time.

Nandz : So, damn SOS {Son of Satan} thing, you like listening to your praises right !

Disregarding, my scornful statement he demanded in a mocking voice. 

Lucifer : I do not have all day, Unclaimed. Hurry up !

While running my fingertips over his collarbone from one side to the other, I uttered as his carmine red eyes were fixed on my icy blue ones but mine followed the tracing path of my hand.

Nandz : A VOLCANO, building storm over it, thunder, lightning, smokey smell, hot, intoxicating, bright red, flaming energy that can burn down everything to the ground if intends to ...

He liked it, he prized it that of how nicely I framed it in words. But, Lucifer enough of these couples things we have faced a lot of situations together. Anxiety hit me and I requested him as nervousness started consuming my mind.

Nandz : Lucifer, we need to talk. I ... I want to know everything.

He nodded and left my neck then ran his fingers through my wavy hair while addressing in strict yet little concerned voice.

Lucifer : I will but this is not the right time, way more things are left for us.

Again, Lucifer just don't play with my confused state okay ! Explain it clearly, no riddles.

Nandz : Huh ?

Lucifer : Trial in the tower as usual.

A hard fact, now only facing this was left huh !? My growing irritation and in just one single blink he subsided all my worry.

Nandz : Argh, screw it, can't we leave peacefully.

Lucifer : A normal life is boring, we're destined to be together. You and I are made for adventures, Nandz.

He laughed and sarcastically said but I tried to turn him down but miserably failed.

Nandz : Not funny, Lucy.

I sounded a little annoyed, that beam of him which was only for me. I could assure, I have never seen him smile or laugh the way he used to do when we were alone cut off from the world in our own dreamland. He grasped my hair and impelled me to lean forward, I did and he just placed a soft lingering kiss over my forehead. Without pulling away from his I mildly whispered, not expecting an answer to it.

Nandz : You woke up before me, WHEN ? 

He mumbled against my forehead, damn that resonating vibrations uff this man was intoxicating for sure. How harsh was Lucifer when I first saw him, called me 'RASCAL' when I was interacting with Dino, just look at him now ... a completely different person. Do we seriously possess two personalities : one that we present and the other kinda hidden which is only expressed in front of our people. Our conversation flows like a clear stream of a river.

Lucifer : An hour ago.

Nandz : Why didn't you leave ? Don't tell me my grip was that hard !

Lucifer : Because I'm incapable of leaving you ! 

Nandz : Then just dont !

Lucifer : It's not easy, Nandz !

Nandz : It's not that difficult, Lucifer !

Nandz : Lucifer ...

Lucifer : Hmm ...

I gently jerked my head back to stare into his eyes and commanded.

Nandz : You will never do that to me again.

He nodded in agreement but that was not enough I waited for his verbal answer.

Nandz : Promise ?

Lucifer : I do !

Damn still there was some uncertainty, but WHY, I questioned myself the same thing.

Nandz : You promise not to break the promise.

This time he kissed my cheek and promised while intensely staring into my eyes.

Lucifer : I swear, I won't !

I smiled truly, wholeheartedly for him ... because of him. Our proximity used to excite me always but today I was calm like a gentle wave of the ocean. I swallowed cautiously, he noticed that I was thirsty and told me.

Lucifer : I'll bring some water for you.

My tiny palms were still on his chest again enfolded my arms around his neck, I became way more clingy as I pressed whole my body against him resulting in me leaving no space between our bodies. There were mere centimeters between our lips, I bet if I weren't thirsty I would have devoured his lips. While giving him a small pout, I informed him in a pretty childish tone. 

Nandz : I'm tired of you running away from me all the time.

He just couldn't suppress his adorable chuckle and responded a little strictly.

Lucifer : Just look at you all dehydrated, drink some and get ready for the mess.

I smirked and asked him at which he arched one of his eyebrows and counter questioned me.

Nandz : What if I don't ?

Lucifer : Wait, did you get hit on your head or something ?

I casually answered but spat back as soon as I figured out his sarcasm.

Nandz : Yes but ... hey, like you're the one to talk, okay !

I turned my head to see the table which was behind me beside the bed.

Lucifer : Nandz ...

Half angry half annoyed, he growled and I was sounding equally kind.

Nandz : PATIENCE DEVIL PATIENCE ...

Unwillingly, I detangled my arms around him and slowly leaned back. I lifted my determined palm towards the direction and concentrated in my mind to bring the glass towards me. Eventually, Lucifer saw my ability the transparent glass acted according to my will, it just left its spot and was floating in the mid-air until it reached me. When it was near me, I instantly grabbed it. Lucifer was surprised for a brief moment but then I saw how proud he was knowing it. I drank half of the glass water and suddenly realized heck I was freaking thirsty. 

Nandz : You want some ?

Screw the decorum, I pressed the rim of the glass on his lips and tilted the glass a little to that he could drink. Without thinking much he drank the leftover water, damn he was thirsty too.

Nandz : Better ?

He nodded and gave a satisfactory smile, I kept the glass the same way using my power. After I was done flexing my strength he enquired while locking our eyes again. DAMN, TODAY EYES WERE PLAYING ON THEIR OWN ... INSANE ME AND CRAZY HIM. 

Lucifer : Don't you feel, I'll make you vulnerable if you will reveal all your powers in front of me ?

**#FLASHBACK {Chapter 14}**

\------------------------------

_Nandz : Don't you feel, I'll make you vulnerable if you will reveal all your powers in front of me ?_

_I questioned him but I expected him not to answer it but he said._

_Lucifer : No !_

\------------------------------

Our memory played in my eyes, as usual, I grinned and mockingly kissed the tip of his nose.

Nandz : No !

The door flew open with a bang but we didn't startle at all and someone casually entered, it was Gaze the newcomer rather my one-sided lover. 

Gaze : Hey there Nandzie ...

Gaze and his voice were like a cool pleasant wind soothing all my concern, that's what I always used to feel when he was around. 

Nandz : Gaze !

While shifting my eyes from the carmine red eyes towards the amber ones, I merrily responded.

Gaze : F*ck, you guys are not done yet !

His statement and I took that into consideration and realized that I was still sitting on Lucifer's lap exposing my curves and his arms snaked all around the frame of my body. I instantly bounced from Lucifer's embrace and he reluctantly let me detach our bodies. I sat back on the bed and tossed his t-shirt towards him. His signature smirk while wearing his clothes ... not now Lucifer, don't give me freaking feels in front of Gaze, I thought. Oh hell, how flustered I got, with such proximity revelation. From the door, he walked towards my bed and stood in front of me. His eyes were fixed on the tattoo as he praised the beauty of it while in the intention to touch it.

Gaze : Ah, this is mesmerizingly blissful.

Nandz : Gaze !

I nearly yelled and adjusted my robe almost immediately covering all my cleavage. Lucifer's anger hit me hard with its almighty strength and I bet Gaze also felt it. I got frightened because of the Demon Prince, immediately the bearer of the amber eyes covered up saying.

Gaze : F*ck, indecent right !

Gaze exhaled in dismay and while squinting my mildly cold eyes at him sincerely replied.

Nandz : A Little bit.

Gaze scoffed and I joined the laughter too, cutting through the gratifying atmosphere his broken voice came shuddering me.

Gaze : Nandz ...

His tone clearly conveyed how terrified he was, his stare undoubtedly portrayed his emotions. I was certain Lucifer felt it too, Gaze' sentiments were strong and hell impactful. He was about to lose his composure as he was leading towards his breakdown only then I called him.

Nandz : Hey, come here.

I welcomed him for a hug, without a delay of one heartbeat he sat on the bed and clasped his arms around my waist kind of roughly. In bewilderment I still found my sanity to return hug as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I threw a glance at Lucifer who was visibly displeased but Gaze was important to me, it was necessary for him to understand that my time and love are distributed among all not only one person can claim me. I tenderly cooed in the newcomer's ear, who in return tightened his grip around me. 

Nandz : Mr. Surprise got scared, huh !?

He just hummed in response and snuggled closer to me, if Lucifer would have been the same person whom I met the first time Gaze till now you might have been dead for sure. The fact that the Demon Prince was enduring this in silence was because of me.

Gaze : Hmm ...

I let him take his time to calm down, after holding onto each other like that for several minutes Gaze pulled away from me then took my hands in his and purely asked.

Gaze : How are you ?

I averted my eyes from him towards Lucifer then my eyes were back on him as I plainly uttered.

Nandz : Touched the grave and came back.

Now, his amber eyes and my ice-cold ones were googling at each other. He spoke and my apology came spontaneously.

Gaze : You scared everyone, Nandz.

Nandz : Sorry.

He closed his eyes and thought for a minute before talking about my demon friend.

Gaze : Because of your absence, your ginger hair is gone mad.

I knew that already, I was certainly waiting for Adi to act aggressively as a punishment for me being incautious again. Not only one demon's life was going to affect, but there were also other immortals too including a seadragon of course.

Nandz : Geralt and Fyr ?

I questioned the newcomer regarding the old demon professor and my seadragon at which his information was horrifying for me.

Gaze : They haven't eaten anything the moment you signed your death warrant.

They haven't eaten till now, heck how long was I unconscious and Lucifer too with me. I left the amber eyes just to met the penetrating carmine red ones which were kinda seething with rage witnessing the closeness. Ignoring his temper, I genuinely questioned the Demon Prince.

Nandz : Hell, how long we have been here Lucifer ?

Lucifer : Eight decades !

He shouted and so did I at his answer.

Nandz : WHAT !?

Disappointed at Lucifer's reply, Gaze retorted back at him and informed me.

Gaze : Do you want her to die due to heart-attack Lucifer ?

He spat back at the Demon Prince neglecting the fact that he was not supposed to behave that way in front of the higher-ranked demons especially to the future monarch of hell.

Gaze : No Nandz, eight days.

I gritted my teeth while staring daggers at Lucifer who just tore his eyes off me and was gazing at nothing. Only then one thing I registered that Gaze called me Nandzie. Only one person in the three realms called me by that sobriquet.

Nandz : " Nandzie ! "

As soon as I figured that out I questioned Gaze while holding his palms even more firmly, I forced him to look at me.

Nandz : When did you meet Kei ? Did you go to Earth ? 

He made an approving sound while nodding.

Gaze : Uh huh ! 

Quite a dumb series of questions indeed.

Nandz : What were you doing there ?

Gaze : Assignment, what else, silly.

He said while bumping his index finger on my nose. 

Nandz : How is she, my roomie ... the other piece of my heart ?

I inquired and he counter questioned me.

Gaze : How is she supposed to be ?

I grew damn sad, I fought not to cry at that moment of time and succeed too but the melancholy wasn't hidden from both the men.

Gaze : Hey Nandzie, don't make such a face that all the f*cking weird things are happening with you only.

He said jokingly but I tried to turn him down.

Nandz : Not funny, Gaze.

The newcomer sensed my tormenting pain before me {well, his god damn immortal gift} and purposely moved my attention towards something else.

Gaze : Jezz, forget it I brought something for you, a gift. Well, it can't be framed as in the present category because it's your personal thing I'm just giving it back to you. But for that first close your eyes.

I cocked one of my eyebrows at his request noticing that he just rolled his eyes and rudely commanded.

Gaze : For once can't you obey.

Our banter and I agreed in the end.

Nandz : I'm not Rebel for name's sake.

Gaze : Don't ruin the fun, freak.

Nandz : Uhm ... okay.

Gaze freed his palms from my hands and moved away, I felt his energy going away from me. But, after few seconds it was back the intensity increased and he again sat next to me. 

Gaze : Now.

He said only to them I opened my eyes to see he brought my guitar back from Earth, from our flat where I and Kei used to live. The reality now only she lives there, when I was returning back to my father after the graduation ceremony Kei asked me to give this guitar to her as my memory so that she could cherish it forever and within a split of a second I agreed.

Nandz : Shepha, my guitar.

I hugged it tightly, joyfully then kept it on my lap and was touching the strings carefully.

Gaze : You're happy ?

He questioned while giving me a side hug and while shaking my head in approval I said.

Nandz : Very ! Thank you so much, Gaze.

Gaze : My pleasure.

Lucifer caught Gaze' passionate look towards me and turned the attention towards him.

Lucifer : NandzieWalker !

He exclaimed while caressing the name over the body of the guitar.

Nandz : Oh this, first it was Nandz Walker but she ... with her artistic skills f*cked it as usual and matter of fact is I love it more this way.

I cleared a bemused Lucifer's thoughts regarding the name. But one thing flashed in my head and I asked the newcomer.

Nandz : By the way, how you convinced Kei ?

Gaze : That she can't keep this with her any longer I'll take it away from her.

Gaze clarified but I made a statement regarding my friend at which the amber-eyed person sarcastically spoke.

Nandz : If you weren't an immortal she would have ripped off your head for touching it.

Gaze : You and your wild friends !

Nandz : Friends !

I exclaimed while holding my head as I kept the guitar on the bed away from me.

Nandz : How am I gonna face them !?

Adi : Impudently !

It was Adi who replied, as he was standing at the threshold of the door. I saw him, he was stepping towards me, I felt his flaming energy, he was freaking irked. Well, he was having all the right to be rather he had that authority over me. 

Nandz : Adi ...

I barely managed to utter his name as I earned a solid tight slap from him right on my face, shocking everyone including me.

Nandz : Aaooo ...

I grunted in agony and that was the last straw, Lucifer pressed his jaw harder, stood up, and grabbed him by his collar all set to tear him into pieces.

Nandz : Lucifer leave him !

I hopped out too from the bed, my vain attempt to push Lucifer away from Adi as I screamed again startling everyone present in the room.

Nandz : I said leave his collar right now.

Lucifer slowly unclenched his fists as I moved between them completely disconnecting them both. Surprisingly, Adi grabbed the collar of my robe. I held Lucifer's wrist and made him stop from hurting my demon friend.

Adi : Who the f*ck you think you are ?

Adi was pouring all his vexation out and ain't gonna lie I was sure glad that he was doing so. 

Adi : Stop living in a god damn freaking mirage that you're a f*cking miracle who can do every wrong right.

He increased his pressure, I was just imagining that if it weren't my clothes my neck instead ... what if my neck would have been in his hands he would have crushed it damn easily he was that out of his mind.

Adi : You think you're allowed to leave me just like that. I'm not going to lose anyone else now. YOU GET IT, DEVIL GIRL !

He called me that when we first met, that's when all my terrified maneuver slipped as I left Lucifer's hand to hold my ears to beg pardon.

Nandz : I'm sorry, Adi ... believe me I really am ...

My culpability was getting an upper hand over me quickly I felt Gaze gradually controlling rather than decreasing that feeling and I shouted at him for such an act without permission.

Nandz : Gaze stop it, I'm guilty you can't do anything and I want you to do nothing, YOU GET IT ?

Without paying attention to anyone, Adi acted as if only we two were there in the room. The demon's words word hard like a sharp sword cutting my very soul at the verge of bleeding. 

Adi : Why you gotta be reckless all the time, Nandz ?

He barked with his almighty vocals and in spite of that, I remained soft while apologizing.

Nandz : I'm sorry.

Adi : Do you even know how dangerous it was ?

He kept glaring at me and my icy blue eyes were taking in all the anger coming from the forest green eyes yet another apology.

Nandz : I'm sorry.

Adi : I'll slap you again stop this, Nandz.

He roared again but this time my apology was accompanied by an affectionate sentence.

Nandz : I'm sorry and I love you.

All the aggression in his posture just faded and he left my collar and pulled me in a hug. He squeezed me in a powerful embrace as I left my ears too and hugged him in return while I was rubbing his back in endearment.

Adi : Rebel ...

Nandz : Ginger hair ...

We whispered each other's nickname and stood there in tranquillity. We quietly recoiled as tenderly ran the back of his palm where he just struck me and kindly asked.

Adi : Does it hurt ?

I answered his question while wrinkling up my nose in a girlish way.

Nandz : A little ...

Immediately, I felt the pain it was sharp and strong. 

Nandz : Ahhh ... a lot ...

Gaze while arbitrarily settling himself on the bed, I warned him.

Nandz : Gaze, I'll hit you hard if you'll keep doing that.

Gaze : Nandzie ...

Nandz : It's Nandz for you.

I crawled onto the bed next to him and twisted his ear, it was hurting but that jerk just giggled and reacted.

Gaze : But, I like Nandzie more ... besides you miss Kei equally so let me be your roomie.

Nandz : Ugh ... you guys are just unbearable each one of you.

I declared with a pout while crossing the arms over my chest, at such a cute comeback all three men uttered the same word in unison.

Lucifer : Liar.

Adi : Liar.

Gaze : Liar.

Nandz : Huh !?

All three of them were stunned but not more than me, LOL. Everyone sat on the only bed, me at one corner near the headboard, Gaze beside me, Adi in front of me, and Lucifer behind him. These three jerks were cocking at me thoughtfully as silence fell in a room once the laughter subsided to put everyone's thoughts together I asked Adi while replied me honestly.

Nandz : Where is Mimi, Andy, and Dino ?

Adi : Mimi and Andy got classes to attend and Dino is on a mission as you two were busy pretending to be dead.

His sardonic words were for few minutes as he took my palm and interlocked our fingers and kindly guided me.

Adi : You freshen up and meet Geralt before going for the trial, I have got something to do.

Nandz : Where are you going ?

I interrogated as he unlaced our fingers and stood up next to me.

Adi : Just do as I say, Rebel.

He affectionately ran his fingers through my hair but his words and the roughness in it didn't change.

Nandz : Okay, ginger hair.

I was bound to listen, without leaving my hair he turned his head towards Lucifer and asked him regarding his medical condition at which the demon prince sincerely replied.

Adi : Lucifer are you okay ?

Lucifer : Yes, I'm fine.

Adi tried to smile and so did Lucifer, they instantly broke the eye contact as we heard a female's voice.

Angel Doc : You guys are not doing party here, leave everyone I need to examine them both.

Without letting the Angel Doctor's presence affect Adi's love, he bent and kissed my temple before leaving. 

Adi : Bye Rebel, see you soon.

I nodded after that Gaze gave me a side hug and nuzzled over my cheek while saying.

Gaze : Take care Nandzie, bye.

Before slipping out of the room both the men gave a bearly noticeable nod to Lucifer, who responded at their gesture in the same way. The doctor was watching the scenario while standing near the door but now she came and stood in front of Lucifer. She placed her palm on his shoulder at which he tremored and roared ominously.

Lucifer : I'm fine look after her.

Ignoring his threat, she just made him shut his big mouth. Whoa, quite unusual was she the same person whom I scared like hell now stood here like a rock. This world was insane and so the people living here.

Angel Doc : Should I call your father so that you're obliged to obey my commands ?

Lucifer : Fine.

He uttered while gritting his teeth that was enough for her. I watch both of them in astonishment as well as in a little amusement. After analyzing Lucifer, she left his shoulder and announced.

Angel Doc : Good as new.

Now, she came near me and repeated the process but before analyzing me her sarcastic statement came.

Angel Doc : See, now you'll not destroy anything right.

Instantly, I remembered my awful act.

**#FLASHBACK {Chapter 21}**

****

\------------------------------

_Nandz : Anything happened to him I will destroy everything, you get it ?_

\------------------------------

But, I was going to be a demon so screw the damn formality as I shamelessly spoke.

Nandz : I don't regret a thing.

Angel Doc : I expected that.

Nandz : Listen Doc !

Angel Doc : No you listen, healer, let doctors do their job you concentrate on your powers rather than attempting suicide okay.

Our heated conversation but she won.

Angel Doc : I genuinely hope you understood everything cause I don't want to include Seraphim Rebecca here

Nandz : Yes.

Angel Doc : Good.

She examined me and declared I was perfectly fine now. After that we left the chamber together, we mean me and Lucifer. He walked with me towards my dorm, everyone was busy with their lectures and quite a time was passed since the chaos happened but now it would heat up again. We stood in front of the door, I was thinking should I tell him about that Gaze loves me, that we met before in the mortal world, we went on a so-called blind date. I gathered some courage but my eyes were shut tight as I spoke.

Nandz : Lucifer, Gaze ...

Lucifer : Loves you !

Dismayed, I opened my eyes. I threw an upset look at him then turned towards the door, I inserted the key and twisted the doorknob. A sudden blow of wind and he was gone leaving a confused me behind.

Nandz : Lucifer, not fair ... so not done.

I changed my clothes, as I wore red velvet full-length sleeveless jumpsuit and left our room, next destination Geralt's office. I flew in directly from the window and sat on the only wooden table legs crossed over one another. While he was sitting on his chair pale, tortured, his forearm over his head as it was resting on the top rail of the chair.

Nandz : You don't look good, Geru.

He heard my voice and lifted his hand to see ... to make sure it was me.

Geralt : Nandz ...

He stood up and hugged me. Geralt hurled himself into my arms, nearly knocking me off my balance and I embraced him damn tightly. He ran his hands up and down with pure security and I patted his back reassuring him.

Nandz : You abandoned food for what for me ... was that any form of prayer to Shepha ?

Geralt : You talk too much, kiddo.

Nandz : I know that, Oldie.

His grip became more firm as I sniggered and responded.

Nandz : Ouch you'll break my bones.

He recoiled, took my palm in his while stoking the upper part of it with his thumb while his other hand cupped my face as the two pair of ice-cold eyes were staring intensely at each other. 

Geralt : I thought I lost a reason for living again.

I smiled, his statement felt like I was having a high fever and he just kept an ice bag over my burning forehead, it was that peaceful.

Nandz : Now, I'm wondering how protective will you be for me from now on.

Geralt : Beyond your expectations.

Geralt, no breaking rules for me if somehow I reached a situation to save you, I would be dead that's too much for me, I CAN'T LOSE YOU, I NEVER WILL.

Nandz : Oldie !

Geralt : Kiddo !

Nandz : There are certain rules.

I made him realize and he just roared back shutting me up.

Geralt : And you don't give a damn about it huh !?

Nandz : Sorry.

I begged his pardon but he was not in the mood rather he was disappointed as despite him warning me innumerous times I did what I wanted, was that the main reason for his anguish.

Geralt : What if I don't accept your sorry this time ?

Nandz : I'll be having no reason of living then.

He questioned coldly and so was my reply.

Geralt : Stop playing !

Nandz : Stop punishing !

That irked him for sure, but we both knew what we felt for each other. Watching him like this torturing himself was painful and all because of me. While this emotional heart-to-heart chat, I completely forgot that I brought an apple for him.

Nandz : Here, eat this open your mouth.

The apple was already cut in four equal quarters as I brought it near his lips, his lips curled into a smile before eating the fruit sincerely. After satisfying a little bit of his hunger, I took a promise from him that he'll never do this again and he had to promise me rather I compelled him to do so. Quite an unpleasant matter conversation, the TRIAL.

Nandz : God damn this bloody trial.

I said it disgustingly at which he assured me.

Geralt : Don't worry I have got this under control but ...

He stopped breaking the sentence in the middle.

Nandz : But ?

Geralt : Nothing !

He covered up but I was stubborn enough. I was still sitting at his table and he standing in front of me. I grabbed his cloak and forced him to answer.

Nandz : What is it, Geralt ?

Geralt : Rebecca and Satan will also be there, Nandz.

I grinned and guaranteed him.

Nandz : Your kiddo is smart as hell, I'll handle it.

Was I convincing him or myself, I was questioning myself in my mind and he sensed the lack of confidence in it. Geralt took his hands off him reached towards his shelf then opened it. I saw it was a black piece of cloth. He came back where he was standing earlier and passed on to me.

Nandz : Don't you think my fashion sense is good ?

I questioned him but his answer was reasonable quite a cold atmosphere.

Geralt : It is but not suitable for the weather.

When I unfolded, it was a beautiful pitch-black knee-length shrug much like his but more girlish, yeah no belts kinda surprising. I wore it, damn it was warm and so fury and soft.

Geralt : Perfect fit.

He grasped the collar of the cloak and adjusted it, I was looking perfectly formal and ready for the trail.

Nandz : It's magnificent !

I complimented his choice, it was like he specially made it for me ... Only Geralt and Shepha knew the truth TBH. Before leaving his office, he reassured and that was enough for me to run into the battle. 

Geralt : I'm not gonna be there but will show up if things turn ugly.

I gave him another bone-breaking hug and left from where I came through the window, damn this was an adverse effect of being with Lucifer. While walking towards the great tower, I was certainly thinking about this thing what was up for me now ? The Archangel knew me not only as of the daughter of Seraphim Rebecca but also as one of the best Unclaimed ones, that respect for me was shown in his eyes. When he opened the giant door for me to enter while bowing his head and I reacted in equal form. While standing in front of the trail room, I closed my eyes and tried to reach the Demon Prince as I whispered his name underneath my breath.

Nandz : Lucifer ...

A hot rush of warm energy engulfed my senses as he interlocked the fingers of one of our hands.

**Lucifer : Well, we're into this creepy thing and not on the opposite side. Do you understand ?**

Nandz : Lucy ...

I was trying to overcome my fear and Lucifer came because Mysterious Protectors also need one single person whom they trust and rely on blindly. For me that was Lucifer, he has always been the one. He tightened his grip and asked again more sternly.

Lucifer : Do you understand ?

What was he trying to say, Lucifer no riddles please not now but I figured it out when he intentionally pierced his carmine red eyes into my icy blue ones.

**Nandz : " Not on opposite sides ... that means WE ARE TOGETHER DAMN IT. "**

My eyes and lips were wide open as I was surprised, shocked, happy, relieved, and whatnot, so damn overwhelming emotions all of a sudden but he didn't let me absorb the information rather a revelation. He saw that in my eyes, everything, and felt every single bit of it, his smile widened as he placed a soft kiss on the back of my palm which was in his strong hand. I was on the verge of losing my composure all my strength was about to cry just then he vigorously opened the door. LIGHTNING BRIGHTNESS !!!

**“That moment I lost the world, and gained the universe,” indeed that was the case ... damn NOT A CASE THAT WAS LOVE, OUR LOVE, PURE RARE LOVE.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/H_MND4y0BaA (Writer's suggestion : Play this in Background while reading) This video doesn't belong to me [ORIGINAL CREDIT : Arijit Singh - Jo Tum Na Ho | Full Song | Love Aaj Kal | Jo Tum Na Ho Toh Hum Nahi | Trippy Music]
> 
> Thank you so much Fam, ✨ for showering your immense love on my last chapter.
> 
> Do leave your thoughts in the comments section if you guys get enough time, I personally love reading the response of my readers. 😃🍁
> 
> Keep loving and I'll keep writing, thank you to each one of you for taking out your precious time from your busy schedule to read it. I'm really grateful. 🙌🏽✨🍁
> 
> Your Kudos 🖤 means the world to me. 😊🍁


	24. Heart connection is superior to blood one !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful scene between Lucifer and Nandz, aww these adorbs are love. 😍🍁 Readers, you guys know ... who is Zeus ? 🧐 Someone unexpected was there on the trail. Adi, Nandz' all-time savior. Huge, this nasty creature will get what he deserves. "EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED," even from the characters. Unpleasant chat of mother and daughter. Meeting with Archdemon Scar. In the greed of owning immense power, nothing matters not even own blood ... not just in the case of Demons but in Angels also. So, basically an avalanche of scenes and emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, finally, my Examinations are over. I'm done with this semester and free for one week, without studies 😌 damn it feels so good. 😂 Okay, so, here the chapter I started writing but because my brother's wedding day clashed so I couldn't work on narration and details, hence today I got time to complete it. 😍 Enjoy my lovely readers, will be eagerly waiting for your responses. 
> 
> Oh, yes, one more request I couldn't find a suitable song for any situation/scene ... so, suggestions are wholeheartedly welcomed. 🤗🔥
> 
> ~ Your Nandz 😁🍁

**LOCATION : THINKING TREE**

**TIME : AFTERNOON**

I was sitting on the branch of the thinking tree ... legs hung down, and the only job I could do at that moment was to think. As I was holding my Katana, gently stroking the groove of the blade with the help of my slender fingers certainly pondering about Son of Satan and today's morning scenario.

Nandz : Lucy ...

I barely whispered.

Nandz : I want you here right now.

And the thought process began.

Nandz : " I really hope you're still alive, Lucifer. Satan, the King of Hell, why he treats his son as if Lucifer is his dog, an animal. My soul flinches even when a stray animal gets hurt and here ... you ... my ... "

I didn't know, out of anger or disgust or pain, I shut my eyes close tight, fighting back my tears.

Nandz : " Mother and he are no different from each other, but she never harmed me physically. I literally don't think Satan feels anything for Lucifer other than a medium to take his frustration out. "

My train of thoughts immediately stopped when I heard his voice, the only voice which was hypnotizing and intoxicating at the same time. It was obviously Lucifer, I tiredly opened my eyes to meet his attentive carmine red ones.

Lucifer : What a shame, not practicing just holding it, Unclaimed !?

I attached my Katana to my immortal body as a result it disappeared. He sat next to me in the same position, only then I noticed the swollen eye, cheekbone, the slit on his lips, the scratch on his jawline. I literally didn't know how he was enduring this miserable agony in silence.

Nandz : Lucifer ...

I uttered, as I hooked my hand on his neck and the other found its way to cup and caress the torn, tortured skin.

Lucifer : Aao, careful !

I spoke regretfully, my voice clearly conveyed how dejected I felt.

Nandz : This is all because of me, being with me will give you nothing but injuries and that too not only on your body but also on your pristine soul.

While intensely gazing at each other, he spoke some remarkable words in a mocking tone.

Lucifer : And being with me is the worst thing that ever happened to you.

Within a split of a second, I sensed that he wanted to make me feel better as the tears finally found their way down my cheeks.

Nandz : No, Lucy, don't say that, please.

He quickly got down to work kinda bring me out of the jungle of sorrowful thoughts, as he purposely diverted my attention towards the least attention required thing.

Lucifer : Nandz, you should have sat on some firm branch rather than this untrusted one. 

He started to speak, while softly brushing off the tears with his slightly enlarged fingers. HELL, THIS SATAN IS A REAL EVIL.

Lucifer : If by any chance we fall, not a single bone will remain in its place.

He laughed as he framed the sentence, but I could tell that how painful it was for him still stupidly I asked him while holding one of his palm in mine with pure security. 

Nandz : Does it hurt, Lucifer ? " Hell, what am I saying, of course, it does ! "

I gently touched his knuckles in response he assured me saying.

Lucifer : It'll heal fast, don't worry.

I pressed the back of his palm on my forehead, I started to concentrate and he refused to get the treatment.

Lucifer : Nandz, don't !

I was stubborn to defy him, the Son of Satan, the Demon Prince.

Nandz : Shut up !

He disconnected the forehead-hand contact, then instantly cupped my face and burned his blazing eyes into mine.

Lucifer : Time heals all wounds, it will regenerate quickly. Some injuries run too deep for the healing.

I was slowly understanding the meaning of his wise words as he maintained a firm, informative and plain pitch of voice.

Lucifer : The worst wounds, the deadliest of them, aren't the ones people see on the outside. They're the ones that make us bleed internally.

I placed my palm on his neck and pulled him in to plant a soft lingering kiss on his lips as I was trying my level best to convince him.

Nandz : Let me heal you first then will continue this chit-chat.

He raised his voice leaving no space for argument.

Lucifer : I said 'NO,' just listen to me once and do as you're told.

My eyes were pleading, he read it what was I feeling at that instant of time and responded now perfectly calm.

Nandz : " You're bleeding in front of me, only you and Shepha knows whether the bones are broken or not. Why you don't want me to heal you ? "

Lucifer : Because, this is what I want ... I want to feel it, the agony is a reminder that father hates me.

The warm look of him and a hot wave washed all over my body.

Lucifer : " Just be with me. "

I forced him to tilt his head as my slightly moist lips touched his frowned forehead.

Nandz : I'm with you, no matter what !

I just threw my arms around his torso and hugged him tightly yet carefully. He held my waist firmly yet delicately while breathing in my hair as I was listening to my favorite music - HIS HEARTBEAT. We got used to each other's energies at such a level where after close proximity it was hard to distinguish between mine and Lucifer's. After inhaling the inebriating warmth, Lucifer noticed the color change on the bend of the wing as he asked while he detangled our bodies but keeping me close enough not to lose the skin contact.

Lucifer : What were you doing in the Unclaimed reads section ?

Without hiding my astonishment, I questioned him.

Nandz : How did you even know that ?

Lucifer : This patch {pitch black in color which I didn't notice until Lucifer mentioned} on your wing is the sign that you're connected to the earth and it's kinda library card too. 

Nandz : Well, now that's confusing.

Completely puzzled me admitted as the Google Lucifer started to explain the meaning and its importance.

Lucifer : That means if the librarian touch here, particularly in this part of your wing, the person will know which book you took and when.

Nandz : Why you don't have one ?

Lucifer : Exclusively for Unclaimed ones.

I just rolled my eyes at his taunt, but honestly, a faint smile did appear on my face because of him, for him. 

Nandz : After that chaos, I wanted some time to clear my head alone, thought a book will be the best remedy. So, after the trial, I went straight to Hell's library and this section was shining brightly that attracted me hence I stepped into that section.

I turned to grab the book which I kept on the branch before adoring my Katana.

Nandz : " Damn Nandz, this is a half-truth, I went to hell in search of you, to check whether ... but soon was compelled to go back to the academy as they found me fooling around the restricted surroundings. "

I opened the book and was tenderly turning the old fragile pages, Lucifer kept his hand on my shoulder as he leaned forward and rested his chin on the other side. My heartbeat quickened as his slightly trimmed beard pleasantly scratched the flesh over my jawline and some part of my neck. 

Nandz : I know Lucifer you're a nerd as well, you might have read this but have you ever felt it.

After clearing my throat to give away the sudden hoarseness, I continued in a composed voice.

Nandz : According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves.

I exclaimed the name questioningly, I was genuinely unaware about who was that, there came the Demon Prince's Wikipedia mind to clear my doubts.

Nandz : Zeus !?

Lucifer : Zeus is the god of the sky, lightning, and thunder in Ancient Greek religion and legends, and ruler of all the gods on Mount Olympus. Zeus is the sixth child of Cronos and Rhea, king and queen of the Titans.

Affectionately brushing my cheek against him in admiration I spoke.

Nandz : You ate all the library or what ? You almost know everything.

Lucifer : Not everything, but most of it.

I placed my hand on his other cheek nearly forgetting about the bruises as he twitched reminding me. 

Lucifer : You wanna talk about the morning matter ?

He took the book and kept it aside then held one of my hands and interlocked our fingers as I rested my head on his stiff shoulder, my other hand was snaked around his bicep. Instantly, that horrible mess flickered in the darkness.

**#FLASHBACK**

\----------------------------------------

**LOCATION : TRAIL IN THE TOWER**

**TIME : MORNING**

Lucifer disengaged our fingers and hastily moved away from me, that's when I heard the Principal's stern yet concerned voice.

Seraph Crowley : We were waiting for you. How are you feeling my child ? 

I replied sincerely as I stood in front of him 'cause Crowley was a nice man, I always knew that.

Nandz : Much better, thank you.

Seraph Crowley : What about you Lucifer ?

The angel's pure question and the demon's sarcastic reply, quite normal okay.

Lucifer : Stubborn and impudent as usual.

Seraph Crowley : I expected that.

Seraph Crowley, I, and Lucifer were now standing as if we were three corners of the Bermuda triangle all set to ruin the calm with the tornado.

Seraph Crowley : So, you two are here to explain what happened in the forbidden garden. What were you two doing there despite knowing it's not allowed to visit that dangerous misty place.

Now, he clearly sounded disappointed and angry, as he folded his arms before continuing his words.

Seraph Crowley : Before that meet the people who'll take part in the judgment. I as the Principal of the school, Misselina, Archdemon Scar, Mammon and two more people will join later.

I know those two people were Satan and Mother, Geralt already told me that. No need for this suspense session, Sir. But, another thing was scaring me the most - ARCHDEMON SCAR.

Nandz : " This is not good, Scar please don't take your revenge here on Lucifer. NOT NOW ! "

As I got distracted because of Scar's presence, Crowley cleared his throat and brought my attention back to him.

Seraph Crowley : So, who is gonna start first the narration of the whole scenario ?

Only then the massive door flew open wide and the demon who entered was Adi. He held Huge - the Unclaimed with the nape of his neck and threw him on the floor.

Adi : Here, this bastard !

Huge : What the- 

The Unclaimed stood up brushing his clothes off and Crowley roared at the ginger hair at which the demon stated coldly and went out of sight.

Seraph Crowley : Such impudence !

Adi : I'm not sorry for bringing the whole and sole reason for this mess.

Huge : This witch ...

He barked while glaring at me, sick of his attitude I spat back.

Nandz : You know my first instinct is to punch you right on your face, but you know what you're not worth my touch even in the form of insult.

Huge : You maniac ...

He jabbed his finger at me and defensively I crossed the arms around my chest, chin up high to mock him.

Nandz : Certainly looks like you're breaking norms in that category.

Seraph Crowley : Enough of this quarrel and explain.

The Principal silenced us before the argument could settle, Huge exposed.

Huge : These two feel for each other and only Shepha knows how many times they violated the Law of segregation f*cking BRAZENLY.

I looked at Lucifer, on his face his signature smirk was there but the arch of his eyebrow told me what was I supposed to do, PLAY ALONG.

Nandz : Lucifer, like seriously, I'd rather die than living with this arrogant freak.

Lucifer : Sleeping with an Unclaimed is not really my thing at all trust me.

Nandz : You think I have something for him, ugh ... just look at him all impossible creature.

Lucifer : And you worthless Unclaimed just get on nerves every single time I lay my eyes on you.

Nandz : Oh, is that so, boor ? 

Lucifer : Yes, it is, silly.

Huge laughed wickedly, damn this man would definitely have it from me, either I would break his bones or his crazy head.

Huge : What are you guys trying to prove ? Is this bickering enough for everyone to agree ? Matter of fact is you saved him risking your immortal life, brought him here Shepha knows how ? 'Killed the one who harmed my love' that was in your head. What was Lucifer doing there, searching for you to apologize ?

I scoffed which irked the fellow Unclaimed even more.

Huge : Are you gone completely mad ? I didn't joke !

He raised his voice and towered me with his height but I didn't move.

Nandz : I'm literally laughing at the mirage that you created, I would have saved anyone that's what angels do. Even I have a thing for a seadragon, you think I'll let an immortal die in front of me despite the fact that I'm a healer.

Lucifer added.

Lucifer : Such a shame that I got a helping hand from an unworthy unclaimed but nevermind. An apology from me, stop daydreaming, get some help from the doctors. Let me clear your misunderstanding, brat. I didn't go there by myself or because of your influence. I was attracted by the Spider's spell, I have encountered that creature twice and I can certainly say that his power increased in all these centuries by devouring immortals. I was already drained because of the mission and that conjuration was damn strong. 

Lucifer threw a glance at me and I understood as I accepted saying.

Nandz : Lucifer, I never thought I'd ever agree with you on a single topic but yes that attraction was strong. I was with Fyr in the forest, I don't know how I eventually stopped in front of the mist.

Huge was flaring with anger, our plan worked effortlessly.

Huge : Just look at these manipulative liars. Your Demon brought me here with his powers and you say you don't feel for them.

I smirked and quickly cleared the matter.

Nandz : Rascal, I have a roommate demon what else do you expect. I do hang around with demons I'm comfortable with them more.

Huge : You're contradicting your own words good for nothing bitch.

I somehow got irritated, it was too much for me to handle as I revealed.

Nandz : Huge, for real, why are you doing this all ? Oh, this is your revenge right.

Lucifer : What revenge ?

Lucifer inquired, his concern gently hit me, I felt it as I disclosed my past rather very first encounter with Huge, of course, an unpleasant one.

Nandz : Huge, you did my character assassination, now seems like it's my turn to do the same.

I turned towards Seraph Crowley and started to describe all the details.

Nandz : Before being unconscious for the past several days, I stopped Huge from molesting an Unclaimed. 

Huge : She agreed all by herself.

He screamed and I matched his level of voice.

Nandz : She was screaming 'NO,' Huge, and when a girl says NO that means No, you better understand and respect that. At the moment, he didn't ... so, I purposely intervened. Hence, resulting him to hold a grudge against me.

Huge : Enough ! 

I cocked my eyebrow while sneering at him.

Nandz : Why, does TRUTH hurts ?

Seraph Crowley : Everything will be clear, Scar verify their words.

FREAKING HELL, NOW WHAT ? I saw it, Archdemon Scar stood up from his wooden chair and stood in front of Lucifer. He assessed him for several minutes and did the same with me. Finally, he gave his words.

Archdemon Scar : Each and every word of Nandz is correct, she is not lying. They didn't break the Law of Segregation and she saved him because the power inside her eventually breakthrough.

Crowley, I respect you but the wrong question at the wrong time to the wrong person.

Seraph Crowley : What is your judgment, Scar ? That spider is directly related to you and I know your verdict will be impartial.

That's when Scar spoke leaving us all amazed.

Archdemon Scar : Killing that creature was a courageous act and I request the council to reward her with Bravery Award.

Nandz : What ?

Lucifer : Would you mind not screaming, Unclaimed !

Nandz : You just can't shut your mouth right.

Our word war was pretty, I found it hell cute. Archdemon Scar came to Huge and while lowering the finger with his hand roared ominously.

Archdemon Scar : Huge, you made a huge mistake.

The professor from the corner of his eyes was telling something that I immediately figured out.

Archdemon Scar : Nandz, you certainly know what are your authorities.

Nandz : " Oh the punishment, I can. The deep cuts got healed overtime but that one act - "

Nandz : Severe his right hand.

I stated it coldly, sending chills to everyone present in the room but everyone was obliged. The professor asked the same to Lucifer and he was way harsher.

Archdemon Scar : Lucifer ?

Lucifer : Break his spine.

Huge screamed.

Huge : Are you guys out of your mind ?

Listening to everything, the Principal's last words were honestly not satisfactory.

Seraph Crowley : Alright, the council will discuss and finalize what punishment needs to be given.

Satan : Just send him to hell and the conversation is over.

Satan entered with Counselor Rondent and the Principal gave his verdict.

Seraph Crowley : We'll figure that out. Nandz, you wait for your reward, and Lucifer you're free to go.

Satan : There is nothing to figure out, do as I say. 

Satan yelled then tucked the hands in his pockets and with a disappointed look ordered his demon.

Satan : Son, it would be kind enough of you to follow me.

Lucifer : Yes, father ! 

Satan moved out and so did Lucifer followed by Mammon and Counselor Rondent who was holding Huge with the nape of his neck {dragging him along}, before leaving the Demon Prince's assuring blink was enough for me to be in my senses but the anxiety did hit me hard.

Nandz : " Is he going to beat him, because an Unclaimed helped him to live ? "

While Misselina was preparing for my so-called reward ... award or whatever. I was busy worrying about Lucifer in the corner somewhere in the room.

Archdemon Scar : He is Satan, King of Hell, how can you even expect mercy from him ?

Nandz : He is father as well.

I stated in a barely audible voice, but the professor heard it and reacted.

Archdemon Scar : That's what increases his power and authority over him.

Archdemon Scar was somewhat hesitant, his shift in energy, was kind of unstable as I questioned him.

Nandz : Sir, what is it, are you okay ?

While scratching his temples he requested me and without a delay of one heartbeat, I agreed then expressed my gratitude.

Archdemon Scar : If you get time, meet me in the office today evening ?

Nandz : Yes, of course, I will. Professor Scar, thank you.

He nodded and left, Misselina called me she was holding an engraving like thing, I understood that it was some sort of tattoo.

Nandz : What is this tattoo like ?

I sat in front of her on the couch.

Misselina : An initial letter you want to imprint on your body ?

The angel professor asked me while holding my wrist that's when mother entered, yeah late after everything got over.

Nandz : L !

Mother's burning eyes were at me, oh hell that woman was exasperated just then I covered up saying.

Nandz : L for Lorenzo, that's my father's name, Lorenzo Walker.

Nandz : Mom, you don't remember him, do you ?

I mocked at mother.

Mother Rebecca : After you're done, you're coming with me.

Nandz : I'm not obliged to obey you, mom.

In return, she squeezed my shoulder painfully and left.

Mother Rebecca : The Seraphim is commanding you, finish this and follow me.

Disheartened I looked at the angel professor who understood the bleeding in my soul.

Nandz : Misselina, I sincerely thought I was talking to my mother but I was dangerously mistaken, she is godlike, argh !

I left the chamber when I was done, I was on the stairs that's where mother caught me and took me aside in some old not very welcoming balcony.

Mother Rebecca : Stay away from Demons, maintain a safe distance from Geralt and Lucifer.

Nandz : Why do you even think that I will ever listen to you ?

I freed myself from her grip.

Mother Rebecca : Don't you dare play childish tricks on me ?

Mom roared it was unpleasant than the actual chaos that happened mere moments ago.

Nandz : I am not a child anymore to play games and all, but it sure looks like you are a damn player.

I shielded myself from a furious mother or higher-ranked angel or whatever.

Mother Rebecca : Don't force me to be rough with you.

She held the same inked wrist, it was aching and mom knew it still ... 

Nandz : You were never soft with me, seraphim.

I jerked my hand back and sarcastically spoke.

Nandz : Sometimes I feel, mother do you still care about me and father ?

She was stone-faced, WHY ? What happened to her, is she even my mother then why this ? We were silent for a while, then I broke it uttering.

Nandz : Mom, it's been twenty years !

Mother Rebecca : For you !

Nandz : For you !

Mother Rebecca : Loud and clear, Nandz, loud and clear !

Nandz : Two centuries !

Mother Rebecca : Good !

The manipulative vibe hit me as I instantly bounced back from her.

Nandz : Mom, you're an angel remember ? A higher ranked one close to Shepha but you and your deeds are much like demons.

Did she even know about me and Lucifer ? WELL, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT IT. 

Mother Rebecca : Ending up with a demon, won't do anything good to you.

It was time to show her, she will not treat me the way she please damn it.

Nandz : So, that's why you let Adimiron Winchesto die ?

I was her daughter, not a machine, who possess feelings on and off button.

Nandz : That's the difference, Mom, you let your love die in front of you. I'm not that strong, I killed the one who tortured my man.

I cautiously slid the cloak then tucked the hands in my pockets of the jumpsuit, while in a plain stone pitch I addressed.

Nandz : We're not the same mother, you and I are completely different personalities.

Mother Rebecca : Nandz ... Enough !

She yelled back at me.

Nandz : If your blame game is over, I'd like to leave. I'm not fully recovered still my freaking brain is hammering inside my skull and you're increasing my agony so better we just pretend that we're nothing to each other anymore. Because I'm not a thing whom you'll claim and use for your benefit.

I stood in the entrance of the balcony then glared at her over my shoulder. 

Nandz : Ah, yes, you'll never be bothered because of me, I promise. 

Before leaving the balcony, I admitted proudly while gently touching my tattoo.

Nandz : You wanna know a secret, L for Lucifer, not Lorenzo ! My lover not my father.

\----------------------------------------

Lucifer kissed my knuckles and brought me back to reality. 

Lucifer : This past reliving session and see ... regeneration on point.

He said it, damn cutie, this stone heart started to melt for me. 

Nandz : Aww Lucy, you're such a sweetheart.

I lifted my head from his shoulder and kissed his cheek affectionately, damn his smile I can literally do anything to keep it on his face forever.

Lucifer : Despite, me refusing, you still managed to heal me slowly.

I held his chin to take a closer look as I accepted admiring the fact.

Nandz : There you go, good as new.

His eyes expressed his thankfulness for the silent treatment at which I simply explained.

Nandz : I think we all have or should have one person at least that makes us feel like we are never alone. For me, that's you. " Let me be the one for you as well, please Lucifer. "

Lucifer : Today I saw, a scope of hope in shattered dreams when you stood with me to face.

What's this regret and guilt, my heart broke into pieces when I saw Scarlett and Lilett. I cupped his face in my hands and pressed my forehead against his and tenderly I tried to reduce his heart-wrenching feelings.

Nandz : Always remember Lucy, the set life in front of you is far more important than the life behind you.

He just knew how to change the mood rather than the saddened atmosphere as he spoke.

Lucifer : Now, I'm a fresh piece, need to complete all the piled-up Assignments, before we go to earth.

OH DAMN, 24 HOURS ON EARTH !!!

Nandz : Hell, few time is left for father's birthday, I just forgot and you know what, everyone was nice to me all the professors didn't burden me with anything. They said enjoy this 24 hours then get back here forever leaving all your earthy feelings down there.

Lucifer was about to move away but I kept him in place stubbornly, at which he just laughed gracefully.

Nandz : Lucy ... I became way more clingy because of you. I really don't want you to leave and I'm sounding freaking childish, SHEPHA !

Before leaving Lucifer kissed me on the cheek, he was in the air flying when I called him.

Nandz : Hey !

Lucifer : What ?

His god damn signature smirk, SHEPHA, WHAT YOU THOUGHT BEFORE CREATING THIS FREAKING HELL MAN ? I laughed at my own question.

Nandz : Nothing, just wanted to take another look at you. Now, leave before I change my mind.

I grabbed the book and was murmuring.

Nandz : Whoa, Nandz, evening with Scar, I'm like what changed his mind ? Why did he even take my side ? He is the same person who was not at all happy with the fact that I killed Spidy and wanted me to finish Lucifer and Geralt.

**ANOTHER M E S S ... ✌🏽**

Nandz : Let's see, what else is up for me.

There comes peace of my heart, Gaze the painkiller. The Unclaimed was standing on the grassy ground near the tree.

Gaze : Deal with me first, Nandzie.

Nandz : Gaze, right on time, you know-

Gaze : Come down, let's go for a walk.

Gaze' voice was unusually serious, unlike him. I hopped from the branch and softly landed. We flew from the cliff then landed near the gazebo, as the academy was few steps away from it. We started our journey using our feet, but I was worried about Gaze because he was off his nature. 

Nandz : Gaze, is something bothering you ? 

Gaze : Why ?

I'm literally afraid of this seriousness, especially from him.

Nandz : In the morning, you were all cheerful, and now seems like someone snatched your reason for living, you're that pale.

He frowned them tried his level best to give me a small smile but all attempts in vain. That was the last straw, I grasped his arm and made him stop then questioned him impatiently.

Nandz : Gaze, come on, speak up, what is wrong ?

Gaze : I chose to become a demon, today. In the final session, when Fencio gave me a choice, I ... I ...

I pulled him in a hug and satisfactorily said.

Nandz : That's a piece of great news, I'm really really really happy for you. Hey Dumbo, it's good news and you're all turned off. 

Gaze : Now, we're not the same.

He was unresponsive, he didn't answer my hug with the same endearment.

Nandz : Huh ?

He pulled away from me, leaving me all confused.

Gaze : Not in the same class, our lecture timings will be different, you and I will not be able to spend time together. 

I took a step towards him in order to take his hand in mine but he took a step back.

Nandz : Hey, we'll make up for everything. You're saying as if this is your forever Goodbye. You're not allowed to leave me okay.

Gaze : And what authority do you have over me ?

That struck me hard than I ever expected, as the tears ... no not now, a breakdown was going to be worse.

Nandz : Gaze, please ... I don't want to lose you.

My voice broke as I uttered, Gaze found his composure again steady, calm yet serious.

Gaze : You have to let me go and I'll have to do the same thing. I don't know, what the demon inside me will do if I'll keep witnessing your closeness with Lucifer ?

That shattered me, but I confessed what I felt for Lucifer.

Nandz : I love him, Gaze. I can't breathe without him, my heart will stop beating, he's my everything.

Gaze : I know that, Nandz. You said it infinite times but the thing is, it will be good if we keep a distance between us. It will help your relationship to grow and will force me to erase my feelings.

He sounded irritated and hurt at the same time, but I placed my hand on his chest feeling his accelerated heartbeat.

Nandz : Feelings cannot be erased, Gaze. 

Gaze : Nandz please, I still want to own you, have all of you. I want you to be mine, I literally want to snatch you from him but you will die without him, I know. Even if I want to I can't do that.

His voice broke, I heard nothing but immense affliction.

**Nandz : Gaze, are you leaving me ?**

I asked him again making sure was it a NIGHTMARE, but his stern answer cleared my misunderstanding.

Gaze : That's even better for both of us.

Finally, I cried, screw the surrounding damn it, it's not a joke to lose a guy, a friend, the purest soul like him. His composure slipped, he cupped my face in his hands. His amber eyes were conveying his exact emotions, how much this was hurting him, what I meant to him, his love ... EVERYTHING.

Gaze : Hey, Nandzie, listen to me, no matter where you are or what you are doing or who are you with I will always honestly, truly, completely ... LOVE YOU.

What am I supposed to do, LOSE HIM JUST LIKE THAT ? Without thinking much, I grabbed him by the collar of his denim jacket and merged my lips into his. IT WAS MY APOLOGY, DARLING. HONEY, YOU'RE THE BEST, BUT I'M NOT THE ONE FOR YOU. At first, he was surprised as hell, but he soon realized that what was I doing. He responded gracefully, those lips met mine and the surrounding exploded into shards of molten light. His hands slid down, as his grip tightened across my shoulders, pulling me into him, pressing himself against me more. His hungry mouth melded into mine like nothing else. The tip of his tongue brushed my lips, insisted, and I opened to let him in, welcomed the urgent thrusting that sent a wildfire of searing flames racing through my body. A wave of darkness washed over me and I shuddered and pushed him away. But, the fear of losing him scared me as I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest.

Gaze : Okay, shush, shush, calm down, hush !

One of his hands was caressing my back and the other my hair, soothing my anxiety. It was like someone ripped my heart off my ribcage, it was that tormenting. 

Nandz : I'm so sorry, Gaze. 

My voice caught in my throat as I apologized. Gaze held the nape of my neck and forced my teary icy blue eyes to look at him as he kissed my forehead.

Gaze : That wasn't necessary, but thank you, this will definitely keep me alive. Time to leave, Nandzie. I love you my darling, goodbye.

He framed the heart tearing words and flew in the sky as he jerked away from me forcefully.

Nandz : Gaze ...

I sobbed again while watching him fly above my head.

Gaze : And yes, don't be a cry baby. BE THE MONSTER OF YOUR DESTINY, NANDZIE ... SLAY HARD ALWAYS.

He said that and disappeared in the air, god damn that speed. I pulled my hair disgustingly, self-hatred feeling. WHAT THE HELL, WHY ? I came back into my room and just slammed on my bed shedding tears. I didn't realize my body was begging for rest as I drifted off to sleep. After a while, I woke up still alone in the room. A shower helped me to calm down a little bit, then I left for the meeting with Archdemon Scar. 

**LOCATION : ARCHDEMON SCAR'S OFFICE**

**TIME : EVENING**

I knocked on the door, but no response. I cautiously stepped inside the office, it was almost the same as Geralt just minor changes in color and all. There was a big dome-shaped window, I stood in front of it hand crossed over my chest as the moonlight was kissing my skin. The only person in my head was Gaze, ain't gonna lie, that's when I heard the professor's voice behind me.

Archdemon Scar : Some pain has no relief, it can only be sealed. You can grasp the wound to feel the scar unhealed.

Nandz : It's worse than internal bleeding.

Without turning, I vocalized a harsh truth, he stood next to me, his hands behind his back.

Archdemon Scar : In my own opinion, be considerate, not everyone is going to understand your situation without living as you.

For the first time, I looked straight into his honey brown eyes oh my those were actually mesmerizingly beautiful and I smiled sadly.

Archdemon Scar : What scares you the most ?

Nandz : Losing someone I love.

His question was genuine and so was my answer.

Archdemon Scar : You can't be my Scarlett ! 

Nandz : I know, I'm Nandz, I cannot be anyone else whether it be your own daughter.

Scar was never so opened up before me, I wonder WHY ?

Archdemon Scar : Why do you even feel for me, because I don't give a damn about you ?

Nandz : I know that as well, Professor Scar. But, your grief hurts me like hell. Whenever I look at you, the face of my father comes in front of me when I saw him torn, all shattered, tormenting in the pain of losing his only daughter.

Nandz : May I ask you something, Sir ?

I turned my body towards him, now that I stood face to face in front of him. Our conversation flowed like a clear stream of a river.

Nandz : You took our side in spite of hating Lucifer and me being nothing but a loud unpleasant messy unclaimed.

Archdemon Scar : When you killed that spider the only thing in your head was an image of my wife and daughter. Before that, I heard your conversation with Geralt.

Nandz : But, I didn't- " Yeah, ENERGY MASTERS. "

The level of my voice was low and kind.

Nandz : Sir, I can't be your daughter I will never be able to take her place nor I want to do that. But, please try to live, try to forgive, the guilt of not saving his reason of living is already killing him. 

Matter of fact, that how much Geralt's pain affected me stunned his big brother.

Nandz : If keeping you away from self-loathing is the only way to reduce his pain then I'll do that without a question.

Archdemon Scar : You love Geralt ?

I gave him a small smile-a real one.

Nandz : I do, more than anything or anyone else.

I purposefully diverted his attention towards the topic of our meeting.

Nandz : You wanted to talk rather than discuss something ? Let's get started.

He refused and I agreed which surprised him even more.

Archdemon Scar : Some other day, your energy is draining you're not capable of handling the matter right now.

Nandz : Okay.

Archdemon Scar : STRANGE, no argument, Rebel ?

**Nandz : Geralt says, ' Do as my brother commands, whether it's the order to kill me do that without thinking.' I will always obey you, Sir.**

His bewildered energy hit me, but his sharp words and my equally sincere statement.

Archdemon Scar : What if I broke your trust ?

Nandz : Then not a single immortal will believe in their Dads.

Archdemon Scar : Just one last question ?

He questioned and I gave my consent.

Nandz : Yes, Sir, go ahead.

His question was CRUEL, but I didn't know what I felt and how that answer came from my lips.

Archdemon Scar : What if Geralt told you to kill your mother will you do that ?

Nandz : Yes, I trust and love him more than my own mother. HEART CONNECTION IS SUPERIOR TO BLOOD ONE.

A complete cut off from his energy, hell and I couldn't question him that was the worse part.

Archdemon Scar : You can leave now, will meet in the class.

I nodded and before leaving I expressed how grateful I was because of his today's approach towards me and the whole situation.

Nandz : Thank you for everything, Sir. 

I left his office with a good vibe, Scar was definitely a nice man and I would at least try to bring him back to life that's the only thing that would make Geralt happy. I was walking in the corridor towards my room but thought to give mother a visit and apologize for today's impudence.

Nandz : " Today's behavior was rude, mother didn't deserve that, Nandz. You just can't snap back at mother, it's not good rather against your morals. "

I stood behind the door of my mother's office, taming my energy because I wasn't sure whether to meet her or not, that's when I heard.

Mother Rebecca : She will not be a demon, I'll make sure of that.

Archangel Yore : But, she is drawn towards that side more.

Mother Rebecca : Seraphim's daughter will not become a demon, is that clear ?

STUBBORN ENOUGH, which I got from her.

Archangel Yore : Yes, but what if she ...

Mother Rebecca : If there is the slightest possibility then ... Do what you're told to do !

Archangel Yore : I beg your pardon but this is insane, killing your own daughter.

My legs gave up, is she out of her mind ? Or am I going mad and certainly hallucinating things.

Mother Rebecca : If my daughter chooses to become a demon, she has given me no choice.

I kicked the door with my almighty strength, it banged on the wall, crack appeared on both the surfaces. Mother was dismayed and so was Archangel Yore but unquestionably not more than me.

Nandz : Oh, so you ... Mother, you know what does that mean, Mother ?

My voice was plain ice cold as I flew inside and stood in front of her. I was towering all over her aggressively.

Nandz : Listen, you blind arrogant heartless woman, I will be a demon in front of your eyes and you won't be able to do anything.

She tried to manipulate my will, but with my immortal power, I held the vase and threw it on the wall, all the pieces shattered on the marble floor.

Nandz : You forget that you ever had a daughter and I'll live with that fact that my mother is still dead.

I sharply flew out of her office and yelled back at her, when she still stood stone-faced at the door. When I came across the fact that my own mother without any hesitation was ready to finish my immortal life just to be the Ultimate Superior in the Angelic hierarchy, my hatred towards her magnified. I flew into my room and locked the door. I had mixed emotions but the most dominant was ANGER. I wasn't able to find an outlet for my rage but as soon as I found one... I tore the whole room into pieces.

**"THE LOVE SURVIVED THE STORM TO SEE THE RAINBOW TOGETHER," indeed that was the case regarding Lucifer and Nandz.**

**"JUST BECAUSE, I'M NOT FOREVER BY YOUR SIDE DOESN'T MEAN THAT'S NOT PRECISELY WHERE I WANT TO BE," indeed that was the case regarding Gaze and Nandz.**

**"IT WAS PRIDE AND POSITION THAT CHANGED A MOTHER ANGEL INTO A MONSTER DEVIL," that was the matter with Mother Rebecca.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, Fam, ✨ for showering your immense love on my last chapter. ✌🏽 Do leave your thoughts in the comments section if you guys get enough time, I personally love reading the response of my readers. 😃🍁 Keep loving and I'll keep writing, thank you to each one of you for taking out your precious time from your busy schedule to read it. I'm really grateful. 🙌🏽✨🍁
> 
> Your Kudos 🖤 means the world to me. 😊🍁


	25. Prefer silence over noise !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FACE REVEAL OF ARCHDEMON SCAR !!! 🔥🔥🔥
> 
> Someone else overheard the conversation between Mother Rebecca and Archangel Yore, who was him, find out on your own. 😁 In rage, everyone loses their senses and so did Nandz, but she is surrounded by a bunch of amazing people who won't let anything happen to her no matter what. Lucifer, Adi, Mimi, Gaze, and Nandz in one frame. LUCIFER'S ASSIGNMENT IN DETAIL, the person related to Nandz was his Assignment, WHO ? Courtyard scene ... Scar advised something ! 😈 Demon gang rocks, burning mom like a pro. 😂 Nandz is with her Lucifer, do whatever you want, angel-faced. The character play is gonna be interesting. 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome you all to enjoy the roller coaster driven by emotions ? The most important thing, for the first time I wrote LUCIFER'S POV too, so pardon me if I committed any sort of mistakes. A lot of resembling pictures are attached and I tried something new, ENJOY READING !!!
> 
> ~ NANDZ 🍁😍

**LOCATION : MOTHER'S OFFICE**

**TIME : EVENING**

**NANDZ'S POV**

After receiving my unexpected harsh response, my mother was silently staring at the vase that I broke a mere moments ago before leaving her office hot-headed. Archangel Yore and Mom both were quiet for a while. The Seraphim's attention was caught by the angel that stood beside her, hands joined together as if praying but his tone was begging.

Archangel Yore : Don't do this, won't be good, she is your daughter.

_[Addressing Mother Rebecca as Mom.]_

Mom : I don't care !

Came her ice-cold reply as if I meant nothing to her, not her own flesh of blood.

Archangel Yore : She is always surrounded by demons.

Mom : Do as you are told !

She ominously roared, the look on archangel's face completely expressed that not fulfilling her order would end badly for him, HOW BAD ... AT WHAT EXTENT, ONLY SHEPHA, MOM, AND YORE KNOW. Archangel Yore bowed his head to Mom, she nodded in return. Yore turned on his heels and left her office, before taking off in the sky, he whispered underneath his breath which he thought only he heard but was sorely mistaken, there was someone else, a demon nearby.

Archangel Yore : Shepha, why am I tortured this way ? ANGELS DON'T SIN, DO THEY ?

The man, who was on his way to his office after taking his last lecture of the schedule abruptly stopped on the stairs taming his energy surely, silently, quietly witnessing this unpleasant encounter. Scar, the higher ranked demon was close enough to listen her troublesome views.

Mom : She is my daughter, I own her. No one else has rights over her, especially not any demons.

**ARTWORK CREDIT : @mari_x_art [Instagram]**

Archdemon Scar : "This woman has got nothing to do than increasing other's problems."

She walked towards the window while crossing her arms, she expressed her vexation regarding two specific demons.

Mom : Two major problems, Lucifer and Geralt.

Despite Scar wanting to kill Lucifer and Geralt out of anger but somebody else ... the thought of harming them somewhat irked him, his fingers clenched into fists and his jaw pressed harder conveying his growing exasperation.

Mom : It's easy to tackle Lucifer, short-tempered silly prey but him ... that cold, composed, collected mind. Need to be cautious.

She was mildly smirking as if considering her victory over Lucifer, but Geralt, he was complicated.

Mom : She will not become a demon, and that's final.

Her final statement after listening to her, Scar instantly left that place back to his office.

********

**LOCATION : IN OUR {NANDZ AND MIMI'S} DORM**

**TIME : EVENING**

LOUD UNPLEASANT NOISE ...

The heart-wrenching thoughts, CAN REALLY MOTHER KILL HER OWN KID ? The rage was involuntarily coming out of me, it was uncontrollable that scared me for the first time. I was tearing the room into pieces, the glasses, vases ... my immortal power was beyond control, in anger everyone loses all their senses and so did I. A raspberry-like energy engulfed me, alarming to recognize that it was Mimi behind the door, who was worried about me.

Mimi : Hey Nandz, it's me. Open the door.

In spite of being a lioness, anything related to me used to bother her. The shattered glass pieces all around the room, the mess that I created, the unmanageable state of mind, energy, and powers. I maintained the pitch of voice, it was strained, forced even.

Nandz : Uhm ... Mimi, just give me some time.

Mimi : Let me see you, I haven't seen you for one week.

Oh my demon girl, is that so ? Once I'm done with this crap, I'm gonna embrace you hard.

Mimi : I couldn't visit you, I swore to Shepha, I'll see you when you'll be back.

Something started to burn, inside me, it almost felt like the dream or vision, whatever becoming reality.

Nandz : Mi ... Mimi ...

My voice broke as I called her name. Adi, the ginger hair sensed the anxious situation.

Adi : "Something is wrong."

It practically felt that my whole body was set on fire, it was that painful.

Nandz : "Hell ... what's this thing ? TAME IT, NANDZ, TAME IT, DAMN IT !"

Sometimes energy could be freaking scary.

The nicknames ... beautiful and blissful way of addressing each other but when it is mixed with anxiety and concern, it sounds way more different and difficult too.

Adi : Rebel !?

The words caught in my throat as I barely managed to stammer.

Nandz : I ... I am okay, I ... I will ... will be alright.

Again with more love, care and worry.

Adi : Nandz !?

The temperature was increasing constantly, I convinced myself mentally that I'm gonna burn right here in place or even worse a dangerous blast.

Nandz : "If they'll be with me near me right now, I may ... I will hurt them."

Adi smelled the fiery scent, which increased his discomfort as he spoke to the demon girl next to him.

Adi : She is lying, I ... I can smell it.  
Despite the chaos of emotions inside her, the most dominant is anger and she is feeling dejected. WHY ? WHAT HAPPENED ?

Nandz : "I won't let anything happen to anyone !" Please ... please guys, I ... I need ... need some time, ALONE.

I screamed the last word, it was surprising for me also.

Lucifer : Being ALONE can never be a solution to any misery, Unclaimed.

Lucifer landed softly on the marble floor, it was so tender that I didn't realize it was the demon Prince's landing.

Nandz : "Lu-Luci-Lucifer !"

His voice was stern, but I shouted with all my strength, was trying my level best to keep my lovely demons away from the horrible, vulnerable me.

Lucifer : Unclaimed !?

Nandz : Get lost everyone !

Lucifer banged his fist on the door, it vibrated like hell.

Lucifer : Don't be hell stubborn, Nandz ! Open the damn door. Don't force me to be hard on you, you know that I don't like it.

Lucifer demanded.

Nandz : "Lucifer, why you gotta be a monster all the time ? I can't let you guys in."

It was woeful, I was pathetic.

Nandz : Ahhh ...

It was the last straw, the demon Prince kicked the door. It flew open, he saw me pale, tortured, scared, awful. Without paying attention to the room, he stepped inside as his eyes never left my face.

Lucifer : Nandz, hell this !

He bawled hard, physically startling me as I commanded because the glasses were so sharp and strong that it could cut through the sole of his shoes.

Nandz : Damn you - FLY !

He soared up at certain height, was flying in my direction but I warned him way roughly than I ever expected.

Nandz : Stay away from me !

I too left the tiled floor and took off then was slowly flapping my wings just enough to maintain a safe distance from Lucifer.

Nandz : I don't- I don't wanna hu-hurt any ... any of you.

He stated plainly while decreasing the space between us in the air.

Lucifer : Hurting us when you are in pain is an act of weakness, better understand that and keep it in mind always.

Nandz : Lucifer, your words ... are not helping ... at all.

While apprising I didn't agnize by that time Lucifer came very close to me.

Nandz : Ahh ...

He held his hand out to reach me but I barked back at him moving a little more away from him.

Lucifer : Let me-

Nandz : NO ! It's blazing, it's hurting, stay where you are !

Until then Adi and Mimi also came inside the room, were flying near the door.

Adi : Lucifer ?

The ginger hair called the demon Prince as if asking the solution for this problem sensing that he sincerely answered.

Lucifer : I know the solution, but I won't be able to do anything if she don't let me.

The only person who came to my mind was the newcomer, the Unclaimed who was a demon now.

Nandz : Gaze, call Gaze !

The Satan's son murmured.

Lucifer : I don't want to- but you've given me no choice.

He embraced me tightly, mercilessly, brutally, it was almost a bone-breaking hug, yes still at an altitude our bodies collided.

Nandz : No, Luci-, I will- ahh ...

One of his hand gripped my shoulder and the other snaked around my waist, his soft lips touched my earlobe as his hot breath and body were doing the same thing, BURNING ME. He spoke something in the old demonic language that was unfamiliar to me, yet I knew that I have heard it before maybe from Geralt.

\----------------------------------------

_Geralt : Prefer silence over noise, prefer peace over war._

\----------------------------------------

The old demon professor's words were ringing in my ears. I was panting but his long deep breath was sending different level of warmth, it was unusual rather it strong and powerful. It was as if Lucifer was moving away the stormy clouds to bring back a bright sunny day.

Lucifer : What broke your soul ? AT SUCH EXTENT !? "Hug me, silly."

I uncertainly tried to hug him back, but I was sincerely afraid of leaving any burning marks on his skin 'cause literally it was feeling like that I could, my hands could burn down anything if they come in contact.

Nandz : "I want to, but I don't wanna harm you."

The thoughts were running in my head that's when his hand left my hip and grasped my hair. He pulled my head back and burned his carmine red eyes into my icy blue ones.

Lucifer : Cry the tears before the burden gets too heavy.

His tone was calm, low, collected. I bet, Mimi and Adi were also taken aback by such a move.

Nandz : No !

Lucifer : Do it !

His plea was so pure, his intentions were crystal clear. Was it not hurting him ? It was not, certainly looks like. I surrendered to his words, gesture and act as I dared to hug him. I fought that blazing thing inside me, whatever Lucifer uttered in old demonic language did help me to overcome this situation. Finally, I CRIED, I never ever regretted being dead but today looking at Mom I felt, why am I even here to see that Mom is all set to finish me ?

Nandz : "I never thought, crying could be the solution to settle this wildfire."

They were all silent, the only thing that was audible was my sobbing that too hard one though. My face buried in the crook of his neck, soft, gentle strokes of his hands over my back and head. My palms clutching the fabric of his black shirt behind his back. After few time, Lucifer pulled away from me slightly so that he could look at me.

Nandz : A fake smile is favored over a tear-stained face.

He wiped the tears off my face, as I spoke sounding defeated.

Lucifer : I don't ! Not in front of me, Nandz.

Came his reply, he held my chin with his fingers and read what happened, damn bloody scanner.

Nandz : You can read my mind, but can't solve my heart's complexities.

I simply framed, after he was done, he spat as if it tasted like venom.

Lucifer : This woman-

Lucifer was about to clean the mess but I didn't let him do the same thing that he did in Adi's room. I was feeling a little bit okay, so using my power I influenced all the scattered mess and directed it into the dustbin. Mimi was shocked but Adi was kinda admiring. Our feet touched the floor, exhausted I sat on the floor, my back hit the wall lazily, legs stretched out, Lucifer followed my lead and did the same. Mimi and Adi knelt and hugged me forcefully, I let them squeeze me, pure endearment was shown in their act. That's when someone entered, it was Gaze - the demon.

Without even looking at Gaze, Lucifer roared at the fellow demon.

Lucifer : Where have you been ?

Ignoring his rough question, Gaze too hugged me the same way just like the other demons present in the room.

Gaze : She doesn't need me when she has you.

Was it a start to a quarrel, because surely I was not ready for it.

Nandz : Knock it off, guys, please I ... I beg you.

Lucifer called all three demons with his two fingers, he showed them the encounter with mother. Mimi and Gaze were silent but Adi's forest-green eyes instantly were locked with my icy blue ones.

Adi : "My father disowned me, for being in a relationship with a boy that to an angel. I kept making an issue of my misery, looking at you it feels nothing. A mother wanting to finish her own daughter is the WORST NIGHTMARE."

Adi : Why you gotta be a Rebel always ?

Adi asked and Gaze turned his head towards me too.

Gaze : Nandzie ...

I fought back my tears as I sounded frightened.

Nandz : Adi, I'm trying ... I'm making an effort to survive in this immortal world but things just keep on hitting me and my morals. I fear, one day, my enduring capacity will give up and ...

Came the demon girl's a clear cut warning.

Mimi : Stop, before I slap you.

I tried to give her a small smile because of the way she said it, the authority she has over me.

Nandz : Adi already did in the morning, aao and it still hurts.

I cupped that cheek where Adi struck this morning. Adi turned towards Lucifer, the demon prince's look fully explained that we need to left ALONE. Adi took the other two fellow demons in his room.

Adi : You rest, we'll be around.

The tone and the conversation was over, no chance for any argument.

*********

All the three demons were walking in the corridor, Adi and Gaze were having a word war.

Adi : She is not in the mood right now, Gaze. Let's give her some time, she will manage her rage.

The ginger hair spoke, his tone was hard and sharp.

Gaze : So, what do you expect from her to always endure the pain in silence, huh ? Can't you see, Adi, she is hiding her pain behind her anger. She is hell pro in that case. She always does that and ends up breaking herself even more.

Gaze finally admitted, he knew me enough that irked Adi as a result he snapped back at him.

Adi : Do you think you know her better than me, then you are sorely mistaken ?

Gaze : Adi, let me-

Gaze was trying to convince Adi but he just cut his sentence off in the middle.

Adi : Let me what ? Disturb her mind again so that she ends up, taking her own life.

DROP DEAD SILENCE.

*********

The train of thoughts stopped at the station of overthinking. Until then Lucifer was a little away from me in the room, now shifted from his place and sat beside me slightly brushing his shoulder against mine radiating his warmth again.

Nandz : "The knot will take years to untie."

Lucifer : You lost yourself in rage, quite a pathetic human trait.

Cutting through the silence, he said it while gritting his teeth. Screw my rage, his was stronger and was hitting me hard as I spat back.

Nandz : I am an immortal if remembered.

Lucifer : Looks like you forgot that !

He roared while arching one of his eyebrows. I slammed the back of my head on the wall, then closed my eyes, yea, nothing normal was left in my life as I spoke somewhat sarcastically.

Nandz : How ironic ... my mom hates you, your dad hates me.

Lucifer : My father hates me as well.

He declared, at which he gained my attention.

Nandz : Sadly, I have to admit the same. Seems like Mom will certainly announce a war against me if I joined demons.

A warm, firm, tight side hug came from him, I gave in to his sincere gesture. His lips pressed against my forehead with pure assurance.

Lucifer : "I will fight beside you until death."

Nandz : "Your death would end my life."

I just let his love sink inside the flesh of my skin.

Nandz : You just know ...

I started saying while nuzzling against his neck.

Nandz : How to deal with me when I'm all screwed or vulnerable, HOW ?

Something strange in terms of energy hit me as I questioned him while slightly pulling away from him.

Nandz : Hey, what's the matter ?

Lucifer : What ?

He sounded defensive, whoa Lucy calm down.

Nandz : This unusual shift in energy, what is that you're hiding ?

Hell, this demon prince and his protection mechanism.

Lucifer : I'm not hiding anything !

I sighed then shook my head and reframed my question because I was not in the mood of displeasing Lucifer.

Nandz : Okay, okay, let me frame it this way, what is that you're unable to share ? What is stopping you ?

Lucifer : Nothing ...

Nandz : Lucifer, I trust you BLINDLY, can I expect the same from you ?

I uttered softly compelling him to obey me.

Lucifer : You've got terrible character, Nandz !

He said irritatingly but eventually surrendered as he shuddered and continued.

Lucifer : Alright, I had an Assignment, Nandz !

My full concentration was set on him, his words, his gaze. His arm was still around my shoulder, my palm as if having its own mind was feeling the soft fabric of the black shirt over his abs.

Lucifer : I had a choice to compel a man to commit suicide or not ...

His pitch of voice was uncommonly low. I raised my eyebrows in shock.

Nandz : Who was that man, Lucifer ?

He took a long pause as if reconsidering his decision to tell me or not as my caressing stopped. I gave him a stern look, I bet, Lucifer also knew, I silently hoped that please don't take the name of my father but it turned unlikely.

Lucifer : Mr. Lorenzo Walker, your father !

I suddenly grabbed him by his collar and pulled him towards me. I couldn't believe that he was still calm but I lost my sanity again.

Nandz : If you lay your finger on my father, I will finish you ...

I was hell furious.

Lucifer : Is that so ?

He grinned in admiration that irked me even more, resulting in me grasping his collar even harder and pulling him even closer leaving no space between our bodies.

Lucifer : You can destroy me because I gave you that authority, that power over me. Do you understand, Nandz ?

His fingers painfully dug inside my skin bringing me back to reality. His voice was cold as he stated the fact, I immediately released his collar. After listening to his words, I tore my eyes off him just for him not to see again the broken me. He held my chin with his fingers and turned my gaze back on him.

Lucifer : Do you really thought that I could hurt your father ?

He was waiting for my verbal answer, without waiting for a moment while panting I said.

Nandz : No, Luci ... I ... Lucifer I'm sorry.

I wrapped my arms around his waist then buried my face in the curve of his neck.

Lucifer : I like, annoying you, but I can't ... I can't hurt you, Nandz. "For the first time, I went against my Demonic Teachings ..."

I raised my head to look at him, he saw me like that when we met dad last time. His thumb brushed the lone tear and the demon prince calmly said.

Lucifer : He was not in his senses, Nandz. Your anxiety would have ended badly for your father. When we met Mr. Walker after your Exam, I understood that your father matters you the most, more than your own life, but if you will break here, he won't be able to stand strong there.

Nandz : Huh ?

I made a confused sound, my eyebrows frowned but he resumed.

Lucifer : This happens in exceptional cases, I have read it somewhere in ancient books. IT SEEMS LIKE DESPITE YOU BEING A HALF DEAD, YOUR SOUL IS STILL CONNECTED TO YOUR FATHER, A MORTAL.

I let his words sink inside my head.

Nandz : And you compelled him to ?

My grip tightened around him.

Lucifer : Not to punish himself for his daughter's death.

Nandz : Why ?

I exhaled heavily in relaxation.

Lucifer : Because, I knew if I would have manipulated your father to kill himself, you would have finished yourself too. "The fact that I did it, would have tortured you like nothing else." All the members in the Walker Family are weak at heart yet so damn stubborn.

I tried my level best to give him an affectionate smile, Lucifer sensed it and smiled back broadly.

Lucifer : I met him, Nandz ! You know, how I introduced myself to him ?

Nandz : By saying that you are my BOYFRIEND.

He chuckled, his god damn demonic smirk.

Lucifer : Hey Unclaimed, you know me so well.

I rolled my eyes at his mocking tone and statement then he continued.

Lucifer : And yes, you're right I said that I'm your boyfriend.

Nandz : Did he believe that ?

I asked him with full of curiosity in my voice.

Lucifer : I compelled him to believe me.

Oh damn, why I keep forgetting that you're godlike.

Nandz : Then ?

Lucifer : Then what, I created a comfort zone where he cried his heart out.

Nandz : What did he say, Lucifer ?

Lucifer : Nandz ...

He drawled my name, I pressed my whole body harder against him, then said.

Nandz : Lucifer, please in detail ...

🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁

**LUCIFER'S ASSIGNMENT**

**LOCATION : LAWN**

**TIME : EVENING**

**LUCIFER'S POV**

_{Father Lorenzo Walker is Dad}_

I pushed the gate and entered the lawn area. My gaze certainly stopped on the yellow roses, her favorite color or what, I caught myself thinking. My attention was grabbed by an old man who asked in an extremely polite way.

Dad : Hello, gentleman. Looking for someone ?

I replied honestly.

Lucifer : Yes, Sir.

The old man squinted his eyes at me as if taking a mental note of certain things.

Dad : You ... Your eyes, I ... I have seen it before, they seem familiar.

Screw it, cover up Lucifer, he seems a smart man.

Lucifer : I came here for the first time, Mr. Walker.

The man asked with wide-open eyes, his astonishment wasn't hidden from me.

Dad : You ... you know, who am I ?

Her dad interpreted on his own.

Dad : "Ahh, this son might have seen the nameplate before entering."

It's time Lucifer, say it, the voice inside me screamed.

Lucifer : I have heard a lot about you from Nandz.

I bet, he was shocked after listening to the name of his daughter that came out of my mouth.

Dad : "Nandz !?" And your name is ?

I'd expect such inquiry session, let's play fair as I managed to lie. I held out my hand, he thought for a microsecond then responded to my gesture.

Lucifer : Nice to meet you, Mr. Walker. My name is Einar Eriksen.

We talked in the lawn area.

Lucifer : We've known each other for the last three years.

The man's frown deepened as he questioned.

Dad : Just known ?

I eventually answered, a freaking half-lie.

Lucifer : We've been in a relationship for the past three years.

Dad : And ?

'And ?' Is he asking about the physical relationship ?

Lucifer : And nothing else, she always used to say, 'Einar, you know, whenever father will see you, he will certainly compare your vibe with me and feel safe after scrutinizing, just like I do.'

The way I framed it somewhat relaxed him, I saw it in his chocolate brown eyes.

Dad : Quite a bold warrior you are, you justify your name.

Did I just impress him ? He welcomed me inside his house.

Dad : Come in.

But, I was a little bit hesitant, this resistance might be the right call.

Lucifer : That's alright, Mr. Walker, I'm fine here.

The old man turned to move but stopped at my response. Hell, sharp move.

Dad : I assume, you didn't come here to stand in the lawn area and admire the flowers. Come inside, I'd like to know about you more.

Bad plan.

Lucifer : Okay.

The old man walked inside, I followed him silently, thinking something.

Lucifer : "How can he just welcome a stranger inside his house. It could have been a thief, a murderer, or anyone, even worse. RECKLESS, now I get it where it came in her from."

Dad : You don't look like a threat to me. The way you said my daughter's name conveyed that she meant to you the same way she meant to me.

I gave him a surprised look.

Lucifer : "How could he ?"

Looking at the bewildered expression on the young man's face, the old man assured saying.

Dad : It's obvious, Einar. I hope you don't mind me calling you by your name.

He said it casually, to which I simply replied.

Lucifer : Nah, absolutely not.

He abruptly stopped in the hall, then turned around to face me and gave me a satisfactory smile.

Dad : I can see, you certainly are my girl's boy. She somewhat left her catchwords in you.

'Nah,' this girl ... Be in god damn senses Lucifer, stop screwing things up, CONCENTRATE.

Dad : Some coffee, gentleman ?

Lucifer : Just water.

Alright, calm down, that would help a little.

Dad : Alright, I'll be back, feel like home.

He said that and left for the kitchen leaving me alone in the hall. The house was beautiful, JUST LIKE HER, simple, sweet, sober, sophisticated. A fireplace in the center grabbed my attention, just above that there were certain photo frames. I don't know-how, I walked towards it and my fingers automatically touched the photographs with the utmost tender.

Lucifer : "A beam of light, you were ... nah, you still are."

He came back holding a glass of water and handed it over to me. His voice was informative but I swear was damn serene.

Dad : This photograph when she first tried to swim but drowned.

I almost choke, he came near me, his hand rubbed my back calming me, is he a father ? Are fathers like this such affectionate ?

Dad : Calm down, son. Look up, why you gotta breathe and drink at the same time ?

He took the glass from me and placed it on the table.

Lucifer : I'm fine, thank you.

I found my composure pretty soon, he continued admiring another picture.

Dad : Our first skating together, she broke her left wrist in the initial days. Her graduation ceremony picture.

He grew sad as he spoke about the last picture.

Lucifer : I know this all, I have soft copy of her every picture, her every memory in my cell phone.

The old man tried to smile but his eyes betrayed.

Dad : Now, I have got nothing but to regret that only I'd have been with her while returning home rather than to go meet an old friend nearby her university.

He walked towards the sofa and sat as if everything inside him broke all over again.

Dad : It's all because of me ... it's all my fault.

He hid his face in his palms, I knelt in front of him kept my palms on his knees, and begged.

Lucifer : Mr. Walker, please.

Our conversation flowed fluently.

Dad : Son, it suffocates to be in the world where your reason for living don't exist.

SON !? I never heard this word with such affection.

Lucifer : It's all in the past now.

Dad : Which certainly affects the present and the future.

Lucifer : She don't want you to suffer, this grieving would hurt her the most.

Dad : Trying my level best to survive because I know my daughter didn't want to see me tormenting in pain.

While wiping his tears, he continued.

Dad : Nandz, she was ... she was the ray of sunshine in my life. She left and all went to dark again. I'm the most unfortunate man in this world, who first lost his wife then his daughter. I can't frame it in words what my baby meant to me, but I'd rather say that if I was breathing it was because of her, if my heart was beating it was because of her. She was everything to me and now I'm all empty, torn, shattered in pieces.

Lucifer : I'm alive for her, can you do the same ... FOR HER ?

The man nodded in approval, my words started to affect him.

Dad : Finishing myself would be the worst thing for my child.

Lucifer : Exactly.

Dad : You know, she always used to say, 'Dad, I'm not gonna leave you ever. We'll find a man, your son-in-law will live with us in our sweet home.' I used to laugh at such innocent response but was sure that she would do it if she ever got a chance.

Lucifer : She asked me.

I played along.

Dad : And what did you say ?

Lucifer : Agreed, without a delay of one heartbeat, I'm an orphan, what best could have happened to me, but before I could express it in front of her, she was ...

Dad : Gone, forever. She left us, here in this useless world, BLEEDING.

We both were quiet for a while. It was hard for him to speak, while sobbing yet he did.

Dad : I'm afraid to live in this house, I reached that level maybe I'll start hallucinating. Out of that fear, I didn't even step inside her room past one week.

Poor soul, I thought. I stood up, offering him my hand to hold, he looked up at me then at my outstretched hand confusingly.

Lucifer : Let's go.

He placed his hand over mine, after reconsidering a little bit.

Dad : Where ?

The old man asked uncertainly.

Lucifer : To her fantasy world.

And the man sitting on the sofa understood - TO HER BEDROOM. I helped him to get on his feet, then we went to her room. He was numb as he held the doorknob tightly before turning it to open.

Lucifer : Just like I imagined.

It was not at all girlish, painted mustard yellow. On one of the walls, there was an autumn tree, the leaves were falling, it was purely aesthetic, her creative hands brought the scenery into life. A cute little bed, over it a big soft toy of a turtle. Certain shelves for her kinda romantic novels.

Dad : She never liked girlish things. All you'll find here are instruments, paints, books, and videogames.

I was actually lost but the old man's voice brought me back.

Dad : She was ...

Lucifer : Special.

Dad : Yes. Where is her sketchbook ?

He asked himself, while he searched in her room. While checking the drawers, he questioned me.

Dad : Have she ever drawn your portrait, Einar ?

Lucifer : "She never !" No, Mr. Walker.

Dad : What a shame !

He said it mockingly, he shook his head in embarrassment then apologized.

Dad : Pardon me.

He was a pure soul indeed, as I sarcastically spoke.

Lucifer : I'm glad, you find this amusing.

Finally, he found it, her sketchbook then he sat on her bed. I slowly, cautiously walked towards him and settled next to him. He flipped the pages carefully, almost affectionately, tenderly. First was he himself, the second was, he answered.

Dad : That's my late wife.

Lucifer : Rebecca.

He blinked at me several times but continued.

Dad : Her best friend.

Lucifer : Kei.

Surprised, he gave me a look but then a faint smile did appear on his face as he accepted.

Dad : You're kinda impressing me you know that.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

**NANDZ'S POV**

He again wiped my tears and continued, until then I didn't consider that I was crying listening to him.

Lucifer : Then I hugged him and compelled him not to take his own life out of guilt.

Lucifer grinned.

Lucifer : You expected a keepsake from me and I screwed up as usual.

I chuckled and admitted at which he smiled beautifully.

Nandz : Yes, you did.

Lucifer : So, while he was telling me about you, he showed me your belongings.

I raised my eyebrows in bewilderment but he continued.

Lucifer : Your wardrobe, your artworks and ...

He shifted a bit to reach to his pocket, it was a familiar locket with two rings and he gave it to me.

Nandz : Impossible, father gave this to you just like that ... ?

I asked him at which he just laughed.

Lucifer : No, my smarty pants, but when I convinced him that you and I were serious.

Nandz : Serious, huh !?

I nudged him, as I sardonically spoke.

Lucifer : Are you going to listen or will continue distracting me ?

His defensive mechanism got on work.

Nandz : Okay, okay, continue.

Lucifer : He gifted me this and said ...

🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁

_Cut to back to Assignment again_

**LUCIFER'S POV**

**LOCATION : AT THE THRESHOLD OF THE DOOR**

**TIME : EVENING**

Dad : Einar, leaving already ?

The old man asked while tucking his hands in his pockets somewhat in discomfort.

Lucifer : Yes, it's late, need to head back before it gets dark.

Dad : Thanks for your visit.

He said while scratching his neck, as I bowed to him.

Lucifer : My pleasure, fa- Mr. Walker.

Dad : I don't know why but you radiate the same affection that I used to feel from Nandz.

Lucifer : "The leftover traces of her lo-"

Dad : Wait here, I'll be back.

He told me to wait and went inside, he came back within a minute.

Lucifer : Is everything alright ?

I questioned him, in his hands, there was a small maroon-colored velvet box.

Dad : This ...

Lucifer : What is this ?

Dad : The Cops gave all her belongings to me including her locket.

He opened the box and continued explaining.

Dad : My Nandz never told me she had a BOYFRIEND, probably she wanted me to tell this in person but it ended like this ... In this locket, there is a photograph of my little baby girl with me and her mother. She always used to say that this thing mattered to her the most, more than her own life. Keep this, Son, if my Nandz chose you that means she wants me to accept you. You are a lucky man, Einar because my girl never gets close to any man unless she trusts him more than herself. This will remind you that you met the World's Best Girl in your life.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

_{Back in my dorm}_

**NANDZ'S POV**

Lucifer : After accepting his warmth and later comforting him, I left and saw you screwing things up.

Lucifer outstretched his palm, I placed the locket over his palm, he took it and put it around my neck as I held my hair to help him.

Nandz : Lucifer ... "I LOVE YOU !"

Lucifer : I know ... "LOVE YOU TOO !"

After understanding each other's affection, we embraced strongly. Promising, to never give up, no matter what.

*********

**LOCATION : THE COURTYARD**

**TIME : NIGHT**

I was sitting on my favorite bench, planning about tomorrow, it felt like yesterday Geralt handled me the document, that go Nandz live one day as you please. Dino's statement, 'Time is slow here,' by then freaking damn series of mess happened.

Geralt : Hey there, kiddo, all set for tomorrow ?

He sat next to me and I hugged him thankfully as I inquired.

Nandz : What I did to have you ?

He rubbed my back reassuringly while gently stating.

Geralt : That's the same question I ask myself every single time I lay my eyes on you.

I pulled away from him, then took his palms in mine.

Nandz : You know, Scar-

I started to explain to him what happened on the trail but he knew it already.

Geralt : I know, that was unexpected for me also including Scar was the last-minute decision of the Principal.

I clenched my teeth and uttered disgustingly.

Nandz : This Crowley-

Geralt : Nandz, language ?

He stopped me then and there. He scoffed at his next statement.

Geralt : For instance, I felt not you Lucifer spoke.

I laughed at his compliment and I accepted.

Nandz : Mom is right, demons are driving me crazy.

Geralt : Now, leave, eat something and get some good sleep.

I hugged him again and soared up in the sky.

Nandz : Okay, Geru, good night, see you tomorrow.

I landed near the main hall corridor and was about to step on the first stair only then I heard him, it was Archdemon Scar.

Archdemon Scar : You should tell him.

Was he talking about Geralt and most importantly how did he know ? I don't know how I figured out that Scar somehow knew about my mother's thoughts rather plans regarding me.

Nandz : He already has plenty of stuff to deal with including "his brother."

Archdemon Scar : Me ?

He asked, well, of course, both the brothers were soul readers and kinda perfect.

Nandz : What do you think, how will he react ?

Until then I was speaking to him over my shoulder now I completely turned my body in his direction but he just stated then hastily left.

Archdemon Scar : The more you'll wait, the more it'll be dangerous for each person connected to you whether it be Lucifer or Ge- anyone.

I slammed the palm over my forehead and thought.

Nandz : "Scar is freaking mess, Nandz, calm down, he is like glass which is already broken, he's delicate, fragile, handle with care."

*********

We all four of them were settled on my bed, Adi and Mimi resting their backs on the headboard and Gaze and I opposite to them. I broke the silence that was hung in air for a while from the time I entered our room.

Nandz : What if anyone tries to finish me off ?

The ginger hair asked me.

Adi : Are you worried about Huge also ?

I turned my head from side to side and cursed back.

Nandz : Oh, screw him.

I arched one of my eyebrows and hissed.

Nandz : Stop counter questioning answer me first.

Gaze and his straightforward ideas.

Gaze : How about ripping head first ?

Adi and his creative plans.

Adi : Nah, cutting in pieces would be a great idea.

Mimi came with a unique thing.

Mimi : Or else burning-freezing game.

I sincerely knew that they were freaking serious but it amused me like nothing else.

Nandz : Oh hell, demons, such wild monstrous mindset.

While giving his signature smirk, the bearer of the forest-green eyes offered.

Adi : Well, devil girl, be the leader of demons gang.

I accepted his proposal with a grin.

Nandz : With pleasure, ginger hair.

Our laughter and someone joined us, it was Andy, the Unclaimed.

Nandz : Andy !

I exclaimed his name while he hugged me in return.

Andy : Thank Shepha, you're back, alive in one piece.

Nandz : Not gonna happen always.

Andy : Shut up.

He pulled away from me and I invited him.

Nandz : Come on, join us we're going to have dinner together.

He informed while wrinkling his nose up.

Andy : Scar and his tasks, teamed up with Monica and Donny.

Nandz : Freaking hell, a nightmare. All the best.

My words of encouragement and his gratitude towards it.

Andy : Thanks, will catch you later, enjoy your time on Earth.

Nandz : Yes, of course.

Andy was about to fly back, but then he immediately stopped and uttered.

Andy : Ah, I absolutely forgot, when you'll return the first lecture is of Fencio, be present on time we'll have to declare our final choice. You, me, and all other Unclaimed ones.

Again silence fell over the room but this time a known seadragon's growl was ringing in our ears. Fyr landed like a feather, gently. His eyes were teary as if he was overwhelmed by seeing me.

Nandz : Hey, I'm fine now. Tears don't suit you, baby.

I wiped his tears, my serene was with me now, what else ? Nothing, I need nothing.

Adi : It was difficult to handle him since you and Lucifer both were out of reach.

The demon and the demon girl stated simultaneously.

Mimi : Geralt and Dino compelled him to sleep with the help of potions and all, until you guys woke up.

We ate our dinner tomorrow in our room, some other angel brought our meal. The seadragon didn't eat anything he was full.

Adi : Time to sleep, Rebel.

Adi patted his lap, Gaze somewhat felt awkward between our blissful moment. His hand that was on the bed, I placed my palm over his, tenderly.

Gaze : I'll leave, you guys rest.

I guess, he thought he didn't fit in the frame but honestly, he completes us, like a perfect square.

Nandz : Are you leaving me again, Gaze ?

I questioned him at which the demon girl squinted her black eyes at him.

Mimi : What did you do, Gaze ?

Gaze : Screwed up a little.

I shot a sharp glance and informed.

Nandz : Huh, a lot, for your kind information !

Adi : Come on, Rebel, get your ass off here and conquer your beauty sleep. I seriously don't want you to drowse while meeting your father. I want you in your all bloody senses.

I laughed and as usual, rested my head on his lap offering Mimi my arm, she placed her head over my shoulder. Fyr owned my abdomen by keeping his head on it. Gaze was shocked because demons showering love to such extent to an Unclaimed, it was one of the impossible things in our academy but I was an exceptional case and so were my buddies. I outstretched my palm towards Gaze, he stared at it. Come on, Gazie, what were you thinking, you're special and you freaking know that. He hesitated but did it. Fyr, just slept he didn't even realize that Gaze was actually caressing his scales with utmost gentleness. Soon we all dozed off ...

**NEXT MORNING, FINALLY FATHER'S BIRTHDAY 🥳🎂**

Gaze : Good morning, sunshine.

Well, I was indeed a ray of light but today was Gaze my sun, I don't know, I thought so.

Nandz : Morning, Gaze.

Gaze's energy, my goodness as if a great grand open grassy field, vast and pure underneath the blue sky, that was the characteristics of his energy. After taking in the positivity from him through his hand which was still in my firm grip, I searched for the other two demons to which the demon sitting in front of me replied.

Gaze : Your demons left for the lectures.

And my seadragon ?

Nandz : Fyr ?

The answer was unexpected.

Gaze : Lucifer took him.

I was thinking something, but Gaze just snapped in front of me and ordered.

Gaze : Freshen up, get ready and leave, I also have classes to attend rather than being a babysitter.

I laughed gracefully, his gaze was pure, tender, and most importantly affectionate. Without saying goodbye, he hugged me and flew away.

Nandz : "Yes, a forever goodbye from him wasn't written in my fate."

I got changed, wore the same mint-colored flowery dress. I went STRAIGHT TO THE VORTEX. I was standing in front of the vortex, was about to call Lucifer, just then a man spoke from behind.

Geralt : Wish him from my side as well.

Nandz : Of course, Geru, thank you. By the way, you're on time, quite unusual.

Geralt : Oh shut up, stop playing, well, what am I saying ? Enjoy to the fullest, just be careful.

We heard him coming.

Geralt : You're late, Lucifer.

Lucifer : Look who's saying.

Geralt : Behave, Lucifer. Be responsible. "Take care of her, don't leave her side even for a microsecond."

Lucifer just nodded in understanding.

Nandz : One day, I'll learn this freaking between the lines thing.

I said it unpleasantly, as I sensed them sharing some thoughts. Both the demons just laughed at such a tantrum. I joined their laughter too, Mom was standing on the balcony of the third floor. I felt her fuming energy, did she know, well, screw it, I don't care. Lucifer noticed my glance at my mother, he was about to invite me by offering his hand but I did it. He thought that I wouldn't dare it in front of her, without a delay of one heartbeat he gripped my hand and I pulled him towards me forcefully, a quiet bye to Geralt and we jumped into the vortex, TOGETHER.

Lucifer : I thought you only influence elements but yeah girl burning people.

Nandz : "Say my girl, jerk. I'd burn down entire three realms if it meant that I could keep you."

I snickered.

Nandz : Lucifer, where is Fyr ? Gaze, told me you took him with you early morning before I woke up.

Th demon Prince did not answer.

Nandz : Hey just because I share my baby with you that doesn't me you're supposed to tear him away from me whenever you please, okay.

Lucifer : Well, it's your father's birthday but I'm gonna do way more things, in front of you and behind your back.

His signature sarcastic smile.

Nandz : Lucy ...

Nandz : Baby !?

Lucifer : Uh huh !!

Lucifer nodded.

Nandz : Lucifer, Fyr ... Is he here ? Are seadragons allowed in the vortex ? What about in the mortal world ... on Earth ?

Lucifer : Shhh ...

He shushed me.

Nandz : I'm tired of you shutting me up.

His scornful statement irritated me.

Lucifer : That means you talk too much.

Nandz : SCREW YOU !!

His eyes were mischievous as if planning something, or planned already.

Lucifer : "Later, I've planned something for it." Close your eyes.

He demanded.

Nandz : Ugh, you're just ... DEVIL.

I obeyed, I had to. I felt a little boy's finger clasping my hand. I opened my eyes, it was Fyr turned into a baby.

Fyr : Nandz ...

He called my name, I swooped him in my arms, he seemed like a five years old, blue-eyed boy with such delicate face cut. I covered his face with kisses and the way he blushed, my goodness.

Lucifer : Enough of this ... play your characters well.

Nandz : Huh, you didn't even tell me what am I supposed to do !

Lucifer : Fyr !?

His little arms snaked around my neck so beautifully, it was literally our cute small family. LUCIFER, FYR, and ME, we were complete together.

Fyr : Yes father, listen, mother, were are gonna enjoy this day, okay.

With the help of vortex, we were now standing in front of my house.

Fyr : Mom, now put me down.

I did, Fyr's one hand was interlocked with my fingers and the other with Lucifer.

Lucifer : Ready for the ADVENTURE ?

**"ON AN ORDINARY MORNING, I SAW MY IMMORTAL MAN WHO LATER TURNED MY DAY INTO EXTRAORDINARY ONE," that was the case regarding Lucifer and Nandz.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPECIAL THANKS TO MARI, a pristine soul without a delay of one heartbeat agreed to share her Artwork with me.  
> ARTWORK CREDIT : @mari_x_art [Instagram] {https://www.instagram.com/p/CJtqA9bJoEr/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link}
> 
> PLOT : 24 HOURS ON EARTH {Spoiler for next chapter}
> 
> Thank you so much, Fam, ✨ for showering your immense love on my last chapter. ✌🏽 Do leave your thoughts in the comments section if you guys get enough time, I personally love reading the response of my readers. 😃🍁 Keep loving and I'll keep writing, thank you to each one of you for taking out your precious time from your busy schedule to read it. I'm really grateful. 🙌🏽✨🍁
> 
> Your Kudos 🖤 means the world to me. 😊🍁


	26. A DAY ON EARTH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE MOST AWAITED CHAPTER IS FINALLY PUBLISHED!!! 🥳🥳🥳
> 
> Fyr was hurt, but why? NEW CHARACTER INTRODUCED! Nandz did something really special for Lucifer, wanna figure out what was it? The trio met dad and someone, another cute little one, but who? Lucifer was a bibliophile and so was I! READ, WHAT HE READ! THE ZONE, what's that? Two unexpected immortals came in the end, shocking everyone. In short, the chapter is emotionally moving expressing the growth in certain relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry readers I took soooooo long to post this chapter. I know you guys were waiting for the plot 'A DAY ON EARTH' now your wait is over, here it is. The whole day starting from morning till night several scenes are taking place, hope you all enjoy the various bonds I tried to portray with all my heart. The chapter might seem lengthy but I didn't want to split this into two chapters, I couldn't torture my loyal readers with curiosity. Take my hand, allow me to take you to my fantasy world.
> 
> ~NANDZ 🍁

Finally, a whole day with my father, I always wanted this but there was a strange feeling, some sort of anxiety, disbelief that I never felt before. While walking towards my house, I was thinking the same.

Nandz : "What is this, why am I-"

Lucifer somehow miraculously understood what was I going through, he explained the relevance of his presence.

Lucifer : That is why a Guardian is appointed to look after you.

I squinted my eyes at him and said somewhat irritatingly.

Nandz : "Look after?" Hey, neither I'm a child-

Fyr : Nor do I!

There came my seadragon's defensive voice, yaa seadragon I mean who was a little kid now. My steps became slow, it was like I was hesitant, the Demon Prince sensed it and questioned in his usual velvet tone.

Lucifer : You always wanted this, now why your feet suddenly became heavy?

I slightly squeezed his palm.

Nandz : "If only you could know the solution ..."

Fyr was excited, I have never seen him such happy not even when he's in my arms, under my love, care, and protection. This was different something really special, and I was literally happy knowing that.

Fyr : I know the solution, let's just say boom and surprise him. We'll scream 'Happy Birthday' and he'll be like wow.

I softly chuckled and asked him.

Nandz : How old are you?

There came this little boy's tantrums, he just wrinkled his nose in annoyance and spat back.

Fyr : Nandz, as it's not wise enough to ask a girl her age similarly it's not a great idea to ask a seadragon, by the way, 150+

I stopped abruptly and so were they, I was nearly yelling at the fact.

Nandz : Wait, what !?

Fyr nodded reassuringly.

Fyr : 157 to be precise.

Lucifer tugged as a result I started walking again.

Lucifer : Stop overreacting, Nandz! I can see you're way more immature than him.

I made a face as I proudly stated.

Nandz : "For real, Devil?!" For your information, Mr. Morningstar, I was the one who compelled intransigence minds to get along with each other.

They both rolled eyes at me but instead of getting irked, it amused me.

Nandz : You two ... gosh, are UNBEARABLE!

Fyr's enthusiasm was on another level, I felt it was pure and genuine just like him, his soul, his aura.

Fyr : You know, I have so much in my mind. How we'll spend this time, I have planned everything. Nandz, you gotta do your job really well, and Lucifer-

Lucifer roared and Fyr covered up.

Lucifer : What?

Fyr : Uhmm ... No-nothing, I'm pretty aware that you know what you're supposed to do. But, I'm saying that whatever you do, hope your demonic nature don't ruin anything rather everything.

Lucifer narrowed his eyebrows, I bet he was pondering that not only I was talkative but Fyr too.

Lucifer : "I thought only she talks too much, but this one is beyond my imagination."

Fyr held my hand more firmly and inquired.

Fyr : Nandz, did you bring any gift for him? I'm sure you do and Lucifer, what about you? Well, I have something for him really interesting but I don't know whether an old man will like it or not. Nonetheless, I'm gonna surprise him as no one has ever done before. Nandz, you-

I was lost because after so long I was going to see my father.

Nandz : Huh?!

Fyr : Did you even listen, what I just said? Nandz, please don't act like a lost kid. It's really difficult to handle when you lose all your senses. Right, Lucifer?

He looked at Lucifer but didn't let him speak.

Fyr : Don't say anything, I know I'm right.

Lucifer's jaw pressed harder, his jawline was distinct.

Lucifer : "Don't make me regret the decision of bringing you along!"

I laughed with all my heart as it didn't sit well with the Demon Prince.

Lucifer : His unstoppable chatter is irritating. "Not amusing!"

Nandz : Lucifer, don't be like that ... nothing just ...

From Lucifer, my gaze now settled on the little boy.

Nandz : Baby, you remember when I said I wish you could talk.

**FLASHBACK {Chapter 4}**

\----------------------------------------

_Nandz : Fyr, I wish we would have been able to communicate. I want you to talk, I really want to hear your voice._

_I chuckled at my monologue._

_Nandz : If my silly wish miraculously gets fulfilled then the people in the damn Academy have declared us as the most talkative personalities._

\----------------------------------------

Nandz : Ah haa, I see you remember.

In spite of Fyr wearing sunglasses, with his lavish navy blue suit, I saw it in his eyes.

Fyr : "Anything related to you is precious, there is no way I'll ever forget anything."

I finally confessed.

Nandz : I'm really happy to have another chatterbox around.

Lucifer put an end to our chit chat as he seriously quoted.

Lucifer : Okay now enough. You two, listen don't screw, we are family...

He emphasized the word FAMILY, I was sincerely glad as I responded back with the same authority.

Nandz : We have always been.

Fyr : Ooooooo ...

The little child hooted as if he figured out between the lines thing but I shushed him.

Nandz : Fyr, shush!

Within a split of a second. He grew sad, he left my hand and while stepping on the stairs plainly said.

Fyr : I'll knock on the door.

Lucifer rubbed his thumb over the back of my palm and gently spoke.

Lucifer : Fyr is not Fyr, he certainly is but ... just talk to him, LATER!

Lucifer let me go, that was huge as he doesn't like it when things happen otherwise not according to his will, and I was doing the same, I was a REBEL but I never liked being one in front of him, with him.

Nandz : "Screw your LATER, a frown is not allowed!" Baby...

Fyr was about to knock but I stopped him, took him aside then picked him up and made him sit on one of the pillars where I used to sit when I was little, Lucifer now stood beside me.

Fyr : Huh!?

Nandz : What happened, baby? Is something bothering you?

An unfeigned feeling washed over his body as I asked him cupping his cheek.

Fyr : Nothing.

He refused to say anything.

Nandz : You know that you can't lie to me then why you even ... just forget it, tell me I'm listening.

I was stubborn, I've always been and so was he.

Fyr : Believe me, Nandz, it's-

But, the Demon Prince kept his strong palm over the shoulder of the little boy kind of assuring him. After getting convinced Fyr sighed, then continued in a tired voice as if understanding that there was no point in hiding it from me, whatever it was. Lucifer disconnected their contact.

Fyr : It's impossible to win a word war from you, Nandz.

I smiled, a real one that was because of him, it has always been my sun and now my actual son.

Fyr : You know, what does Fyr mean?

He started questioning and I replied what my inner voice always felt.

Nandz : Everything to me.

Fyr : Come on, don't be philosophical I'm serious.

He shook his head and I stood hand crossed in front of him.

Fyr : Your silence said you don't know. Allow me to enlighten, Fyr means a boy, a guy and-

Nandz : And?

Fyr : And that's it, nothing more. I don't have a name, unlike other dragons I was not born. I was created by Shepha himself, but I was a rebellion as you can see so was torn away from him. Only you ... and now Lucifer can also understand me so I listen to you guys and act accordingly, otherwise, I don't care what happens in the entire three realms.

My heart broke after listening to his backstory, I was literally blessed to have him in my immortal life.

Nandz : "I can't imagine what you're going through, Baby!"

Fyr : Moral of the story is Nandz I'm much like an orphan now, alone, homeless, nameless-

A lone tear ran down my cheek which I wiped instantly but that wasn't hidden from both of them.

Nandz : Don't you dare say that!

I warned him.

Fyr : What?

My voice broke as I uttered.

Nandz : Like my existence don't matter, in simple words am I dead to you?

Fyr : Now, you don't say that.

The little boy sounded upset, but his next words were truly moving.

Fyr : Until you came into my worthless life, I was living in darkness. Only Geralt and Dino gave a damn about me. But, you ... your faith, love, trust ... everything is beyond words. You made me feel something, I never realized this thing that I had within. You truly made me feel something incredible, something really special.

It was necessary to explain this small one that I felt the same about him.

Nandz : Everyone says I'm sunshine, maybe I am or I'm not who knows but one thing always remember YOU ARE MY SUN, baby. You're everything ... you're everything to me. In the last seconds of my immortal life, I'd be blessed to have you in front of me before shutting my eyes forever.

The little boy hugged me, he tried to squeeze me with his small arms as he tried to bury his face.

Fyr : Please Nandz just don't- I can't handle the pain from tearing away from you.

I made him look into my eyes straight as I reassured him.

Nandz : "Even the thought scares me." No one beholds the strength of severing our bond, baby.

Fyr : I'm tired of being just a Fyr, I want a- "name"

While caressing his hair, I took a name.

Nandz : Lucas!

Fyr : Huh?!

Nandz : Baby .... now, listen to me carefully this is a very personal thing, no one knows about it, not even my father or Lucifer.

He was listening carefully and so was Lucifer.

Nandz : I always wanted a little brother or a sister. I had a habit of writing down my wishes in my diary in which I mentioned the same. If I ever got a brother, I'll name him Lucas and unfortunately, my mother died. After few years, I suggested father adopt a kid but he refused as he wanted to concentrate on me, my upbringing as he was a single parent. Our relation don't have a name and I'm not gonna label it as well but one thing ... you're my sun remember that you bring nothing but brightness and warmth in my messy life.

The little boy was still in disbelief.

Fyr : Lucas.

Nandz : You like it?

Lucifer brought us back to reality, damn it was overwhelming.

Lucifer : If you're done with the name-giving ceremony, let's get back to work!

Fyr : Yes, enough of this heart-to-heart chat.

The kid shook his head and gave a sweet laugh.

Fyr : Mamma carry me.

He asked and I did.

Nandz : Gladly, Lucas.

Before knocking, I saw dad from the window.

Fyr : Nandz, that old man, is he ... your father?

My baby questioned and I counter questioned him.

Nandz : Yes, my baby and you know what is he waiting for? "It's early morning, as usual, he's sitting on his chair reading e-newspaper on our laptop, waiting for the coffee made by-"

Finally, I heard dad's voice after soooooo long.

Dad : Nandz, my coffee?

The old man removed his spectacles, then heavily sighed while rubbing his eyes.

Dad : Why? God please, don't play with me.

Nandz : "Shepha please, don't ... at least not today, I beg you."

Every single cell of my body pleaded but Lucifer's strict tone and I acknowledged the importance of his statement.

Lucifer : Not everything will Shepha do, most of the things are left for beasts like us.

Nandz : Lucy, I am "scared" ... Can I-

My heart was racing at an insane rate, I bet my Lucas felt that as well. The constant variation in my energy was worrisome for the Demon Prince but he rubbed my back tenderly then kissed my temple, that feeling was gone, is he a magician?

Lucifer : I know ... you can. "I'm right here, this little one is also fooling around to ease some of your discomforts, SO BETTER RELAX, BREATHE."

Nandz : "Don't leave my side!"

Lucifer : "Never!"

Nandz : "This day will be memorable for each one of us."

Lucas hopped from my arms then knocked on the door with his small knuckles but the sound was loud enough. Few seconds passed and a little girl opened the door. I took her appearance into notice, a seven-year-old girl, a warm natural skin tone with dark chocolate brown eyes, wore an oxford blue colored dress with waist-length long cashew nut straight hair.

Little Girl : Yes, how may I help you?

Her voice was sweet, even sweeter than honey.

Fyr : Who is she?

Nandz : I don't know!

Because certainly, I didn't know who was she!

Nandz : But, most importantly what is she doing in my house?

Lucas and I were soft were having the conversation, I guess only immortals could hear it which means only Lucifer.

Lucifer : Hello sweetheart, is this the house of Miss Nandz Walker?

Lucifer inquired politely almost affectionately, Fyr and I with wide-open eyes were glancing at each other, still in shock.

Nandz : Son, you heard the same thing what I did?

The little boy just nodded slightly.

Little Girl : Yes.

Lucifer : Sweetie, call someone who is elder in your house.

The Demon Prince requested and the girl went inside the house, before leaving she said.

Little Girl : Wait here.

We heard dad and her conversation.

Dad : Darling, you should first check who's behind the door then open it. Not always a good-natured like Einar is gonna be there.

Nandz : "Einar ..."

**{FYR IS LUCAS, LUCAS IS FYR ~ whenever you guys read the name Lucas that means it's Fyr.}**

The little boy demanded an explanation.

Fyr : Any one of you is going to tell me who is this Einar now?

Lucifer : Nandz' boyfriend!

Lucifer answered and the small one was literally taken aback knowing that.

Fyr : Nandz?

Nandz : No, Lucifer, shut up!!

Fyr : How can you be so cool knowing that?

Little Girl : Today is your birthday, you're supposed to be happy.

That's the last sentence we heard before they came in front of us.

Dad : Yes, Mister?

Dad questioned, Lucifer was about to introduce himself, but I didn't want him to start the day with a lie so instead I compelled him to say the truth.

Lucifer : Hello Sir, this is-

Nandz : Lucifer...

Lucifer : Lucifer Morningstar!

The little girl who was standing beside dad finally spoke.

Little Girl : Like a Devil?

Dad : Baby, shush!

Dad shushed her and apologized.

Dad : Pardon me.

She apologized.

Little Girl : I'm sorry, gentleman.

Lucifer smiled, not his sarcastic one but a real sincere, pure one.

Lucifer : I'll accept your apology sweetheart if you'll accept this, gorgeous.

He reached for his hidden pocket in his jacket and god damn there was a flower.

Little Girl : Wow, this is so beautiful. Dad, see your favorite, blue lily.

Lucifer intended to give it to her, she looked at the old man as if asking permission and he nodded as approval. She smiled and accepted it from the young man.

Little Girl : Thank you, handsome.

Lucifer : You're welcome, gorgeous.

Dad was observing all three of us, me, Fyr, and Lucifer.

Dad : "I see a cute little family came to visit an old man, I wonder what is the matter ?" Thank you, gentleman. What can I do for you?

Lucifer : Your daughter already did!

Lucifer eventually stated. The little girl curiously asked.

Little Girl : What I did?

Lucifer scoffed a little at her innocence, for real!!

Lucifer : I'm talking about your elder sister, Harmony.

Harmony : You know my name?

Well, that was totally unexpected not even for the girl child and father but also for Fyr and me.

Lucifer : I know everything, let me introduce this is-

Lucifer expected me to say a name but I couldn't, I screwed because my mind got stuck at the sight of my father. Harmony, my sister, how come, how was that even possible? Lucifer just gave me a name and completed the introduction part.

Lucifer : My wife Aurora and our kid Lucas.

Harmony : Hi.

Fyr : Hello.

The two kids greeted each other kindly.

Dad : Harmony, you got a new friend. How about showing him our garden, your favorite flowers?

The father-daughter duo talked while Fyr asked for my consent as well, I gave him merrily.

Harmony : Great idea, Dad! Lucas, come on, you'll like it.

Fyr : Mom?

Nandz : Go.

Fyr : Thanks Mom, you're the best.

He hugged me then left with the girl.

Fyr : Let's go, Harmony.

We all three watched the kids chattering in the yard, eventually, dad questioned while crossing his arms over his chest.

Dad : So, Lucifer what my late child did to you?

Lucifer : Your child saved my reason for living.

Lucifer pierced his carmine red eyes into mine and I instantly understood what was I supposed to do, #PLAY_ALONG!!

Nandz : She saved my son from a fatal accident. That car would have-

Dad was listening carefully as we framed the story.

Lucifer : That day, we three were in the grocery store buying some essentials. Lucas left my hand and just ran on the street to catch his balloon but the signal ... an overspeed car was about to hit my son, luckily Nandz pushed him and the misfortune-

Nandz : Sir, your daughter didn't just save one life but all three of us.

Lucifer : She was a little injured too but refused to see a doctor. I called the cops particularly my friend in that field and the man was taken into custody. I was in San Francisco for work these days and came back yesterday. My friend called me and told me what happened to your kid. Sir, she was a nice person. I owe her one.

Nandz : We owe her one, then we thought to pay you a visit. How are you, Sir? That girl ... who is she?

A direct question wasn't expected, as Lucifer covered up saying.

Lucifer : She is confused actually because Nandz told us that she is a single child and raised by her only parent.

Dad : Post her death, I "found her wishlist, thought to fulfill all her-" adopted Harmony. She knows everything that she is adopted, she had a sister. When Nandz suggested me this, I was somewhat hesitant but now I know this is the best decision of my life.

Nandz : Yes, fa-

I couldn't harbor my emotions as I turned and walked away leaving the men behind. I went to the place where I always used to cry, a small passage between our house and the garage. I slammed my back on the wall, then closed my eyes at the end tears found their way. I cried, Shepha knows why I was acting this way? A smooth voice called me.

Lucifer : Hey, are you okay?

His hand tried to reach me, but I buried my face in his chest. I gave him a bone-breaking hug to express that how grateful was I. Lucifer embraced me, he'd that before infinite time but this one was different, unique much like him. His one hand stroking my back other caressing my hair, I stopped sobbing and was drowning in his warmth.

Nandz : Thank you, you don't even know what does that means to me.

Lucifer : Like seriously?

He held my neck so that he could look at my teary face.

Nandz : No, I mean, Lucifer ...

He wiped my tears and assured me.

Lucifer : Don't think much, just "do what you craved for"

Nandz : Lucifer, I wanted to say something...

While running his fingers through my hair he said.

Lucifer : I'm listening.

Our conversation was interrupted by the little girl.

Harmony : Aww, you two are so cute together.

Fyr : Everyday thing for me.

Nandz : This little one got your sarcasm.

I said while detangling myself from Lucifer.

Fyr : Mom, you know Harmony told me today is her father's birthday. Dad, can we stay here for a day?

Fyr is such a great actor and Lucifer, god damn he's done MASTERS in it.

Lucifer : Son, this can't be done, I've got a meeting to attend. Mamma took leave but I'm still stuck champ.

We came in the yard where dad was sitting on the bench. Harmony ran to him and sat on his lap then requested him.

Harmony : Dad, ask them to stay please, I and Lucas, we will plan your birthday party.

Dad : Harmony ... there is no need to-

Harmony : Dad, please ...

I need to convince dad but am I capable of that? Suddenly Geralt's words rang in my ears.

**#FLASHBACK ******  


\----------------------------------------

_We were sitting on my favorite bench in the courtyard, certainly discussing how to tame emotions on earth, ours and someone else's too._

_Geralt : Nandz, you've got way more unique immortal gifts. You can influence materials, things in the teacher's language all the elements around you but if you work on your gifts I'm sure you will be unstoppable._

_I laughed and stated._

_Nandz : You want me not only to throw glass but also nasty immortals._

_But he was interested in strict teaching as he continued._

_Geralt : Try to understand what I'm trying to say, you can do anything just believe in yourself. If you feel like doing it, DO IT! Don't think about consequences I'm there to handle the chaos, just don't lose yourself, don't get lost._

\----------------------------------------

I started concentrating.

Nandz : "Ask us to stay, father! I want you to say that!"

Dad acted as if he was alarmed then past ten seconds he gently asked.

Dad : Lucifer ... Aurora and you bunch of cuteness, I'd love it if you stay here.

Lucifer : We have to-

I took the young man's hand and while caressing it spoke.

Nandz : Darling, we can do one thing, I guess this afternoon will be consumed by your meeting and I have some work nearby, I'll explain that later. Lucas, you can stay here but promise me to be a good boy.

Dad : Great, on that note I'll make some coffee for us.

He said as he stood up.

Nandz : Sir, may I?

Dad : Only on one condition Aurora, please call me Lorenzo uncle.

Nandz : "Sir is better than calling you uncle, dad!"

**#FLASHBACK**

\----------------------------------------

_Geralt : Concentrate Nandz concentrate, don't let anything break your will always remember!_

\----------------------------------------

I started to focus again and he gave in to it.

Dad : I'll show you the kitchen.

Nandz : I'll be right back.

Before leaving, I threw a glance at Lucifer who mouthed.

Lucifer : "Don't overdo!"

Fyr : My mom is a magician everywhere, even in the kitchen.

Lucifer : I have some important calls to attend, you carry on I'm around.

He nodded at Fyr as if asking to take care of Harmony, and in return Fyr bashed his eyelashes at him.

*****

In the kitchen, dad was taking a sip of coffee made by me.

Nandz : How is it?

I asked him and he appreciated it.

Dad : I know, you're not my Nandz still you've got her eyes and this magical taste.

I smiled while replying.

Nandz : I like the way you appreciate, everything is connected to your daughter.

Dad : Yes, one of my habits.

Nandz : Regarding Harmony, it was a wise decision.

Dad : Thank you, this coffee is good by the way.

Nandz : Thank you.

After finishing his coffee, we were about to leave the kitchen but dad lost his balance and I held him preventing his fall.

Nandz : What happened?

I was worried.

Dad : Nothing it's just...

I held his head and the other was involuntarily hooked around his neck.

Dad : I- I didn't take my...

I completed his sentence.

Nandz : Morning tablets.

Dad : How did you-

One strong force of my will and he lost consciousness. I took him to his room and pulled the blanket over him. Due to my immortal powers, I not only was able to influence elements but also humans only category was left - immortals.

Nandz : One last time, I'm gonna absorb all your warmth father and before leaving you I will fill in enough courage to survive.

I kissed father on the forehead then locked his room and went to the kitchen. I prepared something for Fyr and Harmony. I came out searching for them, they were in the garden playing, planning, I don't know. Lucifer was not there with them.

Nandz : Harmony, I made hot chocolate milk for you. I really hope you like it.

Harmony : Thank you, let's go Lucas. I will need your help in making a greeting card.

Nandz : He'll be there in a minute.

Harmony : Okay, I'll be waiting we've got so much to do.

Harmony went inside the house, Fyr wrinkled his nose and pouted.

Fyr : Hey, why Nandz ... we were planning.

Nandz : Baby, listen I and Lucifer are off for a while until then take care of both of them. Dad is sleeping actually I compelled him to and Harmony, look after her. Don't get yourself into any trouble!

Fyr : Same applies to you as well.

He retorted back.

Nandz : If dad-

Fyr : You two went to bring some ingredients for baking a cake.

Nandz : There there now my smarty pants.

Fyr : I do look like a five-year-old human kid but I still have the strength and mind of a seadragon.

Nandz : Now, go.

He ran off catching up with Harmony.

Lucifer : I see you smiling but you're sad.

In my mind, I was like where the hell have you been, but I decided not to ask so. Because his voice was low, velvety, smooth as if easing all my anxiety.

Nandz : I can feel it, Lucy, he thinks I'm a stranger yet somehow he feels an unspoken connection.

Lucifer : Are you going to ruin your day with this feeling of yours?

He arched one of his eyebrows questioningly.

Nandz : No, absolutely not! "Everything will be right today, nothing is gonna ruin it. I won't let that happen. Everyone deserves to be happy and so do you, Lucy."

I took a deep breath and exhaled heavily.

Nandz : Alright, Mr. Morningstar would you do me the honor?

He looked down at my outstretched palm, then quoted.

Lucifer : This is certainly categorized as abduction.

Nandz : Wow, what a synonym for a surprise!

Lucifer : I hate surprises!

Nandz : Oh Demon Prince, give me some smile to make my day rather than a frown and wrinkled nose.

Lucifer : If this turns out to be the silliest thing, I'm gonna eat you whole Nandz!!

He said it disgustingly, Lucifer being Lucifer all unpredictable. He grabbed my palm and yanked, my whole body collided with his frame.

Nandz : Hell monstrous as usual!!

With the back of my hand, I gently stroked his beard over his cheek and jawline.

Nandz : Well, I sincerely don't know what will be your reaction but yeah I dare to do this.

Lucifer : I don't know where the hell are you taking me!

I summoned the vortex.

Nandz : Look you cheated in our Exam, I didn't know earlier how to accelerate the Vortex how smartly you defeated me but here it's not the case.

Lucifer : What's the so-called case?

He held my waist even tighter.

Nandz : You'll see!

Lucifer : Fine! Where now?

Nandz : No wait, close your eyes! "That cold atmosphere will reveal everything where is the point, gosh!!"

Lucifer : What are your intentions, Miss Walker?

He questioned me seductively, my goodness he can do anything that he wants, most importantly he likes playing with me.

Nandz : Well, Mr. Morningstar, ready to see your gift?

He nodded then we jumped into the vortex. It took us a minute to reach the destination that I thought in my mind.

Lucifer : Nandz!?

His eyes were closed as we landed softly on the land rather snow. I slightly pulled away from his embrace then interlaced our fingers.

Nandz : Huh!?

Lucifer : Why are you radiating heat? "Honestly, it's pleasant indeed."

Nandz : "Damn, I was doing it cautiously perhaps it's impossible to do it without being noticed, especially from him."

Lucifer : Trying to warm up the one who is born to burn.

Nandz : Are you ready?

I whispered in his ear.

Nandz : Now!

He opened his carmine red eyes just to see a beautiful portrait of his on the snow that location ... his favorite place on earth, the place which he LOVED the most.

**ARTWORK CREDIT : @mari_x_art [Instagram]**

Nandz : So, you like it or still planning to finish me on the dinner table?

Lucifer : I look rad as usual! You did me justice, Unclaimed!

His sarcasm as usual.

Nandz : How mean, I made this for you and you're giving me such an arrogant response.

Lucifer : What do you want in return, I don't take favors.

His low vocals sent me chills.

Nandz : Very well then Lucifer ... the same place, I want the same gift.

I smirked while demanding.

Lucifer : Now, I get it why that demon calls you devil girl because you certainly are!

Nandz : Don't I get a thank you?

Only then his eyes landed on me until then his eyes were glued to the creation. I saw it, the moment we shared on earth back then.

**#FLASHBACK**

\--------------------------------------------------

_Lucifer : Don't I get a thank you?_

_I stopped only then I looked up at Lucifer. He stood quietly and his face didn't express anything-no sarcastic grin, no anger. Lucifer seemed to be studying me._

_Nandz : Thank you._

_I stood up on my toes, touched his hand, and kissed him on the cheek. When I pulled away, I immediately felt his penetrating gaze. He clenched his jaw and his cheekbones became more distinct than usual._

_Lucifer : You're welcome._

\--------------------------------------------------

Lucifer : "Let's improvise."

He takes a step back and with slow deliberation looked at me, his gaze roamed up and down. His inspection seemed to last for hours, though it was of only seconds. The air between us crackles, I wanted to move towards him, to close the gap between us. My mind processed it meanwhile his eyes linger for a moment on my lips before finally lifting his head to meet my eyes, and that was the moment when I moved. I couldn't help the insane impulse. I was drawn in by the involuntary force and pressure of the tempest building in those damnable eyes. It was like he was hypnotizing me, but was he? I took a step towards him, he took one back, not allowing the kiss to happen. I frowned and he gave me his signature smirk. God damn, I'd burn down entire three realms if I meant I could have him. I was captivated, I have always been and ONLY by him, no one else ever did that to me, no one else made me feel the way he did. Eventually, he ended the game as he sensed how infuriated was I, I lifted myself up on my toes, and his face came down at the same time. 

**ARTWORK CREDIT : @septemberhell_art [Instagram]**

His lips were soft, each and every kiss with him has always been a level up making me think softer than the last time, but there was hard desperation behind them, a need which I felt more strong this time. He pulled me to his chest roughly, his hands ran down my back, clasping my thigh, keeping my frame close to him, even more deep with the passing second. I arced into him, reveling in his strength, his fire, the alchemy between us was twisting, burning, melding until it felt like gold. His insistent mouth was parting my shaking lips, sending wild tremors along my nerves, evoking enormous sensations as my arms snaked around his neck firmly. I broke the kiss while gasping for oxygen.

Nandz : Mmm ... wait!

Lucifer : Now, what?

He growled clearly displeased.

Nandz : You said you don't like my type.

Lucifer : You're becoming one of us, remember!

His eyes were wide and blazing queerly, my grin was enough as our tongues tangled and went to war in our locked mouths again, battling madly for dominance. I could feel the thud of our combined heartbeat, his fingers carding through my hair as we breathed each other in. BEING WITH HIM WAS NO LESS THAN AN ADVENTURE ITSELF.

*****

Fyr greeted us with the brightest smile as we entered the hall, it was already half-past four.

Fyr : Mom, Dad, you guys are back! See, we decorated this hall too.

Only then I saw Harmony, she was somewhat tensed, something was clearly bothering her that was written on her face.

Nandz : What happened, Harmony?

Harmony : Dad...

She whispered softly, but I asked her way more kindly to express my sincere concern.

Nandz : What happened to him?

My little sister was pure, god damn a pristine soul.

Harmony : He never takes a nap in the afternoon, but today ... I hope his health is fine. Should I call, Stephan uncle?

Nandz : There is no need to call the doctor, Harmony. Your dad told me, he's feeling a little low, I suggested him to rest so that he'll be fresh at the party, today evening.

I refused and compelled her to divert her mind.

Nandz : Well now then I want happy smiling faces back! Will I get a beautiful sunshine smile?

I demanded, she smiled purely.

Nandz : I'm going to bake a cake, I'll call you guys to taste okay?

I drawled, while gazing at him from the corner of my eyes.

Nandz : Darling...

Lucifer : Yeah, I'm around.

He nodded in understanding.

Nandz : Good.

I left the hall, but I was able to hear them, they were clearly audible.

Fyr : Dad, what are you going to do perhaps I'll advise you to help Mamma in the kitchen, you don't do that in our house hope this change do good to you.

Fyr was making fun of Lucifer, hell this little one was Aslan soul indeed, but the Demon Prince roared ominously.

Lucifer : Lucas ...

Fyr : See, caught you.

I thought they would have a word war but Lucy didn't.

Lucifer : Sometimes I feel from whom you gained this sarcasm characteristic?

Fyr : You bet, it has always been...

Lucifer was freaking sure that the little boy was going to take his name but Fyr kept it hanging. He definitely likes teasing the son of Satan for no reason.

Fyr : Harmony, let's go still have to work on the greeting card.

Harmony : You two are so cool.

Harmony and Fyr left the hall, she appreciated the little boy and his father's relation. I was surely happy about everything.

*****

While mixing the batter of the cake, I felt at home because it was.

Nandz : Everything is in its place, glad dad didn't mess here in the kitchen, rather than ordering the dinner, I'll prepare everything merrily. Uhm, let me think, Fyr and Harmony will be full because of the cake, for dad his favorite Italian sausage stuffed zucchini ... What about Lucifer?

Lucifer : What about me?

He cooed in my ear bewitchingly.

Nandz : You... I'll hit you hard if you'll keep startling me.

My first instinct was to hit him with the spoon but restrained myself.

Lucifer : And in return what you want a good spanking from me?

But instead, his hell serious notes sent me shivers down my spine.

Nandz : You're so ... unpredictable.

I flushed red and that freak was clearly enjoying it, stop snickering Lucifer. He adjusted his coat saying.

Lucifer : I came to say don't make anything for me, I don't feel like eating anything.

Nandz : "Same Lucifer, I feel the same. What is it? Why? Maybe I'm thinking too much."

Only then I noticed.

Nandz : A ring?

Lucifer waved his hand aimlessly, there was a pitch-black stone ring on his middle finger, Shepha knows why?

Lucifer : It's a Tracker.

What the freaking hell, I screamed.

Nandz : Tracker!?

The demon was calm and was explaining its work.

Lucifer: For the Council, so that anything happens to you I'll be the one to be blamed.

Nandz : That's insane!

He spat as if it tasted like venom.

Lucifer : Those are f*cking formalities. "No, only conspiracies but you don't worry."

Until then I was stirring the mixture, now I pressed my forehead against his while standing on my toes. His heavy breathing gave me a ticklish feeling on my lips.

Nandz : Calm down, Lucifer, I understand your promising gaze. "You're with me and-" You won't let anything or anyone harm me.

The kids entered and we bounced off each other kinda little embarrassed, Lucifer cleared his throat, and I found my composure.

Nandz : Lucas, Harmony, wanna have some noodles? Everything is done.

Fyr was a bunch of enthusiasm today.

Fyr : Mamma, you're amazing! Harmony, you'll never forget what you ate today.

I served them, they both sat on the worktop casually. After tasting, Harmony complimented.

Harmony : Wow, this ... this is godlike.

Nandz : "I'm trying my level best so that nothing gets connected to Shepha but it's happening otherwise." Glad to know that, Harmony. Now, listen to me, are you done with your surprise?

Harmony : Yes, but I'm not sure whether he'll like it or not!

I could feel her, she was nervous.

Nandz : Harmony, sweetheart, your intentions matter that's it. You've done it with all your heart, he'll be really happy, trust me.

Harmony : How are you so sure about that?

She questioned me bluntly.

Harmony : I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

She immediately apologized.

Nandz : "Because I know our dad, Harmony." Hear me, love, when I say I know, I mean it.

They ate rather quickly, then kept the dishes in the sink.

Harmony : I always try to be a good girl. "But sometimes I feel am I?"

I ran my fingers through her hair, subsiding her internal struggle.

Nandz : Yes, you are, sweetheart. Can't say the same about my kid!

Fyr : Mom!!

Fyr yelled, shutting me up. I scoffed.

Nandz : Hu-hun! Lucifer!?

Lucifer : Keep me out of this!

He exclaimed in annoyance, Lucy be like don't drag me between your fight, for real? I made a face.

Nandz : Boor!!

Harmony laughed.

Nandz : Alright, you two cuties will rest after having your lunch, I'll wake you up after some time until then cake will be ready.

Fyr clapped in excitement.

Fyr : Awesome!!

She clung to me and I squeezed her even tighter, she was ... she is my sister, blessed to have a person like her.

Harmony : You became my genie today, Aurora, thank you so much.

Nandz : My pleasure, gorgeous.

Fyr and my little sister slipped out of the kitchen.

*****

An hour passed, the cake was ready, Lucifer was sitting on the worktop just after when the kids left, he was reading 'The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks,' which was there in my collection.

Nandz : Done!

He took a deep breath, the aroma engulfed all his senses.

Lucifer : Smells good.

He complimented, I walked towards him kept my palms on either side of his thighs, pinning him in place. I spoke softly rather brazenly.

Nandz : Now, maybe you'll feel a little hungry.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows mockingly while smirking, he uttered.

Lucifer : We'll see.

I banged my head on his chest which ain't affected his firm balance.

Nandz : You know, you're like on which "rather on whom" years of research work is less and you stole my book.

Lucifer : Very funny.

He said sarcastically, keeping the book aside.

Nandz : I didn't joke, Lucy!

Lucifer : Looks otherwise, Nandz!

I exhaled tiredly, he touched the strands of my burgundy wavy hair locks and gently demanded.

Lucifer : Go to your room.

My eyeballs would pop out from the sockets of my skull.

Lucifer : Trust me.

And I did.

*****

I entered my room and switched on the light, it was already evening.

Nandz : It's good to be back, but it hurts to see that I'm not alive to live in my house, in my room.

**#FLASHBACK**

\----------------------------------------

_Geralt's class ended everyone left, I was the last one to leave as the Demon Professor wanted to say something._

_Geralt : Nandz, this is not your fantasy world, you always defend yourself saying... you've accepted the truth but that slight flicker in your energy that 0.1% will not let you survive this second chance. Try to convince yourself truly, faithfully, I believe in you, kiddo, you can do this, let's take it another way, you have to do it for you, for me, will you?_

\----------------------------------------

Nandz : You're right, Oldie, you're always freaking correct.

I ran my palm over the leaves of the autumn tree that I painted back then when I was alive.

Nandz : This is the last day, last meet, last touch to my belongings.

I sat on my bed, hugged my soft toy of a turtle, my eyes roamed all over the room only then I saw there were paints, paintbrushes, one palette and a note, a handwritten one.

"Well there Artist, do what you want!" For a moment, I was mesmerized, how gorgeously it was written, the calligraphy was beautiful.

Lucifer : Turn your Artist mode on, Unclaimed.

He was leaning against the doorframe.

Nandz : How did you even know what I want before my brain processes it? Don't tell me this is one of your gifts.

He came near me, holding the same book that he was reading in the kitchen.

Lucifer : No, but- "I just know."

Nandz : You just know.

I grazed my fingertips over the ink on the paper. He kept the book in the bookshelf.

Nandz : By the way, your handwriting is so unique just like-

He looked at me over his shoulder, our eyes were locked.

Lucifer : Just like?

Nandz : "You!"

Lucifer : Me!

I blushed and he smiled a real one, his rare toothy one, not a smirk not his usual sarcastic grin, pure, serene, just like our LO- phew, some other day.

Lucifer : So, what you decided?

He questioned and I counter questioned, just our thing.

Nandz : What you want me to paint?

Lucifer : What you'll cherish back in the school, that will make you smile while remembering this moment, should bring nothing but happiness.

I stood up, holding one of the brushes.

Nandz : How about Harmony and dad together on the wall?

He smirked approvingly.

Nandz : You should have said so.

Lucifer : Well, Rebel, we do not have all day.

Nandz : And what are you gonna do?

I saw him, he took out another book named 'The Fault in our Stars by John Green,' then straighten his back and legs on my bed. One hand supporting his head other holding the book, eyes darting from book to me and vice-versa.

Lucifer : I'll watch you.

Nandz : For real?

Lucifer : I don't like repeating myself, Nandz!

He sounded irked. He was going to stare at me just like that, see me paint, it was awkward, wasn't it?

Nandz : There is nothing to watch, according to me, perhaps I like when you keep hitting on my nerves. Damn, I don't believe I'm saying this but I enjoy your company anyway.

Even if it was, I didn't care much about it.

Lucifer : You do?

Nandz : You bet?

Our mischievous glances at each other but I turned and started working on my idea. While sketching the rough, I could feel his penetrating gaze at me but that ain't affected my confident strokes and he liked that. He always liked the effect he left on me whether it be any.

Nandz : Lucifer, there is one thing I wanted to talk to you about.

Rough was ready, I opened the paint cans and grabbed the palette and paintbrush.

Lucifer : Hu-huh!

Only then I stopped and I could hear his accelerated heartbeat with his heavy breathing. Not only he had power over me but also I was overpowering him, not the way he did but yeah half of it.

Nandz : Thank you, Devil!

It almost sounded like a prayer.

Lucifer : For what?

He inquired.

Nandz : For everything, for being with me, for meeting dad, for bringing my lucky charm, for Fy- for our beloved Lucas and the list is endless.

I started painting on the wall.

Lucifer : I can ask way more things in return.

He was dead serious, involuntarily I gulped. I was hoping, Devil, just don't say that you want me here right now.

Nandz : For example?

Lucifer : I want some strong alcohol now but in this house getting one is impossible. Alright, so when we'll be back one glyft is on you.

Phew, I thought way wilder.

Nandz : Yes, first, father is not a drunker, second, if you wanna get drunk, hell is the right place and I agree to fulfill your wish.

Lucifer : After that...

There came devil's lustful voice fascinating me.

Lucifer : Deal?

I didn't dare to say no, most importantly I didn't want to. If I was his genie, he was mine too. Without a delay of one heartbeat, it was sealed. Who could dare to refuse the Devil's offer, neither could I!

Nandz : Deal!

He was still ogling me while I was painting.

*****

Lights were off, dad entered the hall searching everyone.

Dad : Harmony, Lucas, Lucifer, Aurora, where are you all?

Fyr turned on the lights, Harmony busted the colorful party popper.

Harmony : Surprise!

Fyr : Surprise!

They exclaimed in unison and we all started singing 'Happy birthday to you' except Lucifer, might be for him it's a little too much but nevermind he was with me that's what matters the most.

Harmony : Happy birthday dad!

Harmony hugged him tightly.

Dad : Thank you, my love!

By rubbing her back tenderly, he returned her love.

Nandz : "Wish you a happy and healthy life, father, happy birthday."

Fyr : Happy birthday!

Dad : Thank you, little one!

Father tousled Fyr's hair but he liked it as he giggled.

Lucifer : Happy birthday, Mr. Walker.

Finally coming forward Lucifer wished.

Dad : Thank you, Lucifer.

Nandz : Happy ... birthday ...

It was hard for me still I did it.

Dad : Thank you, Au- child!

He was overwhelmed, it was clearly visible in his brown eyes. Harmony grabbed the attention.

Harmony : You know what, dad, Aurora baked a cake for you.

Dad : Like seriously?!

A faint smile appeared on Lucifer's lips as he heard that.

Lucifer : "Like father like daughter."

Nandz : How are you feeling Mr. Walker?

I inquired, he replied honestly.

Dad : Good, it feels like I'm breathing fresh air again.

Cake cutting was done, dad fed Harmony then Fyr, he came to me and I ate it and only I thought Lucifer could refuse but he didn't. The same warmth from the same man was overwhelming indeed, Lucifer tried his level best to hide. We then settled on the sofa, father on his own armchair, Lucifer and I together, and Harmony and Fyr together. Father was telling us about how he first met Harmony, how she reminded him of her first daughter, Nandz. We all got carried away with that time passed.

Fyr : Mom, sing for him, please.

Nandz : Lucas!

No, Fyr No, that definitely skyrocketed my little sister's enthusiasm.

Harmony : You sing?

Nandz : I left it years ago.

Fyr kept his hands on my knees and pleaded.

Fyr : Mamma please?

Lucifer : Lucas, we two are not enough, maybe her best friend...

His mocking attitude was back.

Fyr : Adi?

Lucifer : The other one.

Lucifer stated with a lack of politeness.

Fyr : Gaze?

Nandz : What on earth is going on, shut up you two!

I punched him on his shoulder hard, now he'll be careful while mentioning Gaze ... and Adi, both actually.

Fyr : Ah I get it, it's because you don't have your guitar at the moment.

Dad : If that's the case, I'll get my daughter's-

He said as he stood up from his armchair.

Dad : Oh no!

Harmony : What happened, dad?

My sister asked, worry on her face.

Dad : Kei!

He took the name of my best friend in the mortal world.

Harmony : What about her, dad?

Maybe dad didn't tell Harmony about Kei yet, at least that's what I thought.

Dad : She has your sister's guitar, Nandz herself gifted her that I just forgot. Sorry, Aurora.

He sounded defeated, come on, daddy, does it hurt you so much?

Nandz : Please Sir, don't, I will, okay, I will sing.

He sat down again, Fyr sat on Lucifer's lap that visibly annoyed him. Harmony too shifted from her place and sat on dad's lap. Everyone's eyes were now on me, I took a deep breath to shake off all my nervousness and started singing, it flowed beautifully.

**🍁 SONG https://youtu.be/w5JzLwVwdQo (Writer's suggestion : Play this in Background while reading) This video doesn't belong to me [ORIGINAL CREDIT : Wake Me Up - Avicii Cover (Feat. Fleurie) Lyric Video]**

Both the kids clapped, they brought me back to reality.

Dad : Aren't you a nightingale? That was phenomenal, it felt like...

Lack of words and I provided him.

Nandz : Your daughter is singing.

Dad : Yes!

He accepted. Fyr patted me on my shoulder and beckoned. When I leaned towards him, he planted a soft moist kiss on my cheek, in return he received a cute forehead kiss.

Fyr : My mum is the world's best mother! Dad, your turn?! Come on, praise her!

I was damn sure that Lucifer would never ever say such a thing but HASHTAG UNPREDICTABLE.

Lucifer : Beautiful, my love, that was pure bliss just like you.

The intense admiring look in his gaze was everything.

Nandz : "Just like me!?"

Lucifer : After so long yeah?

He grinned as he questioned, yeah long immortal days.

Nandz : Yes, after a damn long gap.

Out of the blue moon, the ring flickered. Was it a signal, that time was over.

Nandz : It's time?

Lucifer nodded, and fear flashed. I stood up nearly alarmed.

Nandz : We ... need ... to ... leave.

It was hard for me to speak, a moment ago I was completely fine but now it was like I was drowning, all of a sudden I felt like it was suffocating.

Fyr : Mamma, are you alright?

Fyr hopped from Lucifer's lap.

Dad : "Can't you guys stay here a bit longer? It feels good, Harmony just look at her overwhelming happiness."

Dad was closing the distance between us, it was unbearable.

Nandz : Lucifer, I'm waiting outside!

Dad : Leaving already?

Dad gave me a pat on my head, just like he used to do, the same which Geralt unknowingly adopted. My emotional breakdown was near.

Nandz : I can't, I won't be able to-

Fyr : Mamma?

Fyr interwined his fingers in mine.

Nandz : I'm sorry, Lucas.

I squeezed his tiny palm restlessly. Finally, Lucifer cupped my face so that I could look into his blazing red eyes.

Lucifer : Calm down, honey, listen to me, look at me. See this!

The Demon Prince touched the temples of the old man and dad staggered as if it was painful for him.

Dad : Ahhh...

He pressed the ring on my forehead and did the same with Fyr. For a moment, I was blinded then I encountered, the hall disappeared. As the area where we all were was now surrounded by a golden aura. The fact we were in our original form, Lucifer's wings, my wings, and Fyr, he turned into a seadragon again.

Dad : Aao..

Dad was holding his head. I knelt in front of him on the shimmering floor.

Nandz : What happened, Sir? Are you okay? Lucifer, what the hell did you do?

Dad : Nandz?

He recognized me, was he able to see me?

Nandz : What did you say?

Dad : Nandz, my baby!

I took a little time to register but he embraced me, he cried.

Dad : Where were you gone, huh? Was it necessary to leave an old man suffering just like that?

Nandz : I'm sorry, dad, I'm so sorry.

My composure slipped, I bawled hard.

Dad : What is this? Who is this man? I don't understand anything, is this an illusion, am I dreaming? For real, wings, a dragon? Am I gone mad?

Lucifer : This is not a dream nor an illusion, this is the zone where mortals and immortals can meet?

Dad : What is he speaking?

He asked uncertainly.

Dad : For god's sake tell me, this is not happening! You're not leaving me again, you came back to me.

I cupped his face then pressed my forehead against his.

Nandz : He is stating the truth that I'm dead. Lucifer, how much time do we have?

I asked him unfazed.

Lucifer : Less than a minute.

Nandz : Dad, listen to me, take care of Harmony, you've to fulfill all the responsibilities again, I know you'll do that besides the main thing is I trust you but in the process don't neglect yourself, look after your health, no skipping meals. No sitting and grieving about me, I'm gone ... I'm gone forever, this is the last time, I won't be able to see you all my eternal life.

The ring on his finger now was changing its color into red.

Lucifer : Fast, Nandz!

Fyr : Her wings...

In spite of being the seadragon Fyr could speak, he was astonished by the fact but not more than noticing my syrup brown wings turning blue.

Lucifer : Nandz, let's go!

Lucifer got down on one of his knees.

Nandz : You've always been the world's best dad, remember this and I MISS YOU, I LOVE YOU THE MOST!!

Fyr : She'll pass out!

Fyr yelled as he saw the tips of my wings were now clearly blue.

Dad : No, you're not leaving me again, you're not allowed to do so.

Dad hugged me again but this time I couldn't hug him back, my hands lost their strength. Dad pulled away from me, shook me as he got scared but no outcome. Fyr gently ran his tail over my face.

Fyr : Nandz?

Now, my fingertips and lips were changing color too. Lucifer's palm tentatively moved in my direction.

Dad : You don't touch my daughter!

Dad hugged me more tightly.

Lucifer : Listen, Mr. Walker, you'll have to let her go for her own good. I'll look after her, I promise.

Dad's voice caught in his throat yet he did his best to scream.

Dad : And who are you? What is all this nonsense? Listen, Mister, I don't care who you are but please leave, leave me and my Nandz alone.

Slowly the color was spreading all over my body, it covered my palms.

Fyr : Lucifer?

That surely frightened the seadragon.

Nandz : Lu-Lucy, I ...

It was difficult for me to even breathe, that was the last straw, Lucifer forcefully tore me away from father.

Dad : No ... No ... Give me my daughter back, don't tear her away from me, please... please, I beg you.

Lucifer swooped me in his arms then stood up, taking me away from father.

Lucifer : Hey, Unclaimed!?

His firm voice called me.

Fyr : Nandz, please open your eyes, don't freaking scare us!

Fyr panicked whole sort of another level.

Lucifer : And who is unpredictable now?

Nandz : Lucy, I... I ... don't ... feel ... good.

The demon's gaze asked me to bid a farewell.

Nandz : Good...bye...father.

Dad : No, stop, don't take her away from me. No!!!

The last thing I saw was dad shouting behind us, begging on his knees.

*****

I was lying on a bench, Lucifer took me to the nearby garden. We were now again in human form, Fyr too. That so-called mediator zone was insane yet incredible.

Fyr : Lucifer, I'm afraid, her wings, what is this? Why did you even do that when you knew that it's gonna affect her that bad?! Look at her, all lifeless.

Nandz : I'm... not... lifeless, Lu-Lucas.

I played defensive yet Fyr was right to some extent.

Fyr : Let's take her back!

Lucifer frowned as if he was thinking rather sensing something.

Lucifer : No!

He refused angrily, only I and Fyr used to dare to question him.

Fyr : Why?

Lucifer : Because I said!

His statement and conversation was over. I tried to get up and my saviors came to the rescue.

Nandz : Lucy ... I will ... will not die again, will I?

Lucifer : No, silly, you only die once.

Fyr helped my body to be still and straight.

Fyr : I'll ...

Lucifer ordered.

Lucifer : Hold her tightly.

Lucifer reached his pocket and exposed a small flask with a cork.

Lucifer : Here, drink this, I thought so this would happen, so brought this antidote beforehand.

He made me drink that purple fluid, it was hell bitter.

Nandz : Is it freezing, I'm feeling cold!

That was literally a bad sign, I was shivering.

Lucifer : This is not done.

He was exasperated, as he took his jacket off and wrapped me in it.

Lucifer : What now?

Nandz : A little better.

I said while chattering teeth.

Lucifer : Liar!

The thick clouds started forming above us.

Lucifer : What the hell?

Nandz : What?

Followed by thunder.

Fyr : Lucifer?

Lucifer felt something powerful was approaching us.

Lucifer : Something influential is around.

Fyr sensed it too, as he addressed Lucifer.

Fyr : Something really dangerous and we can't take her back because they're coming from Vortex!

Nandz : So, like what? We didn't break any rule for the council to chase us!

I was perplexed.

Fyr : I don't think the council is interested in vulnerable Nandz.

Lucifer : Her...

Lucifer whispered underneath his breath.

Fyr : Rebecca?

Nandz : Think of the devil and the devil descends.

Mom landed on the grassy ground with a thud.

Rebecca : Give her to me, Lucifer!

Mom roared, the lightning was wild with a horrifying sound.

Lucifer : You don't actually think I'd ever agree to that, do you?

Lucifer shielded me with his body.

Rebecca : Don't force me to be hard on you! I don't want any chaos, just hand her over to me and you can go to hell.

Lucifer laughed wickedly.

Lucifer : In your dreams, woman!

I interlaced my fingers with the Demon Prince in front of my mother.

Nandz : Tell me Sheraphim Rebecca, is there anything you want that only I can give you?

Fyr : Why do you even need her, in such a state, look at her father and look at you, PATHETIC!

Fyr was innocent and pure, I always knew that and he proved it again.

Rebecca : Fine, you've given me no choice!

Mom revealed her sword that was attached to her body earlier.

Lucifer : "I can't just leave her and fight, Lucas will die protecting her yet in the end she'll be unshielded. I never thought, I'd ever say this but please Shepha don't cause her any harm, kill me not her."

Geralt : Over my dead body, Rebecca!

Geralt landed on one of his knees making the stones tremble. He looked at me and I gave him what he always deserved a smile just for him, because of him.

Geralt : How is she?

Geralt asked about my condition because he knew that too it would happen something like that, Lucifer sincerely replied.

Lucifer : Barely survived!

Geralt : Take her home, Lucifer! You understand!?

Their talk and between the lines thing.

Geralt : Fyr, go with them, and whoever blocks your way tear them into pieces.

Lucifer wrapped me in his arms and swore up into the vortex.

Nandz : Lu-Lucy, mom came to either brainwash me to be on her side or kill me. If someone follows us, "then as a demon prince no one will dare to touch you but I'll be finished. Our thing will remain unspoken..."

The little boy expressed his anxiety.

Fyr : I can feel someone is...

A strong and confident Demon Prince told.

Lucifer : Let the paradox confuse fate as we ploy the perfect escape.

**"BEING DEEPLY LOVED BY SOMEONE GIVES YOU STRENGTH, WHILE LOVING SOMEONE DEEPLY GIVES YOU COURAGE," that was the case regarding Lucifer and Nandz. ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPECIAL THANKS TO MARI, a pristine soul without a delay of one heartbeat agreed to share her Artwork with me.  
> ARTWORK CREDIT : @mari_x_art [Instagram] {https://www.instagram.com/p/CKlZYvQJ87R/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link}
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS TO THE ARTIST, a pristine soul without a delay of one heartbeat agreed to share her Artwork with me.  
> ARTWORK CREDIT : @septemberhell_art [Instagram] {https://www.instagram.com/p/CLQB2ydJJ8q/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link}
> 
> https://youtu.be/w5JzLwVwdQo (Writer's suggestion : Play this in Background while reading) This video doesn't belong to me [ORIGINAL CREDIT : Wake Me Up - Avicii Cover (Feat. Fleurie) Lyric Video]
> 
> Thank you so much, Fam, ✨ for showering your immense love on my last chapter. ✌🏽 Do leave your thoughts in the comments section if you guys get enough time, I personally love reading the response of my readers. 😃🍁 Keep loving and I'll keep writing, thank you to each one of you for taking out your precious time from your busy schedule to read it. I'm really grateful. 🙌🏽✨🍁
> 
> Your Kudos 🖤 means the world to me. 😊🍁


	27. Confession is an act of honesty and courage!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHARACTER INTRODUCED - PERISSA!! 🛑 CAUTION : Ophidiophobia, if you have FEAR OF SNAKES be careful. I attached certain images, I found them cute though, SORRY!! 😅 MOVING ON... Have you ever imagined Lucifer in his demonic form, I did then thought to bring it into reality. WITNESS A CONFESSION, always men take the first step let's change this!! NSFW CONTENT IN THE CHAPTER!! Ever dreamt the story behind his tattoos, ever wanted him to read for us. Regarding Perissa, at first, you'll like her then hate her, and eventually will fall in love with her. She is definitely close to Lucifer, you'll see. Some discoveries concerning our mothers. Geralt and Scar in one frame that's remarkably rare. 😂 Avenger reference, ENJOY READING!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry readers I took soooooo long to post this chapter. The chapter might seem lengthy but I didn't want to split this into two chapters, I couldn't torture my loyal readers with curiosity. By the way, trying to improve my writing skills in NSFW CONTENT. Take my hand, allow me to take you to my fantasy world.
> 
> ~NANDZ 🍁

**✳️NANDZ'S POV**

We were running away from my own mother. It was dangerous for all of us not only for me. Mom could have just slaughtered and no one would have ever... even the thought scares me. In the Vortex, Lucifer, I, and Fyr were flying suddenly Lucifer accelerated the Vortex. Fyr caught up with us and nervously asked.

Fyr : Lucifer, who is it?

Lucifer : Angels!

Lucifer confirmed, that means not only Mom but she sent several Angels behind us like what to chase us - SICK!! I was weak... physically yet I could hear, analyze and understand what was going on around me.

Nandz : Energy... energy seems familiar.

I tried to speak though it was really hard for me.

Lucifer : Hmm...

He just hummed after that I questioned regarding our destination rather than our temporary stay.

Nandz : Where... where are you taking me?

Lucifer : Didn't you hear what Geralt said?

He counter questioned me and my thought process began.

Nandz : I thought- "Lucifer, the son of Satan don't give a sh*t about professor's commands but-"

It was interrupted by the little boy's voice.

Fyr : Where now?

**Lucifer : "Home!" To hell.**

Did he say hell or home? Was I losing my sanity again? Was it the god damn effect of being in the zone, I don't know just a possibility.

Fyr : Are you sure she'll be secure there, Lucifer?

Fyr's concern hit me, I'm sure Lucifer felt it too.

Lucifer : No one will touch her, they won't dare!

There came the Demon Prince's assurance.

Lucifer landed, I was still in his arms. Fyr, who was a small kid earlier now changed into his original form, a seadragon. My eyes were half-closed but I still noticed the difference.

Nandz : Lucas, you ... you turned?

Lucifer jumped in the burning abyss and so did Fyr right behind him. The Demon Prince took me backside of the Hell's library, that way led us to a massive castle but one thing we were flying and beneath us was freaking magma. Lucifer abruptly landed on the nearby ground and Fyr followed his lead, we were now surrounded by the boiling lava. Building some strength I was about to question him just then I heard, it was Archangel Yore.

Archangel Yore : We bring you Seraphim Rebecca's order, to get her daughter back to her.

He descended, blocking us from getting inside.

Lucifer : Out of my way!

Lucifer roared, I did see him angry mostly because of me and angels but this was different something unusual. Archangel Yore took a step in our direction and Lucifer's grip tightened around me, he pressed me closer to him if it would have been possible he would have torn himself kept me inside him just to ensure my safety.

Archangel Yore : Lucifer, we don't cause' you any harm.

Lucifer barked at such an approach of the angel. 

Lucifer : Is that a joke?

Meanwhile, the other three angels too surrounded us from all three directions.

Nandz : Lu-Lucy, running away from Mom won't help ... at all.

I stated the fact, Lucifer was thinking something maybe how to tackle the situation.

Lucifer : "True that means only one thing is left. Let's just finish this"

I know, he would just kill them all for me... to keep me alive but in the process, he might get hurt and I don't want that truly.

Nandz : Lu-Lucy, they... they came for me, you ... you don't have to, I don't want you ... to suffer...

I bearly managed to speak.

Lucifer : You have to zip it for a moment, Unclaimed.

He warned me but he couldn't hide how perturbed he was. He straddled me on Fyr, the seadragon immediately adjusted me on him in a position so that I couldn't fall. The Demon Prince took my arms, yes slightly blue arms around Fyr's neck, and spoke in apprehension.

Lucifer : Don't let her step on lava, she's not capable of using her powers. Stop her from ruining herself, Lucas.

Nandz : No Luci-Lucifer, listen to me.

I was about to unwrap my hands but he didn't let me do it as he apprised me again more aggressively.

Lucifer : I've heard enough, Unclaimed! Just shut your mouth now.

Despite him alerting me, I dared to defy him. I tried to get off from Fyr, he grabbed the sleeve of his coat that I wore and exposed my wrist then forced me to look into his carmine red eyes.

Lucifer : Do as I say!

Nandz : No!

I was stubborn even in this situation, I thought he surrendered but I was sorely mistaken.

Lucifer : Fine.

The Demon Prince nodded at Fyr who somehow understood the signal and wrapped his tail around my waist like a seatbelt pinning me in place that eventually ceased all my movements.

Lucifer : Take her inside the castle.

Lucifer ordered kindly, he reached to the pocket of his trousers. I saw it was a round rose gold bracelet or bangle I don't know with some precious crystals, he made me wear it on my wrist. I wanted to resist but simply I couldn't.

Lucifer : Because of this no one will dare to question until I arrive. 

The angels took their respective positions all set to attack but Lucifer's command and Fyr swore up in the air carrying me.

Lucifer : Leave!

The seadragon was fulfilling what the Demon Prince asked him to do but I twitched on him hard.

Nandz : Lu-Lucas stop, don't do this to me, I beg you, baby. 

My vision got slightly blur, I shook my head to bring it back and to some extent that definitely helped.

Nandz : If you'll tear me away from him, you'll never see my face again, I swear to Lucifer!

Fyr turned his head just to encounter that for instance how my blue eyes turned into red ones just like Lucifer. I was a woman of my word, Fyr always knew that he didn't take that risk as he landed on the ground again which clearly disappointed Lucifer. SCREW IT, I'M NOT LEAVING!!

Lucifer : Why are you so disobedient?

Until then his back was facing me but he turned, I spoke my heart out.

Nandz : Taking cover, running away is not in my nature you know that. "I'm here to prove that WE DEFINITELY ARE TOGETHER."

Lucifer : Close your eyes, you don't need to see this.

He was dead serious, because whatever that was going to happen now might be too much for me according to him. I moved my head in rejection.

Lucifer : I'm not used to tolerating insubordinate behavior.

After gathering some courage, I admitted my major fear.

Nandz : Nothing scares me more than losing you.

Lucifer : "Promise me you'll stay alive throughout the fight."

His gaze conveyed his emotions more than words could ever possibly do. I reassured him in front of the superior angels.

Nandz : I will not die, I promise. We're destined to be together, yes we are, Lucifer.

The guarantee in my voice reflected stunned the angels and especially Archangel Yore.

Archangel Yore : We were here to fulfill Rebecca's order but now we'll take you to the citadel, ALIVE OR DEAD.

Ignoring his evil plan of action, I expressed what I wanted to make Lucifer feel and I distinctly succeeded.

Nandz : I'm not your weakness, give me a chance to be your strength.

Lucifer turned back to the angels. The site which my eyes were experiencing was literally uncommon and it literally left me SPEECHLESS.

He dug his palm inside his chest and broke something, I heard the frightening crack. He transformed into a colossal and nameless blasphemy with glaring red eyes, and his clothes disappeared. He was a six feet demon earlier but now transformed into a massive horrifying creature. Nothing was left human in him, certainly, he wasn't. His tattooed arms were appearing as if the fibers of the skin were visible on the skin. The green veins were crimson red in color. If I have to describe him in one word I would say HULK WITH HORNS just not in green color. Lucifer with his sharp teeth tore Archangel Yore and the other two angles into pieces. For the first time ever I saw Lucifer such violent, he might look like a destructive mechanism but no just a defensive one. The last angel, his white cloak and wings were all soaked in blood not only his own but also his fellow angels including Yore's.

Surviving Angel : This won't be forgiven...

Those were his closing words as she staggered then flew away leaving us alone.

Nandz : Lucifer...

As I called his name his whole body tensed, visibly it was as if his whole body was swollen.

Nandz : Lucy, come here... 

He didn't react, didn't turn... didn't even look at me.

Nandz : You know, I... I can't, you have to.

He stretched his wings taking more of the area.

Nandz : Alright...

I was all set to get off Fyr but the seadragon's growl startled me. As Lucifer in his demonic form stood in front of me at lightning speed, his large palms with long sharp nails were placed on Fyr's neck and back.

Fyr : Rrrr....

My palm tentatively moved to touch his face but he didn't let me. I frowned and tried again but this time he didn't move and was cautiously observing my reaction. I touched his face carefully but it burned me. It was as if I just held my hand out in the burning fire. My other hand did the same thing bravely.

Nandz : Ahh... you're hot, you've always been, of course.

I made an effort to lighten the tensed atmosphere that's when I heard him for the first time in a husky, rough, monstrous voice.

Lucifer : This is me, all of me. This is what I am, what you say- Devil, a real one.

Nandz : You talk too much, Lucy.

I pulled him more closer to me.

Nandz : Now, listen to me very carefully.

I pierced my icy blue eyes into the carmine red ones.

Nandz : I would have said this on a candlelight date but nothing normal is left in my immortal life, yeh! 

I pressed my forehead against his and confessed.

Nandz : I'm sure Zeus split us into two, I'd rather stop searching for my other half cause' I've found one, THE ONLY ONE.

I disconnected the forehead to forehead contact just to see his reaction to my revelation. 

Nandz : I'm in love with you, Lucifer. It has always been you, no one else made me feel the way you did. You drive me f*cking crazyyyyyyyy, you know that I know you do. I love you, all of you. I love the way you are, I love your everything. I love when you be-

DARKNESS...

**✳️LUCIFER'S POV**

God damn she lost her consciousness, I transformed back.

Lucifer : Nandz... Nandz?

Her energy was diminishing not a good sign. Fyr panicked as he hit his head on my bicep.

Lucifer : She is not dead, Lucas. Don't panic like that, she is just senseless. Let me-

I was about to swoop her in my embrace again but this stubborn one didn't allow it. This wasn't the time to pick up an argument, I convinced myself saying this all the time.

Lucifer : Alright, let's go home.

I was flying and Fyr was nothing but worried for her and ain't gonna lie so was I. When Geralt mentioned HOME, he didn't actually think that I would ever take her to my own where Dad was there who recognize it within a split of a second and a BLAST all gone forever, she, me, and even the seadragon. I slowed the pace of my wings and alighted on the stoned surface in front of a massive castle, my alternative home where only my allies live.

Lucifer : Stop, give her to me.

I demanded, Fyr's anger started boiling inside him. My words were harsh indeed at which the seadragon backed away from the giant door.

Lucifer : Alright, take her and hand over to her mother so that she can tear her into pieces.

I couldn't believe it when I saw a lone tear ran down his cheek. His pleading eyes wanted nothing but to see his master alive and kicking again. I reached for the seadragon and scratched behind his ear it was optically helping him to register what was I saying.

Lucifer : I won't let anything happen to her, I promise. Now, go home you won't be welcomed here and I can concentrate on only one out of you two.

You better keep your word, that's what his gaze reminded me. I took her in my arms and the seadragon with the help of his tail hooked her hands around my neck, we both were shocked when she started chanting his name.

Nandz : Lu-Lucas...

It was barely audible but was hitting us hard.

Lucifer : What is that between you two? She can't breathe without you, you can't live without her.

I disclosed, I gestured the seadragon to follow me and he did, I was not his master but then why he obey me? I was definitely sure not because I was the son of Satan, he'd rather hate me for that this girl was the one and only reason... all the servants were cocking at us but screw them I would handle it later.

Servant : Prince?

Lucifer : Where is Perissa?

Finding Perissa was most important at that instant.

Servant : Upstairs.

I was screaming her name.

Lucifer : Perissa?

Finally I saw her, oh Perissa she was a serpent and the only one with hands.

Perissa : Lucy, what the-

She restlessly crawled towards me in the corridor as she sensed my anxiety which I really wanted to hide but I failed. She was experienced more than me. She was surprised watching me with a girl, I never ever brought my hookups here. Nandz was the first one to enter my home... heart and would definitely be the last.

Lucifer : Hear me out first, this is the adverse effect of being in the zone for an Unclaimed... look at her shivering body, check her I did give her the antidote but looks like...

I ran out of words but I explained the situation to her.

Perissa : It stopped the further spread of the contamination but needs to heal as soon as possible.

She analyzed it correctly, if I was the best then she was the best among the best. Fyr didn't like her in the very first place but that was normal and her statement irked him for sure.

Perissa : Is this seadragon gonna follow us everywhere, Lucy?

I nodded in approval because Nandz was not going to leave him even when she was not in her senses.

Perissa : Lucy, break only those rules which will eventually not break your bones.

Perissa cleared but I stated and the conversation was over.

Lucifer : He is staying with us.

She sighed and was pondering something.

Lucifer : Perissa?

I shouted her name as she crawled downstairs without telling me what was I supposed to do.

Perissa : I'll be back in a minute, you go to your room.

We were in my room, this castle was much like a guest house. I laid her on my bed and covered her with the maroon velvet soft blanket then turned on the lamps. She was still shivering that was the scariest part. I just wanted to embrace her tightly and radiate immense heat so that it helps her to get back to normal but it wouldn't bring any outcome cause' I was doing it since the moment we jumped into the Vortex. I sat on the bed close to her and ran my thumb over her slightly blue lips.

Perissa : Interesting...

I was so lost that I didn't realize the female serpent was just behind me observing the situation.

Lucifer : Perissa, don't you dare try me now! 

She sighed at such an unexpected response.

Perissa : I brought the potion, let's see how it goes...

She said it casually which annoyed me.

Lucifer : Is this your approach, let's see... if anything happens to her then-

I lost my temper cause' Nandz was not there to keep me in check.

Perissa : Then what, Lucifer?

Perissa revealed her venomous teeth and spat with antagonism.

Perissa : You better listen to me and keep your temper aside if you want her to live.

She was right, I had to agree I've got no choice.

Lucifer : After that we'll talk...

It was soft, she was somehow comforted listening to it.

Perissa : Carry her!

She commanded, I narrowed my eyebrows.

Lucifer : Where?

She pointed towards the bathroom.

Lucifer : You want her to take a bath in this condition.

I said in bewilderment, she screamed and I understood she was freaking serious.

Perissa : Cut the crap, Lucifer!!

I did what she said, I settled her in the black marble bathtub. I was uncertain what Perissa had in her mind but was sure she was the only one who was capable of finding the solution.

Perissa : Take off the coat.

She demanded, looking at her shaking body I gave it a thought but that was necessary hence got down on my knees and took it off her body, she was trembling without it. She half-filled the tub but Nandz' quivering increased as she softly uttered.

Nandz : It's... it's cold... it's damn cold, Lucy...

She clutched one of my hands and snaked around it with the other I held her close to me.

Lucifer : Perissa?

I felt her uneven breathing on my neck that sent me chills down my spine.

Perissa : Bear it a little, trust me, Unclaimed!

She lifted her head from my shoulder so that she could look at my face.

Nandz : You do?

She asked unfazed, at which I simply nodded. Without a delay of one heartbeat, she turned her head towards the snake and told.

Nandz : I do!

She was trying her level best I could feel it but no matter how hard she does that agony was horrifying as her grip tightened whole sort of another level.

Nandz : It's painfully freezing, Lucy...

She was clingy she has always been but in suffering her cuddles were more heartbreaking.

Lucifer : Hey... hey, you've got this.

I told her and she trusted me, she always did more than herself.

Lucifer : Perissa?

The serpent was holding a test tube with magenta-colored fluid in it. She poured it whole in the tub, it didn't require much time to spread rather dissolve.

Lucifer : Nandz... Nandz?

Her hands lost the strength, I shook her but no response in return.

Lucifer : Why did she knock out?

I questioned the snake uneasily.

Perissa : The treatment will only work when she is insentient.

Her straightforward reply. 

Perissa : I'll help her...

**https://youtu.be/2A3-9DtM3gI (Writer's suggestion : Play this in Background while reading) This video doesn't belong to me [ORIGINAL CREDIT : RHODES - Close Your Eyes (Lyrics)]**

I submerged her in the water up till the neck so that even her wings get drenched with the solution. After letting the liquid do its job I held one of her palms and gently made an effort to wash off the bluish thing.

Lucifer : What now?

I asked Perissa without turning my eyes from Nandz.

Perissa : That's exactly what you're supposed to do, uhmm... wash off all the discoloration, even her feathers.

I washed her with slow, careful gestures. I still have in my ears the sound of the dripping water and the impression that the marble of the tub had a consistency not different from Nandz' flesh, which was smooth, solid, calm. I had a confusion of feelings and thoughts: embrace her, kiss her, take all her sufferings in a snap.

Perissa : L?

When I was done with one hand and started working on the other, Perissa spoke softly not in the intention to wake her up.

Lucifer : I guess "Lorenzo!"

I was perplexed because Nandz didn't tell me this earlier.

Lucifer : No, its "Lucifer." 

Perissa : Lucifer?

Lucifer : No!

She called my name and I unknowingly played defensive.

Perissa : I didn't expect you to defend yourself.

She smirked as if it amused her, not funny Perissa, not at all but I ignored it. I was washing her, from her hair to the soles of her feet. Just to ensure that there was no change in a color other than the visible ones I took off her mint flowery dress entirely including her underclothes. Phew, there was none. I reached for her lips and washed them too. I've seen her naked but not so vulnerable, that hurts. I felt how shocked Perissa was watching such an intimate moment, she might have innumerous questions for me but now my Nandz... yes MY NANDZ meant the world to me. Until then the snake was looking at both of us now her attention was grabbed by the color change in the tub's water.

Perissa : What a colourful soul!

There was an abstract of red, yellow, green, blue, pink, and orange colors. It instantly triggered that memory where she and I were at Adi's room splashing paint on each other, fighting, playing, loving...

Lucifer : Yeah, something really rare.

I admitted proudly.

Perissa : What is this, Lucifer? What do you have for her?

I didn't dare to look at her and answer her questions.

Perissa : Lucifer, if you think you'll have a life with her then let me tell you this will never happen.

Lucifer : "How are you so sure about that? If that's the case, I'm born to break the god damn rules." Not a single thing I got easily, struggle is written in my fate.

I maintained an informative pitch of voice.

Perissa : But now it includes her, Lucy.

I was silent then I demanded as I started working on her feathers.

Lucifer : Explain...

Perissa : Touch the water.

I was uncertain but did it, the abstract was gone and now the color of the water was pitch black.

Perissa : This will be her if you two... do you get it?

I didn't know what to say, how to react but you know I was clear about one thing I'm not gonna leave her at any cost. After making sure everything was washed properly, Perissa popped the drain. The serpent in understanding brought a black towel and a red velvet robe. I took her to the bed and dried her off carefully almost affectionately then started working on her hair cautiously. At first, I dried it with the towel then combed it damn how does she maintain it so long, wavy and fragile hair. Lastly, I tucked her under the blanket. The whole process was beneficial as her shivering stopped which was a good thing. I got up from the bed and was taking in her look, BEAUTIFUL even in such a state I couldn't help but admire her beauty.

Perissa : Get changed, you're all wet yourself. I'm here with her and the seadragon...

I took her advice, I wore the casual black full sleeves round neck t-shirt with the same colored track pants accompanied with a sexy belt. I came back and saw Perissa lit the bonfire just to create a warm and cozy environment for her. The seadragon was near her, his head on her stomach expecting her to react but she couldn't. All the time Fyr was witnessing everything in understanding he didn't interfere in anything because he believed in me and I had to prove myself for him... for her. I sat on the couch, the serpent on the nearby chair and I called the seadragon to me.

Lucifer : Whole day, you were like irritatingly non-stop and now seeing you such quiet seems off.

Fyr came near me, but his eyes never left his master's face.

Lucifer : Hey, what are you thinking? 

When I questioned him, he suddenly pressed his forehead against mine. He showed me Nandz' confession again.

 **#FLASHBACK**

\----------------------------------------

_Nandz : I'm in love with you, Lucifer. It has always been you, no one else made me feel the way you did. You drive me f*cking crazyyyyyyyy, you know that I know you do. I love you, all of you. I love the way you are, I love your everything. I love when you be-_

\----------------------------------------

Lucifer : I knew that already... even if she didn't say it verbally.

Fyr snorted in comfort and licked me, ahh that's irritating for sure but nevermind. He deserved a pat for his loyalty and I gave it to him. The seadragon sat near me on the floor and kept his big head on my lap then I started caressing him just the way she used to do.

Perissa : Now, you got attached to this seadragon also.

The serpent was already taken aback with such exposure and now this was a little too much.

Perissa : You're off your nature, Lucifer!

My eyes roamed from the seadragon to my girl then eventually met the snake's penetrating stare.

Lucifer : Found my reason for living, Perissa.

Perissa : Did you even think how this is gonna be? You're THE SON OF SATAN, she is the daughter of Rebecca. Your parents are enemies and life will not show mercy at all.

Lucifer : Take him with you.

I simply asked her, Fyr lifted his head unceremoniously.

Lucifer : Lucas, go with her and rest for the night.

He shook his head from side to side.

Lucifer : I believe in her more than myself.

Fyr nodded then went to her ran his tail over her face one last time hoping for her to react but I stated that broke him.

Lucifer : She will not respond, Lucas. It's like a heavy sedative.

Tears glistened in his big eyes.

Lucifer : Hey are you crying? Come here...

He obeyed me.

Lucifer : Just don't, she'll be alright.

I wiped his tears and alerted him.

Lucifer : Lucas, you're the only seadragon who got a chance to go through the vortex. Only a few know about it, let this be hidden for your own good. You'll be her Lucas, but in front of everyone, you'll be the same Fyr, okay?

He nodded in agreement.

Lucifer : I can't give the same affection as her but hope this gives you some strength.

I hugged him, I mean I tried to be like her noticing that he smiled back.

Lucifer : You too sleep for a while tomorrow another battle awaits for us, you need to be strong for it, right?

She was I don't know just observing everything deliberately.

Lucifer : Perissa!

Perissa : I get it that's my cue.

As she hopped from the chair and took the seadragon with her. Several hours passed as I lay with her on my bed. One of her hands in mine interlocked firmly, her head on my bicep and my other hand over her forehead. My eyes were closed until she nuzzled against the crook of my neck.

**✳️NANDZ'S POV**

Lucifer : How do you feel?

His low velvety voice was alarming all my senses. I frowned and took a minute to adjust to the light. I inhaled heavily the fresh air was calm and soothing, he next to me what else I want... NOTHING.

Nandz : Know it yourself.

With my free hand I took his hand that was over my forehead earlier shifted it over my chest. 

Lucifer : Like what... you ate a jackhammer?

My heart was beating so fast and he mocked about it.

Nandz : Nonsense!!

I searched for Fyr, he wasn't there.

Nandz : Where is Lucas?

Lucifer : With Perissa.

Uhmm... a snake and a seadragon together!!

Nandz : Will she be nice to him?

Lucifer : At the very least, she won't hurt him.

That scared me, for real, Lucifer!!

Nandz : Lucifer!!

He laughed at my reaction.

Lucifer : Just kidding, Lucas is safe here and you too.

I snuggled closer to him and buried my face in his shoulder.

Lucifer : Aye, talk to me, what's going on in your mind?

Nandz : The voice inside my head is not letting me scream my wrath. I'm afraid of what this life will give in its dark!

He sensed the winter when he felt my words as frozen fractals settling into his skin.

Nandz : Screw the darkness, I have you that's all I want.

Lucifer pulled away from me helped me to sit and adjusted the pillows behind me. He got up and brought me a glass of water to drink. He made me drink some potions those were hell bitter. He sat in front of me, took my palms, and analyzed. 

Nandz : Those are the same hands that slapped you infinite times still you intended to treat them, STRANGE.

I smiled purely as I stated. His lips curled into a rare toothy grin, oh my that's my man.

Nandz : By the way, where is my I love you too?

He raised one of his eyebrows at such a bold question.

Nandz : Come on, I'm waiting, Lucy.

Lucifer : Words cannot express whatever you made me feel so I chose silence.

Was it a confession, cute though I didn't expect I love you too either, I loved to tease him about it.

Nandz : Silence, huh!?

I cupped his face with my palms.

Nandz : So like this, you're going to torture me?

I kissed his eyelids, he didn't react.

Nandz : You'll not say I love you too.

Lucifer : No...

I kissed his forehead.

Nandz : Are you sure?

Lucifer : Very sure.

I kissed his cheek bones.

Nandz : Not even now?

Lucifer : No...

I grazed my lips over the bridge of his nose, he thundered ominously.

Lucifer : Don't play with me!

Nandz : Or else what?

I pecked him on his neck and tried to be as seductive as possible.

Nandz : You'll never stop lying

Lucifer : No...

I leaned in to kiss his lips but froze and was cautiously examining his reaction.

Nandz : Okay, then I'll have to find someone else.

I took my hands off him then leaned back and that was the last straw with one hand he grabbed my hair and with the other squeezed my cheeks.

Lucifer : Don't you dare!

I arched one of my eyebrows cause' he reacted the same way, IMPULSIVELY.

Nandz : You can't hurt me!

Lucifer : How are you so sure about that?

Nandz : "I just know!"

Lucifer : You just know!

Our bodies pressed together heatedly against the headboard, breathing heavily as our lips pressed together. His lips were warm, soft almost silken, and pillowy against my own. They parted slightly, allowing my tongue to slip inside. He kissed me roughly, completely unyielding. His hands slid down my body tracing the outline of my frame. His rough stubble scratching against my chin in the most delicious way, my brain shut up entirely I gave in to the maddening sensation. His arms wrapped around my waist, cinching me to him, and I put my hands in his hair, feeling the black strands between my fingers tucking him IN MORE. My heart was hammering, and there was a rushing sound in my ears, like beating wings... He watched my eyelids flutter as he unfastened the belt of the robe. His hands slid beneath it as he took it off my shoulders bearing my skin. The flesh on my face and throat was hot, but my fingertips were cold on his neck. I couldn't get enough of him. I was tired and sore but I didn't care. I didn't want to sleep as I wanted the ache, I wanted him... all of him. I tore the clothes off his body, I was in charge and he liked it. He clasped my thighs and dragged me then lay on top of me placing hot open-mouthed kisses over the tattoo on my chest making me gasp with every passing second. Though his weight was mostly through his elbows and forearms planted on either side of my head, I was pinned down, and a little breathless beneath his bulk.

His strong and gentle hands began to stroke me, his fingers, his swollen lips, his tongue. He took my teat in his mouth and cradled my other bust in his calloused palm. The sheets were crumbled because of my deadly catch. He traveled further down, his mouth tracing a path from the center of my stomach. I leaned back, arching, shored on my back-braced arms. As the inexorability of my clasm began, I let him pace the occasion, as he threaded his fingers with mine. At some point I opened my eyes and saw him watching me, measuring my progress... smiling with all his heart whenever he heard me moaning his name softly, but he looked a little isolated and wan then it was a matter of close concentration, at which he licked, kissed and sucked the curve of my neck brutally. It was the strangest passion, something that went beyond simple sexual pleasure. I groaned hoarsely, curses were freely falling out of my lips to some extent it embarrassed me but SCREW IT nothing matters now other than this rapture. I listened for inside the blood rush, as his fingers buried in my cascaded hair and I was scratching his back with my fine nails and an electrifying shock ran all over my body out of impulse at first I bit hard on his neck then further down left several bite marks on his shoulder, it looked almost like a graceful waning crescent. There was no end to it, no end to the new things, feelings, and sensations. We met like the rain meets the thirsty sand quenching its thirst. We both fell into our own urgencies, overlapping disturbances, like waves from separate storms, at first damping, then amplifying each other. That was a blissful moment to watch him calm down from his blazing peak breathing heavily. Sweat dripping from his skin glistened over his tattooed flesh, that sight was marvelous. He laid on top of me, carefully not crushing me underneath his weight. I gently ran my fingers through his hair as we were catching our breaths... our pulses at an unbalanced rate, damn was I wild tonight... I saw the red-bluish love bites on him. I softly touched the crook of his neck and inquired.

Nandz : Was I hard on you?

He lifted his head so that he could look at my face.

Lucifer : Don't you think, I should be the one asking?

With his thumb he wiped the sweat off my forehead. I kissed his forehead, he reached for my lips as we kissed that moment of relative optimism for Florence. He rolled over and laid beside me then pulled me into an embrace and covered us with the sheets. His heartbeat was nothing but a lullaby for me. I was gently caressing his beard only then he grasped my hand kiss the letter L over my forearm. 

Lucifer : You didn't tell me this earlier.

I bumped my finger over his nose mockingly.

Nandz : I didn't tell you this before in response I might have received a hard eye roll to avoid that I kinda played smart.

His signature smirk was back. We were entangled the same way when I woke up.

Lucifer : Sleep Nandz, you need to rest. Tomorrow is gonna be hectic.

He demanded but I was a rebel.

Nandz : I don't wanna...

Lucifer : You don't but your body does!

Nandz : Boor, I just wanted to talk.

I said it irritatingly as I pinched him on his shoulder. It did hurt him but he didn't budge.

Lucifer : What am I supposed to do with you?

He retorted as if the Devil inside him temptingly spoke.

Nandz : Stop being a jerk all the time, that'll definitely help.

Lucifer bit my earlobe, I squirmed in response this freak takes revenge, huh!?

Lucifer : Say?

Nandz : You met father a day before, you didn't see Harmony?

Lucifer : I did but avoided meeting her.

Nandz : Why?

I was in bewilderment no I was astonished, hell a bit of both.

Lucifer : To less complicate things.

Nandz : I understand...

Silence fell in the room, only pounding of heart was audible. The Demon Prince reminded me of something.

Lucifer : At your home, you were about to say something before kids came, what was it?

Nandz : You do remember everything.

Should I tell him or not, that was running in my head but one day... let it be he needs to know, he deserves.

Nandz : Nothing it's just ... Uhm ...

Lucifer : Nandz?

Nandz : I'm not the best but I wanna be the one just for you, Lucifer.

In his red fiery eyes I could see how proud he was knowing that.

Lucifer : No one is perfect, not me not you but "you complete me."

Nandz : But?

Lucifer : Nothing...

Nandz : Lucy?

Lucifer : No further discussion over it.

Nandz : On one condition promise me that you'll tell me a story to make me fall asleep.

I did sound like a child. 

Lucifer : Never!!

He refused.

Nandz : Okay, then I'm leaving.

Lucifer : Where?

Nandz : I don't know, Academy or-

Lucifer : You are going nowhere, Nandz!

He apprised, but I sounded discourteous.

Nandz : Yes, I am, Lucifer!

I didn't know whether I could use my powers over immortals or not but I thought it was the right time to test. I started to concentrate but Lucifer pressed me, even more, closer to him. I bet he knew what was I trying to do hence he cleared it.

Lucifer : You can't use your powers here, only I and Perissa can because we created this spell together.

Nandz : Argh... Damn you!!

I tried to push him only to get myself buried inside him more.

Lucifer : You're pain in my ass you know that.

I wrinkled up my nose in annoyance, he surrendered.

Lucifer : Fine, what do you wanna hear? 

Nandz : Uhmm...

Lucifer : I know your taste, how about the poetry of Rabindranath Tagore.

Nandz : Unending love, you reciting... will be the best thing that ever happened to me.

Lucifer : So typical!

Nandz : You mean sooooo romantic!

Lucifer : "UNENDING LOVE"  
I seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times…  
In life after life, in age after age, forever.  
My spellbound heart has made and remade the necklace of songs,  
That you take as a gift, wear round your neck in your many forms,  
In life after life, in age after age, forever.

Whenever I hear old chronicles of love, its age-old pain,  
It's an ancient tale of being apart or together.  
As I stare on and on into the past, in the end, you emerge,  
Clad in the light of a pole-star piercing the darkness of time:  
You become an image of what is remembered forever.

You and I have floated here on the stream that brings from the fount.  
At the heart of time, love of one for another.  
We have played alongside millions of lovers, shared in the same  
The shy sweetness of meeting, the same distressful tears of farewell-  
Old love but in shapes that renew and renew forever.

Today it is heaped at your feet, it has found its end in you  
The love of all man’s days both past and forever:  
Universal joy, universal sorrow, universal life.  
The memories of all love merging with this one love of ours –  
And the songs of every poet past and forever.

He was so lost in reciting the poem that he didn't realize throughout the time I was just cocking at him.

Lucifer : What?

Nandz : Nothing, I'm just looking.

I kissed him on the nose.

Nandz : I don't wanna sound corny but I love you.

Lucifer laughed, his laughter was no less than therapy to me.

Nandz : "Do I sound dumb!?"

Lucifer : No, you sound cute, silly.

Nandz : Lucy, every tattoo has its story you know all mine, I want to know yours. Will you share the history of your tattoos?

I always wanted to ask regarding it.

Nandz : Okay, tell me about this skull with wings.

I pointed my finger in the hollow of his neck.

Lucifer : Can't you just close your eyes and-

I pouted, would it melt his heart?

Lucifer : Why you gotta be so stubborn all the time?

I never thought he could ever share his history but he did that was calming my nerves indeed.

Lucifer : I killed the superior angel RUTHLESSLY.

Nandz : How?

Lucifer : Details are sketchy, Unclaimed.

Nandz : I wanna know, Lucifer.

Lucifer : Nandz!

Nandz : Please Lucy!?

Lucifer : At first, I crushed his neck...

Nandz : Then?

Lucifer : Then tore the flesh on his face that his skull was visible.

Nandz : Oooo chills

Tortuous, for real!!

Nandz : Reason?

Lucifer : He was betraying angels, not only that he knew way more things that he shouldn't be knowing.

Lucifer kept talking and I soon drifted off to sleep as my mind and body both wanted some relaxation.

**✳️LUCIFER'S POV**

Lucifer : Damn this tiny mess... looks like a newborn in sleep.

I kissed her lips and I could feel her smile against mine. There was a knock at the door, worst timing ever.

Perissa : You have time? It's better if we talk now.

That was the serpent.

Lucifer : Coming... "I really don't wanna leave but this is important." 

I kissed her forehead, just wore my track pant, and left the room. She was waiting for me hand crossed in our balcony, glancing at the moon.

Perissa : Beautiful, isn't it?

What was she thinking?

Lucifer : It's good.

Perissa : You don't find it worth appreciation.

Only then she turned her head so that she could look at me. I met her gaze confidently there was nothing to hide at least not from her.

Lucifer : You search for the moon and its light in the sky but my little one is sleeping over there peacefully on my bed.

I pointed towards my room.

Perissa : Done with your JUST SEX thing? That crescent moon on your neck says everything.

That was blunt.

**Lucifer : I know, you have so many questions in your head, go ahead FIRE but before that, it was NOT JUST SEX, it was LOVE.**

I cleared that thing first, she gave me a shocking look.

Perissa : Lucy, you've changed you're not the Lucifer whom I know. He is ridiculously strong and don't give a damn about anything or anyone but this one those gentle strokes on her that care while handling her as if she was nothing but a fragile feather.

Lucifer : Like you did whole a thesis on my behavior.

I also stood hand crossed now, let's take this conversation like adults.

Perissa : We're monsters, Lucy. We're strictly forbidden to accept any type of affection from angels or would be ones.

She would never be an angel, I'm certain of that.

Perissa : This angel face ... your future is not written with her. Don't you understand, we're on the opposite sides.

She kept her hands on my shoulder and was convincing me to listen to her.

Perissa : Lucy, you're the best... you deserve the best, and trust me she's not the one.

I sniggered and made my statement.

Lucifer : I don't want the best I want her and no one else.

Perissa : You two will never be able to stay together. You'll die fighting for her, she'll die to be with you. It's better for both of you, I don't see your future together. Lucy, if you truly feel for her, you be alive and let her live too. Your father will snap her neck and everything will be finished right in front of you.

That was one of the possibilities, Dad could really destroy her if he came to know about us our relationship which was worrisome indeed.

Perissa : Look at you, what have you become just for a girl ... this girl, I know you love her. She knows it as well but if you won't confess nothing unfortunate will happen. Severe the connection you two have, I know it's gonna be hard but do it for her. 

Perissa, you don't know her, what she is...

Lucifer : You think, I didn't try... see this.

I closed my eyes to prepare what to show her and when I opened it she saw the reel of events particularly the moments I shared with Nandz. 

\----------

**🍁Series of Nandz' dialogues**

I showed her when I hurt her physically when she was in pain after Scar's harsh class. I revealed her aggression to the serpent who was taking a mental note of everything.

_Nandz : I WILL NEVER EVER SO-CALLED 'BOTHER' YOU ANYMORE. If I did ... I'll FINISH MYSELF I PROMISE! JUST F*CK OFF!!! GET OUT OF MY ROOM ... MY LIFE ... OUT OF MY SIGHT, LUCIFER!_

Her warning to Spidy. 

_Nandz : Hurt him once more and I'll finish you mercilessly, I promise._

The way she was assuring me that she won't let happen anything to me.

_Nandz : Our death is so not written here!!! Lucy, you have no right to leave me ... do you hear!? You gotta stay strong, don't give in._

In the infirmary, her reassurance.

_Nandz : Not leaving your back, Devil! At least not in this immortal life... TRUST ME._

Even she scared the doctor that was absolutely outstanding, of course, according to me.

_Nandz : Anything happened to him I will destroy everything, you get it?_

She did confess her love earlier.

_Nandz : Here, everything is f*cked up just like you but I like it anyway, I got used to it ... I'm accustomed to your presence around me. I know you know that I LOVE YOU. Is this what I get in return for loving you more than anything else, your silence... I'm so done with you, Devil. ENOUGH IS ENOUGH JUST OPEN YOUR EYES LOOK AT ME. THIS IS THE FIRST AND THE LAST THING I WISH FOR MYSELF, DEVIL!_

How disappointed she was when I pushed her away from me just for her own good.

_Nandz : I am not angry, I am in pain and you put me here, the person who is supposed to love me more than anything. You know the worst feeling in the world is when you can't love anyone else because your heart still belongs to the one who broke it._

Her clear state of mind.

_Nandz : Lucifer, if you ever ask me how to save you from harm, I will never push you away from me, I swear._

She asked me just one thing not to back away when she is stepping towards me.

_Nandz : You will never do that to me again. You promise not to break the promise._

After my father tore me into pieces just because an Unclaimed saved me, she was there with me by my side.

_Nandz : I'm with you, no matter what! I think we all have or should have one person at least that makes us feel like we are never alone. For me, that's you._

\----------

The serpent staggered, yeah, my girl was extraordinary for sure.

Perissa : Da faq, one girl with variety of shades.

Lucifer : You still want me to leave her in spite of knowing that she loves me more than anything.

If she saw dad crushing my throat she won't hesitate to attack the king of hell.

Lucifer : One thing you really care about that one special thing means to you more than anything else in the world. When you find her then you fight for her, you risk it all. You put her in front of everything, your future, your life... all of it, and maybe you do the stuff to help her isn't that clean but you know what that does not matter, SHE IS MINE, even if I don't say she knows it very well that I BELONG TO HER MORE THAN SHE BELONGS TO ME.

Perissa, the only one in the entire three realms who knew me more than myself. She was stunned acknowledging the authority I had over her and vice versa. 

Perissa : Go... I'd like to clear my head alone.

I nodded but before leaving kept my point.

Lucifer : You know me, I'd never ask for your approval regarding her but one thing if you'll be by my side I'd be grateful.

She was silent, no answer. Come on, Lucifer, give her some time. I left her with heavy thoughts. Wore Nandz her robe and crawled with her on the bed. With her in my arms, everything seems perfect.

*****

**NEXT MORNING**

**✳️NANDZ' POV**

Lucifer woke up first, I guess, because he was not there in the room. I got out of the bed and slipped into the bathroom. I freshened up was damping my wet hair in front of the mirror. The super fresh air, hell was horrible but somehow next to Lucifer it didn't feel that bad. It was like Autumn, the chill in the air in the flaming sunlight was soothing just like the notes of the harp and the only thing I could smell was crisp sunburn leaves. Hell was the new Heaven for me, just because of one single person.

Lucifer : BREATHTAKING!

Came his compliment from behind, I abruptly turned just to see him in a ravishing outfit.

Nandz : You're the one to talk!

Black was surely his color. His confident steps towards me my heart a ticking time bomb, he seized the belt of my robe and forcefully pulled me towards him clashing our figures.

Lucifer : I brought something for you.

He said while tucking a wet hair strand behind my ear that fell on my face. 

Nandz : You don't say you love me still brought a dress like a boyfriend.

My hands like having their own mind hooked around his neck.

Lucifer : You talk too much, Unclaimed.

Nandz : Isn't that normal, Lucifer!

He was tensed, he tried to hide it but Lucy it wasn't the need. You shouldn't be concealing emotions from me.

Nandz : Lucifer, is everything okay?

Looking at yesterday's chaos it was the most stupid question. Lucifer was about to say something but someone interrupted.

Servant : Prince, Master Geralt just arrived. He wants to see you three, he is waiting in the hall.

The servant looked at us indifferently only then I realized our PDA. I tried my level best to free myself from his hellish hold but all efforts in vain. 

Lucifer : Tell him will be there in a moment.

Servant : Yes Prince.

And the servant left.

Nandz : Lucifer, you're so impossible sometimes.

Lucifer : Hu-huh!!

As he nuzzled against my neck, I was not a flower to be smelled like that as if I was nothing but some sort of drug, his personal favorite brand. 

Nandz : Whole day was blissful but the night didn't go that well.

I uttered softly with a hint of sadness in it.

Lucifer : Oh is that so, I thought that was lit!

With his finger he touched the love bites on his neck and sensuously spoke.

Nandz : Don't roam with that in the mansion, I will-

I blushed in embarrassment, I wanted to heal him but he didn't let me do it. It wasn't a medal but he was treating it the same way.

Lucifer : No, you won't!!

Nandz : Lucy!

Lucifer : Nandz!

I gave up, it was impossible to win from the son of Satan. Only then self-realization hit me.

Nandz : Oh wait, three?

Lucifer : You, me and Perissa.

He clarified, I avoided looking into his red eyes. He noticed that then cupped my face so that I could meet his penetrating gaze. 

Lucifer : What is it?

He sounded concerned. I wanted to say NOTHING, but it was my Lucifer who was asking me I didn't want to lie to him.

Nandz : Yesterday, you two were talking but it didn't reach me as I was left with no strength. Don't mind me asking but what did she say Lucifer?

Lucifer : That you're good.

He said it plainly.

Nandz : Thanks for the compliment.

I gave him a smile but it didn't last long as his statement dazed me.

Lucifer : There is no place for good in hell.

I took his hand in mine and sincerely spoke.

Nandz : Lucy, you told me that words cannot express your feelings. You know what I considered it nothing but I love you too. Just tell me one thing, am I just a passing cloud in your sky? I want nothing but you to look at me like that the way you're doing right now until my last breath.

Lucifer : How do we speak when words can't comprehend the weight of the sentiments. 

A stream of thoughts just got its destination with a single stare as I kissed the back of his hand.

Lucifer : I can assure you that I can't replace you, no one is you. Be my little secret as we navigate the dungeons of life to unfold what's hidden inside.

Nandz : I hope you learned how to love yourself before loving me. Cause' your demonic form is just ufff....

#Fans herself

Lucifer : Now, stop being a drama queen and get dressed. Don't make me wait or else...

Nandz : Or else what?

Lucifer : This is turning me on you know that.

He leaned in to kiss me but I turned him and threw him out of the room.

Nandz : You've got no choice than waiting for me.

I got changed that outfit he brought was spectacular. I couldn't describe it in words. {SEE YOURSELF}

Lucifer : I'm with Geralt.

Nandz : Okay, I'll join in a moment.

He said that and I heard his footsteps moving away from him. I slipped out of his room, the castle was gorgeous, the most beautiful architecture in hell. I was walking towards the hallway only then I overheard a conversation.

Female Voice : I don't know, how will you do it but this should be the last day for Lucifer!

That voice was of Perissa, I recognized it instantly.

Perissa : Kill him, whether it be slow poison or direct a sword in his heart. Just do it!!

I tried to tame my energy as I stood behind the door, listening to her evil plan of action.

Perissa : Hell is mine, it has always been not a so-called son of Satan can snatch my dream.

Someone : Yes mam.

Perissa : Go, no one should know that do it quietly.

Silence fell in the room.

Perissa : I'll hang your head on the peak of the throne as a trophy, Lucifer.

That was the last straw, I just kicked the door with my almighty strength. It flew open wide, the construction was strong enough it didn't break the wall.

Nandz : What did you say?

I entered her room, anger was boiling inside me. I was no less than a volcano just a push and freaking eruption.

Perissa : What are you doing here, baby girl? Aren't you supposed to be with Lucifer now?

Nandz : Don't you dare try me now! Lucifer trusts you and you BLOODY TRAITOR! I'll tell everything to him and he'll just tear you into pieces.

Perissa : Listen, honey, it's not what you think!

Nandz : Shut the f*ck up!

Perissa : And why are you with him, baby girl? Don't give me that bullshit named LOVE and all... If that's your aim to be the queen of hell then baby girl wake up it's never gonna happen because Lucifer won't be alive.

Nandz : In your dreams!

I barked.

Perissa : I will and you won't be able to do anything.

My steps echoed in the room dangerously as it clearly reflected my rage.

Nandz : I won't let you touch even a single strand of his hair.

Perissa : Oh how's that?

I grabbed her by the neck and started to choke her, the female serpent was big and strong, even stronger than Lucifer, I felt. 

Perissa : Did you forget who I am, baby girl?

When I slammed her on the wall, instead of agitating it cheered her. The serpent's tail was around my neck now and she started to choke me in return.

Perissa : You can't defeat me!

Nandz : You don't know me! I can die and even kill for him, you'll see... you actually don't know the power of love what strength it gives to take action.

My grip tightened it affected her a little I saw it in her hypnotizing, sparkling eyes.

She dug her venom teeth into my forearm through the gloves and started releasing poison.

Nandz : I won't... I won't let you hurt him, I won't... 

And everything went black.

**✳️LUCIFER'S POV**

Nandz slammed on the floor and Perissa was a little bit out of breath.

Lucifer : Nandz... Perissa?

I got down and rocked Nandz in my lap, she knocked out. Perissa's teeth mark on her skin bothered me.

Lucifer : Are you out of your mind!

Perissa : I was wrong, Lucy.

She stated calmly at my aggressive response.

Perissa : And trust me I was never so happy knowing that.

No... No way, that's not how you assess people.

Lucifer : This is not the way to test her, she is still weak.

Perissa : NO! SHE IS NOT! 

She proudly said.

**Perissa : She holds the capability to burn down this palace just to save you... FOR YOU.**

Lucifer : This still don't justify your act!

I roared ominously.

Perissa : You don't need to get mad at me, I did this because...

Lucifer : Mother would have done the same.

I completed her sentence.

Perissa : Exactly! Despite the fact that she is Rebecca's daughter she has her own identity. She is the best in her category. She is Nandz, your Nandz, Lucy! I saw it in her eyes it changed color from blue to red.

Lucifer : "Once Gaze mentioned the same thing."

**FLASHBACK {Chapter 18}**

\------------------------------

  
_Gaze : You won't believe, I comprehended a wild incompressible storm in her OCEAN BLUE EYES and at that instant of time I experienced that her icy blue ones turned into red ones much like LAVA which was held within her from long ... CARMINE RED EYES ... I did say same as Lucifer._

\------------------------------

Perissa : Aurora would be so proud of you and your choice.

Lucifer : Bring her back.

I demanded in understanding.

Perissa : Will you let me?

Lucifer : As if I have a choice?

I knew the only way to wake her up was Perissa to bite her again and suck the venom. WHY, WHY ALWAYS HER!?

Lucifer : Perissa, please don't do that again I can't see her lifeless anymore. 

Perissa got down to work, as I held Nandz' wrist. Slowly, she was coming back in her senses.

**✳️NANDZ' POV**

I opened my eyes and saw Lucifer's worried face.

Nandz : Lucifer, don't trust her. She appointed someone to kill you.

I clung to him as I warned him about her.

Lucifer : Bloody melodrama...

Nandz : Do you understand, Lucifer? That serpent...

Perissa : She is truly desperate to save you from me.

Came her voice from behind.

Perissa : By the way, I have a name you know which was wholeheartedly given by his mother.

I was confused af, it was written on my face. Lucifer kissed my forehead.

Lucifer : Nandz, that was a god damn test.

Nandz : A test?

I nearly yelled.

Perissa : And you passed with distinction.

Nandz : But she just bit me, this "tattoo"

I held my hand just to see there was a tattoo. I squinted my eyes and she justified her actions.

Perissa : That'll enhance your powers the fact remains the same you can't use them here at least not in this castle.

Lucifer : Perissa, this was the last time.

Perissa : Yup, just in front of you.

She mocked that angered him.

Lucifer : Perissa!!

Perissa : Okay, okay no more jokes, devil!

Nandz : "Devil? I thought only I-"

Perissa : Unfortunately not, Unclaimed.

Nandz : Nandz! My name is Nandz.

I spat back.

Perissa : Oooooo she's got a temper, perfect match.

She sounded impressed.

Lucifer : I never thought it could be humorous.

Nandz : Not funny, Lucifer!

Perissa : Not funny, Lucifer!

We unknowingly exclaimed in unison.

Nandz : At least wipe this blood off.

I said irritatingly, one smooth brush of her soft tail, and the holes were sealed. FREAKING MAGIC NO POWER, HOLY THIS GOD RELATED THINGS WILL KILL ME ONE DAY!!

Lucifer : We do not have time for your tantrums, someone is waiting for us, Nandz.

He helped me to get on my feet.

Nandz : Tantrums, for real!?

He smirked.

Nandz : Well, excuse you!!

I slipped out of the room and they followed me. Geralt was there in the hall waiting for us. As I saw him, practically I just ran to him and gave him a tight back hug.

Nandz : Where were you? 

We stood there still a moment until Lucifer and Perissa came. Geralt turned and gave me a bear hug. After getting out of his embrace, I spoke impatiently.

Nandz : There are some things you need to know.

Geralt : And there are some things you need to know.

Completely off-topic GERU!!

Geralt : At first, did you eat anything?

Nandz : Huh!?

I was preplexed like seriously Geralt. 

Geralt : I'll explain everything.

He sounded calm as he has always been.

Nandz : Geralt, this is serious Mom was there you were there I don't remember clearly just heard you saying take her home, Lucifer!

Lucifer : Impressive, in spite of the concussion!

Am I surrounded by morons or am I the one!?

Geralt : Come on, Kiddo. 

Geralt pulled the same hand that was hurt by Perissa.

Nandz : Ouch...

Geralt : What happened, Nandz?

I felt his concern.

Geralt : Perissa!

He figured it out instantly, for real!!

Perissa : I'm not sorry for that gift.

She said it casually as she sat on the chair.

Geralt : I'm sure it wouldn't have been any normal.

He sounded irritated.

Geralt : Let me be honest, I didn't like but it's beautiful.

Perissa : Oh thanks!

She bowed considering it as a compliment, well yes it was.

Servant : Prince?

Lucifer : Join us for the breakfast, Geralt.

The Demon Prince invited.

Nandz : I don't-

Lucifer : No one is asking for your permission, Unclaimed.

He stated, I can't believe I have feelings for this jerk!!

Geralt : If only this one will not dig her venomous teeth inside my flesh.

That wasn't funny at all, at least not to me but seems unlikely. We sat, Lucifer also did.

Nandz : "You trust her?"

My gaze asked Geralt, I wanted him to read me and he did.

Geralt : Perissa, you shouldn't have done that it'll be hard for you and Nandz to get along on friendly terms.

I shot a glance at her, she was eating meat completely enjoying every single bit of it.

Geralt : Nandz, she knows Lucifer more than anyone in the entire three realms. She is not your enemy, kiddo!

Perissa : Kiddo? Oooooo, that's something reallyyyyy intriguing!

Geralt : Perissa!

Nandz : I'll try... 

Geralt : You can't lie!

I ran my fingers through my hair to shake off all the freaking discomfort. Only then Geralt noticed.

Geralt : Lucifer this?

He pointed at the bracelet.

Nandz : Damn I didn't realize it until now, what the- 

F*CK!! MY MIND SCREAMED.

Nandz : Hell ... Hell I wanted to say hell.

I covered up.

Geralt : What were you thinking when you wore Aurora's bracelet on her wrist?

Lucifer : That it belongs to her.

Nandz : Aurora? 

I turned towards Lucifer who was having his breakfast as well.

Nandz : You gave me this name on Earth, why?

Perissa : What!?

She sounded surprised as hell.

Lucifer : There is no need for you to react in such a way girls.

Nandz : "What the hell is happening here? I feel like a lost puppy."

Geralt : Nandz, Aurora is Lucifer's mother but we'll talk about her later some other day as you need to know about Rebecca first.

Yes, my guardian was right.

Nandz : Shoot!!

#FLASHBACK

\----------

**✳️GERALT'S POV**

Rebecca : You shouldn't have done that!

Her grip tightened on her sword.

Geralt : Rebecca, I thought no matter how blinded you are for the so-called power. You'll never hurt Nandz, somewhat I was certain of that but you proved me wrong.

Rebecca : Ahh... I see that's because you always expect good from angels. How about some change, Geralt?

She gave me no choice, I revealed my sword as well as detached it from my body. Her face was scrunched up in anger. I slowly drew a long sword, the blade made a hissing whisper as it was removed from the sheathe. Our blades clashed, Rebecca was definitely one of the toughest warriors. It was hard for me to overpower her as her constant strikes were pushing me towards the edge.

Rebecca : You're the biggest obstacle.

I was on the ground her sword just mere inches away from my neck. I won't let her hurt Nandz, no matter what!!

Scar : Enough!!

Rebecca : Scar?

Geralt : Brother!

I breathed in satisfaction.

Scar : There there now, I'm not sorry for the interruption but can we talk, FAKE ONE?

Rebecca was alarmed, she played defensive.

Rebecca : Your brother completely lost it, Geralt.

Scar : Not so fast...

A blow escaped from my brother's palm, that stone in his hand was familiar. She survived, Scar gave me his hand. I grabbed it and stood on my feet.

Rebecca : You think you're capable to stop me?

Scar : Not alone!

He nodded at me and I understood. When we were little father told us together you two can conquer the world but alone not even a single thing. He gave me a similar stone and we both created a large floating ball in our palms and attacked her.

Rebecca : These childish tricks won't work.

That was not enough, my strength was draining Scar knew it he doubled his efforts. A sharp beam of bluish-green light hit her. At first, it didn't affect but within few seconds it engulfed her fully.

Rebecca : Ahhhhh...

She screamed, I couldn't believe my eyes. That wasn't Rebecca, it was Torendo, a member of the council. The amulet because of which an immortal can copy one's look, even voice but not powers. I felt his gifts off from the moment I saw, but couldn't figure out.

Geralt : Torendo?

Torendo : Damn you two...

He was flaming with anger as if his masterplan failed that's when I heard the supreme angel's voice from the vortex.

Torendo : Eragon, listen to me, these demons are manipulative.

Long golden threads hung from the vortex, it gradually covered Torendo completely and pulled him in. Everything happened so quickly I hardly got time to record. Scar cleared his arrival.

Scar : Rebecca came in search of you, she met me. She told me all these conspiracies are held for a reason, she gave me these stones and went to the citadel to report his deeds.

*****

The real Rebecca grabbed Torendo by his collar.

Rebecca : How dare you?

Eragon : Calm down, Rebecca!

He tried to intervene.

Rebecca : No I can't, Eragon!

He sounded hurt and most importantly terrified at the thought of losing her daughter again. That chaos wasn't enough as an angel came breathless.

Surviving Angel : Lucifer, he killed everyone...

He was all bloody. 

Surviving Angel : Rebecca... you told us to do it.

Rebecca : That wasn't me.

She cleared.

Rebecca : What else you expect from him? If I would have been in his place I would have reacted the same way. 

She told to Eragon boldly.

Rebecca : Eragon, this is not done. Angels are now-

Eragon : Tomorrow everything will be clear she'll pick up one side then no one will play any tacts. Regarding Torendo, he'll get what he deserves.

Rebecca : "You better be right!" I believe in the citadel and you Eragon.

We all three left the citadel after Eragon himself saw what happened on Earth, first me then cross-checked Scar too. I thought to walk Rebecca her office, Scar was with me too.

Rebecca : Geralt, Scar I don't know how to- I owe you one!

Her words expressed her gratitude.

Rebecca : Where is she now?

Geralt : She is safe.

I didn't provide her the details because that was the best at that instant.

Rebecca : Can I?

She wished to see her daughter, she was a mother after all but some part of me still didn't trust her.

Scar : I suggest you shouldn't meet her at least for now.

Geralt : Give her some time. I'll get her back tomorrow morning.

She went inside her office in understanding, she was clearly sad, disappointed, and guilty too. Scar and I were alone, but most importantly we were together at least that feel made me comfortable.

Geralt : Thank you, brother!

Scar : I didn't do it for you.

That was pretty straightforward.

Geralt : I know.

Scar : What's in her?

Geralt : Something that cannot be framed in words.

I walked him to his office he didn't resist. 

Archdemon Scar : What scares you the most?

Came his question.

Geralt : Losing someone I love.

He got inside his office hastily without saying a goodbye only then I saw a painting on his desk. Him with Scarlett and Lilett, those strokes were enough for me to figure out it was Nandz who gave it to him.

\-----------

Geralt : Your surely gift the best things, Nandz. That is your plus point.

He was delighted by his own statement.

Nandz : Mr. Morningstar would you like to say something?!

Lucifer : What did you say I didn't hear?

Nandz : You're impossible you know that, devil?

He ignored.

Nandz : That freaking Torendo, is he Loki?

Perissa : Who is Loki?

The serpent sounded confused as if she heard this name for the first time.

Lucifer : You're not watching Avengers, Nandz! Keep your god damn earthy things away for a while.

He sounded irritated.

Nandz : Glad I'm not the only one. It wasn't the need for you to be that rude to me.

I was equally stern.

Nandz : By the way, how the hell you even know that in the very first place.

Lucifer : Did you see your backpack. All with the childish badges of Thor, Iron Man, Hulk, Captain America, and the list was endless.

Nandz : My favorite is Vision by the way.

Nandz : Geralt, eyes cannot be-

Geralt : Because of an Amulet he was able to copy an immortal's look including the eyes.

OMG, WHAT A START OF THE DAY!? My stress wasn't hidden from him as he caught my palm and squeezed it in pure conviction.

Geralt : It's time to bid farewell to yesterday's regrets.

**"Love can be expressed in a myriad of different methods, but the most timeless and most treasured will always remain the classic one i.e. MINE," that was the case regarding Lucifer and Nandz.**

**WHILST SOME PEOPLE INSPIRE, OTHERS CONSPIRE!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER CHAPTER 28 : ENOUGH OF BEING HANGING IN THE MIDDLE, LET'S MAKE A CHOICE. DECISION TIME!!
> 
> **https://youtu.be/2A3-9DtM3gI (Writer's suggestion : Play this in Background while reading) This video doesn't belong to me [ORIGINAL CREDIT : RHODES - Close Your Eyes (Lyrics)]**
> 
> Thank you so much, Fam, ✨ for showering your immense love on my last chapter. ✌🏽 Do leave your thoughts in the comments section if you guys get enough time, I personally love reading the response of my readers. 😃🍁 Keep loving and I'll keep writing, thank you to each one of you for taking out your precious time from your busy schedule to read it. I'm really grateful. 🙌🏽✨🍁
> 
> Your Kudos 🖤 means the world to me. 😊🍁


End file.
